Twilight revamped
by Purple Fire Dragon
Summary: Instead of just a kiss between Edward and Bella, Edward temporarily forgets his control and they end up making love.  Edward has better control then he originally thought.  Bella ends up getting pregnant with Triplets and slowly turns into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**

Bella (virgin 17 year old human) and Edward (Virgin vampire who is stuck at the age of 17) have just gotten back from Edward's meadow for the first time. Bella and Charlie have just eaten dinner, while Edward is waiting patiently in Bella's bedroom. After dinner Bella excuses herself stating that she is extremely tired and would like to take a shower and go to bed. Charlie tells her good night and that he was going to go to bed as well. Bella takes a shower, brushes her teeth and dresses for bed (underwear and a night shirt) and heads to her bedroom. Charlie has already gone to his room and is currently trying to sleep.

**Bella's POV**

"Is my dad finally asleep?"

"Yes he went to bed about 20 minutes ago, from his thoughts he decided not to go check on you and just let you sleep because he thought you looked a little tired"

"That's good. You know that I wasn't actually tired I just said that to my dad so that he would leave me alone and I could have some privacy with you."

"I figured as much. You didn't seem that tired when I left you downstairs to await your father's arrival. It was quite boring having to hear you but not being able to see you. You dad has very interesting thoughts I might add."

"Sorry if you were bored, I myself couldn't wait to see you again. What was my dad thinking?"

"Well let's just say he is curious why you seem so happy all of a sudden and was confused when you told him that there isn't a boy you are interested in town. It was quite funny. He was thinking several things, you were lying to him and that you have a secret boyfriend that you don't want him finding out about, you are not interested in boys but like girls instead and are afraid to tell him, you are dating a girl and don't want to tell him, or none of the above and he is afraid that you will never find someone special."

"Oh that must have been funny. I don't my dad has to worry that I am or will be dating a girl, or that I will never find someone special. I wasn't exactly lying to him, you don't exactly live in town, but I guess I was lying about a secret boyfriend part if that is what you are too me. I guess I am happy."

"Well I would love to be your boyfriend if you were to be my girlfriend. What are you happy about?"

"Silly, I am happy because of you and I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, you really shouldn't be happy about me but at the same time I am happy that I have you… So I was thinking there was something I wanted to try, seeing as I am becoming accustomed to your heavenly scent"

Before I could answer him he took my face in his hands again much like he did in the meadow causing me to momentarily stop breathing.

"Remember to breathe love." He chuckled.

"Oh sorry, you just dazzle me"

"I dazzle you?"

"Yes you do."

"I think it's the other way around. Anyway where were we? Oh, right."

As he lean in towards me he momentarily hesitated in order to test himself and to see if it was safe and that he was still in control and that I was still remembering to breathe which I was. And then his cold, marble lips pressed ever so softly against mine. What neither of us was prepared for was what happened next. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me as the kiss started soft and steady until it gradually became more urgent.

I thought for sure Edward would stop but as it turns out neither of us wanted things to end. I took a chance and opened my eyes and saw that Edwards's eyes were onyx not from hunger but from pure lust. I am sure my eyes mirrored his because I was lost in my own lust not to mention his vampire senses picking up my ever increasing arousal.

Both Edward and I soon found ourselves naked and Edward silently asking for permission to enter me. I answered him by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. At first there was pain but soon the pain turned into pleasure and I never wanted it to end. I kept begging Edward to go deeper and faster which he complied with every request and this continued until we both reached our peak and rode out our orgasms. When our bodies finally relaxed we spend several minutes staring at each other before Edward broke the silence.

"God that felt so good I never thought I would ever experience something as wonderful as making love to a beautiful woman as you"

With that I felt myself blush a few shades of red.

"No reason to be embarrassed love, you are beautiful. I hope you don't mind me calling you love"

"No I don't mind you calling me love and thanks for telling me that I am beautiful"

"Your welcomed love and I guess I have more control than I thought, although I didn't except to give into you so easily though." He chuckled

"I had a feeling that you would never hurt me. I too never expected to go this far so quickly but there is no way I am complaining."

"Me neither, love. Although it's too late say this but the era I am from we got married before we had sex but I guess my dormant teenage hormones resurfaced and overpowered my sensibilities and my upbringing, although like I said before I agree with you I am not complaining. I would like however like to make an honest woman out of you eventually"

"Well to tell you the truth, my mother Rene has somewhat tainted my views on marriage seeing as she is on her second and has instilled negative views, and my father still believes that he is infatuated with Rene and I fear that he will never get married. So to make the story short my views of marriage are somewhat influenced by my parents, but now that I think about it I am not opposed to marriage completely, I am just not sure if I want to get married until I am a little older, not much older seeing that you are forever 17. My ideas could change, who knows maybe I wouldn't mind marrying you sooner or later."

"So if I were to ask you, you would say yes." Edward said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I suppose I would say yes eventually. Edward I already feel like I have known you for years if that is even possible."

"I feel the same way love. Anyway now that I am acting like a hormonal teenager I am not opposed to a repeat of what we did tonight." He said while kissing my forehead.

"Me either."

"I guess there were some casualties of our love making now that I look around the room."

"At least the casualty wasn't me, but why are their feathers all over the room. I didn't know my pillows had that many feathers. What am I going to tell my dad when he wakes up, that my room exploded?"

"I will help you clean it up your dad will never know. But as for the feathers, would you rather I have bit you causing you to either die or change into a vampire before your ready or would you rather I bit the pillows instead."

"I guess you right, not ready to become one of you quite yet and dying isn't an option."

"That's good because I want you to remain human as much as possible since human experiences are quite different from vampire experiences."

"Oh, I understand."

We kissed some more and made love several more times before I started to yawn.

"You should get some rest I will be here when you wake up in the morning." Edward said while kissing her forehead.

"Hey Edward"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart. Now get some rest, would you like me to hum you a lullaby that I have been working on."

"Yes please" With that Edward hummed a lullaby while she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

That night I dreamt of two beautiful girls one with brunette hair and brown eyes, and one with bronze hair and a combination of green and brown eyes. I also dreamt of a handsome boy with bronze hair and green eyes. From what I can tell they looked related to me somewhat or related to Edward not sure why though. Vampires can't procreate can they; I suppose it is possible. What am I thinking this is just too weird, whatever the case may be I wouldn't mind meeting those beautiful children. They are so cute and appeared to be very happy, never considered me becoming a mother since I practically raised myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning love, why are smiling" Said Edward

"Well I am just so happy and I just had a wonderful yet strange dream."

"Mind telling me what the dream about" He mused.

"Well I was dreaming about three beautiful children, I don't remember that much about them except they seemed to be related to you or me not sure why though. The overall dream was happy."

"Not sure why either, sounds like you had a great dream though." Said Edward, but in the look in his eyes mirrored Jealousy and sadness for some reason.

"Yes I did. Hey what do you want to do today?"

"Well for starters Alice called during the night and wanted me to tell you that she and the rest of the family are dying to finally meet you. They already consider you a part of the family. How does that sound."

"I do want to meet your family and second is my dad still here he usually leaves for his fishing trip with his buddies right about now I think"

"Yes love he left about 40 minutes ago and your dad didn't want to wake you but at the same time wished that he could have said goodbye before he left. I got this through his thoughts. I am glad I didn't have to hide in the closet, otherwise it would be very hard to explain why a male was in your bed."

"That for sure my dad would have a heart attack especially if he ever finds out what we did last night, anyways when is he due back."

"That reminds me Alice said that he won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Oh right Alice and her future seeing abilities. Ok."

"Funny love, anyway because your dad won't be back until tomorrow night do you want to stay with me at my house?"

"So does that mean we can have a repeat of last night activities?"

"Well as much as I would love to devour you as much as possible I think you might be too sore, but we will play it by ear. Ok. How about you take a shower and I will make you some breakfast. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes that sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward left the room I began to stretch my arms and legs. Well that is strange I don't feel sore at all in fact I feel energized. I decided to test this theory and actually I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Well that's strange I managed to make it to the bathroom without tripping once. Maybe it's just my lucky day.

When I looked in the mirror after getting undressed to enter the shower I saw that I was not bruised either. In fact there was no scar, scratch or blemish on any parts of my skin. It as if I never had any injury or scar. Ok now that is very strange. As of yesterday I had scars from being so clumsy. What is going on, I guess I will be talking to Dr. Carlisle later about this because something is definitely amiss. Somehow deep inside I feel that whatever is happening to my body I don't think it's anything serious. The good news of not being sore or bruised I will be able to make love to Edward again soon. I can't wait. **(When she stops musing about Edward and the changes occurring in her body she begins to hear Edwards thoughts but at first she doesn't realize that its thoughts instead of spoken words.)**

_I wonder what Bella would want to eat, would she mind having a ham and cheese omelet with hashbrowns. Or would she want something else ~Edward _I giggle

_Why is Bella laughing?_ _~Edward_

_Edward I am laughing because you were talking to yourself a minute ago and to answer your question, Ham and cheese omelet with hashbrowns does sound good. ~Bella_

_Wait minute I wasn't talking out loud was I. no I wasn't.__ Can she read my thoughts? ~Edward_

I froze for a split second and then quickly recovered. Was I able to read his thoughts as well as project my thoughts to him, I could have sworn he was talking out loud and so was I. I guess there is one way to find out.

_Edward? Um can you hear me? ~Bella _

_Ok don't freak out Edward now not only am I hearing Bella answer my thoughts I am randomly hearing her thoughts when she is directing it to me. Yet normally I can't read her mind. Am I finally going crazy? ~Edward_

_Hey Edward, you are not going crazy we somehow are able to communicate through our minds. ~ Bella_

_That freaked me out a little bit. Does that mean you can read my mind and communicate through directly to my mind all the time? ~Edward_

_Not quite sure Edward. All I know is that I am able to hear and communicate to you but I am not sure if that means I can suddenly read your mind or anyone else's all the time. I don't think you should worry too much, I am not. ~Bella_

_Ok, I won't worry. So the omelet is ok? ~Edward_

_Yes the omelet is ok.~Bella_

_You know that this might come to us as an advantage. ~Edward_

_How so? ~Bella_

_Well at school we could have a conversation with each other and know one would ever be able to catch us. We could appear to be paying attention in school but actually communicating this way. Plus if you are in a different class we could communicate and never get bored again. ~Edward_

_That would be fun. No more note passing in class and no more people trying to listen into our conversations as if they were the gossip of the century. ~Bella_

_Ok let me get back to cooking your breakfast while you continue with your shower. ~Edward _

_I will be out of the shower in a few minutes. See you soon. Love you. ~Bella_

_Love you too sweetheart, your omelet should be ready by the time you come down stairs. ~Edward_

_Ok the omelet is finish so I am just going to place it in the oven to keep it warm while I wait for her to come down. In the mean time I am going to call my father. To get some advice I am slightly worried. Why is she suddenly able to hear some of my thoughts and communicate with me through my mind? Maybe he has some answers. ~Edward_

Why I am I suddenly hearing Edward's phone being dialed as well as hearing Carlisle on the other end. That's impossible is my hearing suddenly improving. I am also able to smell the food he is cooking as if I am in the room with him. Why am I suddenly able to hear by heart beat? This is strange. Ok don't freak out. I really need to slow my heart down, because it will alert Edward that I am in fact freaking out. Ok deep breaths. Ok phew. My heart beats our finally at a normal level. Let's see, I am already dressed, but I decided to listen into the conversation before heading down, since it has to do about me.

"_Hello"_

_"Hey dad, its me Edward I want to discuss things with you before Bella and I head over to the house to meet the family."_

_"What do you need to discuss son." _

_"well first I need to make sure that you are in a place that other's in our family couldn't hear this conversation."_

_"Ok I will go in my car and take a drive some place. Hang on a second."_

Ok I heard the car engine turn on. Then I heard Carlisle pull out of the garage and then I heard him drive to someplace and then turn his engine off. Strange.

_"Ok I am at a place that others cannot hear. What is it son."_

_"Well you see Bella and I sort of um consummated our relationship last night and this morning I noticed something different about Bella"_

I never heard him so nervous and embarrassed before. It's nice to know I am not the only one that gets embarrassed.

_"Is she hurt; you know that was very dangerous of you to attempt this when while she is still human. Why were you willing to take that risk."_

_"I know I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop I was in complete control with my bloodlust but not in control of my other urges I guess. Anyway no she isn't hurt, not that I can tell anyway. This is hard to explain."_

_"Take your time son."_

_"While she was in the shower she somehow was able to hear what I was thinking at the moment and then was able to project her thoughts into my mind. It wasn't the same as me being able to read her mind which I still can't this was different."_

_"I wonder why this is happening. Can she read your mind all the time or does this happen only when you are thinking about her? Has there been anything else occur out of the ordinary?"_

_"I am not sure, if she can read my mind outright, in truth she doesn't know either at least that is what she told me. I haven't discuss anything further with her if she noticed anything else happening to her. I am really worried about this Carlisle."_

_"Well you should probably ask her if she notices anything different about her other than the so-called mind reading and projecting of thoughts. If she feels comfortable discussing things with me then I wouldn't mind examining her to make sure that she is in fact physically ok after you guys made love last night."_

_"I think it might be best if you discuss things with her as a doctor. If there is something wrong with her or if she is confused about something I think you would understand more than I would. I am not sure if I would be able to help her understand that is why I called you."_

_"I understand son. I would be more than happy to discuss things with her when she gets her. I should head back before the others start to get suspicious. They were already suspicious when you asked me to go someplace they couldn't hear."_

After getting dressed I ran downstairs to the kitchen without tripping and apparently quietly because I managed to startle Edward causing him to jump.

_"Ok bye Carlisle. What the hell"_

_"What is it son"_

_"Bella just startled me when she came into the kitchen. I didn't even hear her."_

_"Well that is strange you usually don't get so distracted and can detect when others are around you. Just be careful ok, anyway I probably should be going back. See you in a few. Say hello to Bella for me and let her know that I want to discuss things with her later if she doesn't mind. Bye."_

_"Ok I will do that. Bye"_

Just then Edward hangs up the phone and places it back into his pocket.

"Did you have a nice conversation with Carlisle?"

"How did you know I was talking to Carlisle?"

"Not sure, I just know."

_Cryptic much she is acting so strange. I guess it's a good thing that Carlisle wants to discuss things with her. I want to find out what's happening. She was fine this morning but now something is different and I am starting to get worried ~Edward_

"Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"

"No I am just confused; I probably should talk to Carlisle about it. Do you mind if I do"

"No I don't mind. That reminds me Carlisle wanted me to ask you if you wanted to talk to him later; but I guess I don't have to ask since you want to speak with him yourself."

_"Oh good. As soon as I find some answers I will discuss them with you."_

"I have been meaning to ask you after you made me jump. How did you get down stairs without me noticing? I hate to say this but you actually startled me."

"I am not sure how I got down stairs without you noticing maybe you were distracted. Sorry I made you jump"

_Ok that's strange am I loosing it, because a human is not that quiet. I should have been able to detect her arrival. Oh well who would have thought a vampire being startled by a human. Em would love to tease me about that. Anyway Hope she likes the omelet, it is hard to tell since I don't eat human food myself._ _It seemed easy enough after. ~Edward_

"Not sure why I was distracted, maybe I was I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. That's ok love."

_Ok I think its time to change the subject. ~Edward_

Edward quickly grabs the Omelet out of the oven, turns off the oven and then place it on the table in front of me with a knife and fork._  
_

"Hey Edward, everything smells really yummy, thank you, where did you learn to cook, when you don't even eat?"

"You're welcome and I learned how to cook by watching the food network."

"Oh OK"

"Eat up and then we will head to my house to meet the family"

"ok"

_I hope Rose doesn't act like a bitch towards Bella, if she does I won't allow it. I also hope that Emmett doesn't embarrass like he teases me on a daily basis. I know he means well though. And as for Rose, I am sure eventually she will grow to love Bella as much as the rest of the family does. ~ Edward_

I wonder what Rose's problem is. She wasn't very nice to me the first time I talked with her. I wonder why she doesn't like me. Oh well. I am glad that the rest of the family likes me. One person doesn't bother me.

After I ate my meal I got up and put my dish in the dishwasher and then turned to Edward to see what we would be doing next.

"Are you ready to go love?"

"Yes I am ready"

I don't want to admit that I am actually nervous. I am not frightened that they are vampires; I am worried that they won't really like me once they meet me in person. It is one thing to say they love me already without actually meeting me, but it's another when I begin to interact with them. I am also very concerned because things are different about me and I don't have all the answers.I do hope I make a good impression and I don't make a full of myself. At least I seem to be less clumsy this morning.

Edward and I, leave my house, lock up and then drive to his house to meet his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

_Why did Edward put her at risk when he made love to her last night? It isn't really that I hate her I just don't want to have the family in danger or put her in unnecessary danger from other's of our kind. I am jealous of her humanity. She can have children and I can't~ Rose _

Why does she know already that we made love last night? Oh that is why she is mean to me. She wishes she was human. Wonder how she was changed that she resents this life so much. Maybe I will find out so I can get a better understanding of who she is.

_I am so happy for my son. He finally gets a mate and will no longer be alone. I so hope she loves us and accepts us who we are. Even before I meet her I am already consider her as my daughter. Although he risked Bella's life considering she is still human I am glad that they are now bonded~ Esme _

Mate? Bonded? Wonder what those terms mean—must be vampire terminology. Hopefully I will be able to learn what that means without alerting to them that I can indeed read their thoughts. Esme seems so sweet, I already feel like she could be my mother.

_Son I am glad that you were careful and didn't hurt your mate last night but like what we discussed on the phone this morning I am still concerned. She already feels like my daughter. I know I already met her at the hospital, but I hope she likes the family and accepts us. ~Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

I guess once a doctor always a doctor. I am glad that Dr. Cullen accepts me as a daughter.

_My youngest bro finally loses his V-card. Congratulations Bro. I promise Eddie I won't embarrass you girl too much. I don't want to scare her away I love her as if she was my sister._ ~_Emmett_

_Congrats on finally coming a man. Glad you didn't hurt my sis. I hope she doesn't think I don't like her. Why do I have to be so weak with my thirst? I hope I don't accidentally hurt her because I couldn't control my thirst. I guess I will just have to keep my distance like what was suggested. I already sense her emotions she is nervous but doesn't seem to be fearful before she even enters the house. ~Jasper_

Oh Jasper must be an Empathic. Hopefully I will find out if that is true. If he is in fact an Empathic Thirst is an Emotion. This means he isn't really the weakest link, but instead has to deal with everyone else's thirst along with his own. It must be really bad considering that I am Edward's singer. No wonder he has difficulty being around me, when Edward is nearby. I should tell them my theory in such a way that won't alert to them that I can read their mind.

_I am so happy for Edward. We can finally be a family. She will be one of us one day I have already seen it and it gets clearer every day. Bella and I are going to be such good friends. I just hope she can handle going shopping with me and getting makeovers. ~ Alice_

Hyper much, but I already love her anyway. She seems like a genuine person, which cares deeply about things. Although I hate shopping and getting makeovers for her I will endure it.

_Why does Rose have to be a bitch? I am going to be teased now that everyone knows that I made love to Bella. I hope that she doesn't get too embarrassed by my family and the lack of secrets. I love Bella and I guess if she chooses to be one of us, I will grant it and deal with Rose's wrath later. I also plan on asking her to marry me when the time is right._ _I know that I probably should not have risk Bella's safety by making love to her, but I don't regret it and plan on a repeat._ _~Edward_

That is good to know. Oh that's why she knows. I guess Vampires don't really have secrets. I should start getting use to this by now. I will say yes when he does ask me even though I told him I wanted to wait; now I am not so sure. I am so glad that he loves me.

_Don't worry Edward everything will be ok. She will fit perfectly with this family and she will feel at ease. Trust me. ~Alice_

Glad that Alice sees that everything will turn out ok.

Edward opens the door and immediately Alice races over to me and envelopes me into a hug and sniffs me. I should be bothered by it but I am not.

"You do smell good, Edward was right."

"Alice must you be so blunt"

"Sorry Bro. Anyway, We are going to be such good friends. Welcome to the family. Can't wait to go shopping and do makeovers with you."

"Ok Alice, slow down. Human remember. As for me smelling good I have been told that before, but it doesn't bother me. Although I don't like shopping and makeovers for you I will make an exception."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into love." Alice glared at Edward and I giggled.

"It's ok Edward I will take my chances, I feel that Alice is a force to be reckon with."

"See Edward nothing to be worried about."

"Alright Sis."

I giggled again. Even though they are not real siblings I can see they act as if they were.

_I am glad that she feels comfortable with us vampires but Alice shouldn't have raced up to her like that even if she knew of our super speed. She I wonder if she mind if I give her a hug. ~Esme_

Oh Esme I really didn't get too startled by Alice's super speed. I wouldn't mind a hug from you and I already feel a part of the family.

Next Esme came up to me but unlike Alice she hesitated, probably afraid that I would become fearful.

"Hey dear it so nice to finally meet you. I feel as if you are already my daughter. May I give you a hug"

"Of course Mrs. Cullen, strange as it sounds I feel like a daughter too you already too. As for the hug, I wouldn't mind."

"You so kind dear but please call me mom or Esme." With that she gave me a hug.

"Love you already know my dad, Carlisle but you might as well meet him informally."

"Hey Dr. Cullen."

_Why does she have to be so formal? We are family. I guess I should tell her that I consider her my daughter. I also want to give her a hug and welcome her to the family. Don't want to scare her though with the welcoming of the family part though. ~ Carlisle _

"None of that, just like my wife told you. You may call me Carlisle or dad which ever you feel comfortable with. Now come here so I can give you a hug" with that I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Over there is Jasper, don't mind him he likes to keep his distance due to his difficulty with controlling his bloodlust."

"Hi Bella, Edward is right I do have difficulty with my thirst. It is nice to finally officially meet you. It's strange that you don't feel fear from us, most humans fear us, but I am glad that you don't."

Although I probably should have heeded their warning I ran up to Jasper and gave him a hug anyway. At first he stiffened but then he returned the hug.

_What is she doing? What a strange human. ~Jasper_

_Whoa brave human. ~Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose._

_What is my love thinking, and why didn't I react quick enough to stop her. ~Edward_

"Um Hi Jasper I guess I should explain myself. I don't really feel that you are the weakest link. You're empathic correct." He nodded

"well isn't thirst an emotion. " He nodded again

"well the way I see it you not only have to manage your own thirst you are dealing with everyone else's thirst as well. Let me guess you probably feel thirstier when Edward and I are together."

"Never thought of it that way, that does make sense however. Maybe I won't have to distance myself from you." I smiled at that.

_She's very smart Edward, I like her. I can't believe a human figured out my problem. ~Jasper_

_I guess I haven't given her enough credit. I am still jealous of her though. ~Rose_

_She's a keeper son. ~Esme_

_I am a doctor and I didn't figure that out. I should talk to her more about the theory later. She is very smart for a human. ~Carlisle_

I have to talk to him later about that. I also want to discuss my new found mind reading and communicating thing with Carlisle as well and hope he can block the discussion from Edward. I want to be able to tell him when the time is right.

_See I told you that she would fit well in this family. ~Alice_

_I am glad that I have a very intelligent mate. She surprises me sometimes. ~Edward_

"Last but not least, the last vampire is Emmett. Don't be intimidated by his size he is really a big softy.

"Hey Emmett nice to meet you."

"Hey sis is it ok if I call you sis. And can I also give you a hug."

"Yes it's ok to call me sis if I can call you bro and you can give me a hug."

With that Emmett came up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. But for some reason none of my bones broke and it didn't hurt from his strength. I could feel the pressure of his touch and it wasn't delicate either. I should have had broken bones by now. How very strange.

"Emmett be careful of your own strength. It looks like that was too rough, but luckily you didn't crush her bones."

"Sorry Sis didn't mean to hug you so hard, hopefully I didn't hurt you."

"That's ok Em, I felt the pressure and I guess it was a little rough but no you didn't hurt me at all. For some reason I am noticing today I am not as brittle, I am not bruising like I normally do and I am not as clumsy as I usually am."

_Edward she's worried about something. Can't, pinpoint the cause though. That should hug should have caused her pain and broke her bones. ~Jasper._

Yes I am worried about something but I am not ready to announce it to everyone except maybe Carlisle. Just today I have noticed some interesting developments. I am no longer clumsy and I seem to be able to read minds and project my thoughts to others if I shall choose to do so.

_I am going to talk to her later. Something is definitely happening with her physically for her to not be as breakable ~Carlisle_

I plan on a conversation with you later but we might have to go someplace else so that others would not eavesdrop. I will have to ask him later.

_My husband can be so dense sometimes. Humans are breakable he should be more careful. I hate to admit this but I am glad that Em didn't hurt her. ~Rose_

Glad that Rose has some compassion even if she is a bitch sometimes.

_Oh dear I hope she is ok. ~Esme_

I hate that I am making her worry.

_I hope some of my venom didn't find its way into her blood stream after our love making. Now I have something else to worry about. ~Edward_

_Edward, please don't fret I don't believe your venom leaked into my blood stream. Wouldn't I be in pain, I am not, so please. Stop it. ~Bella_

_How are you able to hear me? Can you read minds? ~Edward_

_Yes unfortunately it seems as though I can read minds as well as project my thoughts. But please don't worry I think this is a good thing. ~Bella_

_Sorry you had to endure what Emmet said and what Rose said. You are right you would be in pain if venom was in your blood stream. Wonder what is causing this anomaly though. I recommend speaking to my dad later. ~Edward_

_I plan on speaking with him later. Do you mind if I speak to him away from the family. I promise to discuss things with you later. ~Bella_

_Sure love. I will try stop worrying about you too much but sometimes I can't help it. Are you really ok? ~Edward_

"Yeah Edward I am ok. I didn't mean to make you worry. Sorry. "

"Um what just happened? Bella Edward didn't say anything." Em Said. Oops I looked to Edward to help me out not ready to reveal my secret.

"Well I silently asked her a question to low for you to hear but loud enough for her to understand what I had asked." Said Edward.

I mouthed Thanks to Edward for getting me out of that situation.

_She is really nervous about something. I am not really buying what Edward said though but I won't press either of them on it. ~Jasper_

"Hey love do you want a tour of the house or do you want something to eat."

"I am not hungry at the moment, I would like a tour but right now I kind of want to talk with Carlisle first if you don't mind."

"That fine"

"Hey Carlisle do you mind if I talk to you for a while privately."

"Not at all do you want to talk to me in my study or someplace else."

"Some place else if you don't mind."

"Not at all let's go out to my car and take a drive some place so we can have our chat."

"Sounds good to me."

_Wonder why she wants to talk to Carlisle. Hope nothing's wrong with her. ~Esme, Jasper, Emmett_

"See you in a bit love. Have a nice conversation. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and followed Carlisle out to his car.


	5. Carlisle & Bella's Private Conversation

**Bella's POV**

"Ok Bella we are away from listening ears what is that you want to discuss with me privately."

"Well Carlisle, as you already know Edward and I made love for the first time yesterday." I said embarrassingly as I blushed three shades of red.

_Oh dear she must feel really embarrassed. She should know that she can always come to me for advice and I would try and make her feel less embarrassed. Living as a vampire I have gotten over everything that once made me blush or at least I don't blush anymore. Can never hide anything from Jasper ~Carlisle_

"Why yes I do. Do you want to discuss this as me being a concern father or me being a doctor?"

_As a concern father I would say that both of them took a big risk in making love especially since Edward was a virgin vampire and may not have been prepared for the powerful sensations or how to handle them properly. He could really have done some serious damage. Glad that didn't happen though. As a doctor, I don't think it is possible for vampires to reproduce but anything is possible I suppose since she is human and your body isn't frozen like it is for female vampires. I also am concerned about the possible traces of venom in her body. She was a virgin so there had to have been some blood. ~ Carlisle_

I blushed after hearing Carlisle thoughts I just hope he didn't catch it. Even if he did he chose to just ignore.

"Well how about what I have to discuss you decided whether a doctor hat or father's hat is needed."

"Ok"

"This is really difficult for me because I am not quite sure how to begin because this is just so confusing to me, but at the same time I am excited, if that makes any sense."

_She really shouldn't feel uncomfortable, but I suppose it is one thing to be the doctor and another thing when you are the father of the boy you're dating. ~Carlisle_

"Ok take your time we have all day if you need too. I was due back to the hospital in about three hours but If you need more time I can always call and state that I will be a few minutes late because I am discussing matters with a patient."

_I hope she understand that I am not trying to make her guilty that I have someplace to go. I was only trying to make it clear that I am there for you and would be willing to make some changes to my schedule if she needs more time to discuss things. ~Carlisle_

"Ok. Thanks"

"You welcome, I am always there for my family when they need me. If you need a place to start why don't you start from the beginning or where ever you feel comfortable starting."

With that I took a deep breath and began. "I will begin by telling you about the morning after. Edward had gone down stairs to start breakfast for me. When I was getting out of bed I was excepting to be sore and bruised, but the weird part was that I wasn't. I might have been sore right after and I could have sworn I had a few bruises that were going to form but then nothing in the morning."

_Can't be sure but it sounds to me as if her body is changing or healing itself. Could it be as a result of venom or something else? Whatever the case may be I need more information to formulate any theories. ~Carlisle _

"Ok go on."

"Well when I got up to go to the shower, normally I find myself tripping over my own feet several times before I even make it to the bathroom, but that didn't happen. In fact it felt as if I wasn't clumsy anymore. It felt really strange."

_That is true her medical records indicate that she is quite clumsy but I wonder what is causing her to feel less clumsy. The feeling strange part concerns me. ~Carlisle_

"Define the feeling of not being clumsy anymore."

"Well it is almost like I was graceful."

_Could she be slowly turning into a vampire? Never heard of that but I just have to ask if she thinks it could be Edward venom that somehow leaked into her system. If it has then I will have to monitor her to make sure that her vital organs don't stop working properly before the final change takes place. I don't want to worry her about that. ~Carlisle_

Too late for that I am already worried. Could I be turning into a vampire? I wouldn't mind that, especially since I was told that it was a painful process and so far I don't have any pain and I would be able to be with Edward forever. I worry about the fact that my vital organs could be shutting down before the final change takes place because that could be instant death.

"Do you think some of Edward's venom got into your blood stream while you were making love?"

"No Edward was concerned about that too, but wouldn't I be experiencing mild pain or something. Isn't the venom act as some sort of poison to the human body because I feel no pain?"

_When did she discuss the venom issue with Edward? If he was concerned why did he let things go so far? I will have to discuss this with him later. ~Carlisle_

Well Carlisle how do I explain this I can read minds, project my thoughts and I listened to your conversation this morning. Besides I doubt Edward was thinking much during our throws of passion. He was quite consumed with lust as was I. the thought of venom didn't cross either of our minds until later.

"Well that's true in a sense, but you might not feel pain right away if there were only traces of venom."

"I don't think that is the case, but I suppose since you put it that way it is possible."

"Let's assume that isn't the case for right now. What other things have you noticed to be different?"

I guess this is a good time as any to tell him that not only can I read minds like Edward, I can project my thoughts, and feel ones emotions which somehow I picked up from Jasper. Who knows maybe I can have visions as well. That would be cool.

"Well let's see, while I was in the shower I heard Edward talking to himself or rather I thought he was talking to himself. It turns out that he was actually thinking and I heard his thoughts. I then somehow accidentally answered him not realizing that we were not actually talking. When I heard through his thoughts that he didn't speak out loud but thought it instead, we decided to test the theory. Well I found out that we could communicate through thought."

_Oh that was what happened when she spoke out loud tonight. I thought that was very strange and it reminded me of how Edward use to answer my own questions when he first became a vampire. I wonder if it is just his mind or could she read everyone else's and if she can project to anyone. This is fascinating but I am concerned why that is happening to her, she isn't even a vampire. ~Carlisle_

This should be interesting I wonder if I would startle him by answer his thoughts. Ok now or never.

"Carlisle, yes that is what you observed happening tonight when I answered Edward out loud. I am glad you are fascinated."

_I guess she can read minds that started me a bit. ~Carlisle_

I watched as he froze for a second and then recovered. "So you can read my mind. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much or you for that matter."

_I wonder if she could project her thoughts to others, or is it just Edward since he as the ability to read minds. ~Carlisle_

I guess I should test that theory and try to answer him through his mind.

_Hey Carlisle not sure if you can hear me, but if you can then yes I can project my thoughts to others. I was bombarded by the thoughts of your family during our initial meeting, but that didn't bother me. ~Bella_

_Whoa I guess she can project her thoughts to others because I heard everything she just said. I am glad that we didn't overwhelm her with our thoughts I know it sometimes bother's Edward which is why we try to block our minds in order to give us some privacy or help him out. ~Carlisle_

_I guess that is an easy way to communicate especially if you don't want others to overhear." ~Bella_

_Indeed it is. Not sure if it would block out Edward though, but that would be interesting to test that out sometime, but with Edward's knowledge that you are testing that theory out so he doesn't get angry if it doesn't work. ~Carlisle_

_I suppose you are right. I know he gets frustrated that he can't read my mind. He would be equally frustrated if he couldn't read yours during a conversation. ~Bella_

_If it did work he would now understand how the rest of us feel when he is either answering questions that were asked through our minds out loud or would feel like a normal vampire like the rest of us do. Oh look at the time. I wonder if she wants me to call my office to let them know I will be a few minutes late. ~Carlisle_

"It's getting late and I am sure you would like to get back to Edward soon. But if there is anything else you would like to discuss let me know. I think we should monitor your conditions just to make sure that you are ok and not in any risk of dying or injury."

"For now that is all that I wanted to discuss. I also wanted to say that not only can I read minds and project it seems as though I can also detect emotions. I haven't experimented to see if I can manipulate them though. I found that out as soon as I hugged Jasper."

_Interesting I wonder if she is somewhat a sponge I would have to discuss this with __Eleazar the next time we visit him or speak with him. Could she have abilities that are manifesting before she turns into a vampire? If that were the case we would have to keep her away from the Voultri. __~Carlisle_

"Carlisle who is the Eleazar, what is the Voultri and what do you mean by sponge? I was also heard Esme thinking about mating and bonding. What does those terms mean?"

"I forgot you can read minds. Anyway Eleazar is a good friend of mine, he is sort of family. He use to be Volturi guard but was able to leave he now lives in Alaska with the Denali clan, our extended family. His gift is the ability to read whether or not someone has their own special ability and can detect if a human would possess a gift if he or she would become a vampire. He once told me that a sponge copies the power of others but those that they take the power from still possesses said power. The Volturi are what you call a ruling family. They rule our kind."

"oh, what does that have to do with keeping me away from them"

"well vampires have rules. One of the rules is that humans cannot learn about us otherwise they would either be killed or turned. One of the Volturi leaders, Aro-who just happens to be a good friend of mine, unfortunately has sort of a fetish of collecting gifts. Not any gifts but he loves collecting vampires that have powerful gifts so that he can use them as guards. You see he has been after Edward and Alice for years but they keep refusing which is a good thing. They are afraid of Jasper, but they wouldn't mind obtaining him as a guard either."

"Oh I see if I am a sponge then I would probably be sought after. Why are they afraid of Jasper?"

"We won't let anything happen to you so don't worry. I will have jasper tell you his story some time. He didn't start out like the rest of us did to this life."

"Oh. Ok, I will ask Jasper then about his vampire beginnings. Hey I don't think you answered one of my questions thought. What does mate and Bonding mean?"

"Oh that's right. Forgive me. Vampires Mate for life. I guess you could refer to it as finding our soul mates. We marry sometimes but when find our soul mate we have an immediate connection and cannot live without the other. It's like a pull and sometimes we feel an electrical current that flows through us when we touch. I am sure you have already experience this even as a human. It might not be as pronounce as it is if you were a vampire. Well bonding occurs when you consummate your relationship. It makes the mate connect virtually unbreakable. If your mate is your true mate then nothing, not even someone that possesses a gift to break bonds can break this type of bond. I believe that you have that type of bond with Edward, just as Esme and I, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose does."

"Thanks for that information. And I do feel the electrical current whenever me and Edward touch and now that I think about it I feel a pull, I can't imagine being without him. Anyway we should probably head back."

The ride back was quiet and I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I also wanted to play a trick on Emmett with my projection ability.


	6. Chapter 6

-Back at the house-

**Bella's POV**

_Why is Carlisle fascinated and worried at the same time? Why is Bella nervous and exited at the same time? Too many emotions ~Jasper_

I know I can feel Carlisle emotions too. Let me see if I can send a wave of calm to Jasper so that he doesn't feel overwhelmed by all these emotions.

_Why do I feel calm all of a sudden? I still feel other people's emotions but it isn't overwhelming anymore. Bella all of a sudden feels satisfied with something. ~Jasper_

I guess it worked

_Good there back. I wonder if Bella is hungry I ready made her some lunch. ~Esme_

I am hungry I guess I should tell her in a few minutes if she asks me. Don't want to freak her out with my ability.

_Hey my sis is back. Wonder if she plays any video games. ~Emmett_

I like video games but I want to spend time with Edward. Maybe I will mention that I like to play video games to Emmett a little bit later.

_I think I will buy some more nail polish I am running out of blood red color. Why does Em always have to play those stupid video games? Let's see, what do I need to buy in order to put more speed to all of our cars. ~Rose_

_The conversation that I had with Bella brought up a lot of information. I need to do some research. I also need to call Eleazar when I get to the hospital. ~Carlisle_

_Let's see a couple of visions I had when Bella and Carlisle were talking I learned that we are all going to play baseball and Bella is going to come with us but she just to watch because Edward thinks it's too dangerous. (Edward can't hear the following but Bella can) I also learned that something metaphysical is happening to Bella's body, but I just cannot see yet what those changes are. She is currently as graceful and unbreakable as a vampire even though she is still very much human and her skin isn't marble. She also is starting to develop gifts that she will also have when she does become one of us. By the looks of it she will become one us some time soon, just don't know the cause of it or when exactly. ~Alice_

Why isn't Edward reacting to Alice's thoughts, maybe he can't hear all that she is thinking. That makes sense since he isn't reacting. I wonder if I can communicate with them without Edward knowing. Don't want to test that theory out just in case it doesn't work. Besides I want to find out what gifts she is referring to, and if she knows anything about the metaphysical changes that are happening to my body.

In the mean time I am going to communicate to Edward through thought. I don't want others to listen in. Don't mind if Alice does just not the rest just yet.

_Hey Edward_

_Did you have a good conversation with my father? Is there anything that I should be worrying about? ~Edward_

_No not at the moment, but I do need to tell you something but don't freak out. _

_Ok what do you need to tell me I hope it's nothing serious. ~Edward_

_Carlisle somehow thinks that if I were to become a vampire that I would be a sponge and that somehow I am manifesting this gift while I am still human. I am not yet sure if I have Alice's gift but if I am in fact a sponge then I have hers as well. Carlisle is going to talk to Eleazar sometime today to find out information as well as do some research. I also wanted to tell you that I think my body is changing but I don't think it is anything to worry about._

_Wonder why your gifts are manifesting while you are still human as well as why you're body is changing. Maybe it has something to do with what happened between us last night. I should ask Carlisle about that. Maybe he has some insight on this. I heard through his thoughts that he was going to talk to Eleazar. ~Edward_

_Well I don't know either why I am having these metaphysical changes or why I am getting gifts. It appears that I can get more of people's thoughts that you can. You didn't react when Alice was thinking about my gifts and the metabolic changes. She was also talking about me being one of you in the near future. I am sure you would have freaked out. _

_Yes I would have and glared at Alice for thinking of you becoming one, at least right now anyway, In the future maybe. ~Edward_

_I am not quite sure if she can actually see this because we are communicating through our minds. Maybe it's blocked somehow since you can't still read my mind unless I am projecting it to you directly. _

_Maybe its true. I wonder if I can hear the conversation if you are communicating with others through this method. ~Edward_

_I was going to try that but I wanted to test that theory with you first. Let's try it on Alice first. She might be less freaked out then everyone else. _

_Ok. Ask Alice something now and I will let you know though my thoughts if I heard anything. ~Edward_

_Hey Alice, can you hear me. _

_Whoa that is so cool. Yes I can hear you, but can Edward hear us? ~Alice_

_Why can't I hear either Alice or Bella. I guess I can't hear them when Bella is communicating. How interesting and frustrating at the same time. I would now when they are communicating I just won't know what they were saying though~Edward_

_No Alice he cannot hear anything from us while we communicate this way. _

_So Carlisle thinks you are a sponge that makes sense. You are going to be one powerful vampire especially if you are already absorbing other people's gifts. You already have Edwards, Jaspers and mine. Mine will manifest later. The thing is when you absorb our powers yours is more powerful. Now it's good to know that you can communicate this way. You also must have some sort of shield because you can block Edward. I don't know what your shield does though ~Alice_

_Not sure either, not even sure what's a shield anyway. Hey Alice I didn't know that you played baseball._

_We play baseball the vampire way. We are expecting a storm tonight but don't worry where we will be we won't get wet. We need a storm to play. Speaking of one of your gifts you know you can really freak Em out. He will think he is going crazy especially if you don't tell him that you have this gift. It will be funny to see. Thanks for giving Jasper a dose of calm earlier he gets overwhelmed by peoples' emotions from time to time.~Alice_

_I am going to go tell Esme I am hungry and have the food she made for me. I heard her thinking about it earlier when I came back from the talk with Carlisle. Then I will hang out with Edward for a while, then I guess we will all go to play baseball or according to you I will be watching. _

_Ok you go tell her. She might freak out initially but she will be happy that you fit perfectly with this family. You should also get some rest we are going to go play baseball around 1 am. ~Alice_

_Ok I will take nap I probably will be tired soon._

_Hey Esme, don't freak out its Bella I can read minds like Edward and can communicate to others by way of thought. Edward can't see this conversation either. Anyway I am getting hungry and would like the food that you prepared if that's ok with you._

_I have to admit that I was slightly surprised when I heard your voice in my head but after being a vampire for many years nothing fazes me anymore. Sure dear I will give you the food right now. ~Esme_

_I know you were surprised I can feel your emotions. Yes I also have Jasper's gift as well. Carlisle seems to think that I am a sponge and somehow are manifesting this gift as a human._

_You really do fit perfectly in this family. How is Jasper's gift manifesting since it appears that you have a stronger mind reading gift than Edward. ~Esme_

_Well I can pinpoint the origin of the emotion where as Jasper can only feel said emotion._

_Oh that's cool dear. Let me go get your food I suppose it's your dinner now seeing that its dinner time. ~Esme_

_Ok thanks_

_Hey Edward, sorry it took so long I was communicating with both Alice and Esme. Not at the same time though . I haven't tested that theory yet. This is fun. Alice seems to think that I am also a shield._

_A shield huh, that makes sense. This is why I cannot hear your thoughts or those that you are speaking too. As soon as you were done speaking with Alice her mind was open to me again, but then Esme's mind was blocked so I assumed you were talking to her anyway. Maybe you are able to tap into this shield when communicating through thought. ~Edward_

_Maybe that is true. Alice seems to think that once I become a vampire I will be one powerful one. I think that's cool not that I want all the power though. Anyway as soon as I eat dinner I want to go upstairs and get a repeat performance of last night and then maybe take a nap for a couple of hours. I guess well will be going to play baseball around 1am._

_I agree with Alice on the powerful part if you already developing your abilities as a human. Baseball sounds fun. You will like watching us play. You will never want to watch an ordinary game again after you experience vampire baseball. Anyway I am looking forward to tonight's activities with you as well. Love you and enjoy your food. I will give you a tour on the way to my bedroom. ~Edward_

_Ok sounds good. Oh and one more thing I am going to play a trick on Em with my new abilities without telling him that I can do that. I think it would be funny._

_Yes it would be funny love, a test of his own medicine. He loves pranks. I will try not to laugh when you do this to Em. ~Edward_

_Ok. Thanks._

With that I ate dinner and then headed up stairs with Edward for a tour of the house and then off to his bedroom after that.


	7. Trick on Emmett

It is time to play trick on Emmett. Alice and Edward only know that that I am going to play a trick on him. You see he loves pranks so I am going to play a prank on him. Hopefully I won't freak him out too much.

_Yoo-hoo Earth Emmett. _I thought to him but I disguised my voice when I projected it to his mind.

"What the hell, who are you reveal yourself."

"Um, Rose your wife and mate, who else. What's wrong with you."

"Not you Rose I know who you are, I am talking about the other person in the room."

"Um Emmy-bear I hate to say this but there isn't anyone else in the room. Edward and Bella are in his room doing god knows what, Carlisle is at work, Jasper and Alice are in their room and down stairs cleaning."

"God Rose I know where everyone is in this damn house. I know there is someone else in this room. I heard them speak."

"Ok, Emmy-bear hypothetically there is someone in here can you smell them, because I sure as hell can't. What's gotten into you?"

"No I can't smell anybody except for the family but I would bet on my life that someone else is in here."

"Ok whatever you say Emmy-bear I am going back to reading my car magazine."

"Rose I am telling you the truth. Fine don't believe me. I am going downstairs to play some video games. Hope whatever this person is won't attack you."

_Now, now Emmett, I won't be attacking your precious Rose, nor will I be attacking any of your family members, I am only after one person and that's you. I am coming for you Emmett mark my words._

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? REVEAL YOU YOURSELF SCROUNDGRULE SO AT LEAST I HAVE A FIGHTING STANCE AT GETTING YOU FIRST."

I could tell from Alice & Edward that they were trying so hard from laughing. Heck I was trying so hard at keeping a straight face and keep up this shenanigans.

_Ok what is up with Alice, Esme & Edward they are emanating amusement and Bella is being both amused and mischievous. Alice is trying so hard not to laugh. What's up with Emmett? Has he lost his damn mind? ~Jasper_

_Oh dear, Emmett is going crazy he is talking and yelling at himself. ~Esme said with amusement_

_What the hell is wrong with my Emmy-bear. ~Rose_

_This is so funny. Bella's gift is causing him to freak out while everyone else thinks he is going crazy. I am having trouble keeping from laughing. ~Alice_

_This is funny. Hopefully I will be able to not start laughing because that will make Bella start laughing it will ruin the prank. ~Edward_

_That wouldn't be fair for me, now would it? I am not going to reveal myself._

"Why not are you a coward?"

_Um no I am not a coward, if you are calling me a coward then you are calling yourself a coward. Are you a coward Emmett?_

"What, No I am not a coward. Who the hell do you think you are?"

_Can you guess by now who I am?"_

"_Um no, I don't know who the heck you are."_

_Are you sure about that Em? Let see no one else is here except for your family and none of them are speaking, and only you are the one who can hear me. _

"What do you mean I am the only one that can hear you, are you a freaking ghost or something?"

_I could be a ghost, but I am not. I could be a live but I am not. I could be dead, well sort of. I have many gifts but not gonna reveal them to you. _

"Fine be that way. I don't like riddles and since you're not gonna reveal yourself I am gonna back to my video games. Family just to let you know I am not going crazy there is someone here but I am going to ignore them."

"Ok dear whatever you say." Esme said clearly playing along even though she knows it me. to keep from laughing she went back to her chores.

"Yah Em, talking to yourself and yelling at yourself are you sure you not going crazy" said Jasper. It appears he is starting to think this is funny.

"Enough already Emmy-bear there is no one here besides us. Stop making everyone think you are crazy." Said Rose

"Yah are you sure you are not going crazy?" Edward, Alice and I both yelled at the same time.

"poor poor child, are you starting to crazy after all these years of not ageing and having to repeat life over and over" said Esme

_See your whole family thinks you're crazy Em. Let's face it I will still bug you for eternity, and more people will think you're crazy until you believe it yourself. This will all be over with you agree to sing I am a little teapot in a dress._

"What hell no, I am not doing that."

_Suit yourself. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Boo. Yoo-hoo Emmett I am not going to go anywhere_

"_Fine, I will be right back." He stormed out the door and an hour later comes back with a dress in his hand large enough for him._

"Emmy dear why do you have a dress in your hand." Esme said trying not to laugh

"Oh just something I have to do."

"Ok dear."

_He got dressed in his dress._

"Hey everyone come down here I have to do this little routine so I won't go crazy and you won't think I am going crazy."

_What in the world. ~Jasper, Rose thought at the same time._

_oh this is going to be funny. thanks Bella for the entertainment. ~Esme_

_When everyone was settled on the couch, Emmett began to dance in his dress singing I am a little teapot._

**I'm a little teapot****  
****Short and stout****  
****Here is my handle****  
****Here is my spout**

**When I get all steamed up****  
****Hear me shout:****  
****Tip me over****  
****and pour me out!**

_When he finished everyone busted out laughing including Esme. _

_Good one Bella, I can't believe he actually did that ~Alice & Edward thought_

_Hopefully he will be back to normal after this. ~ Rose thought_

_Somehow I have a feeling Bella, Esme, Edward and Alice had something to do with this but I am not going to say anything aloud, let them have their fun. I will find out eventually. ~Jasper._

_Ok Em I am satisfied. I won't bug you anymore. I promise your free to live your life in peace._

_Finally, I am free of whoever was harassing me. ~Emmett_

"Ok guys I am going to hunt be back in a couple of hours."

"I will with you." Said Rose

"Me too." Said Esme, Alice & Jasper said at the same time making them laugh

As soon as they left. Edward turned to me.

"Know that was entertaining. Hopefully we could do that again but you will have to come up with better things. He will know your gift soon enough"

"I am sure I will come up with things to bug Em with."

"Now where were we before we decided to play a trick on Emmett?"

With that he began kissing me until we made love for several hours before it was time for me to take a nap before the baseball game.


	8. Baseball

Clearing in the woods

Just as Alice has predicted storm clouds began to gather in the sky around 1 am. Edward told me during the ride there that we are going to have to travel by foot before reaching the actual clearing because there were no access roads and too many trees to take an off road vehicle such as Emmet's Jeep. During the ride over there I started to get this strange feeling like something was going to happen during the ball game. I am not sure what it is though, I am no Alice, but whatever it is I am starting to get really nervous the closer we get to our destination. (Little did she know that she will get visions and this weird feeling was the start of her visions coming to fruition.) Just before 1am Edward and I pulled up and parked just at the entrance of a large clearing that is surrounded by miles of lush forest trees. I was really nervous now that I couldn't talk clearly.

"Edward are you sure we have to hike to clearing? Well um I know that my agility has improved tremendously and I no longer trip over air, it just hold habits I guess what I am trying to say is that I am still pretty leery about hiking afraid that I might trip or that something will happen."

Was I afraid of hiking? Not really but for some reason that is what came out of my mouth. I think because I have this strange feeling, I am afraid to hike.

_Bella why are you so nervous all of a sudden. ~Edward_

_I am not sure I just have a weird feeling. Now that I think about it I am not actually afraid of the hiking per se. I just can't explain this weird feeling I am getting, that something is going to happen during the game. It started getting worse as we approach this place. ~Bella_

"I think everything will be fine, Alice would have seen something if something bad was going to happen. Also if something did happen I will be there to protect you like I always have been. And as for the hiking do you want me to carry you like I did coming back from the meadow?"

"I guess you are right, Alice would have seen something. I will try and shake this weird feeling I am getting and enjoy things. I think it would be best if you carry me, I don't trust myself with this weird feeling."

"Ok, love, try and shake this weird feeling ok, everything will be fine. Hop on and remember to close your eyes because I don't want you to get sick or dizzy like you did the last time"

I don't want to tell him that I don't think speed will bother me anymore. During the car ride I know that Edward was driving extremely fast but with this new vision enhancement that I have going on I was able to see for the first time why Edward and his family drive fast. You can see everything so clearly and your reaction time is so much clearer. I still know why I am able to see so clearly and that my agility has improved but I am no longer worried but fascinated.

As soon as I was secure on his back, Edward took off running vampire speed. I am glad now that I chose not to close my eyes, it was exhilarating. I found myself actually laughing.

_Why are you laughing love? ~Edward_

_I am assuming that you spoke to me mentally because you weren't sure if I would hear you while you were running. I was laughing because for the first time ever, I am actually enjoying this ride. I am not feeling dizzy and I am not even closing my eyes. I can also see everything so clearly it's fascinating. ~Bella_

_What do you mean you can see everything so clearly we are traveling at very high speeds faster than any car could travel? Humans are not suppose to be able to see everything clearly. But at the same time I am glad that you are enjoying this. ~Edward_

_I don't know Edward, I forgot to mention that I seem to also have enhance hearing, vision and smell. I didn't think anything of it which is why I didn't mention it before, until now when we are traveling at very high speeds. It doesn't feel like high speed to me. Its hard to explain. ~Bella_

_Next time, will you tell me when you go through changes, but I understand that it may not have been that noticeable until now. I think we should discuss this with Carlisle a bit later, since this is a new development, what do you think? Are you also smelling the wild life in the area as well? ~Edward_

_Yes I can smell the wild life, among other things such as the trees, air, water, you, your family. I can't pick up their thoughts yet, but I think what I am smelling is their scent trail. Is that even possible? It's very interesting. I also agree that we should discuss this with Carlisle. I think he would be interested in figuring out what is going on. ~Bella_

_Yes it's possible but not usually possible in humans. We are too far out to hear the thoughts of others but as for the scent you are correct, the smell is their scent trail. They are already at the clearing, most likely practicing or deciding teams. We are a bit late, but they were expecting it. So when did you notice the enhancements? ~Edward_

_Well this morning when you called your dad, I kind heard your conversation, while I was getting dressed. It wasn't just that I heard you speaking I also heard Carlisle on the other end just as if he were in the same house as we were. It was quite strange. I tried not to listen, but you were speaking about me so I got intrigued. ~Bella_

"So you can hear me" said Edward

I guess he was testing my hearing.

"Yes Edward I can hear you perfectly. I can also hear the sounds your family is making right now. I guess your right they are practicing."

"We are just reaching 3 miles outside the clearing, so if you have the range that I have, you will start to be able to hear the thoughts of everyone in 3 2 1 seconds"

_What's taking them so long. If they don't get here soon, we might have to start without them ~Rose_

_Bella is going to love the way we play baseball and soon she will be able to join us. ~Alice_

_I am worried about Bella, what is causing these metabolic changes. I am going to have to do some blood tests on her and examine her to ensure that she doesn't have venom in her system and to ensure that she isn't at risk of dying" ~Carlisle_

_Edward tensed at Carlisle thoughts. So I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. This seemed to relax him a bit._

_They are probably getting it on, which is why it's taking so long for them to get there. ~Em_

Only Em thinks about sex that many times. Jeez what's up with him?

Oh I can't wait to referee this game, and Bella is just going to love watching them play. At times it might be a bit hard for her to see them playing but at the very least she will find it interesting. ~Esme

"I guess we don't have to worry about things being a blur now do we. We should be there in 2 minutues"

"No Edward we don't, I can see perfectly."

"I am going to see if I can communicate with them to let them know that we are going to be there in 2 minutes. I haven't done this before."

Ok I concentrated and picked up everyone's entity including Edwards. Now I just have to concentrate and send everyone a message except for Edward. Ok here it goes.

_Hey everyone, we should be there in 2 minutes. And No Em we weren't getting it on as you thought. I was sleeping and as soon as I got up we left. Also we had taken some time to discuss things. I was getting a weird vibe, but I am trying not to think anything of it right now thanks to the reassurance by Edward. Carlisle I need to discuss things with you about my said changes when we get a chance ~Bella_

_Ok Bella ~everyone thought back_

"Looked like my experiment worked I was able to send a thought to everyone at once. I didn't send one to you because you are with me. All I did was focus and picked up everyone's entity and then sent them a collective message."

"I figured they received a message from you when they thought back but I didn't know that you sent a collective message. That is cool. You should also tell that to Carlisle. I am sure by now they can hear us though."

With that Edward slowed down to a complete stop as we entered the clearing. As soon as he stopped completely I jumped off his back gave him a quick kiss and then took Edwards hand before we jogged up to his family. It is really strange not having to worry about falling every time I walk.

Carlisle was the first to come up to us.

"So what did you need to discuss, we have a few minutes before the game starts." Said Carlisle

_Well I think it will be better if we communicate this way. Don't want to worry the rest of the family. It seems I have developed more metabolic changes to my body. ~Bella_

_What are these changes ~Carlisle_

_It seems that I have enhanced hearing, smell and vision on top of everything else we discussed. ~Bella_

_We definitely need to do some blood work sooner rather than later. Give me an example of how your hearing, smell and vision have improved. ~Carlisle_

_Well this morning I heard you over the phone when Edward called you to discuss said condition. Plus I heard you guys practicing when we were pretty far away from the clearing. I could smell everything perfectly such as the trees, animals, air and your guy's scent trails when coming over here. When Edward was traveling at high speeds, while I was in his back I could see everything perfectly. There was no blurry scenery. Another example of my hearing is that Edward and I were able to communicate verbally while he was running. ~Bella_

_It appears as if your vision, hearing and smell are that of a vampire. You might have venom in your system that is causing these changes, I just hope if that's the case your organs don't give out. We may have to change you into a full vampire as a possibility. ~Carlisle_

_These changes are coming gradually, but I still feel that I don't have be changed into a vampire just yet anyway. Just call it a feeling. It is very possible I have venom in my system, but for some reason but I don't think its actually doing any damage that would lead to death in the sense that I will no longer walk this Earth. ~Bella_

_We still should take precautions. Later tonight do you mind if I take some blood samples from you because I really think you should have an exam. ~Carlisle_

_Yeah that is fine. I understand to be safe we should take precautions. ~Bella_

_I guess it's time to play the game. ~Carlisle_

_Ok I will go and sit with Esme. ~Bella _

"Did you have a nice conversation with Carlisle." Said Edward

"Yes I did, Carlisle is going to do some blood work later, and he is concerned about my said changes"

"That's understandable and I am glad that you are going to get examined. I want to find out what's causing these anomalies and to determine if it's going to be dangerous to you or not."

With that I gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Ok lovebirds the game is about to start, so Edward get your but over here." Said Alice

"Yes annoying pixy of a sister, I will be right over there." Edward said as he said good bye to me and raced over to where the others were minus Esme and I.

I walked over to Esme and sat down next to her.

"Hey Esme, why are you not playing with them"

"For one thing dear, we need an umpire and a Catcher that pays for both teams. We are uneven if I play."

"We all know mom that the real reason she isn't playing, even with the unevenness is that she thinks we cheat" says Emmett

"Well you guys do cheat." Said Esme

Something in me just knew that it was time for them to play baseball, that in fact both me and Alice both said "Its time" at the same time which caused us to giggle and the rest of them to momentarily look at me wide-eyed. But all I did was shrug. Two seconds later an earsplitting rumble of thunder shook the surrounding forest.

The teams were divided with Carlisle, Jasper and Rose one team, and Edward, Alice, & Emmett on the other.

I watched in Amazement as Alice pitches the ball towards Carlisle at lightning-fast speed while Emmett and Edward wait in the outfield trying to anticipate the trajectory of the ball. When Carlisle smashes the ball with the aluminum bat creating a thunderous boom I almost laughed at the sound because it sounded so much like thunder, especially when a few seconds later another earsplitting rumble of thunder shakes the forest. It now makes perfect sense that a storm is needed in order for them to play baseball, otherwise humans would question the sounds coming from the forest and then go and investigate. That would be very bad indeed.

I watched the ball rocket deep into the forest, which if I were still "normal" I would think it would be a home run but thanks to thing I knew that Edward would be able to get to the ball in time. Sure enough I watched as Edward races towards the ball and enters the forest, while Carlisle darts around the bases.

"Esme, Edward gets the ball and Carlisle is out."

"Esme looks at me strangely. How do you know this?"

"Don't know why, I just know the outcome."

"you are starting to sound like my Alice or my friend Peter" said Jasper Alice just giggles.

"oh, who is Peter."

"Oh, a nomad vampire who drinks human blood but isn't ruthless like the rest of them. I consider him like my brother in a way. I sired him." Jasper said as I watched his memories play in his head about the times he was in the vampire wars. Now I know why he is such a warrior and why he has so many scars. I also know why now he struggles with the vegetarian diet. He didn't start out a vegetarian. At least he is happy now. That part of his life looked brutal but it did give him character.

A few seconds later, I watched Edward as he races out of the forest, ball in hand and makes it to home plate a millisecond before Carlisle slides in, resulting in the first out.

"Your right Bella, it's an out." Said Esme

"Told you so" Said Bella as I stuck my tongue out to anyone who doubted me.

"You will definitely fit perfectly in this family." Esme Chuckled.

I next watched as Rose hits a line drive, while Edward and Emmett instead of catching the ball crash into each other creating a loud thunderous sound resulting in Rose being safe. I shook my head, while everyone chuckled.

Jasper whacks the next pitch which rocketed the ball through the forest, but at that very moment both Alice and I Gasp causing everyone to stop mid play and stare at us.

"Edward I told you something weird was going to happen. Next time will you please listen to me when I tell you that I have this weird feeling?"

"Yes dear" causing everyone to chuckle

"You are already whipped and you just started dating." Emmett said shaking his head.

"Anyways what caused you to gasp both of you" said Carlisle

Just then both of us were swept into a vision while Edward tuned into Alice's thoughts.

_Three nomads… James, Laurent, Victoria come through the East side of the forest traveling extremely fast….._

_We're going to leave the country but changed their minds when they heard the Cullens play baseball, and decided they wanted to join._

_Human drinkers… End Alice's Vision_

"From what I can get from my vision is that the nomads that will be arriving shortly only want to play the game with us, so we will have to protect Bella, but I think we will be ok." Alice said, while Edward nods.

Bella's Vision

_Three nomads… James, Laurent, Victoria come through the East side of the forest traveling extremely fast in 5 minutes.._

_We're going to leave the country but changed their minds when they heard the Cullens play baseball, and decided they wanted to join._

_Human drinkers… James a Tracker won't stop until he gets me, but something is telling me that we shouldn't attack him tonight because something crucial has to happen first. Laurent and Victoria rejoice when James is finally killed and they join us in some way changing their diet. Edward, Alice, Jasper, & me go on a trip to lure James away from Charlie, which is where James will be killed. Laurent and Victoria convince James that they will stay behind as a ruse to report back to him, if Bella comes back into town, instead they hide out in the Cullen mansion while Carlisle, Esme, Rose & Emmett await news from the rest of us regarding James….. End vision_

"A Bella, You looked like you were in vision like Alice but your eyes were purple." Said Edward concerned

"Well I guess I was in a vision. It was strange because I was seeing your vision, hearing your thoughts Alice the same time I was in my own vision. The thing is your vision ended where it appears that they only want to play baseball. Everything is going to be fine tonight but we will have to watch out for James. He is unfortunately going to try and attack me and try and kill me. Don't worry Edward; nothing will happen to me that which I can see. We cannot attack and kill him tonight, because something crucial needs to happen first. Laurent and Victoria are harmless, looks like they will be joining ours and changing their diet. Don't mention it because they need to keep up their ruse to trick James into following Edward, me, Alice & Jasper. If we don't Charlie will be in danger, and the plan won't work in our favor."

"I think we have a winner on visions." Emmett said

"Em, this isn't a competition. For some reason when I gained Edward's, and Jasper's and now Alice's gift I somehow made it more advanced"

"Your right love, so when are they supposed to arrive." Said Edward

"5 minutes from now but we can't run off just yet because James will follow my scent and go to Charlie's and attack there."

"What do we do then, if we can't leave to get Bella to safety, nor can we attack James" Said Emmett

"We continue to play and await their arrival, then we do what Bella's vision said in order to avoid the wrong casualty."

"Sounds good to me" Said Everyone.

I watched the Cullens play for a little while, and just as my vision foretold, the nomads arrived in the far East of the forest right at the 5 minute mark.

_If only I could find some way to escape this type of life, I am sick of feeding off of humans, innocent humans no doubt. I hate James he is so vindictive, but I am afraid he will hunt me down if I escape. I need an out. I wonder if there is some other way to live as a vampire and not have to feed on humans. He is not my mate, I know that much. He is my sire though and won't let me go and abuses me every chance he gets. ~Victoria_

_I keep Victoria around because she is a good lay, but she is just as pathetic as the humans. I love the abuse and I love threatening her that I would kill her if she should double cross me or leave me. I would hunt her. I am a tracker that is my job track. I only let one human get away from me. I wonder what happened to her after she was turned into a vampire and escaped the insane asylum. If I ever find her I might just killer her she was my singer. If I couldn't enjoy her then no one can. ~James_

I shivered at James's thoughts. From my visions I knew he was ruthless, just didn't know how much. He shouldn't be a problem though too much longer. I wonder what human-turned vampire got away from James, and why is he staring intently at Alice. Maybe that's part of the crucial element that we find out and that's why we can't kill him just yet.

_I hate James, and the way he treats Victoria. I am just not strong enough to kill him. He is just that lethal. I am not going to leave the coven yet because I want to make sure that Victoria will be ok. She isn't my mate but I view her as family. It is strange. I am force to be a human-drinker in order to keep up the ruse in James's coven but I still somehow retained my humanity. I need to find some other alternative to feed than humans. I can't wait to play baseball with these other Vampires. Why are their eyes golden? Maybe they will help me with an alternative way to feed. ~Laurent_

Just then Laurent hands over the ball that was in play just a moment ago as a form of peacemaking I suppose. "Is there room for three more players, I haven't played in such a long time." Said Laurent, while James just rolls his eyes

"of course you can play with us. Are you staying long?" Said Carlisle

"Oh no we are just passing through and heard the ball game going on and just thought we would play before we go. The humans were tracking us but we led them astray before doubling back to this field. They won't be coming through anytime soon." Laurent said, trying to keep up with the ruse that he is loyal to James.

"Yes your hunting activities are beginning to cause some problems for us. We interact with the humans rather than feed off of them and this place is our permanent residence. So we appreciated while you are so-called visiting that you hunt outside of this territory." Said Carlisle

"That won't be a problem sir we don't plan on staying longer then a game of baseball and then we will be on our way. We already noticed that staying here and feeding here is going to cause problems for the both of us." Said Laurent.

"Ok the teams are as follows: Esme (Pitcher), Jasper (Catcher), James, Rose, Laurent on one team and Carlisle (Catcher) Edward, Emmett, Victoria, and me (Pitcher) on the other. Bella will be the umpire. My team is up first then we will switch." Said Alice

I like they are trying to disguise me so that I wouldn't draw attention to James; but at the same time it has to happen in order for things to go as plan.

Alice pitches the ball towards Laurent who in turn slams the ball right into Edwards's hands. "You're out" The other vampires are curious about my voice not sounding like a vampire, but don't think anything of it since I am pale like the rest of them. So they continue to play. That was close. Laurent sulks back clearly upset that he got out so quickly.

Next I watched James Power-slam causing a slight breeze to pick up as the ball whizzes by me. At the same time my scent floats directly towards James who screeches to a halt and tries to get to me, but instead Edward jumps in front of me baring his teeth and growling at James. "I see you brought a snack, care to share." Said James in an eerie voice

_What is with these Cullens, keeping a pet and defending her no-doubt? This should be a challenge. I am in the mood for a good game ~James_

"Like my family said we don't harm or feed on humans, she is with us as family. She is not a Pet." Said Edward

"So you can read minds, good to know, for the future when I hunt down your _human_" James said in a menacing voice

"James there is three of us and 7 of them; we really shouldn't be picking a fight with them. It will get us all killed and you won't be able to get your kill. We are terribly sorry Cullens; we won't be harming your human." _Edward, I am sure you are aware that I am just trying to defuse the situation. I really don't want to cause any problems. Now if I could just escape James myself. Please help" ~Laurent _

Edward just nods ever so slightly not to attract the attention from James who is currently locking eyes with me.

_Suit yourself I won't rest until I get my kill. _

"I think it is best that you all leave, the game was over as soon as James tried to attack a member of my family, even if she is human" Said Carlisle

"I agree I believe it is time to go. Come on James back away" Laurent said. James still appeared to not want to budge. Is he that stupid? He is outnumbered. When James wouldn't budge Laurent puts a hand on James's shoulder until he finally decides to back down and leave.

_Edward mark my words Bella is going to be my next victim. ~James_

Just before the rest follow I projected my thoughts to Laurent and Victoria.

_Laurent, and Victoria, don't be alarmed it's me Bella. I want you to go with James and keep up the ruse, but when he follows my scent, make up an excuse to stay behind and then double back to the Cullens, you will be safe there I promise Why don't you tell him your are staying in Forks just in case I somehow make it back here before he is able to follow me again and that you think it would be safer if you are not alone since some of the Cullens are going to be staying behind, which is what all of you will find out. Do I make myself clear…? Ok, Laurent if you understand the plan and are actually going to follow it turn around one last time and apologize, and Victoria the same goes with you, except you ask Laurent to hurry it up before James decides to attack again, ok_. _~Bella_

Just as I instructed Laurent turns around and address the Cullens. "I am really sorry for the trouble we cause. We won't cause any more problems with the town and we won't harm her."

_I will do as you plan Bella, hope this works. See you soon. ~Laurent_

"Come on Laurent, if we don't hurry it up James might get the idea to attack again." Victoria said

_Thanks again Bella, I hope your plan works. I want to be free of James and not have to constantly look over my shoulder. See you soon. ~Victoria_

With that they both quickly turned around and followed James and exited the forest.

After all the Baseball equipment is picked up, my vision comes to fruition.

"Ok, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice head out and we will be right behind you. Let's go back to the house to discuss things."

_We need to create a distraction so that Laurent and Victoria get a chance to stay behind. Maybe even create several different scent trails using one of us. ~Carlisle _Both Edward and I just nod.

Edward quickly takes me in his arms and races to his car followed by Alice and Jasper at his tail.

"Sorry Bella that you are in danger yet again."

"Edward shush this has to happen this way, trust me."

"Alright love I believe you I just worry that's all."

"I know you do., I worry about you too"


	9. Strategy & The Waiting Game

We arrive back at the Cullens in matter of seconds and quickly get into the house. The rest of the Cullens arrive seconds later.

A few minutes later we are all piled in the living discussing strategy.

"I knew it was a mistake, Bella shouldn't be here regardless of the fact that she is Edwards mate. She could is going to get hurt she is too fragile." Said Rose too quietly for human ears to hear. Unfortunately Bella with her enhanced hearing heard everything. See the rest of the family besides Alice, Edward and Carlisle still are unaware that Bella has vampire hearing, vision and smell. Before Edward has a chance to growl, which surprised him, Bella gets into Rose's face and yells at Rose.

"ROSE I APPRICIATE IT IF YOU WOULD REFRAIN TALKING ABOUT ME WHILE I AM IN THE ROOM. DON'T LOOK SO SURPRISED. I HEARD YOU SPEAKING AND I KNOW THAT YOU SPOKE IN A VAMPIRE FREQUENCY. YES I CAN HEAR, SEE AND SMELL JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU. NOT SURE WHAT CAUSING THAT ANOMALY BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT. LET ME REMIND YOU I AM NOT AS FRAGILE ANYMORE EITHER. BESIDES THAT THIS HAD TO HAPPEN. SO SHUT UP AND QUIT YOUR SNIDE REMARKS."

When I was done my rant I went to sit down on the sofa, while everyone stared at me wide-eyed.

After a few minutes of stares I got annoyed.

"What"

"Nothing love, but if I didn't know that you were human I would have thought you were a vampire just then."

"Hey Bella, you were emanating a hell of a lot of rage that humans cannot begin to comprehend. That isn't normal"

Just then Rose seemed to come out of her confused state in that second. "I think you have just earned yourself a place in the family. Standing up to me was something else. I don't take this lightly." Said Rose. That is got to be the nicest thing I have ever heard her say to me. I guess now she will respect me in the future. All I could do is smile at her and she smiled back at me.

"Damn Bella, watch out Edward when she becomes a vampire she is going to be one tough vamp." Edward just shook his head and sat down next to me and placed me in his lap.

Everyone seemed to follow suit. So I took it as my cue to talk. Not sure where this confidence is coming from but I am liking it.

"Charlie is going to be back later today, and might expect me to be back but I can't go back until James is out of the picture. So we need to come up with a plan that gets me out of the house and out of town so that James will go after me and not go after Charlie in the process. That means a few of you have to stay and watch Charlie. Since it is Spring break, we won't have school for the week, which will give us some time to get rid of the James problem."

"You are correct about that. We need to create a diversion and lead him away from Forks away from Charlie." Jasper said

"I don't think we should go any place that would lead James to any of my family, so phoenix and Jacksonville are out of the question."

"True, while we are at it we should go someplace that we can all enjoy spring break." Alice said

"We have a private beach house in Kauai, that might work, and as soon as this is all over with we will meet up with you." Esme said

_Bella's Vision_

_if I tell dad that I am going to celebrate spring break with the Alice, he will ask me if we will have parent supervision, and because I am not a good liar, he will see right through me and tell me I can't…. ok that didn't work._

_If I tell dad that I will be celebrating spring break with all the Cullens, he will call and request that Edward not be with me alone, in order to avoid "sex"… ok that doesn't work either._

_If I tell dad that the girls including Esme are going to go celebrate spring break in Kauai while the boys including Carlisle are going on their own camping trip to bond….he will say yes no questions asked. Ok that is the route I will have to take. Fewer complications_

_End Vision_

"That is just freaky, when your eyes turn purple. That is going to take some time getting use to." Emmett said.

"Sorry about that, I can't help if my eyes turn purple when I go into a vision. Ok this is what is going to happen I am going to call dad on his cell and tell him that Esme and the rest of the girls are going to go to Kauai to bond during spring break, while Carlisle and the boys are going to be taking a bonding camping trip. It is 5 am so he should be up right now, heading over to the lake one last time before going home. I went through all the scenarios and that is the only possible way without any complications that my dad will agree to this trip. But what really happens is that Esme, Rose, Emmett & Carlisle will stay back home. Carlisle do you think you can take some vacation time off work so this ruse will work? Then Edward, me, Alice and Jasper will head off to Kauai."

"I will call the hospital right now and let them know that I will be camping for the week, while my kids are on spring break. They shouldn't mind. It has been slow and there are extra doctors on staff at the moment."

Just then he picked up his phone and calls the hospital to let them know that he will be gone for the week.

"Hello this is April at forks medical hospital how may I help you this fine morning"

"Hi April, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I want to inform you that I will be taking a week long camping trip with my boys for spring break. I am sure it won't be a problem."

"N-N-No s-s-s-sir. T-T-That w-w-won't be a p-p-problem I-I-I just took y-y-you off the s-s-schedule s-s-see you in a w-w-week Dr. C-C-Cullen. S-S-Say hi t-t-to y-y-your f-f-family for me."

"I will be sure to do that. Take care."

"b-b-bye now" …_click_

We all burst into a laughing fit. April doesn't have a stuttering problem normally but when she either speaks too or sees Dr. Cullen she gets all nervous and flustered that she ends up stuttering. "Now that we had our fun with dazzling humans for the night we should get the show on the road." Carlisle said.

I took my cell phone out and dialed Charlie.

"Hey Bells, What are you doing up so early."

"oh, I wanted to get to you before you headed off to the lake one last time before heading back home."

"Your right I was just heading out this second. What's up I should be home around 9pm, I am having dinner with the Blacks so you don't have to cook for me."

"Well that is good. The reason why I am calling is that Esme and her daughters just invited me to spend the week at their private Kauai beach home, while Carlisle takes his sons for a week long camping trip in the Canadian mountains."

"Well since there will be no boys on the trip, I will let you go. Have fun."

"Thanks dad, I will see you in a week."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye Dad" …_Click_

I put my phone away in my pocket. "Ok now for the distraction, and the trip."

"Ok Edward you go and purchase four tickets to Kauai for either tonight or tomorrow morning, preferably tonight so we can ensure that Charlie is safe" Edward nodded and raced over to the computer.

"Rose I need you to change close with and then you and Emmett leave town to get James away from Forks, so that us four can leave on the plan. This will happen in a few minutes or tomorrow depending on when the flight is. Then once you successfully send James elsewhere double back. He may choose on his own to part ways when he realizes that I am not there. If he tries and attacks you, don't hesitate and attack him too and then dismember him." She nodded, ready to help me since I apparently earned her trust when I got into her face and yelled at her.

"Esme and Carlisle in the mean time I want you to keep an eye on Charlie, while still keeping an eye on Laurent and Victoria who will be showing up shortly at your house. Send Laurent to the Denali's, he is Irina's mate. Victoria should remain here. She will find her mate, soon. Not sure when but what I can tell from my visions is that she should remain at the Cullens."

"Um Bella, how do you know about the Denali's and about Irina I don't think anyone of us ever mentioned them before." Said Edward from where he was sitting by the computer.

"Edward I also know about Tanya and her unwillingness to leave your alone but don't worry she won't be bothering you anymore." With that everyone chuckled and Edward groaned.

"It is the same way that Alice knew all of you. And before you ask how I knew that, sorry Alice I accessed your memories regarding your first meeting with the Cullens. I just realized that just the same way Edward can read people's minds I can also access everyone's memories at any given time and I can go back to your human memories too even if they are a bit fuzzy to you they aren't to me. I seem to be able to access your memories too Alice, but I can see why you can't remember." They all stared wide-eyed for what seemed to be a few minutes before they quickly recovered.

"I think we need to keep away from the prying eyes of The Volturi. If you change into a Vampire you are going to be one powerful vampire. One of the Volturi leaders has the ability to see all thoughts someone has ever had but can only access them through touch. It appears that you have that ability but you don't have to do it through physical contact. You have a more advanced version of Edward's gift. Come to think of it you have more advanced version of Visions as well as empathic abilities. Assuming that you are in fact a sponge like we mentioned early in a conversation, do you know if you absorbed any other gifts tonight?" Said Carlisle

I sighed. "I know from James's thoughts he is a tracker; but I don't know if the other's have gifts."

"I wonder if you absorbed tracker abilities and if you do how in-depth is it. If you in fact have that gift now it would come in handy in knowing where James was at any given moment." Said Carlisle

"Don't know, but I am willing to give it a try. Not sure how I should begin."

"Why don't you try and picture James in your mind as well as think of what he smells like. As I recall he smelled like a decaying animal. Not a pleasant smell." Said Rose

"Ok I agree he did smell horrid." Said Carlisle

I closed my eyes and pulled up my mental picture of James, as well as remembering his smell, then I told myself to try and locate where he is at the moment. "Ok he is what looks like Seattle and is currently snacking. That is strange, ewe I can not only locate them I can also smell the blood as it enters his mouth and the emotions and thoughts of his victim. Yuck-Human blood smells horrid, not to mention the emotions and thoughts that are emanating from said victim." I said as I shivered in disgust.

"So it does appear that you now can tract him but it is interesting that you can also smell the blood, hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of the victim. When you are observing him, is it dream like or are you actually there?" said Carlisle

"It's as if I was standing right next to him. I am ever present and able to see everything that is happening there but cannot participate, not that I want to. It's like I am standing in this room as an observer, except you cannot see me, smell me or communicate with me."

"Interesting, it appears that you are a sponge of some sort, not sure why it's manifesting while you are still human but right now we don't have time. Can I get a sample from you now so that I can test it while you are in Kauai" Carlisle mused.

"Yeah Sure. Not a fan of needles but I am curious to see what is happening to me."

"Back to business our flight leaves in an Hour, we don't need to bring any clothes; we will just buy it there if that is ok with everyone else. We are not taking a commercial flight; I chartered a private plane that will schedule to land in a private airport 10 miles from our house. Who wants to fly the plane?" Said Edward

"I will fly the plane. Sorry Alice but if you were to go into a vision that wouldn't be good while you are flying a plane, Edward since you probably want to be with Bella and you could get sucked into Alice's vision I am the best candidate for the job. Hopefully by the time we leave James will be back in Forks so he can follow us to Kauai. Besides if emotions get to high, I can always temporarily put the plane on auto pilot." Said Jasper

"ok Jasper, you fly the plane. Also no need to worry if James will be in Forks or not he will end up tracking me anyway. His tracking skills are limited. He can only go by scent and by eavesdropping conversations. We just need Esme and Carlisle to stay and keep an eye on Charlie to make sure that he doesn't torture him for information. Oh Rose and Em since he is in Seattle, I want you to let him know where we are going by going right now to Seattle. He will pick up your sent, follow you why you pretend to be site seeing. I will call you from the plane from my visions he will be listening to everything. As soon as you are done with the conversation, don't leave Seattle yet because you do not want to make it look like you are aware that he is listening. Before he leaves to travel to Kauai to track me down he will call Victoria and Laurent which you will be able to hear in earshot. As soon as Victoria and Laurent make up excuses to stay behind, which it looks like they will be saying that they will be hunting down my parents to torture them. According to my visions they didn't feel that telling him that they are waiting in Forks for my return was a good enough reason to escape. Instead of harming my parents they are going to meet back here." I said and they nodded.

The hour passed pretty quickly; Rose and Em took off towards Seattle, while Jasper, Alice, Edward and I went to the airport to charter a plane.

When we got to the airport none of us had to pass through security checkpoints because Edward, Jasper and Alice passed the officer on duty three clearance cards. I was the only one that didn't have one but because they were allowed to go through and I was with them, the officer somehow passed me through as well. It felt nice not having to take my shoes off or wait in line. Once on the plane I first made sure that Em and Rose were in the same vicinity as James. This time I pictured Rose and her scent of roses, Em and his scent of Campfire, dirt, grass, trees plus James and his scent of decaying animal. Ok just as planned James is walking several feet behind Rose and Em, and trying to act as if he too was site seeing on his own. Funny. At least the place where they are is minimally populated. Ok now that I know that he is there I took out my phone and called Rose.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Rose"_

"_We just arrived on the plane and are getting ready to take off. We should be in Kauai in__5 hours and 45 minutes."_

"_That's great. I wish I could there with you guys I am sure you all are going to have so much fun, but Em and I have to start applying for college and we might even take a short stay in a hotel overnight while we are in Seattle."_

"_Ok have fun with that. See you soon. Bye" __click_

I put my phone away. Just on cue I watched through my tracking ability that James called Laurent and Victoria, they made excuses and I watched as James went to the ocean instead of the airport. It seems as if he is going to swim to Kauai instead of flying. Probably better that way. He would end up draining everyone before landing. I then located Laurent who smells like coffee and chocolate & Victoria, who smells like honeysuckle heading towards the Cullens house. I guess they were already in Forks or nearby. Now checking my vision: the two should arrive at the Cullens in 10 minutes. Ok now time to call Carlisle and let them now to expect Laurent and Victoria in 10 minutes and to send Laurent to the Denali's and then take Victoria to hunt to start in learning to be a vegetarian.

"_Hello"_ "_Hey Carlisle"_

"_Oh Hey Bella, what can I do for you. Did everything go as plan? Did you get on the plane and is James on his way to tracking you"_

"_Yes Carlisle everything is going as plan. James is heading to Kauai by way of the ocean. He is swimming there. Laurent and Victoria should be at your house in 10 minutes. As soon as they get there send Laurent to Denali so that he can learn to be a vegetarian there and then take Victoria hunting the vegetarian way."_

"_Ok will do, call me when you get settled in Kauai"_

"_ok, bye…."_

"_bye"_

I put the phone a way and a minute later we were in the air. The flight to Kauai was fun. Once we were in the air Jasper put the plane on autopilot for 3 hours. (It was an advanced plane that could navigate around obstacles and potential dangers.)

We played truth or dare, joined the mile high club now that all four of us are coupled, and got to know each other by asking questions. When we finally got landed we decided to go shopping and by the essentials we will need before heading out to our vacation home on a private beach.

The place was gorgeous. It fit the Cullens life style perfectly. I put my belongings in one of the guest rooms, took a shower, ate dinner and decided to take a walk by myself down to the beach while the other's decided to hunt. I knew from my visions that before the others got back James would try and attack me, but even though I know I survive unscathed I don't know what actually occurs.

That part is blurry to me. Just to make sure that Alice didn't have any visions, I decided to ask her before she left. I am sure that if she did Edward would refuse to go hunting.

"Hey Alice,"

"Yes Bella,"

"Have you had any visions lately about anything in particular?"

"No, should I have. Nothing should happen while we are gone. You should be fine. We should be back in 3 hours"

"Ok thanks. That is what I see from my visions as well. Have fun."

I ran up to Edward gave him a quick kiss and then walked out the back door towards the beach while Edward and the others went out the front door and took off into the forest for their meals. Now it's just the waiting game. He should be here in an hour. I sat down with my book and read.


	10. Attack and Discoveries

I was busy reading _**Wuthering Heights**_ for the past hour when I smelled James.

"Well, well, look who it is and all alone I might add. This is easier than I thought it would be." Said James

_This is too easy. She is alone and vulnerable. I can take her down, but I kind of want to prolong the situation in hopes that her precious boyfriend would show up and witness her death. ~James_

"I may be alone and appear to be vulnerable but I am sure it won't be as easy as you think. Besides I wouldn't be so sure that my boyfriend would be witnessing my death let alone my death at all."

Where is all this confidence coming from? He could easily destroy me in the blink of an eye, I think since I have seen the future I know that I will be fine and unscathed. I just don't know why that is yet.

_What can she read minds like her boyfriend? ~James _

I started to chuckle. "And why do you think that and why are you laughing. I can kill you in a matter of seconds and your precious Edward wouldn't be able to get to you in time. Besides even if he doesn't show up to witness he can watch the video after words. You see here is a camera and it is recording our interaction right now." Said James

I continued to laugh even harder, which pissed him even more because in a matter of seconds he ran his full vampire speed which would have done serious damage even would have possibly killed me on impact had it not have been for being flung 50 feet away from me. He didn't even get to come within an inch of my body. In fact he was flung that many feet as soon as he got within 5 feet of me. Although I was initially surprised by this turn of events I still watched in amazement that this could have happened. After his initial shock wore off he got up and made his way back over to where I was but this time stood a fare distance from me. From the feelings that I got from him, he was still smug but with and undertone of fear and shock.

"What the hell was that, was that some sort of shield. It shimmered blue as soon as I made impact. I couldn't even get within 5 feet before I was flung 50 feet away from you Was that you're doing last time I checked your were still human and your vampire friends don't have this ability. " Said James

_This is going to be harder than I thought killing this meager human. That's ok I like a challenge. Oh look Edward, Alice, & Jasper have arrived to witness the show, and they were just as surprised as I was about this shield thing. Now I know it wasn't them, but was it her. She is just a human. ~James_

_That was so cool I knew that she was going to be special and fit in this family. ~Alice_

_What the hell was that? In all my years in the vampire army I never witnessed anything like that. Even the Volturi doesn't have vampires that possess gifts like that. We have to protect Bella from now on. She is one special person, especially if this is manifesting while she is human. ~Jasper_

_Was that my Bella's doing. That is one powerful shield; I wonder what else it could do. I should call Carlisle when this is over. ~Edward_

It was then I realized that the shield was coming from me. It was almost comical I somehow was able to protect myself. Maybe these metabolic changes are not so bad after all. I am glad Edward, Alice and Jasper are back and can assist me if I need it but by the looks of it I feel I don't need their help. In fact I can now sense this shield. I know the basic mechanics of it so I can control it and protect myself but it would be nice to know everything about it though. I guess I should talk to Carlisle.

"I told you it won't be as easy as you think. I believe what you saw was another one of my gifts which I just discovered when you tried to attack me. You see I am not a normal human not anymore anyway."

_Where is all this confidence coming from. It must be the fact that she knows now she can protect herself. ~Jasper_ _Yes she finally is coming into herself. ~Alice_ _That confidence is misplaced; I will end this façade now. I am tired of prolonging the inevitable. She will be killed and in front of her friends. ~James_

_Not if I have anything to do with it.~ Edward _

Always my protector I thought while I shook my head in amusement.

"That's an understatement. You think with this stupid shield of yours you will be able not be harmed. I am sure that this shield only appears when someone runs at you. I will still kill you though for two reasons. One you cannot possible know how to control this shield if you just now found out about it, and two I think if I approach you slowly it won't activate. Mark my words you will dead before Any of your vamp friends can save you." Said James with an evil chuckle.

Just then Edward Growled, and was about to attack James however was immediately restrained by both Alice and Jasper.

"Funny, I guess Alice and Jasper are not really on your side if they are currently restraining your boyfriend from attacking me."

"I believe they are restraining Edward in order to prevent being hurt himself or to prevent me being hurt. I assure you that Alice and Jasper are loyal to their current family as well as me."

"Ha Ha Ha, that's it I will kill you right now in a blink of an eye. You can't stop me and neither can your so-called friends." Said James

_What is with this guy. Not only can Bella probably do some damage to a vampire with that shield of hers, James thinks he can get passed us. That is next to impossible with Jasper. He can send a dose of fear and incapacitate him in seconds. ~Alice_

_If it wasn't for Bella's shield I would be incapacitating James this second. What his with his arrogance. ~Edward_

_If he tries to attack one more time I am going to use my own empathetic cocktail and attack him before he could even say hello. ~Jasper_

"You must be delusional because clearly you don't see that I cannot be harmed and besides if I hypothetically couldn't control said shield any number of my friends could attack you before you even lend a finger on me. I assure you I won't be dying to night, you will be. Seeing as you are about to die. I will tell you this. I have the ability to read minds, project thoughts and emotions, see the future, shield, & sense emotions. I also have your ability as a tracker which I got from you, but you see mine is more advanced."

_This girl is crazy. She is clearly belongs in a nut house. She cannot possibly have all these abilities, let alone beat me. I am almost unstoppable. I would be if it wasn't for that measly human named Mary Alice Brandon who escaped my clutches by being turned into a vampire herself. Her blood was so delectable. ~James_ "

_What the hell…." ~Edward_

"Now who is delusional now? You are the one that is about to die." Said James

"I am not delusional, nor am I crazy. I do not belong in a nut house and I do actually have all those abilities. Care for a demonstration."

"fine I can see that you can clearly read minds but I surely doubt that you can do all those other things." Said James

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. It might end badly."

"I have the right to be smug. I have killed thousands of humans and vampire alike. In fact only one human was ever able to escape my clutches and that was your precious Alice, but her name was Mary Brandon at the time. You probably already know that since you read my mind. Anyway I was traveling around her home town when I spotted this mouth-watering scent which led me to this insane asylum. When I got there I found out that her own family put her in this asylum because she had visions and thought she was crazy. Well she was after the torture that this place put her in, she was scared and beside herself. I just wish I could have inflicted this torture on her instead of her nurses. When I went into the asylum I smelt another vampire who apparently was working there as one of the doctors, he also had golden eyes but disguised them with contacts. This vampire defended her when I tried to attack her. It appeared that he was in love with her. I left pissed off but decided I would return when he wasn't working. When I returned a few days later I found out that he had changed her and hid her so that I couldn't locate her; however I managed to find the location and when I went to make my kill, her sire attacked me, while Alice snuck away. Once I killed her sire I couldn't seem to find Alice because it started raining and washed away her scent. I was pissed, so instead of continuing my search to kill Alice I tracked down her parents and drained them instead. I later found out that she had a 2 year old sister named Cynthia Brandon who was staying with her Grandma at the time. I didn't pursue because at time I came across other things to distract me. In the back of my mind I always wondered what happened to you Alice and I was flabbergasted when I saw you with this coven. Not only do I have the chance to redeem myself I can also get rid of you Bella. I won't make the same mistake and that is why I plan to kill you both."

Ok I had enough of this. I now know why we couldn't get rid of James yet. I needed to find out about my shielding abilities as well as find out about Alice's human life and why James was involved. Ok now I am going to finish him off. Let's test my abilities.

I wonder if I can send him a dose of fear while I project my thoughts. _ANY LAST WORDS JAMES YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE. _ I yelled at him while sending him a large dose of fear. He immediately fell to his knees. By the time he recovered and tired to run at me due to his full-on rage, I flung my blue shield around him causing him to freeze in mid stride. From his emotions he was now emanating pure fear and shock. I think he finally realized that I could take down a vampire if I wanted to.

"Ok James should I torture you since you were fully intending on torture me and once you were done with me you were planning on torturing my family and friends. Maybe I should do exactly what you plan on doing to me."

"N-N-No, j-j-just kill m-m-me n-n-now, I f-f-finally g-g-give. Y-Y-You are r-r-right I was d-d-delusional. I-I-I will n-n-never m-m-make that m-m-mistake."

"You are right you won't make the same mistake because you won't live that long."

Let see should I destroy him slowly and make him suffer or should I pull his body part in one fluid motion. You know what I think I will torture him slowly. He has done enough damage in the past. I took my shield and slowly one by one pulled off his fingers and toes. Then I pulled off his limbs one by one. Then when I finally pulled off his head, all his screams were finally silenced and I dropped my shield.

While I was slowly pulling him apart I kept hearing him scream 'what the hell are you, you are not human yet you are not a vampire. Your eyes they are pitch black.' When it was all done and the shield was removed I collapsed but the odd thing was I did not feel any remorse. I rather enjoyed killing him immensely and that scared me.

It wasn't until I heard a few gasps and cold arms wrap around me that I came out of my mini stupor. I slowly got up, with the help of Edward even though I didn't need his help and turned around to face Edward, Jasper and Alice. Edward was shocked, and worried. Jasper was awed and Alice was smug.

"Um hi guys." I said sheepishly Not ready to face them yet but I knew that sooner or later I will have to explain myself. I am not sure exactly what happened.

"What the hell was that? We arrived as soon Alice had a vision of James arriving and trying to attack you so we cut our hunt short; but soon as we arrived we witnessed something phenomenal. You will need to explain but before that we need we need to start a the pyre, so we can ensure that James won't be coming back." Said Jasper

"Ok. I will be happy to explain at the house."

Alice and Jasper started the fire and threw James in the fire, while Edward kept hugging me to make sure that I was ok and uninjured. From his emotions I could tell he was concerned about me. I don't blame him since I killed someone, granted it was a vampire and I wasn't my usual self.


	11. The Talk

"Ok now that James is ash it is time to spill. What was it that we all witnessed out at the beach that ultimately destroyed a Vampire?" Said Edward

"It looked like a blue shield, but where did it come from and how did you know how to use it. I know you had a shield but didn't know you had this type of sheild" Said Alice

"Well I discovered it when James initially tried and attack me. He was flung 50 feet away from me. It was then I realized that it was my shield that apparently was activated when I was in danger. As soon as it activated I figured out some basics about the shield. When he attacked me again instead of propelling him 50 feet I decided to engulf him inside the shield, resulting in him being immobilized. I then used the shield to grab onto his limbs and pull him apart."

"Damn, when you become a vampire you are going to be one powerful one that is for sure. I hate to be the one who gets on your bad side" Said Jasper chuckling

"That shield power of yours probably was the only thing that saved your tonight. We arrived just when James was being flung 50 feet away from you. I was going to go attack James myself but Jasper and Alice held me back. I was angry at first but quickly saw that you could handle yourself just fine" Said Edward

"Sorry Alice that you had to hear about your past and how you became a Vampire."

"That's ok; at least I know now why I can't remember my human life. I was in an asylum and tortured. I am glad that a vampire saved me though too bad he had to die in the processes. I am so glad that James is gone. I might look up Cynthia Brandon to find out what happened to her. Enough about James and my past lets enjoy the vacation and call Carlisle to let him know the good news." Said Alice

"I am not so sure if this good news. I saw through James's mind that if I did not know if Bella was human I would think she was a vampire. Her eyes were pitch-black, kind of like how Jasper's get when he is pissed off. She even acted like you Jasper, when she was torturing him. Granted he deserved but I was worried the whole time." Said Edward

"I was wondering the same thing. From you I got pure rage, and from James I was getting at first smugness and which quickly turned into fear and shock. What was going through your mind?" Said Jasper

"Well I felt the smugness too, so I dug deeper in his mind. I saw all of his prior conquests and how he tortured them and for some reason I saw his true intentions for me as well as what he was planning to do with you guys and the rest of your family and I just snapped. I couldn't let him kill me let alone destroy you afterwards. That is probably when you got pure rage from me. My instinct took over and all I wanted to do at that point is to protect you including myself. I was pissed. I am not sure why my eyes turned black but that happened once before at your house when I yelled at Rose. As for torturing him I wasn't thinking I just wanted him to suffer. Is it horrible that I enjoyed it? I wouldn't have enjoyed it if he wasn't so vindictive but he threatened me and those I consider family. Sorry if I scared you or worried you guys."

"you definitely proved yourself. No I would have done the same thing if someone threatened those that I love. You would make one hell of a vampire that's for sure." Jasper

"I hate to agree with Jasper but Jasper is right any one of us including, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose would go ballistic if someone was threatening their family." Said Edward

"See I told you guys she will fit in the family."

"You keep telling us that." Jasper and Edward said at the same time, which made them chuckle

"I will keep telling you all until you begin to believe me." Alice said while pouting.

"Ok enough pouting Alice I am sure eventually they will see your point. Ok anyway I need to call Carlisle to let him know the good news."

"Fine I will be in my room, coming Jazz."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I am proud of you, you that love even if you scared me back there."

"Thanks Edward., now let me make that phone call."

"ok"

I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Carlisle it's me Bella and Edward I have you on speaker phone. I am sure that Alice and Jasper can hear but they are otherwise occupied at the moment."_

"_Ok, what I can I do for you? Did everything go as plan? Did anyone get hurt?"_

"do you want to explain or should I."

"I think you should explain love and then I will jump in if necessary."

"_Will someone explain to me what's going on?"_

"_Sorry Carlisle. First let's start off by asking this….did you get a chance to examine the blood sample?"_

"_Yes I did. You have increased hormone levels but I can't tell yet what that means. I can tell by the blood testing that you are indeed going through some metabolic changes. You and I will need to make more tests and I need to continue to monitor you on a weekly basis, if that is ok with you."_

"_That's fine. I figured more testing would be necessary."_

"_Ok, so what happened, I am curious."_

"_Let's see James showed up while Alice, Edward and Jasper were out hunting. I was sitting at the beach reading a book. He lunged at me and a blue shield propelled him 50 feet when he got within 5 feet of me. That's when they showed up from their hunt, which was cut short. We learned that he tried to kill Alice when she was human and subsequently learned about her human life and her family. I found out his true intentions as well as his passed conquests and literally snapped. He threatened not only me but all of you as well. I sent him a dose of fear, yelled at him through his mind and when he recovered and proceeded to attack me yet again I surrounded him with a shield and tortured him. I essentially gave him a taste of his own medicine. I pulled him a part limb by limb, including his toes and fingers all by using this shield. That's not the only thing. My eyes were pitch-black and I was completely full of rage. According to everyone I looked like a vampire."_

"_Oh I see. We definitely need to do some tests. It appears although; I couldn't see traces of venom you are definitely acting like one. As for the true intentions thing. We found out today that Laurent has that gift. When he went to the Denali clan, just as you said Irina is his mate. Eleazar told us what Laurent's gift was. He didn't even know that he had that gift. I am not surprised that you have that gift too now. Glad that he is destroyed. So I suppose you should enjoy the rest of your vacation. Charlie is fine by the way, he is spending time at La push. Victoria is doing really well on this new diet. Her favorite animal is the moose. I think she will be able to control her bloodlust fairly soon. Being on this diet so far has improved her moods as well. I will let her know when she gets back from her hunt with Esme, rose and Emmett that she no longer has to deal with James and that you were the one that killed him."_

"_Ok that's good. Talk to you later."_

"_Bye." Click _

"Ok love, what do you want to do on your vacation seeing that we do have a hole week to enjoy, now that James is out of the picture."

"I want to explore and relax."

"We can do that. I am sure Alice wants to go shopping too, so you will probably have to endure that too."

The next several hours we made love, walked the beach, went to dinner, explored Kauai and I even went shopping with Alice. I might need a vacation when I come back from vacation; although oddly I don't feel tired or exhausted.


	12. Prom & Wolves

A week has past and I agreed to go to the prom with Edward and his family. Not sure why I agreed, oh that's right I am now graceful and not afraid to try and dance. I knew I wouldn't fall. You see Edward and his family has been teaching me how to dance this past week as soon as I agreed to go with Edward. My dad was in high spirits the whole week when I told him that I was going to go to the prom. Unfortunately his best friend Billy Black still didn't approve of my relationship with Edward. I didn't care, I was so in love.

Edward and I got even closer during our time in Kauai that I was starting to think that I wouldn't mind marrying him if he would ask me. I just didn't want to admit that out loud. The day after we got back Billy confronted me after Edward left to go to his home. Billy confronted me because he found out that I had gone on vacation with the Cullens; however, he didn't believe that I actually went with all of them. He somehow knew that I had left with Edward, Jasper and Alice. He was furious and thought that that I had made a grave mistake. When he told me that I was making a grave mistake I blurted out that I had lost my virginity to Edward and that I was in love with him and I have no intention of leaving him. He was disgusted with me, and couldn't understand why I would make love to a bloodsucker in fact his son was furious himself and when he began to shake he stormed out the house. Billy looked at the door with concern for his son before he turned towards me again. He began to yell at me some more and I was this close of attacking him and but I at the last minute I decided it wouldn't be best to hurt your father's best friend even if was being rude and annoying. I told him in clear terms to butt out of my love life. He left in a huff muttering that he has to go and check on his son and somehow get home. I am sure I wouldn't see the last of him.

When Saturday rolled around Alice picked me up bright and early to subject me with hours and hours of prep time before the prom. I was annoyed but the end result was all worth it I suppose. Everyone one of this family looked magnificent. I was surprised by the way I looked and thanked Alice. I was wearing a dark blue dress with silver straps.

Just before we left I got a call from my dad stating that a delusional Tyler was waiting to pick me up for the prom. I promptly put the phone on speaker. I started laughing and so did Edward.

"Let me talk to him." Edward said to Charlie.

"No guys let me handle it. I can handle my own battles remember. He is the one being delusional."

"Alright love." Edward chuckled.

"If you're sure kiddo"

"Here you go Tyler, Bella wants to speak to you." I heard my dad say to Tyler before handing him his cell phone.

I heard rustling and then Tyler got on the phone

"Bella, where are you, you are suppose to be here so I can take you to the prom. I came directly to your house to pick you up."

"Um I think you got the wrong idea. You never asked, well not formally anyway. Saying that we still have the prom is not the same thing as actually asking me. Besides I would not go with you in the first place. Look you are a good guy I suppose, just not my type and besides not only do you not need to make up for almost killing me with your van due to your own stupidly, I know for a fact that Lauren has a major crush on you and would have been delighted to go with you if you actually asked her instead of obsessing about me. In fact she is going stag because she was hoping that maybe you would come to your senses. Now either go to the prom stag yourself and meet up with her or go to her house and pick her up, but call her before she leaves and take her to the prom yourself."

"Fine, I suppose your right. I didn't think your relationship with Edward was so serious that you would be going with him, darn. But can I at least get one dance with you?" He sounded hopeful

"I was trying to be nice but apparently being nice isn't working. Now get it through your thick skull of yours I am with Edward and I will always be with him. There is no one else for me. As for the one dance, the answer is no, understand. You need to devote your time with Lauren not me. Now hurry it up she is still at home and is about to leave. I suggest you hang up and call her right now."

"Fine I will hang up and call her. There is no hope is there. Oh well. Anyway hey how do you know that she is at home still and is about to leave? Oh never mind that is not important. Take care and have fun with Edward. See you at the prom I guess."

"Bye Chief Swan" Tyler said before handing over the phone.

I heard him leave and then get into his car and then dial Lauren and then taking off to go meet her at her house.

"That kid is really delusional isn't he kiddo."

"Yes he is dad. I just hope I made it clear this time that I am not interested in him nor will I ever be. Anyway I got to go dad I am heading out the door. Esme has already taken pictures of us, so she will email them to you later today."

"Ok kiddo, have fun. I am heading off to work. Hopefully it won't be busy and I don't have to arrest any drunken teenagers or catch any inappropriateness that I would have to then report to their parents. Glad you're not one of those kids that drinks or has unprotected sex."

Well I don't drink but I am not ready to tell my dad that I am no longer a virgin or that we did have unprotected sex. Oh well what he doesn't know won't hurt him right. I looked towards Edward and he just shrugs.

"Um good night dad." I had to get off quickly before I get any more embarrassed.

"Ok Kiddo, see you tomorrow. Esme already told me that you will be staying with them the rest of the weekend. I will be either working or at Billy's so don't worry."

"Ok. Bye." "Bye" _click._

As soon as I hung up I put my phone back in my pocket and got into Edward's car.

"Ok that was just too embarrassing. I didn't know what to say to my dad. I am one of those kids technically and I did it under his nose."

"True, don't worry about it. At least you did it someplace safe and at least you don't drink or do drugs like some of the kids at school."

"That's true at least. Ok I won't worry about it. Ok let's get to the prom."

The drive to the prom was quick. The couples all took separate cars. Edward and I took his Austin Martin, Emmett and Rose took Rose's BMW, Alice and Jasper too Alice's Yellow Porsche.

Everything was going really well, Edward and I were in our own world dancing, until Jacob and his friends showed up. With my enhanced smell what I smelled was something like a wet dog but 10 times worse. I could tell that Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were wrinkling their nose along with me. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but it showed up when Jacob and his friends arrived.

_Guys what the hell is that stench it's horrible and why isn't anyone else affected by this awful smell._ I projected to the Cullens, which resulted in them all bursting out in laughter. _Why are you all laughing, I don't think it's a laughing matter. _

"Love we are not laughing at you, apparently the Quileute's are phasing again, and that is what you smell." Edward said too low for normal humans to hear.

"You mean the Quileute legends are true and some of the tribal members have turned into wolves?"

"I guess Jacob told you a lot didn't he. He broke his own pack as well when he told you about us." He chuckled

"Not that I am offending him he didn't believe those stories himself. I suppose he believes them now. I wonder what caused him to phase. Although it could have been the night he and his father came to confront me regarding my association with you and your family. He got so pissed off and started to shake but left quickly right after he started shaking. Billy left soon after in a huff but was also concerned about his son."

"That's entirely possible. It would be funny if you caused them to phase. You're not even a vampire, although I am starting to think you're not entirely human anymore with all these metabolic changes you're experiencing." Said Edward chuckling

"Even though I have a heartbeat, smell human and look human I for sure don't fit in the human population anymore with all these metabolic changes and gifts. I too have to keep my secret from the humans because normal humans shouldn't be able to do what I can do."

"You sure don't belong with the humans anymore. Especially since you are acting more and more like us every day." Said Rose

"Anyway enough about what caused these wolves or Jacob to phase we should consider what these wolves want. I don't like that they are here at Forks High especially since they don't even go to this school. I am also edgy because I can't see anything with them here." Said Alice

"I think we should all go and see what they want. We need to talk to them away from the unsuspecting humans since it appears they are not going to leave until we make an appearance." Said Jasper

"I don't know about you guys but I am in the mood for a fight" Said Em

"The sooner they leave the better the smell is getting to me." Said Rose

"I agree we need to go see them, they are not leaving anytime soon and the sooner they leave the sooner we won't have to smell them. They obviously want to talk to us or you guys at least since I am still 'human'. Em you guys are not going to fight unless they attack first, you guys have a treaty to uphold remember. If they attack we will defend ourselves. Alice the reason why you can't see 'the future' is because you can't see the werewolves. I can though. I can see their future as well as ours while mingling with the wolves. If the outcome changes from what I see quickly I can quickly anticipate things. Jacob is stupidly in love with me which is why he got so pissed and apparently fazed. The good news is that he will imprint soon. Not sure when and who though, but it will be soon. Besides my shield will activate if they try and attack us. "

"Bella your shield will protect you by I am not sure if it will protect us." Said Jasper

"Like I said I can still see the future and can quickly anticipate changes so we will be ok. Not only that I can quickly project my thoughts to warn you of any said changes. So don't worry too much. We just need to get rid of them quickly so we can enjoy ourselves and they can go back to La Push instead of bothering us."

"Bella is right we will not fight them. But I do think we should lure them away from the humans. Although Bella is 'human' she should be a part of this." Said Edward

"Ok Lets go then." Said Rose

_What the hell is taking those leeches so long to get out here; I know they can smell us. I can smell them. If they don't get out of here in 5 seconds I will be sending one of my henchmen into get them. I would prefer not to make a scene in front of humans. ~Sam_

_Ugh why did Bella have to fall in love with a leech and had to make love to her? That is so disgusting. How can she stand even being near him? I am so in love with her she should have slept with me instead at least I am closer to human then he would ever be. Ugh I am so pissed off at her. Rest assured I am determined to make her see reason. ~Jacob_

Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me after that thought.

_Sorry Edward I was pissed off myself and blurted that tidbit. I will explain later._ I thought to him

_Fine with me love, but now I know why he was so pissed off. I can't believe you were able to tell him and not your own father that you have been intimate with me. His threats are empty he can't have you, and even if he tries it would be too painful for either of us to be separated from each other we are not only mates we are bonded as well._ ~Edward

_I know it would be too painful to be separated from you. He may be delusional now but he will see reason once he imprints. You see our bond is similar to that of a wolf imprint except we vampires have a choice. It only becomes a non-choice when two mates bond intimately. Unfortunately the wolves don't see the possibility of Vampires finding their soul-mates, all they see is enemies and potential danger to humans ~Bella_

_I wish he would imprint now so that he would give up his obsession on you. Wolves can be just as a danger to people too if they can't control their anger and faze too close to them. They don't understand that. I hate to say it but we do have a lot of similarities to these wolves. Not sure if I can get use to their stench though. ~Edward_

_Why did I have become a werewolf, now I am stuck with being with Sam who broke my heart and imprinted on my cousin Emily. Why did I have be the only girl to ever phase? ~Leah_

Interesting a girl wolf but poor Leah

_Being a werewolf is so fun. I don't see what the problem is with these Cullens they didn't bite Bella; at least I don't think they did. But even if they did I don't see them as an enemy. ~Seth._

I always liked the Clearwaters. It sucks what happened with Leah. She was always happy now she's coldhearted and scorned all because of her broken heart.

_I so want to fight these leeches and get rid of them as soon as possible, but I can't because of the damn treaty. Just wait, I will be on the sidelines watching and waiting for them to slip up and then I am going to attack. Treaty be damned when that happens~Paul _

I sensed that there were several others but their thoughts weren't important so I didn't listen. We walked outside the school where they were standing in human form and then we all proceeded to head deep into the forest so that _humans_ wouldn't witness any altercation.

"About time you guys showed up, why is Bella here. This doesn't concern her. She should even know about us let alone participate in these types of confrontations." Sam spoke to low for 'humans' to hear

Before anyone could speak on my behalf I decided to speak. "Sam this does concern me, and I already know about what you are thanks to Jacob storytelling, that coupled with your awful smell that I am subjected to while you're in my presents."

Sam must have been aware that Jacob told me about the legends but didn't think I would figure it out.

"Now that you know about us I suppose you can stay. What concerns me Bella is how the hell did you hear me speak, I spoke to low for humans to HEAR, and what is this about us smelling to you like we do to leeches. You have a heart beat and you don't smell like a vampire. What did these Cullens do to YOU?" Sam said as he began to shake. In fact all the wolves were starting to get annoyed and begin to shake. Ok time to defuse the situation.

I sent all of them a dose of calm and apparently so did Jasper, because they started get sleepy. I didn't want them to get too sleepy so I reined in the calm. They immediately started to stop shaking and take a deep breath.

"Ok Bella now that we all seem calm, which is a little suspicious if you ask me but whatever, please enlighten all of us as to how you are able to smell us, and hear us when 'humans are unable to." Said Jacob through clenched teeth

"I don't know why I can smell you and hear you but what I do know is that I have enhanced hearing, smell and vision. The only smell that I think smells horrible no offence is you guys. Why do you smell so bad?"

"Ok when did this enhancement occur, were you bit, and the reason why we smell bad to vampires is because we are their natural enemy. I really don't know why you can smell us this way unless you are somehow our enemy, which doesn't make sense since you don't smell like a vampire, but you do smell a little off though." Sam said. I could tell he too was beginning to become suspicious.

"No I wasn't bit thank you very much, so the _treaty_ you have with the Cullens is still intact. Yes I know about the damn treaty. This enhancement started the morning after I made love to Edward. Bef…."

Before I could finish my speech the wolves let out a collective "WHAT." Oh boy this isn't good. Time to take desperate measures to ensure we stay unharmed on both sides. I tried sending the calm, but it didn't work. _Brace yourselves guys_ _just in case my shield doesn't protect all of you_. I sent collectively to Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett. They turned to me and nodded. Just what I anticipated, they fazed in front of us and when they tried to lunge at either me or the Cullens they were thrown back 50 feet. I guess can protect others. Cool. When the wolves were flying through the air the Cullens were laughing at what happened.

"Geez Belly-boo that is so cool, when Jazzman and Eddy here told me about what happened in Kauai I was amazed but seeing it first hand is a lot better. How did you manage to throw all these wolves at once 50 feet so they couldn't get to any of us?"

"Thanks Em. I already consider you family and when I didn't want any of you harmed. So I am assuming I subconsciously protected you guys from harm by way of my shield."

The wolves finally recovered and ran towards us. Seemingly even more pissed than before. Ok time to encase them in a shield so that they won't harm us. I won't destroy them like I did with James but I sure as hell not going allow them to make fools of themselves and continue attacking us. They won't be able to get to us and it would be wasted effort. Besides I ironically want to get back to the dance.

I flung my shield and they froze in midstride.

_What the hell, what kind of powers do these leeches have? I can't move and prior to that I was knocked 50 feet. That shit hurt. ~the wolves said collectively, while Edward and I chuckled quietly at what they thought._

Within the shield they quickly fazed back into human form and quickly dressed so that we wouldn't see them naked. Something I really don't want to see.

"Ok guys I am not going to remove you from this protective shield until you prove to me that you won't attack any of us."

"That was you Bells. I thought it was one of the leeches doing this to us, why are you doing this, we are not here to harm you, we are here to protect you from these leeches." Said Jacob

"Well you see I am here to protect you from them, as well as make sure that you won't get harmed yourself. I don't want a fight but I will if I have too. It was me who flung you 50 feet. Whenever someone attacks me or someone I consider family if they are with me it seems a defensive shield comes into play. Although I consider the Blacks and the Clearwaters family because of my dad, you guys attacked. I don't seem to have control over this shield yet. The shield defends even if you are family, if my life or someone I care about is in danger apparently. I do have control over the shield that you are currently incased in. I had to root you in place because if you attacked me again or the Cullens you would have continued to have a repeat of being flown several feet. Bear in mind I killed a vindictive vampire through this shield that you are currently in cased in and I can do it with you, but I am not going to. Like I said before I just want to keep everyone safe. Now please calm down so that we can get whatever this is over with as soon as possible."

"Fine we will talk this way. We will make a huge effort to stay calm since fazing would harm us in these close quarters. You really need to get a handle on that protective shield of yours so you won't harm humans. Whereas we wolves and vampires could handle being propelled 50 feet, humans would be severely damaged. Is this shield the only power you seem to have? Because if you have other things that can be harmful to other humans you need to get control of them, otherwise we would see you as also the enemy." Said Sam

"No so far the only potential harmful gift I have is the defensive shield. I have control over my other gifts, which are mind-reading, projecting my thoughts to other people's minds, empathic abilities which means I can sense and manipulate emotions, ability to see one's future and potential outcomes, ability to effectively tract others not only through scent but I can locate anyone if I have encountered them in the past if they are still alive and I have the ability to know a person true intentions if I am in their presence."

_Damn is she really human. Oh right she probably is reading my mind right now. Oh well I have nothing really to hid. ~Paul _ I just smirked and shrugged when Paul looked at me.

_So that is why we became calm earlier. Bella if you can hear me don't be manipulating our emotions. ~Sam_

_Ugh I really don't want to be here. ~Leah_

_That's so cool I wish I had more powers. All I have is being a wolf and being able to communicate telepathically to my brothers and my sister while in wolf form. I suppose Bella probably heard this but I will still speak aloud. ~Seth_

_Ok how did she obtain all these powers? What did these Cullens do to her? ~ Jacob_

Rather than comment Edward and I just shook our heads in such a way that no one would notice.

"Can you read our minds? We can do that with each other when we are in wolf form. That is how we communicate with one another." Said Seth said excitedly.

"Yes I can read your minds, as well as everyone else's so far anyway and project thoughts to just about anyone, although I haven't tried it on you guys or another human. Anyway enough about my gifts let's get on with things. Why are you here exactly?"

"Well, fine down to business. The first one we wanted to remind the Cullens of the treaty, and to warn you that if you should bite or turn anyone including Bella seeing that she is still considered human unless otherwise proven differently, then the treaty would be void. We can't seem to deter Bella from being intimately so all we can do is just warn you of the treaty rules. Second we have picked up three separate vampire scents in the last couple of days. They haven't gone on our lands though, so they must be aware of the treaty somehow. We tracked some of the scents to your house as well as a clearing not far from here. We were wondering if they are friends of yours. We wanted to make sure before we attacked." Said Sam

"We know about the treaty and seeing that I am the one intimate with Bella, I won't violate the treaty. I will discuss things with you first. Anyway onto the next issue, yes they are friends of ours. We recently killed their Coven leader, well actually Bella did. You see they were being held captive and forced to feed on humans. When Bella killed James, our friends were freed. Their names are Victoria and Laurent. Laurent went to live with our friends in Alaska to live with his mate. He is currently converting himself to our eating habits and doing quite well. Victoria is remaining with us. She too is converting and is doing exceptionally well. Victoria and Laurent have remarkable restraint and seem to be managing their blood lust. Both of them have been around humans and have not once attacked them. When they were with James they fed on criminals and low-lives in order to fool James who would attack and feed anyone. James was lured to Kauai were Bella killed him. Bella wanted to make sure that Charlie was safe so Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett stayed behind to keep an eye on him. We didn't know at the time that there were wolves again." Said Edward

"That was smart to get James away from here. I am glad that he is no longer a threat. Just inform these two vamps of yours to avoid La Push. I guess we are through with you then. We will let you go back to your prom." Said Sam

"They already have been informed about the treaty as well as the boundaries. Ok bye"

"Bella will you lower your shield so we can get out of here." Said Jacob

"Yes, sorry."

I lowered the shield and they all took off back to La Push.

"That went well didn't it, well for the most part anyway?" I said.

"True. Now let's get back to the prom."

"Yes let's go. I had enough of that and I want to have some fun." Said Rose

"That's was fun. You sure told them huh Belly-boo. Glad you're on my side." Said Emmett

"Are you ready to go back? Or do you want to go home. That interaction must have been stressful and exhausting for you." Said Edward

"No I am good. I am surprisingly not tired. I am ready to go back let's go."

"Yay we can now go back to the prom and I can see again" Alice jumping up and down. While Jasper just shook his head at his wife's antics and started to walk back to the school

We went back to the prom and enjoyed ourselves. The rest of the night we sat around the Cullen house talking about the confrontation with the wolves and how I was able to defuse the situation before I started to get tired. I eventually fell asleep and I vaguely remember being carried to Edward's bed by my Edward.

I slept very well that night, but who knew that the next morning I would be sick and that this would eventually lead to me discovering that I am pregnant with Edward's baby or should I say babies. I sure as hell didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to the feel of feather kisses from my Edward.

"Morning Love, did you sleep well. You must have been in a very deep sleep because you didn't talk"

"Morning Edward. Yes I slept Very well as a matter of fact. So what are we doing today?"

"Well Rose, Emmett, Victoria, Jasper and Alice have gone hunting and are scheduled to arrive Monday morning. Carlisle had been called to work in an emergency so it's just Esme and us. What do you have in mind love? I could always take you to buy you a car if you want."

We have Monday off due to some sort of meeting that the teachers and staff have to go to. Tuesday the Cullens and I would have to skip our biology classes because they are doing blood typing. The Cullens are skipping for obvious reasons, but I am skipping because the smell makes me sick and with the fact that my sense of smell is enhanced I would have even more trouble. Dr. Cullen has already forged a note for me so that I could get out of that class and gym. Only Edward and I have biology second to last class of the day. The others were planning to just fake illnesses or whatnot when they had biology.

Dr. Cullen wrote them a note stating that they needed to leave right after or before lunch to go on a family camping trip seeing as it is scheduled to be sunny until Saturday and won't be able to be at school anyway. They are not actually going on a camping trip they just needed an excuse to get out of school. Dr. Cullen would have forged a note for me so I could take those two days off as well but seeing as I don't glitter I told him that I would go. Although I can see the future I didn't know that I would end up having those days too.

"I don't like talking gifts from you, let alone a car. I already have one, granted it doesn't go very fast though and I probably will jump at the sound whenever I get around driving it. I have gotten so use to driving in your guy's cars. How about I will think about it and get back to you. Who knows the sounds of my truck might be too much for my newly sensitive hearing. Why don't we just hang out here and relax for a little while I am kind of tired this morning. Maybe later when I regain some energy we could head out to Seattle or some other city. I need to get more books. My current books I have read too many times. Besides I need to get more cook books so I can cook for Charlie. He keeps bringing more and more fish and I need some new inspiration. I am starting to get sick of the same old way of cooking fish."

"Ok love we can do that. I hope the tiredness you are feeling isn't due to the fact you had to exert a lot of power yesterday with your gifts. When you feel up to it can we go look at your car first. We might as well bring your truck back to this house since I need to hunt tomorrow and Esme promised she would go with me while Carlisle is working. You need to have a way to get back home. I am sure you are planning to stay with me one more night anyway right? Anyway are you hungry"

"I suppose its good to get my car. I wish you didn't have to leave but I understand that you have to do that. Ok later on when I am feeling better we will go to my house pick up my car and then we can go to the bookstore. Yes I plan on spending the night again. My dad knows that I don't have school again tomorrow, I am sure Esme could come up with some excuse for me to stay over again. I am really hungry this morning."

"ok what do you want to eat this morning? Also don't worry about Esme calling. Alice called your father this morning and convinced your dad to let you stay over one more night. She called this morning while you were sleeping."

"I want eggs lots of it, toast with jam and orange juice. Good I don't have to come up with a lie. I am not very good at it. I vaguely remember you talking with Alice, but I didn't pay attention because I wanted to sleep."

"ok I will go down stairs and make you breakfast while you go take a shower and then get back in bed and relax."

"Thanks."

_Guys I am going to head out to the grocery store and pick up some food for Bella. See you in a couple of hours. ~Esme_

_Bella I hope you feel better I love you. ~Edward_

_Ok Esme see you in a bit._

_Bye guys.~Esme_

_I love you too Edward. I should be fine in a couple of hours._

_Ok Love ~Edward_

I walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. As soon as I smelled the food my stomach started churning and I ran out of the shower and just barely made it to the toilet, where I threw up several times. Edward must have not heard me or he was otherwise preoccupied. I am glad that he didn't hear me throw up. Anyway after I felt somewhat ok I brushed my teeth really quick and then finished my shower.

I got dressed and then laid down. I must have fallen a sleep because I woke up when Edward was gently rocking my shoulders.

"Are you ok love."

"Yeah I am ok, I threw up a little earlier and then I must have fallen asleep. I am still tired but I should be fine in a couple of hours and as soon as I get some food in me."

"Ok. Here is your food. After you eat I will take your plates and then you can take a nap for a couple of hours. If you still not feeling good we don't have to go anywhere today."

"Thanks."

I managed to keep my food down, although I continually felt really nauseous, not long after I ate I fell asleep. I vaguely remember Edward taking my dishes and tucking me in. I slept for several hours, during which I had the same dream I had the night we made love for the first time. I wonder if there is some sort of significance. Who am I kidding? Anyway when I got up the third time I was feeling a lot better, enough so that I could at least get out of the house for a while.

When we got to my house, Charlie wasn't there, so I told Edward that I would meet him back at his house. When he left I ran upstairs got my wallet and checkbook and car keys. When I got into my car and started it I screamed and then chuckled because the roar of the engine scared me. Never realize how deafening that sound could be. No wonder the Cullens wanted me to get rid of it and buy me a new car. Not going to give in just yet, the sound may be horrendous but I can ignore it at least that is what I plan to be doing.

The ride to the Cullens was slow and painful. I couldn't get the car passed 50. Now that my eyesight and reflexes have improved I wanted to test my limits and actually drive faster than normal but my stupid car wouldn't comply. I know that Charlie wouldn't be pleased with me speeding but I now know how Edward feels. I also had my own radar detector, but unfortunately I don't think my car would be able to slow down quick enough. Ok fine I give. I will let Edward buy me a new car, one that doesn't go so slow. The sound I could have dealt with but the fact that my car is slow as shit not so much. Edward was sitting on the porch of his house when I finally arrived with a smile on his face. I got out of my car and slammed it and stomped my way toward Edward. His face immediately turned into a frown when he saw the mood I was in.

"What's wrong love? Not feeling well again. We don't have to go you know. We can stay here."

"I am feeling ok. Still queasy but other than that I am fine. I have a little more energy."

"Then what's the problem. Did something happen in the short time you were by yourself"

"Yes as a matter of fact something happened. First I got scared because of the damn engine, which I would have been fine with had it not been for everything else."

"Was your car giving you problems." He teased.

"My car was too slow, I couldn't get it past 50 and it took too long to get here."

"So let me get this straight, your car was too slow and loud. Does that mean that possibly you might allow me to buy you a new car today?"

"Yes" I said rather sheepishly

"Yes what,"

"Fine I give. Will you buy me a new car and somehow get make this car not work so I can feel better about getting a new one."

"Yes love. I would be more than happy to buy you a new car today." He said chuckling. I just glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

An hour later I found myself a car dealership looking at cars, but before we left he did something to my car which caused it to die completely. I was going to call Charlie later that evening to let him know that my car died on the way back to the Cullens, so Alice & Esme took me to buy a new car so I would maintain my independence. We had to say Alice and Esme took me because Edward wasn't supposed to be around.

The car that got was a blue metallic 2005 automatic Mazda RX-8 with black leather seats, tinted windows, airbags, gold allow wheels, satellite radio system, a basic 1 disk/Fm Radio, and a alarm system. Edward insisted that I go to Bestbuy and upgrade the sound system and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Let see what Edward strong handed me to give in to him buying for me. I wasn't enjoying this but I also didn't want to create a scene in the store so I reluctantly gave in it him. Three hours later the car was installed with the newest and most expensive high-tech Cd/radio that stored up to 6 Cd's, satellite radio with a 5 year subscription, amplifier, subwoofer, speakers, and alarm system. He bought me every Cd that I ever wanted along with compact cd holders so I can keep the Cd's without jewel cases in my car. He too upgraded his car to the latest hi-tech devices. He updated my cell phone with the latest technology, and paid my cell phone bill but added several 100 dollars in credit so that it didn't have to be paid in a while.

While the cars were being upgraded, we went to the bookstore next store and I got several cook books that would allow me to make any dish, and go several new classics. This time I was able to convince him to let me pay for my own books. A Few 100 dollars later we picked up our cars and headed home. I had to admit I love my new car even though Edward spent too much on it. Now all I have to do is explain this to my dad. That should be fun.

I managed to get to Edward's in one piece, but as soon as I turned the quiet engine off, I realized that I was in deed exhausted and extremely hungry. I was so exhausted that Edward took the keys from my hands, locked up my car, carried me inside and up to his room, undressed me and dressed me in PJ's, and I promptly fell asleep. I slept for 3 hours and then woke up and ate food, and then fell asleep again. I ended up sleeping for 12 hours. I didn't get up until 12 noon the next day and boy did I feel sick and weak. Unfortunately Edward wasn't around when I got up the next morning but he did leave me a note telling me that I was welcomed in staying there or heading back home and that he loved me and that he will see me tonight sometime in my room.

I got up got dressed. Threw up several times and then brushed my teeth. Ate whatever I could find in the Cullen home. Left a note for Edward telling him I was going to go home and spend some time with my dad and maybe even take another nap or catch up on my homework and that I loved him and already missed him.

I got into my new car and drove it home and parked it next to Charlie's police cruiser. As soon as I turned off my engine, locked my car up and set the alarm I heard my dad come outside to investigate. Probably because I had my music blaring a few minutes ago coupled with me setting the alarm. When I turned around and fully took my dad in the look on his face was priceless. He was standing on the porch with his mouth hanging open in the state of shock. Guess I have a lot of explaining to do. I could smell him but being so exhausted and feeling sick I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Oh hey dad, didn't know that you were standing there waiting for me. Why didn't you say anything?"

That seemed to get him to close his mouth and snap out of it. He then proceeded to whistle "Geez Bells that is some car you are driving, expensive one too with all the gadgets and what not installed in the car. That stereo system that car has is awesome, although I suggest you didn't play it too loud seeing I am a cop in all and it could potentially create noise pollution. Anyway whose car does this belong to, is this one of the Cullens car's they seem to have an abundance of expensive cars at their exposal. Also what happened to the Chevy that caused you to drive this beautiful piece of machinery?"

_She looks so tired; I hope she is feeling ok. I wonder what happened to the Chevy. Maybe it finally broke down it was really too old when I bought it but that is all that I could afford and my best friend was selling it. Granted that it was rebuilt by Jacob, but it was only good for driving around town. If she wanted to head into Seattle or even Port Angles it would be too much of a hassle, not to mention expensive to gas it up. ~Charlie_

True the Chevy was a gas guzzler but the only good thing about that old car was that it was sturdy and for the most part reliable. Besides it didn't actually break-down. I just had Edward make it appear that way so I wouldn't feel too bad about getting a new one.

"Let me get into get into the house, get settled and then I will explain everything to you. Give me a minute"

"Ok Kiddo, are you hungry? Not sure what I could make you but I am sure I can find something I won't mess up."

"Yah dad, I am staving, how about a pop-tart and some ginger-ale. I will be right now in a minute."

_She must have an upset stomach because she only drinks ginger-ale when she isn't feeling well. Maybe that's why she looks tired. ~Charlie_

I ran upstairs put my stuff in my room, ran to the bathroom, run some cold water over my face, took a deep breath and then headed back down stairs to face my dad.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi dad I am ready to talk."

"Ok, let's go into the living room and here is your pop-tart and ginger-ale."

"Thanks dad."

_She really does look tired. She doesn't look ill though. ~ Charlie_

"Ok where should I start."

"How about you start from the beginning."

_Why is she so nervous? ~Charlie_

"ok yesterday morning I woke up and I was fine at first but then when I smelled the breakfast that Esme made for me, which normally would smelled delicious made my stomach churn and I threw up several times.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and then fell back a sleep. Esme woke me up and I had the breakfast she made me. I was able to keep it down but I felt queasy, but otherwise fine. I took a nap for several hours. Then Alice took me home so I could get some homework done. Since I was going to go back there but needed my truck I drove it back to the Cullens.

On the way there my car broke down, so Alice had to come get me. We had it towed just outside of where the Cullens lived and then Carlisle and the boys pushed it up their driveway. It's still sitting there until I figure out what to do with it. Anyway now that I don't have a car, Alice and Esme took me car shopping and bought me the car that you see in the drive way. Trust me I insisted that they wouldn't do that but they wouldn't listen and bought it for me and upgraded it with all the bells and whistles. Trust me I thanked them profusely for this generous gift.

Anyway I woke up this morning after sleeping 12 hours, and decided to come home early because I needed to get more homework done and I wanted to spend time with you. I also wasn't feeling good and threw up again. My stomach feels a little queasy again that's why I wanted ginger ale. So that's about it."

"Well Bells, you are extremely lucky to have a family that was willing to buy you a gift like that. They must really love you. About the sickness, you're not pregnant are you, because if you are you would tell me right?"

_I hope she isn't pregnant she is too young and has her whole life ahead of her. ~Charlie_

"Um no dad, I am not pregnant. I don't think that's possible, I think it must just be stomach flu or something. Yes the family really does love me. They consider me apart of their family."

_That's good she is still a virgin. ~Charlie_

I am not but I let him think that because how am I suppose to explain that my boyfriend is a vampire and vampires can't have children. **[she will find out soon enough that vampire males can have children with human females.] **

"So can I get a ride in your new car, or are you too exhausted and would rather sleep, because if your not feeling well you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

_I really want to check out her car but I know she isn't feeling well. ~Charlie_

"How about this dad, I will give you my keys to the car, be careful with it ok. While I finish up my homework for tomorrow and then I am going to go take a nap. Maybe even sleep the night, so I will be refreshed for school in the morning. Just put my keys in the usual spot when you are done test driving."

_Yah. I will be extra careful with her car. Won't drive fast in it, even though it is a very fast car. ~Charlie_

"ok Bells I will be back in an hour, I have to go to the store anyway and pick up some Vitamin R, I am running low. Take care."

I tossed my keys to Charlie, and while he went to the store in my new car I did the rest of my homework and then I soon found myself asleep.

I woke up the next morning with feather kiss from Edward. A girl could get use to this. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward's beautiful golden eyes.

"Good morning love did you sleep well. You were asleep when I came back from my hunting trip and didn't have the heart to wake you up. How are you feeling."

"Better, still feeling queasy, but I think I am good. I think I should just have ginger-ale and maybe some crackers this morning."

"ok love, I packed your bag and homework for you and set out some clothes as well. Hope you don't mind. I was just trying to help since I know you were tired last night and are not feeling well."

"No that's fine. Thanks. So I think my dad is in love with my car. He was giddy and happy when I threw him my car keys to test drive. He drove the car to the liquor store to restock his Vitamin R."

"Yes, I saw through his thoughts that he was very amused and impressed with the car. He can't believe that my family would buy such an expensive car and give it away. That was very clever of you to say that Esme and Alice took you. So anyway we better get going otherwise we are going to be late."

"Ok, so do we take my car or your car."

"Well we will be taking your car because everyone who was away hunting wants to see your new car, and besides Rose wants to do enhancements on your car. She does it to all of our cars and since your family she wants to on yours."

"ok then. I meet you in my car here are my keys. I am going to take a quick shower."

"Ok Charlie already left for work in case you were worried that I would be caught in your house alone with you, but if you want I can wait in the car."

"No, wait for me downstairs. See you in a few minutues."

I took a quick shower and unfortunately threw up several times. Edward was concerned but I told him it was nothing really and that it just a bug. I reassured him that I would be able to go to school and then hang out with the family. I grabbed a can of ginger-ale and crackers, while Edward grabbed my school bag. We headed out the door, locked up, got into my car and drove to school.

Edward for once didn't insist on driving. He was actually impressed that I was driving fast. We got to school with 20 minutes to spare thanks to my new insane driving skills. I parked the car and mentally and physically prepared myself for the onslaught of thoughts and stares from the other humans because of what I was driving and how fast I was driving from his family. His family already knew what car Edward bought me but didn't know that I actually would utilize its speed. Ok take a deep breath, relax, I can do this.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are you so nervous love? I may not be empathic like you or Jasper is but I can clearly see that you are nervous with your incessant fidgeting."

"I think it has to do with the fact I don't really like to be the center of attention coupled with feeling queasy, and also the fact I can't seem to have control over my defensive shield. What if I accidently hurt someone?"

"Love, what is all this self-doubt coming from? Don't listen to the wolves saying that your defensive shield could be a problem. You have been around others and nothing has happened. When it was activated both times you were in danger. If it has to do with other people's thoughts, try and block them out. That is what I do. It isn't easy but if I reacted to every thought that people had about you, there wouldn't be any humans left alive. I have to constantly control myself not to feel jealous or have an urge to defend your honor, but I manage and so can you. We have each other and we will do this together always. Look love, you took down a vindictive vampire, played a successful trick on Emmett who is the master of pranks, and restrained several wolves at once. Now come on if you wanted to you could have killed those wolves simultaneously but you didn't. You will be fine, I believe in you. Now snap out of it."

"Thanks, Edward. Your opinion means the world to me. Geez what's wrong with me, lately. These past several days I have been nervous, extremely tired, nauseous, experiencing been feeling all over the place emotionally and feeling really weird. Ok I will try my best and snap out of it. Ok let's go face reality. Love you Edward."

"Love you too Bella. The good news about today is you just have English, Spanish, Math, & history today since we are all ditching either before or after lunch. Besides if you don't want to go to school the next couple of days and hang out at my house with the family, we can always come up with an excuse for you as well."

"I say we ditch before lunch, since there is no point in eating in the cafeteria if I am most likely going to throw up whatever I eat anyway. As for being off the next few days I will think about it. If I am feeling any worse I might consider it."

"Ok love, hopefully you will feel better, although I wouldn't mind taking care of you. Now come on let's go, or we might just be late."

"I am ready."

With that he walked over to the driver's side and opened the door from me and helped me out of my seat and we walked to the entrance of the school. Before going in we stopped and just stared at one another. Both of us vaguely registered Jasper's thoughts but couldn't respond to them at the moment.

_The lust coming off these two is almost too much to bear. Bella is projecting, and if they keep this up things will get worse because I will then start projecting my own lust. It's already bad enough and affecting others. Although I know they are hearing my thoughts they are not reacting. I guess I should cough to get their attention. ~ Jasper_

Instead we leaned into each other and kissed passionately which eventually became quite steamy and would have probably continued into something more if a cough didn't get our attention. We both reluctantly pulled away from each other breathing deeply, and turned around to see who coughed. We knew most of the school was in the vicinity and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were the closest to us.

"Finally, took me long enough to get your attention, now Will you two turn down your lust, you're projecting and I am having a hard time myself not to begin projecting. If you two don't knock it off; we will have a school wide orgy. I can't hold it much longer" Said Jasper too low for 'humans' to hear

Sure enough, people were starting to make out including teachers and if I didn't start reining in my emotions things will get much worse just as Jasper stated.

_Damn, Bells and Edward are worse than me and Rosie. ~Em_

_I thought we were bad with PDA_. ~Rose

_Ok you two wait until you get home to do this. We don't want to create unnecessary attention of us. So cool it. ~Alice_

The majority of the thoughts of everyone else in the school was either concern and worried that they would get caught making out with someone who wasn't their boyfriend/girl friend or wife/husband but couldn't seem to stop or want to stop or complete happiness that they finally made the move.

"Woops, I guess I was projecting. I lost myself a minute ago and Edward was the only thing I could hear and see."

"I think we both got a little carried away a second ago. I forgot that we were in public and that is ironic because vampires usually don't forget. You too were the only one I saw and heard" Said Edward

"So much for trying to be inconspicuous and not attract attention, hopefully no one will notice it was us that caused this debacle"

When I stopped projecting, everyone for the most part stopped making out. Although they were confused as to what transpired they chose to ignore their own before to figure that it was me that caused them to act lustfully.

Instead of giving into being embarrassed that both Edward and I forgot we were in public we both laughed at ourselves and what transpired because of us and all the morning weirdness was quickly forgotten.

Edward and the rest of his family quickly headed to class and before I went to my first class of the day, I went to the main office and handed Ms. Cope my note to get out of both Biology and Gym.

Throughout the day the thoughts I heard were both a mixture of Jealousy and happiness. Some of the boys were envying Edward because he was with me and they couldn't have me. Never thought that other boys found me attractive, I guess Edward was right I never did see myself clearly.

I almost laughed when I heard the thoughts of some boys who were jealous of the car I now have.

Some girls were pissed off at me because they wanted Edward for themselves, and the fantasies coming from their thoughts along with their emotions were almost too much to bear. I now understand what Edward feels when he has to listen to the thoughts of others. I was beginning to become upset because they wanted Edward, but then I realize that even if they lusted after him there would be nothing to worry about because Edward chose me and not them. That made me happy.

I was shaking my head at some of the other people's thoughts. Some girls and as well as some boys thought that I was only with Edward for his money or that there was something seriously wrong with either of us to be together. Well I wasn't with him for money, because if I had it wouldn't have been so difficult for Edward to get me to give into him buying him things, and as for us we are soul mates and have a deep connection to one another. Both those boys and girls were essentially just jealous because we choose each other instead of them.

The rest of the thoughts of others were that they were happy for us and could tell that even though we were '_young_' our love transcended our age. Edwards's family was among those happy for us.

Although Rose was also happen for us she was also thinking about other things. She was ecstatic about tinkering with my new car so that it would be able to reach top speeds of 400mph instead of the standard 148mph. Charlie would freak if he knew that my car was going to be able to go that fast. The very thought of my car being able to travel that fast slightly worried me and also scared me. I may have enhanced vision and reflexes of that of a vampire, but unlike vampires I feel that I wouldn't survive if I were to be in a crash at those high speeds. [**Little did she know she would have actually survived a car crash. Her shield and the gift to escape death that she unknowingly acquired from Victoria would have prevented death or injury. Heck her shield even protects her from fire so she is indestructible]**

Today in English Class we had a quiz on Romeo and Juliet for the first half of the class. I knew all the answers even though I was forced to listen to Mrs. Thornton think the correct answer and mentally scold the students when they got the question wrong. The second half we were divided into groups of two and was given a script that we had only 10 minutes to memorize before we had perform it in front of the class. Mrs. Thornton randomly passed these scripts out.

Ben was paired with Lauren, Jessica was paired with Tyler, I was paired with Mike Newton, and Angela was paired with Eric. There were groups but I couldn't remember the student's names. I groaned out of all the boys I had to be paired with Mike; who still has the 'hots' for me and it made it worse now that I can read people's thoughts. Granted I would have rather been paired with Edward, but he wasn't in this class he had gym this period with siblings.

I unfortunately was stuck with a kissing scene. This made me groan again, this is going to be a nightmare. Not only am I not feeling very well I am stuck working with Mike. Hmm… I wonder if I could use my gifts somehow when I am doing this scene with Mike.

_Yay my dream come true. I plan to actually kiss Bella.~ Mike_

From the gym I heard Edward Growl. When I checked on him through my tracking ability I saw that he was being restrained by his siblings in such a way not to attract anyone's attention. I could tell that Jasper was trying to send him calm but it didn't seem to work. I guess he heard Mike's thoughts and was upset and jealous. Time to tell Edward to relax and that I got it under control and plan to use one of my gifts to prevent this said kiss. I stopped tracking him and went back to my class.

_Edward can you hear me._

_Yes I can hear you. What's this about Mike going to kiss you? ~Edward_

_Well, in my English class we were divided into groups by our teacher, and then required to cite a scene from Romeo and Juliet. I unfortunately was paired with Mike and was given a kissing scene. Although we were suppose to pretend I also got from his thoughts that he was going to attempt to actually kiss me for real_

_I don't like his motives, what do you plan on doing. Do you want me to get you out of the class, so you don't have to do the scene with him? ~Edward _

_No Edward I will be fine. He won't be able to kiss me for real. I plan on using one of my gifts without anyone knowing. I need to calm down so that your siblings don't have to restrain you._

_Ok love, just be careful of using your gift, don't want the other humans finding out of your abilities; but other than that I am glad that you are going to prevent this from happening and were warned beforehand.~ Edward_

_I have to concentrate in class, see you soon._

I sent his siblings a mental note what it was that caused him to growl and that he should be fine now, then went concentrated in my own class.

I was debating whether or not to use my shield but then I remembered that this aspect of my shield is blue and would be detected by everyone so I the choices are either emotion manipulation or thought projection and masking my voice. In the end I chose Thought projection and mimicked Mike's voice so he would think it was his own mind talking to him.

When the kissing scene occurred and Mike was leaning into kiss me, I projected a thought in his head.

_You don't want to kiss Bella_

_Yes I do. ~ Mike thought back_

_Mike, listen to your rational brain. You're with Jessica do you really want to have her be pissed off at you and refuse to go all the way with you._

_Fine, I guess I shouldn't kiss Bella. Alright rational brain I won't kiss her for real, since I am looking forward to being intimate with Jessica. Hmm… maybe Jessica will come over to my house this weekend while my parents are taking a mini vacation and won't be back until Monday. When the kissing scene arrives I will put my hand in front so that I end up kissing me hand instead ~Mike_

_Good choice Mike, now your thinking rationally, now go back to concentrating in learning your lines._

I stopped projecting thoughts to mike, which means that my mind shield was removed so that Edward could also read his mind.

_Ok practiced the lines. When the kissing scene occurs I will be kissing my hand which will be placed in front of her lips. My rational brain convinced me that I should pay more attention to Jessica. I will do that for now, even though I am fantasizing about Bella and probably always will. ~Mike_

_Thanks love for distracting Mike so he no longer plans to kiss you for real. ~Edward_

Mrs. Thornton congratulated Mike for being creative in making it look like a real kiss but instead kissing his hand and not the actual person. When everyone was finished we had 10 minutes to spare and let us out early.

Spanish and Math were uneventful and nothing really happened. I tuned out most of the time and when I was asked a question I answered correctly because I listened to the teacher's thoughts. I know it's cheating but today I really didn't care. I wasn't feeling well and didn't really want to be in class.

When those classes were over, I was happy because I was going to be spending my last class of today with one of the Cullens and I wouldn't have to be alone in class. After that its ditch time.

In history class with Jasper, the two of us decided to make the class more interesting and mess around a little with our classmates. We were studying the Civil war Jasper's specialty. He didn't have to learn it because he lived during that time, and I could just as easily study it on my own. Today all my classes seemed boring.

Jasper and I sent the students a large dose of humor at odd times which made them laugh.

_What's gotten into this class today? They seem to be goofing off instead of paying attention maybe I should give them a pop-quiz at the end of my lecture just to get back at them for not focusing in this class. ~Mr. Johnson thought. _

"Ok class setting down and focus, otherwise I won't hesitate and give everyone of you detention. Well except for Jasper and Bella since they are the only ones that aren't disrupting the class."

_Why am I laughing anyway? This subject is boring, yet I couldn't stop myself. God Bella and Jasper seem to be acting like goodie two-shoes. _~thought the students

Then we made the class including the teacher feel drunk and pass out for 20 minutes, while the both of us got our homework done for all of our classes. After 20 minutes was up, we gave them a large dose of alertness so that they wouldn't notice that they were sleeping for 20 minutes.

_Oh look at the time, class is almost over, wonder what happened with the time. It just seemed like one minute I was scolding the class for disrupting and then the next minute its 20 minutes later and I don't even remember what happened during that time and I am the teacher. Maybe I should start going to bed early the lack of sleep is messing with my mind._ ~Mr. Johnson

I disguised a chuckle with a slight cough, which seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except for Jasper who raised his eyebrow at me. I spoke to low for humans to hear but I knew he would hear just fine. I told him that I was trying not to laugh at Mr. Johnson's thoughts and told him that the teacher thinks his mind is playing tricks on him due to him not remembering anything the past 20 minutes. Jasper too tried his best to not laugh but he managed to do it without faking a cough.

_Jasper send Mr. Johnson annoyance and I will send him lethargy, but only a small dose of it so he will let us out of the class early. I want to be able be done with school day._

_Ok I will do that. _~Jasper

_Now I am annoyed and can't wait to dismiss the class for the day. I am also tired all of a sudden. Ok this is my last class of the day so I think I should go home and get a good night sleep so my mind won't play tricks on me and think that I am going crazy. ~Mr. Johnson_

"Ok class, we still have 20 minutes of class left, but I am tired and annoyed so I am going home. I am too tired to give you all detention so I am just going to let you go early as well. I will see you all tomorrow and hopefully we will have a more productive lecture and you all will actually learn something. Plan on having a quiz on today's lecture tomorrow so be prepared. Good day everyone but before I let you go I must warn you, use your time wisely and appropriately, such do homework, read a book, go to the cafeteria for lunch or go to the school library."

_Hey guys find an excuse to leave class early. Jasper and I got let out 20 minutes early from class because we sent the teacher Lethargy and annoyance. In fact we made the teacher pissed because sent the class humor and then we got the whole class including the teacher to feel drunk and pass out for 20 minutes and then woke them up with alertness. They didn't even remember what happened and where the time went. The teacher even thinks his mind is playing tricks on him due to lack of sleep._ I projected to Alice, Edward, Rose & Emmett

_Sure thing love, meet you at your car in a few. ~Edward_

_Ok on my way. Would have loved to have witness that, that would have been very funny to see, but I probably would have laughed the whole time. ~Emmett_

_Good bored anyway. Meet you in the parking lot. ~Rose_

_Already waiting for everyone in the parking lot, Jasper and I will be riding with you and Edward this time to the house, while Emmett and Rose drive home in his Jeep. What you did today in your classes was hilarious. ~Alice_

"Jasper, Alice is waiting by my car already and Edward, Rose and Emmett are on their way. They are finding excuses to get out of class early as well. Alice states that you and she will be riding with Edward and I and Emmett and Rose will be riding in the jeep." I spoke low so that others wouldn't hear the conversation.

We got out of class and got into our perspective cars and drove to the Cullen mansion. By that time I was really exhausted and decided to take a nap before embarking in any of the planned activities. In the mean time Rose tinkered with my car while Emmett watched her, Edward watched me sleep and the others enjoyed their alone time.


	16. Chapter 16

It was 10pm when I finally woke up after my nap; I guess I needed more sleep than I originally thought. When I woke up I was slightly disoriented and it took me a minute to realize I was not at home but at the Cullens. I could hear and smell Edward and his brother's downstairs playing guitar hero. From my tracking abilities I could tell that Carlisle was still at the hospital due to an emergency and Esme, Rose and & Alice were hunting locally.

_Bella is sure sleeping a lot and from her emotions I can tell that she has been feeling nauseous lately I wonder what's causing it. Edward is really concerned about her, I am too. ~Jasper_

_I have noticed that my Bella has been sick hopefully she will feel better soon. I would have woken her up several hours but she was sleeping so soundly and peacefully that I didn't want to wake her up since she has been so tired lately. My brother's begged me to play guitar hero after instead of watching her sleep, I reluctantly left my room after being practically pulled outside my room. ~Edward_

_When is my little sis going to wake up? I am going to beat my brother's in this game. When is my Rosie from hunting I miss her already. ~Emmett_

I guess I should go join the boys until Esme and the girls get back from hunting. I got out of bed and stretched, and a few seconds later the feeling of nausea took over so I raced into the nearest bathroom and threw up. [**Bella was unaware that she now has vampire speed and when she ran to the bathroom she was traveling at inhuman speeds. She is now just as fast as Edward. She will have to now watch her speed when around other humans.**]

When Edward heard me run to the bathroom he was next to me in a flash and pulled my hair back just before I threw up. When I finished throwing up, I brushed my teeth, and stood there for a minute to make sure that I wouldn't throw up again. When I was sure I was ok, I spoke to Edward.

"Sorry that you had to witness this. The smell is horrendous. I hate this nausea and throwing up thing."

"That's ok love. Yes the smell is bad but I love you and are more concerned about what is causing your to feel nauseous and continually throw up. Now that you have finished throwing up and have brushed your teeth are you ok now?"

"Yeah I am fine for now. Lately I have been feeling this way when I first get up or if I smell certain things. I also have been more tired lately and seemed as if my energy is depleting faster than usual and I have to eat more than usual. Not sure what's causing this"

"Well if you feel worse tomorrow or don't get better I am going to take you to Carlisle ok."

"Ok, I will do that."

"Hey I have one question to ask you?"

"Ok what is it?"

"Well, at first I didn't think much of anything except my concern about you being sick, but now that I think about it might be a problem if we don't address this issue. When you travelled to the bathroom you were traveling at inhuman speeds."

"I was, didn't even notice. I was too preoccupied with being nauseous and having to get to the bathroom before I puked anywhere else. Wonder why that is."

_Whoa did I hear Edward correctly that Bella has the speed of a vampire. We should test this out. I wonder if she has vampire strength too, maybe I could arm wrestle with her._ ~Emmett

_That's strange a human with vampire abilities. She will definitely have to hid this fact when she goes to school. Maybe she shouldn't go to school the next couple of days so she can get a handle on this new development._ ~Jasper

Just to test and see if I had vampire strength I tried to pull Edward out of the bathroom. He wouldn't budge.

"Love, what are you trying to do. You know that being a human you can't move a vampire."

"I know I was just testing what I heard from Emmett's thoughts. Since you say that I have inhuman speed I thought maybe I have strength as well. But I guess since I couldn't pull you, I don't." I said sheepishly. I could hear Emmett's laughter, down stairs.

"Oh little sis, although I would have loved to arm wrestle with you, it's ok if you don't. Maybe we could race instead and when you become one someday we can arm wrestle." Said Emmett

"Ok Em. Not sure about wrestling you, but racing sounds fun."

"Love shouldn't you take it easy you just threw up remember."

"Edward, I am feeling fine now at the moment. One race won't make me sick and throw up."

"Fine love, but I am going to go with you and race with you while you race Emmett. Besides I kind of want to find out how fast you are."

"That sounds fair to me."

So now Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I are at the same clearing they played baseball. The others have not yet returned from their hunt so they are not observing the race. We jogged over there instead of taking a car.

_This should be fun. Maybe I should bet. Just for the sake of the new comer I am going bet for Bella to win. ~Jasper_

"Bet Jasper, Why do you want to place a bet."

"Bella that is what the Cullens do we place bets. I am in if the rest of you are in. My bet is that Bella will win the race. I bet 1000." Said Jasper

"Ok I am going to bet for Bella as well, what about you Emmett. I will place a bet of a 1000 as well." Said Edward

"Fine I bet that I will win. 1000 it is." Emmett grumbled.

"If Bella wins then you have to pay me 1000, Edward 1000, and Bella 1000. If she looses then Edward and I will pay you 1000 each. Do you accept?" Said Jasper

"Yes that is fine. Bella you don't have to give me anything when I win." Emmett said rather smugly I might add.

"Ok, get on your mark, set go."

I was on the other side of the clearing in 2 seconds. I tied with Edward. It took Emmett 5 seconds.

_Whoa she's fast. She is just as fast as you Edward, unless Edward slowed down you pace so you can run with her. ~Emmett_

_I knew she would win. Didn't think she would be that fast though. I can't believe it we have two fast runners in the family. ~Jasper_

"Um love, I think you are either as fast as me or you might even be faster than me"

"I am. Cool. I was traveling as fast I could possibly go, so I if you were doing the same thing, then that would assume that I am as fast as you."

"Damn I guess I owe the three of you 1000. Congratulations Bella." Said Emmett

"You don't have to give me the 1000 you know."

"I insist so don't even ague, the bet was place, you clearly one so I have to fulfill the bet and payout."

"Fine" I grumbled. I really don't like taking money from people, oh well have no other choice.

So Emmett took out his wallet and handed each of us 1000. Not sure why he carried over 3000 dollars, but with the Cullens anything was possible.

"Race you guys back. This time no bets." Said Jasper

"Sure why not."

We raced back to the Cullens house. Edward, and I were first, followed by Emmett and then Jasper. The rest of the Cullens were back and all of them had shocked faces all except Alice who was trying hard not to laugh. Carlisle was the first to recover.

_Bella can I talk with you privately. I know Edward heard this, but I think I need to discuss things with Bella.~Carlisle_

_That's fine. _

_Edward are you ok with that._

_Yes, love its fine. I will meet you in my room when you get back._

I gave Edward a short and sweet kiss and then walked 3 ½ miles from the house. Just far enough so that others could hear us talking verbal and or read my mind.

"Bella how are you running so fast, and on top of that running as fast as Edward. I was watching you run back and you beat not only Emmett but also Jasper and tied with Edward." Said Carlisle

"I don't honestly know. I woke up this morning raced to the bathroom faster than 'humans' could travel all because I needed to throw up. I didn't even know that I traveled quickly until I finished throwing up, brush my teeth and talked with Edward. He pointed this fact out to me. Then everyone wanted to see how fast I really was, so we went to the clearing in the woods and then raced and then raced back home. That is all that I can tell you."

"How long have you been feeling sick and throwing up." Said Carlisle

"2 or three days maybe more I suppose. It seems to be triggered when I wake up and sometimes when I smell food, such as Eggs. I also have been eating a lot more and have been a lot more tired lately."

_Her symptoms mimic pregnancy, but that is impossible. She was a virgin before Edward and vampires can't procreate. That is just not possible. I wonder if there is venom in her system. That might be why she is feeling ill. I wonder if she experiencing any pain or burn ~Carlisle_

"I don't feel like I am dying or poisoned or experiencing any burn of any kind. I know that you are supposed to feel an intense burn or pain, at least that is what I picked out of your mind Carlisle."

"I keep forgetting you can read my mind. This is still going to take some time getting use to. I am a doctor and I am at a loss, especially since you aren't experiencing any burn or pain. I guess what we are going to have to do is have you stay home from school with us for a couple of days since neither of us will be going out in the sun, then we just have to monitor your current condition .

If you get any worse I will try and run some more blood tests. In the mean time as your doctor, I will call the school and let them know that you are not going to attend school the next two days, and then I will call you dad and let him know that you are ill and it is best if you were monitored by me, and since I am going to be off the next several days that I will do that at home."

From my abilities I knew that his plan will work and my dad would agree to let me stay home from school and stay with the Cullens.

The next two days I slept for most of the time, threw up a lot and ate as much I could without feeling sick. Whatever this was it was getting worse but I didn't want to alert them yet that I really didn't feel good. Wonder what's wrong with me.

I wonder if there was some truth to what Carlisle said about pregnancy symptoms, but before I could ponder this, I psyched myself out of thinking that I was indeed pregnant. Like what Carlisle said it was impossible. [**Unbeknown** to** Bella this was the beginning of her pregnancy, and she will realize that she was indeed pregnant in less than two weeks from now**.]


	17. Chapter 17

This past week and a ½ was disastrous. I didn't go to school the entire time and neither did Edward although I encouraged him too because I could tell that he was somewhat suffering being in my presents.

My new found speed wasn't the problem. I was able to control my speed almost immediately and therefore I wouldn't expose the Cullen's or myself to others. Despite the fact that I was totally not feeling myself, I found it amusing that not too long ago I was dizzy every time Edward raced with me on his back and afraid that he would run into a tree resulting in me being injured to now being as fast as he was and finding the speed exhilarating. In fact at times I find it excruciating to travel so slow at what the _non-humans_ refer to as _human_ pace. But to keep up all pretences I had to endure the torture of traveling at _human_ speeds when in the vicinity of _humans_ in order to prevent exposure. Wouldn't want to invoke the Volturi now would we.

Now back to why Edward was suffering being in my presents. It wasn't because of my blood. The problem was my drastic mood swings. It wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't also an empathic _human_ because I constantly found myself projecting my moods towards others unconsciously. That is sole reason why I wasn't allowed to go to school. Sure I wasn't feeling well and didn't have a lot of energy to boot but I was able to manage those symptoms, what I wasn't able to manage were these moods. The very fact that I couldn't control my mood swings was enough to bring the Volturi on us so therefore Dr. Carlisle Cullen thought it was best to minimize my exposure to the outside world until this gets under control and not go to school. The wolves were happy with that decision, especially since I was affecting everyone else.

The littlest things set me off. I would cry for the littlest things causing others to break into sops or become depressed. I would snap at people causing others to become angry or upset instantly. The best mood however was when I would be extremely happy and would go into a fit of giggles. Everyone would then giggle to the point that their stomachs hurt. These moods changed at the drop of a hat. One minute I was happy and giggling and the next minute I was crying uncontrollably. For example if I was getting frustrated about something I would either become agitated or start to cry. These moods were driving me insane not literally of course.

I felt bad for my dad because he was affected by my mood swings and periodically left the house and stayed with the Blacks. I thought it was kind of ironic that he didn't pick up on the fact that I was causing him discomfort. In fact he assumed his strange moods were the result of working too hard and therefore needed to relax and not burden me with his problems. Oh dad if you only knew the truth.

Jasper being an empathic vampire had the most difficulty. He couldn't be near me for the past week and a half without accidently also projecting my emotions towards others. So when he was around and I was in a strange mood everyone around would end up getting a triple dose of that mood. Not pretty, but at least Jasper caught on pretty quickly that he needed to escape.

Edward was a trouper in this and stood by me the whole time regardless of how my moods affected him. He wouldn't leave unless he had to hunt. It turns out that a week ago he told me that my blood no longer bothered him, but he didn't know what the cause of this shift.

When I was able to keep down my food I found myself eating a lot. It got to the point that I was eating enough for four which was strange because I wasn't gaining a lot of weight. In fact if I didn't eat that much per day I wouldn't have enough energy to function.

It is now Friday afternoon and it seems that my mood swings are now controllable thank god. I am still throwing up but I seem to be keeping my food down more. Hopefully by Monday I will be able to return to school.

I had just woken up when I was sucked into several visions. _ I found myself saying oh shit and that is when I saw myself looking at the date on the calendar indicating that I was now a week late. The date on the calendar was today, April 10th. I was supposed to have gotten my period a week ago. I found myself putting my hands on my stomach and feeling a noticeable baby bump and finding out that I was indeed pregnant. Later that day Carlisle giving me an ultrasound and a blood test. The blood test came back positive and that I was indeed pregnant and the ultrasound showed that I was going to have triplets. The next vision seemed to be showing me what will happen approximately a month later… I was drinking blood along with human food and enjoying myself not an ounce of disgust. The blood seemed to provide me much needed energy. It must mean that the babies needed blood as well as me. When I began drinking blood I also began to develop inhuman strength. My body and eye color still resemble human traits. I still have my chocolate brown eyes and my normal pale and blood that flowed through my body but now with a mix of venom. My skin didn't sparkle either yet. The last vision showed me looking at the date on the calendar. It was now August 20__th__, Edwards Birthday, instead of celebrating I gave birth to three dhampires. Right after giving birth I went to sleep utterly exhausted and woke up the next morning a full fledge vampire with no bite marks to speak of. Because of the animal blood I drank during the pregnancy my eyes were golden not red like newborns are suppose to have._

When the vision ended I had to blink several times to process what I just learned. Now all what has been happening makes sense to me. My body was adjusting to this pregnancy and I was slowly turning into a vampire and therefore bypassing the newborn stage altogether. In fact the symptoms I have been experiencing all lead to pregnancy; fatigue, missed period, nausea/vomiting, frequent urination, and irritability aka mood swings.

I didn't bother touching my stomach instead I jumped out of bed and ran vampire speed to the bathroom, and glanced up and stared at myself in the mirror, clear as day, there was a small baby bump. No wonder my clothes were slightly snug. Guess I have to go shopping now to get clothes that fit me. Oh hell Alice probably heard this and is now jumping up and down because she gets to go clothing shopping. Oh well I need to go anyway, my clothes are starting to not fit me anymore.

I still can't wrap myself around the idea that at age 17 I will be a mother of triplets. I guess the fact that I will also be a vampire will help. I wasn't sure if I was going to be ready but I don't really have a choice now and to tell you the truth I don't really regret the fact that I will become a mother at such a young age.

I didn't have to use my tracking abilities to know that Edward had just jumped into my window after having gone on a quick hunting trip. I could smell him as soon as he entered my room from the bathroom.

"Hey Edward, I missed you. Did you have fun hunting this morning?"

"Yes I did. I missed you too. Are feeling better? I will wait here in the bedroom, while you finish up your human moment."

"Actually I am doing much better now that I figured out what I am going through. My moods are better today as well. I will be able to go back to school on Monday. I know because I had a vision today, not of me going to school but of something else. Actually instead of waiting for me in the bedroom could you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you. As you know Charlie isn't here he is at work"

"Sure love, what do you need to talk to me about" He was by my side in that very second.

"Well the visions, showed me that I am a week late with my period, that when I went to Carlisle today, I found out that we are going to have triplets, that a month from now I will be drinking animal blood along with human food, that I will give birth on your birthday and August 21st I wake up in the morning a full fledge vampire with golden eyes without ever being bitten. Oh and I have a baby-bump and need to go shopping today because my clothes are starting to be too tight."

When I showed him my stomach and the noticeable baby bump he froze.

"E-E-Edward, hello, answer me. A-A-Are you l-l-listening to me I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant. We a-a-are going t-t-to be p-p-parents of t-t-triplets. " I was freaking out he went into some sort of shock state.

_B-B-Bella is p-p-pregnant with t-t-triplets and s-s-she is becoming a v-v-vampire too. ~Edward kept saying in his mind over and over again._

After twenty minutes of Edward not moving or saying anything out loud. I decided it was time that I contacted Carlisle myself. I located him using my tracking abilities. Good he is at home and currently in his study. I got dressed and put on the biggest clothing I have and then grabbed my phone off my desk and dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Carlisle it's me Bella"_

"_Hi Bella, How are feeling? What can I do for you? " _

"_Well that is kind of what I am calling you about. I am doing much better, my moods are under control and I know that I will be able to return to school on Monday. I have several things I need to discuss with you. First I had several visions this morning. It turns out that I am pregnant with Edwards Children. I am slowly turning into a vampire but won't officially become one until I give birth on August 20__th__. I am a month pregnant. I need to meet with you and do a blood test and ultrasound to in fact prove that I am pregnant. I know that I will be doing this based on my visions anyway. Do you have the equipment at home or do I need to meet you at your work? Also Edwards is currently in a state of shock and just repeating the same things over and over in his mind._

"_Hopefully he will snap out of it soon so that he can come with you. I will meet you at the hospital in 10 minutes. It's my day off but I am sure they won't mind me using their equipment really quick."_

"_Ok Carlisle, see you in a few."_

"_Bye_

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

Ok I don't have vampire strength to pick him up and nothing seems to be waking him up. I looked outside to see if any neighbors were around and used my shield to pick him up and then gentle placed him in my car. Carlisle will have to deal with him, if he doesn't snap out of it soon. I got into the driver's seat and drove to Forks Hospital.

Edward was still frozen in my car so I just left him there and walked in a human pace into the hospital entrance.

"Welcome to Forks Hospital, how may I help you miss?"

"Oh I am here to see Dr. Cullen."

"Oh you must be Miss. Swan; he just arrived and requested that you go right up to his office. Do you know where that is? If not it's on the second floor room 213. He said that you were bringing his son with you, did he not come?"

"Oh he had to do something really quick he should be in momentarily just send him up to his father's office when he comes in."

"Ok Miss."

I quickly walked up to the elevator, pressed the button indicating the 2nd floor and then walked to Dr. Cullen's office.

I was about to knock when he indicated for me to come inside.

"I take it Edward is still in a state of shock"

"Yes, but He isn't home. I used my shield to place him in my car. When I got into the hospital I left him there."

Just then Edward walked into the office.

"Sorry love for going into a state of shock. I am fine now and ready to be by your side."

"Ok Carlisle lets get on with this exam."

"Ok first show me the baby bump, and then we will do some blood tests. When the blood tests come back we will do the ultrasound. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes it does."

I showed him the baby bump and then he conducted the blood tests himself instead of sending them off to the lab.

The blood tests showed that I was indeed pregnant and that I had venom in my system but the venom wasn't killing me instead it was what I knew turning me slowly into a vampire.

The ultrasound proved that I was having triplets. Because this wasn't a normal pregnancy Edward, Carlisle and I got to see that I was having two girls and one boy. I already knew what I wanted to name our children.

"Hey Edward what do you think of these names for your kids; Elizabeth Rose Cullen, Masen Jasper Cullen, Renesmee Alice Cullen."

"I think they are beautiful love. What made you pick those names?"

"Well Elisabeth after your human mother, Masen after your human last name, Renesmee after my mother and Esme. I chose Rose, Alice and Jasper as the middle names because I liked how they sounded with the other names."

"Ok now that you picked the names, you should tell Carlisle the rest of your vision."

"Oh yes, Carlisle, in a month I will be craving blood and drinking it. In my vision I was drinking animal blood. I had inhuman strength but I still had my human eyes, human looking skin and blood that still ran through my system. I think its best that I move in with you guys since it will be difficult explaining to my dad why I am drinking blood."

"I think that would be best as well. About the blood drinking we will figure that out when the time comes. In the mean time you should stay home until you begin to crave blood. Don't want you to start craving your father's blood." Said Carlisle

"Even though I will be craving blood it won't be human blood. I think this is because the smell of human blood made me sick to my stomach even before my heightened sense of smell took over. So I guess we plan on me moving in with you guys within a month."


	18. Chapter 18

This past several weeks went by pretty quickly. I was now back in school. The rumors that were surfacing were kind of funny, but in truth it would be a matter of time when people found out that I was pregnant.

I think it is about time I tell my dad that I am pregnant especially since I have a noticeable baby-bump. He is not going to take things to well and probably be disappointed. I was planning to tell him tonight, but if I do I would have to do that by myself without the support of Edward or his family. I will have to tell him that I am due August 20th and although I am technically about 1 month pregnant in order to keep the secret of vampires I have to tell him the same thing I will tell the townsfolk. I am going to have to say that I am at least 4 months pregnant otherwise it would look very strange. Because I am now somewhat part Vampire I won't have a large stomach but it will still be noticeable that I am indeed pregnant. Hmm maybe I can graduate early and test out of the school so that I won't raise any suspicions on my fast pregnancy.

That is when I was sucked into a vision.

_Monday morning I found myself in the Mr. R. Weltz, office-Principal. I asked him if I could graduate a year early and told him that the reason behind this was that I am pregnant. Mr. Weltz asked me when my due date was and I told him August 20__th__. He said that he would not grant me early graduation but if I needed to take a month off of school during the pregnancy then he would grant that, but I would have to make up the classes during the summer so that I could graduate with the rest of my classmates. I told him that I would try my best to not miss any classes so I wouldn't have to take summer school but agreed to that option if I necessary._

_The vision switched and I am still in school. It appears that I still have light brown eyes, yet still somewhat human but I have a vampire mind and strength. My skin still looks somewhat human as well. I am also very much pregnant, but it appears that I am farther along._

_Before the vision ended it switched again. I had already given birth to triplets. I was in my senior year at Forks High and I was a vampire. But it appears no one really commented on my changes to my appearance because we successfully convinced everyone that my body changed due to a complication that I inherited when Edward got me pregnant. We told them that this quark seems to be passed through the Cullen Family even though they are not related. Humans can be so gullible sometimes. _

Oh well part of me is glad that I won't be graduating early. I would miss my one good human friend, Angela. I am not so sure if she would handle her senior year without me.

Time to call Edward and let him know what the plan is, he was out hunting with his family at the moment. I took out my phone and called Edward.

"_Hey love, what can I do for you?"_

"_Well first of all, how has your hunting been? I miss you."_

"_I miss you too. Hunting has been boring because I am not here with you. I suppose soon enough you will be here with me however."_

"_Yeah four months from now I will be a complete vampire, so I will be hunting with you. Well actually sooner but you or another member of your family will be giving me animal blood next month instead of me hunting since I won't be an official vampire yet. I was just thinking about my future and was thinking about seeing if I can graduate early due to this pregnancy and then I was sucked into a vision. Unfortunately our principal won't be granting that request, but through my visions it appears everything will work out just fine. We don't even have to move after I become a full vampire. The townsfolk seem to be convinced that my changing was due to something I inherited during my pregnancy through your lineage. I guess humans can be so gullible sometimes."_

"_Since when have you referred to yourself as a non-human? I suppose you are no longer human but closer to a vampire now as your pregnancy progresses. Even though your visions say that everything is going to be fine, we should still air on the side of caution."_

"_I will consider your point of view but remember my visions are pretty much set in stone for the most part." _

"_You're right I suppose. It is never good to bet against Alice and now I guess I can't bet against you. I am surprised that Alice hasn't had a vision."_

"_Can I speak with Alice I can hear her trying to get the phone so she can talk to me?" _

"_Yeah hold on." I heard him pass the phone to Alice. While I could hear everyone in the background say hi._

"_Hi everyone" Everyone just laughed forgetting that I have vampire hearing._

"_Hey Bella"_

"_So have you had any visions lately?"_

"_No, but I heard you have. I am beginning to think you are more advanced than I am."_

"_Sorry, I can't help it. So I guess I will be graduating the normal time, but I won't be attending Sumer School. After I give birth to the triplets on August 20__th__, and become a complete vampire it looks like I will still be attending Forks high for my senior year."_

"_Ok I will look out for visions of our future. I will take your word about not leaving town yet. I haven't gotten those visions yet but I am sure I will. Well anyway I am going to go back to my hunting. See you Monday." I heard her pass the phone back to Edward._

"_Hey love,"_

"_I am going to tell my dad today about the pregnancy, hopefully it will go well."_

"_Well if you need me to come back earlier after you speak to your dad then let me know ok." _

"_Ok I will call you if I need you. Anyway I am sure you need to get back to your hunting. I will see you Monday unless otherwise."_

"_Ok, I will see you soon. Love you."_

"_Love you too, bye." With that we both hung up the phone and I placed the phone in my pocket._

I was sitting in my room waiting for my dad to come home. I had already cleaned the house and made dinner in record time. I guess I now see the benefits of having vampire speed. I am just glad that I no longer have uncontrollable mood swings. Just then I heard my dad walk in the house. What I wasn't expecting was to smell the shape shifter Jacob or smell Billy Black. Good thing I made enough food. It was going to be for leftovers but I can make something else tomorrow.

"Hi dad."

"Hi kiddo, I hope you don't mind Billy wanted to eat dinner at the house and Jacob insisted that he came too."

"Hi Billy, and hi Jacob"

"Hi Bella nice to see you again, you look different." Billy said looking at me suspiciously.

_Jacob was right she does look different almost inhuman. Her eyes are even lighter. She does still have a heartbeat and her skin still looks human though. The treaty is still intact since none of the bloodsuckers bit her. Wonder what caused the change. Jacob wouldn't tell me. ~Billy_

_Why would Billy say such a statement, as you look different. That is so rude. It is almost as if he is giving her the same treatment he gives to the Cullens. If he says anything else I am going to have a talk with him because if he is hurting Bells he is hurting me. ~Charlie_

_What is this I hear? I hear three more heartbeats. No it can't be. Is Bella pregnant? The strange part is that I don't feel like I want to attack her, that I need to be near her and protect her yet she is technically an enemy. She isn't my imprintee that I can tell from reading the thoughts of my brothers but maybe one of her unborn children might be. How strange would that be if Imprinted on the enemy. I don't know for sure if she is pregnant yet. If she is pregnant she hasn't told her father yet because he would have a cow. I will need to speak with her later. ~Jacob_

_Jacob it's me Bella, yes I am pregnant with triplets and I found out a few weeks ago. That is what caused my mood swings and the changes. I know that you are upset about me becoming a vampire but it was necessary to give birth and unavoidable. I am slowly changing and know one bit me. These children are going to be half breeds (half human, half vampire.). The girl Halflings are non-venomous, and the boy Halflings are. Halflings have control over their bloodlust and can eat human food as well. Just to let you know in case you are wondering. I am having two girls and one boy and I will be giving birth August 20__th__. The official story to the townsfolk will be that I am about 4 months pregnant but the truth I am only about 1 month pregnant. I am glad that you don't have the urge to attack, not that you could anyway, but that would expose both you and me to my father, not to mention you can't anyway. Try and not mention this tidbit to the rest of the pack they wouldn't understand and could attack regardless of your feelings towards this situation. I was planning to tell him tonight, so your dad will find out as well since he is here. ~Bella thought_

_Geez bells what you have gotten yourself into—Triplets really and so soon. I won't tell anyone, since I am getting this strange protective vibe. I know that you don't need protection but for some reason your unborn children do, and by me. Maybe I will imprint on one of your children. As much as it pains me to say this, since you are technically my enemy and or fraternizing with the enemy I will be there for you tonight when you tell your dad that you're pregnant. ~Jacob thought_

_Thanks Jacob that means a lot to me since you will always be my best friend even though I will be a vampire soon. Oh one more thing I will also be drinking animal blood along with human food next month and throughout the rest of my pregnancy. I will be drinking blood because I will be craving it. but don't worry I will never stand the smell or taste of Human blood. Oh one more thing I will be warning Billy as soon as I am done with you about this pregnancy. I will also let him know that you are ok with it. When he looks up to you nod. ~Bella thought_

_Ok I will do that. Blood really. Gross but ok at least it isn't human blood. Why do you suppose you won't be liking the taste and smell of human blood, not that I am complaining about that. ~Jacob thought_

_It's because as a human I didn't like the smell of blood. It made me sick. ~Bella Thought_

_Only you Bells, Only You. Ok I will go sit down so it doesn't look strange that we are just staring at each other. ~Jacob Thought_

"Ok Bells I think food looks great. I am going to go hang out with Charlie while you dish up if that's ok with you."

"Yes Jacob. I will have everything ready in 2 minutes. Just have to l clear things up."

_When are you planning this talk with your dad ~Jacob_

_After dinner ~Bella _

With that Jacob went into the living room to say hello to Charlie.

_Billy please do not be alarmed it's me Bella. Yes I can read your mind and project your thoughts. I guess Jacob failed to mention that to you. (_I watched as he slightly tensed, but then relaxed a moment later. Normal human eyes wouldn't have caught that however.)_ Anyway, Jacob and I discussed things a moment ago. It is the reason for what causing these physical changes to my body. Nobody has bit me but I am slowly changing into a vampire. I am because I am pregnant with triplets. The reason why Jacob isn't attacking me and is calm is because he somehow is feeling like he has to protect me or my children instead. Almost as if there is a pull or connection of some sort. Although I am pregnant and turning into a vampire I will never crave human blood even when I am a vampire. If you don't believe me that Jacob is fine with this look up to him and silently ask him. He will nod. ~Bella thought_

_Oh no, this connection you speak of happens only when an imprint is about to be born into the world. This couldn't be happening. Jacob the heir of the throne or Alpha seat is going to imprint on a half vampire. That is just too strange. But all the signs are there if you are actually telling the truth. (Just then he looks up to Jacob and silently asks him if it is all true and Jacob nods.) Well it appears that Jacob is collaborating with your story, but I will still ask him in private just to make sure that you told him exactly what you told me. Until I clarify this to be the truth officially you won't be allowed on the Rez for the safety of our people. Are any of these offspring of yours a danger to the society.~Billy_

(Internally rolled my eyes) I understand about you wanting to verify with Jacob officially regarding what we have discussed and that until then I won't be allowed on the Rez. As for the potential danger I am having Halflings—half human, half vampire babies. They will consume both blood and human food to survive. They are immortal but can produce offspring. I will be having two girls and one boy. The boy is venomous but they have complete control of their bloodlust. I will be telling my dad after dinner regarding the babies so you are welcomed to stay for this conversation. Anyway enough about vampires and babies I have made lasagna and a salad for dinner. ~Bella

_Before you have that conversation I want to talk to my son and maybe you so it doesn't look strange that I am going to talk to my son while conversing with you guys. ~Billy_

_That is fine as soon as dinner is over, we three will go outside and discuss things and then return back to the house. We will have the conversation then. ~Bella. _

_Sure sure. I am going to sit at the table, since dinner is ready. ~Billy_

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner" Said Billy

Just then Charlie gave Billy a strange look but just shook his head and dismissed the thought again that Billy is just acting strange.

"Yes Billy, why wouldn't I, I do eat." _at least for now that is I projected to Billy._

"Ok everyone food is ready, so please come to the dinner table. Billy is already situation there so it's just you, dad and Jacob that needs to come to the table."

"Looks good Bells"

"Yeah it really does." Said both Jacob and Billy at the same time

We all ate dinner and peace while I contemplated what I will say to dad about the pregnancy and who the father is. Hopefully he won't kick me out of the house and will support me emotionally.


	19. Chapter 19

"I think you out done yourself kiddo. The food was very good." Said Charlie

"Thanks dad, but all I did was cook dinner." I said

"Don't be so modest, anyway I think I am going to go back to the living room and watch some TV and drink some beer while you continue to clean up the dishes. Billy and Jacob do you want to join me or do you have to get back to the Rez" Said Charlie

"I will be there in a minute Charlie; I have things to discuss with Jacob and Bella in private for a few minutes." Said Billy

"Is everything ok Billy."

"Yes everything is fine Charlie; it's just something that doesn't concern you."

"Ok if you say so, I will just be here watching TV and enjoying an afternoon beer." Charlie said a little bit too suspiciously.

_Billy was acting really strange all evening and now he wants to talk to my daughter about whatever, I just hope he doesn't further bother her with his prejudices. I mean he is my best guy friend but still when he starts spewing things that start affecting my daughter's well-being I draw the line. Don't get me wrong I constantly get at him for his mistreatment and prejudices against the Cullens all the time, but this is going too far. For now I am going to let things go, but I am going to have a talk with him later, along with my daughter ~Charlie_

Just before I went stepped out I needed to have a private mental conversation with Jacob, because something is disturbing me and because I want to discuss what Billy wanted to discuss with us before the conversation so he too will be prepared.

_Bells are this talk what I think it is with my father. He didn't believe you did he. I didn't think he would but I will straighten things out. ~Jacob_

_No he did not. I just want to clarify with you before we talk to your father. He mentioned that this pull you are having is similar to when a wolf is about to imprint and that sometimes someone imprints on a child. I sort of understand the nature of imprints and although I can see the future that one or more of my children will be imprintees but what exactly does that mean. I didn't react earlier because it just didn't dawn on me about the whole imprint and wolf thing until now or somehow that tidbit escaped me when I was serving dinner. During dinner I began thinking about this whole imprint thing and I need some clarification and to ensure that my child is safe with you, and there won't be any funny business happening between my child and you. What I am trying to say is that I don't want you to be in the child's life if you are going to have any romantic feelings towards her. That is just sick, not to mention if there were any funny business occurring I would kill you for emotionally endangering my soon-to be daughter and just to let you know I won't be the only one that would want to kill you, Edward would as well. ~Bella_

_Whoa Bells, hold on here I am not a sick person and would never do such a thing, give me some credit. Our Pack does not swing that way. OK let me clarify things. This pull or need to protect your unborn child alerts me that I am about to imprint. That is what happened with Quil in 2003. Quil started to feel the pull or need to protect the unborn child and her mother. We were told by the elders of our tribe that when a wolf starts feeling a pull or the need to protect it means that soon they will imprint on the child. Claire was born two years ago and immediately when she was born Quil imprinted on her. Quil and all the uniformed wolves, including myself were petrified and felt sick to our stomachs after learning this tidbit because we all thought imprints meant romantic. The Alpha wolf and Elders quickly explain to us that when a wolf imprints on a child it's not at all romantic instead we become whatever the child needs at the time whether it be a big brother, protector or friend. It never becomes romantic until they are legally an adult and exhibit romantic feelings, although there are some cases where imprints never become romantic. ~Jacob_

_I understand now. Thanks for being there for me. I don't want my turning into a vampire ruining our friendship even if we are mortal enemies. Ok let's get this conversation out of the way shall we. ~Bella_

I lead Jacob and Billy out the door and out of ear shot of others especially Charlie who at the moment seems preoccupied by the television. We head towards the forest walls which are located in the back of the house.

"Ok Billy you wanted to know if I was telling the truth and that I discussed things with Jacob. Am I right" I said and he just nodded

"Ok yes I am pregnant with triplets half vampire/half human, yes I am turning in a vampire without being bitten, yes I am having two girls and one boy and the boy is going to be venomous. I already know from my visions that Jacob will be imprinting on one of the girls, along with one other wolf, I think he goes by the name Seth Clearwater. Yes I will be drinking blood the next month. Essentially right now I am half-vampire, half human. I won't ever crave human blood because the smell repulsed me as a human and made me ill, that and I never want to be a monster even though I am one. Blood won't desire me at all.

In case you don't know my powers right now are a physical and mental Shield, Telepathy which also includes thought Projection, Clairvoyance of all supernatural beings, Empathy but can also sense reason behind the emotion Advance Tracker can locate anyone at anytime and it is like she is there with them plus location by sensory even if they are a shield apparently, and Sensing someone's true intentions and forcing them to admit to their intentions. I am not sure if I have other gifts yet because I only have gifts what I have absorbed from other vampires that I have encountered so far. I am not sure if Victoria has a gift but I found out that Laurent who went to the Denali Clan in Alaska to become a 'veggie vamp' does and the late James did." I said

"Is that true Jacob, did she discuss this with you." Said Billy

"Yes she did. Also she didn't tell me about all her special abilities, I guess now that she feels she can trust me that she revealed the extent of her talents. So does that mean you could potentially have many gifts if you encounter other vampires with special gifts? If that is the case I am glad that you are not one of those evil ones because you will be a very powerful. The wolves already can't kill you at least the conventional way, but none of us will even try after the first attempt." Said Jacob

"I am still going to be leery about what you say about not having a desire of human blood. I will allow you on the Rez, but only you. I will have to discuss that with the rest of the pack so they won't attack you. You will just be monitored and will have to be escorted by either Jacob seeing he has a connection with you and maybe Seth seeing that he may have one as well. What do you mean about the attack before, I wasn't informed." Said Billy

"Yeah, during the prom some of the wolves tried to attack because I apparently made them quite angry. He phased and then when he attacked I flew him several feet automatically through my shield. Then when the wolves got angry they tried to attack me and all the Cullens and my shield was activated again but I enclosed them inside my shield until they calmed down. I killed a vampire James by crushing him in my shield into many pieces. But before that he tried to attack me but my shield automatically activated much the same way as it did when the wolves tried to attack when they got angry.

Several weeks ago when my empathic ability was uncontrolled due to the early stages of pregnancy I was projecting my emotions and therefore I couldn't go to school. That is the reason why Charlie spent a lot of time with you, except he didn't know it was me who caused his emotional stress. I am in control of my empathic abilities and no longer have that much morning sickness anymore.

Yes it is speculated that I am a sponge and could potentially absorb any Vampiric special abilities if I come in contact with them, although it hasn't been officially proven as factual. I have to meet with another vampire who has the ability to sense latent powers of humans have if they were to become a vampire and powers of those already vampires. Not sure when I will come across them." I said to them both

"Yeah Jacob mentioned something to me that you seemed to have intense mood swings. I couldn't mention it to Charlie because of our secrecy but I speculated that when he came down to hang out with me more times than usually I knew that you had to have been the one affecting him as well. I am glad that you are no longer having uncontrolled powers, especially when it affects unsuspecting humans. Speaking of your powers, your shield is a threat to humans especially if it is strong enough to kill a vampire. Do you have that under control? What exactly happens with your shield and how does your power's manifest?" Billy asked with concern for humans no less.

"There is an aspect of my shield that senses danger. If someone deliberately runs towards me and if I feel threatened and my endorphins kick in it automatically activates sending someone 50 feet away from me. In fact this shield seems to prevent someone from getting within 5 feet in any direction from me. It also takes on a blue shim. I haven't tested the theory to see if this part of my shield would activate if someone were to run towards me when I wasn't feeling threatened or in fear. I probably should do that some time. I too don't want to put harm to any humans.

As for the encasing aspect of my shield I have full control, I choose if the person encased in the shield will get hurt or not. I can also lift people using my shield. Just the other day, when Edward found out I was pregnant he went into a state of shock, and I had to use my shield to get him into the car so we could go to Carlisle for a check-up.

I think the parts I am describing are the physical parts of my shield, because I also have a mental shield because Edward cannot read my mind. I can read his though and he can read my thoughts if I am projecting them to him. When I am projecting thoughts to others, Edward cannot read their mind as well. I am not sure but now that I think about it I might be able to block other powers too, as well as block someone seeing my future or manipulate or sense my emotions. I haven't tested that yet.

Like Edward I have form of Telepathy in which I can read people's minds without touch. There seems to be no limit as to who I can read a distance whereas Edwards has a limit of 3 miles. If I concentrate hard enough I can read the thoughts of the Cullens or anyone else I have been in contact with. I think it is because I am also a tracker as well as have the ability to see someone's true intentions. I am unable to see all the thoughts a person has ever had but I can dig deeper within their mind and discover things about them and what they have done. That is what made me kill James without a second thought and actually enjoy it.

With my tracking abilities manifests quite differently than the late James. He only tracked by way of using someone's sent. The best way I can explain it is how I explained it to the Cullens. When I track someone I concentrate on remembering what they look like, their scent and their essence then once I have completely captured these three things, I find myself essentially standing there next to them as if I was actually there. I can see everything that is happening there but cannot participate. For example when I had to track down James and tracked him, I witnessed him feeding. Not only was I able to smell the blood, which smelled horrid by the way, I could hear the thoughts and emotions of both the victim and James.

I can sense and manipulate emotions as well as sense the reason behind said emotion. I hate to mention but I did have to manipulate emotions purposely towards unsuspecting humans. You see during class I sent the students a huge dose of humor which caused everyone to goof off instead of pay attention to the lesson. I caused the teacher and the students to feel drunk and pass out. during that time I did my homework for 20 minutes. After 20 minutes I sent them alertness which woke everyone up. Everyone didn't notice anything but the teacher thought his mind was playing tricks on him due to stress and lack of sleep. The teacher ended up letting us out 20 minutes early because the teacher started feeling tired and annoyed due to small doses of Lethargy and annoyance that Jasper sent to him. Don't worry it was actually fun. Although I lost control of my empathic abilities in the being due to this pregnancy, I have complete control of this power.

When I have visions my eyes turn purple temporarily. I can see the future from all angles and make decisions based on what I see pretty accurately. I can somewhat see bits and pieces of someone's pass I believe since I saw James's passed conquests but I am not entirely sure if that is true or not. I can see the future of the wolves, humans, Dhampires and vampires alike. I have complete control over this power. Do you have questions?"

"Like I said Bells you are one power person, vampire whatever you are. I am kind of concerned about the stunt you pulled with the emotional rollercoaster that you did with your classmates and teacher. Don't get me wrong I love pranks but you don't know what kind of damage you could have caused." Said Jacob

"Yes manipulating emotions for fun is just wrong, and I advice that kind of behavior should stop or there will be consequences." Said Billy

"You two, I would usually manipulate emotions only unless it was necessary. When I did it for fun, I assure you that there was no malice to my intentions. I was bored because I already knew everything that that was currently being studied in history class. I just wanted to make the class more enjoyable. I injected humor because I wanted everyone to giggle and have fun. Then I decided that I needed to get homework done so I made everyone drunk except Jasper and I. To prevent any funny business occurring due to the effects of being drunk I made them pass-out instead of causing a ruckus in the classroom or the school. If you must know I also played a trick on Emmett. I projected my thoughts by disguising it. He at first thought he was going crazy and then in order to appease the thought of being crazy or others thinking he was crazy I made him perform "I am a little tea pot" in a dress. The promise was that if he did the performance I would stop harassing him. It was hilarious."

"Ok if you put it that way I can understand. Just promise me that you never will use malice when manipulating emotions unless of course you are threatened." Said Billy

"I promise. We probably should be getting back inside. Charlie is starting to contemplate whether or not he should come outside and look for us since we have been out here for quite awhile."

"Sure Sure, this should be interesting once Charlie finds out that you are pregnant." Said Billy

"Yeah I know. He already at one point several weeks ago was thinking along the lines that I could be pregnant when I first starting to feel sick, but I lied to him saying that I was still a virgin. Just to warn you I may have to manipulate his emotions so that he doesn't blow a gasket and end up getting a heart attack."

"I suppose since you put it that way you should manipulate the situation." Said Billy


	20. Charlie & Bella Discussion

With that the three of us went back into the house.

"Hey dad can I talk to a minute."

"Sure kiddo, what is that you need to talk to me about."

"I think you need to sit down for this one."

_Oh God, don't tell me, she is going to say that she is pregnant. I am going to yell at Edward and my daughter for being so irresponsible and ruining her future. If she is in fact pregnant she lied to me about being a virgin. I wonder how far along she is. If it isn't about her being pregnant I wonder what it is she needs so urgently to speak to me and in front of my best friend and his son? ~Charlie_

_Oh boy he already suspects that I am pregnant. As soon as I said I needed him to sit down and discuss things his mind went in that direction. He also is upset that if I am pregnant that I lied to him. This should be interesting. ~ I projected to both Billy and Jacob who in turn silently shook their heads._

"Dad before I say it I am sorry I lied to you before about being a virgin. Oh god this is so hard to say this especially since I am afraid of you final reaction to what I am about to say to you. Ok here it goes. I am at least 4 months pregnant with triplets and my due date is set for August 20th. I only just started to exhibit any signs of pregnancy that were noticeable about a month ago, which is why I didn't say anything until now. I now understand why I was eating so much I was supporting not only myself but three other beings, why I have been so irritable, why I have been so tired, or why I have been throwing up a lot this past month. I am no longer feeling sick to my stomach and I have better control of my moods as of late however. I am still eating a lot though. I didn't eat a lot tonight because I ate a lot throughout the day."

I felt my dad's emotions fluctuate from murderous, rage, disappointment, to acceptance, love, and worry in quick succession. I never manipulated his emotions. I would have if he stayed at murderous or rage because I was afraid that he might have gotten a heart attack. His reactions somewhat surprised me. I understand murderous, rage and disappointment but not acceptance, love and worry. When my dad was exhibiting these emotions I saw that my dad's face color changed from deep purple, deep red, deep pink, to normal, and then he took a deep breath.

_Just to let you know I never manipulated my dad's emotions. ~I projected to Jacob and Billy._

"Ok kiddo. I am not going to say that I am completely happy that you are pregnant, but I will tell you this I love you and nothing you do will ever change that and that I will be there for you the best way that I can. I just worry that you threw your life away now that you have to take care of three other lives when you are not yet an adult and are still in high school. I would never suggest you get an abortion even when it was possible, and I would never want you to put these kids up for adoption either.

I have to admit that when I suspected this I was angry that both Edward and you were extremely irresponsible but then I got to thinking that I made a similar mistake when I was younger myself and I don't regret it even for a second. Your mother got pregnant with you during her senior year and we got married just after graduation. I am disappointed because I didn't want history to repeat itself even though you are not technically a senior yet. I just hope that you don't make the same mistakes your mother made and that Edward will be there during and after the pregnancy for many years to come like I would have been for your mother." Said Charlie

"This pregnancy was not at all planned but it happened. In fact Edward didn't know that it was possible. You see even though his family isn't related by blood they have a similar condition that makes their family, especially the females infertile. It was believed that the males were also infertile because they never gotten anyone pregnant. It was quite a surprise when Dr. Cullen learned that maybe the males were not infertile, just the females were, not that he was planning to test the theory again anytime soon or ever. Edward was a virgin and so was I and apparently I conceived the very first time I made love."

_Good one Bells, what a way to explain vampirism without actually saying it aloud, funny staying that the Cullens have a similar condition rendering them infertile. I guess that is one way you will have to explain to the townsfolk when you become one of them. I suggest you say that somehow you condition was dormant until you gave birth or something along the same lines. ~Jacob thought_

"That's too bad that none of the females can have children. Do you have a plan on how you will be able to support this children, are you even going to finish you senior year and go to college. What does Edward say about you being pregnant? How did Edward's family take the news? If I had room in this house I would suggest you stay with me but obviously a two bedroom house is not conducive to raising triplets. What are your plans?" Said Charlie

"Well at first Edward went into a state of shock and wouldn't snap out of it until I took him to his father, who was the one who did the check-up. He was quite surprised that, that was even possible and there was some doubt as to whether or not the children were Edwards or not. When it was confirmed that it was Edwards, there was no doubt in any of the families' eyes. The whole family suggests that I move in with them. They have plenty of room, and if Edward and I want privacy they have an old run down cottage on their property that they don't mind renovating for us.

Before you go through the lecture of both Edward and I being supported by the Cullens, we are not. Edward has an extensive trust fund that he never needed to tap into that he got from when his real parents died. I plan on finishing up my senior year at Forks High School just as originally planned. Esme stays home most of the time as a house mom and already agreed to baby-sit the triplets while Edward and I are at school. Also Jasper, Rose and Emmett who are graduating this year have also volunteered to help out, since they wanted to wait until Edward, Alice and I graduate before attending college. Edward and I will most likely get married. He hasn't asked me yet but I know him and I know his family would make him take that next step. When I do get married it won't be until after I give birth. I might take online courses for a while and stay close to you so you can see the grand children. Then once I graduate college I plan on getting a degree so that I can get a job and help support the family. "

_Did you really have all this planned or did you just make this up so that your dad would relax. We all know that besides Dr. Cullen none of the rest of the Cullens have ever worked at least since I have heard of them. Also how can you be close to your father once you have changed completely, he will get suspicions along with the rest of the townsfolk. You are going to have to fake your death and your father is going to be heartbroken. ~Billy_

_Billy I did plan all this out once I found out that I was pregnant. As for faking my death I won't have to do that. I will just eventually move away. I am not taking my kids away from their grandfather. As for the townsfolk I am going to tell them that I have a condition that manifested once I gave birth and it changed me, either that or that I had a complication during pregnancy and it changed me. Either one will work I have seen it. The townsfolk will believe it. They won't question it. I think it's because I am slowly changing. My eyes are slowly changing color, so it won't be a drastic change. My eyes only drastically change when I am in a vision, which I will explain that it's a part of my condition or whatnot. ~ I thought quickly to Billy_

_Yeah right Bells, be realistic here you may be able to go to college, but for the most part you won't look a day older than 17. You may be able to pass for a 21 year old since Edward can, but not all the time. You probably will end up repeating high school for the rest of eternity. ~Jacob_

_Like Edward he has gone to medical school twice. I probably will have to continually go to school but you never know. I can always fake my age with papers like the Cullens do and get a job if I so choose too. I just know that my dad worries about those things. You know that you will have to keep phasing and be around for eternity because my daughter will be immortal even though she is half human, half vampire and can still reproduce. She matures 3 years per every human year until she reaches the age of 18, when she no longer ages but remains a dhampire. So when she is 6 years old she will be age 18. Basically in 6 years she will be older than her parents by 1 year to the public. I have seen this with my visions. So we will have to home-school her until she stops maturing. ~I thought quickly to Jacob_

_She really does seem prepared. Ok I am less worried as long as I get to still be in my child's life and my Grandchildren's life. ~Charlie_

"So you are going to make me a grandpa before you are an adult. I guess I have to get use to it. I will be there for you the best way I know how. So anyway when are you planning to move out? You know you don't have to move out until the children are born. You can wait until August 20th, or later but if you feel like it is best to be closer to Edward and Dr. Cullen then I give you my blessing; however, only if you meet my few conditions." Said Charlie

"I think its best that I move out in a month since Dr. Cullen feels that this is necessary. Sorry about making you a grandpa before you being ready. It was really unplanned but now that it has happened I plan to make everything work well. What are your conditions?"

"1) You have dinner with me at least twice a week either at the Cullens or my house, 2) you are the one that will have to tell you mom that you are pregnant and possibly getting married, 3) If you move away from Forks with either just Edward or the whole family you will always allow me to be able to keep in touch with you at all times, 4) if you get married I would like you to get married after you have graduated from high school, even if you are having the children while still in high school. 5) When and if you get married I want to be able to walk you down the aisle. Do I make myself clear?" Said Charlie

"Those conditions are reasonable. I may be engaged before school is finished but I will talk to Edward and his family to ensure that we won't get married until after graduation. I will try to have dinner with you more than twice per week, such as two nights at the Cullens and then one night at your house. I will also cook for you and bring you food every night that we are not having dinner together so you won't have to eat everyday at the diner. When I do get married I wouldn't have it any other way, I want you to walk me down the aisle.

Little scared to tell my mother, not sure how she would react. Having one child was hard enough for her especially since I ended up parenting myself and her most of the time. If I was older she would probably understand more. Most likely she will want me to drop everything and move in with her instead of me moving in with the Cullens. That is not going to happen. I will visit her eventually but I won't move in with her. I think I might tell her in a couple of years if that is ok with you. I have my reasons. I want to get through high school without the stress of her trying to force me to move back with her"

_I don't quite understand her reasoning but I won't pressure her in telling her mother if she doesn't feel comfortable doing that just yet. I do understand that her mother would probably try and convince her to move back to Florida, and that is something that I am not willing to agree with. I just got her back and I am not willing to accept the possibility that she would move back to live with her mother. ~Charlie thought_

_Not really happy with the fact that my best friend will be going into a house with bloodsuckers, but I won't deny him access to his daughter if that is what he desires. Her mother was always very flighty. Charlie would be devastated if Rene' forced Bella to move back home with her if she found out that she was pregnant. I am glad that Bella chose not to tell her quite yet. Besides if my son and Seth are in fact going to imprint on two of her children it would be physically and mentally debilitating if she were to move too far from them. It would be really difficult to explain to her mother who isn't in the loop why Jacob and Seth have to be around all the time and why they moved to Florida. It is just easier for them to be around if they are in the same town and already known to be friends. ~Billy_

_Thanks Billy for your understanding even if you are still leery about me and my vampire nature. I really was thinking about dad when I chose not to tell my mother right away. ~I thought to Billy_

_If I will be imprinting on your child Bella I it would be too emotionally and physically hard to be apart from her life for too long. It is speculated that both the wolf and the imprint would be physically in pain if separated and not able to be near each other. And wolf and imprint can be separated for a short period of time, especially if they don't live together but if it is more than a month of separation the pain starts to increase. In fact one or the other could die of heart break even if it isn't romantic if separated to long. ~Jacob_

_Then it is settled I won't tell my mother until she can't legally force me to move back with her. I will be married and living with the Cullens. That way when you imprint your will be able to be near your imprint. ~I thought to Jacob_

"Ok I will give you time to tell your mother. But you will have to keep in contact with her even if you don't tell her the specific details. I suppose when you get married I won't force you to tell your mother just yet either, but eventually you will have to because she will want you to visit her sometime. Also you don't have to cook for me every night I managed just fine before you came to live with me." Said Charlie

"Thank you for understanding my reasons even if I didn't state them to you. As for cooking for you every night I don't mind doing that for you. I have to eat myself so when I cook while living at the Cullens I will also drop off a dish for you, so you can eat. When you have to work late at the station I will drive to the station and give you a dish so you can eat dinner and not have to eat fast food or order food at the diner. It will be healthier for you." I said

I didn't want to tell him that I am getting flickers of my dad becoming a vampire. I can't see why though. Besides if I mention this to anyone it could possibly start a war with the wolves regardless of the fact that two of them are going to imprint on two of my children in the future.

"Ok Charlie I think it is time for both me and Jacob to return home. It has been a long day and I am kind of tired. Thanks Bella for dinner it was delicious and sorry about my behavior towards you earlier. Also Bella make sure you keep us posted about what we discussed earlier outside in private." Said Billy

"Ok Billy, see you soon. I have to work at the station early tomorrow so I should probably hit the sack myself. Good to see you Jacob." Said Charlie

"Good to see you too Charlie, talk to you later and Bells I will talk you and Edward later. Just let know the reason" Said Jacob

"You're welcome about dinner, anytime and I will make dinner for you both too. Ok. I will keep you posted Billy and Jacob I will let Edward know the reason why you want to talk to him later. " I said

With that both Jacob and Billy went to their car and drove off to their house.

"Hey Kiddo, I am going to head off to bed I am actually really tired. Even though I am now ok with the whole pregnancy it is still a lot to get use to. I think it made me tired with everything I need to process. I probably will need to talk to Dr Cullen and Esme regarding you moving in with them next month to make sure that it is actually ok and that they are ok with everything. I will do that sometime this weekend since they are not home at the moment and won't be back until Monday."

"Good Night dad, see you tomorrow night."

With that both of us went to our own rooms and went to bed. I too was also very tired and I missed Edward. Can't wait until Monday when I see him.


	21. The Proposal

The weekend went pretty fast and I got a lot done. It was nice that my dad wasn't around most of the weekend otherwise that would have raised too many questions. I wouldn't have been able to use my vampire speed and now that my mind is slowly expanding itself into my vampire mind so I am able to retain more and more information as this pregnancy progresses. I got all my homework done for the entire week and read all my required texts completely so I now new everything that was in all the books, cleaned the house, did the laundry and made meals for the rest of the week and put them in the refrigerator.

Sunday night my dad came back from fishing with Billy and his other Rez friends. When he saw the house being spotless, that I had all the laundry done and put away from both him and myself, and that I had meals prepared for the entire week he was somewhat confused because he was only gone for two days and the amount of work done should have taken a normal person a week to complete, but chose not to dwell on it too much. That was a relief.

It is now 6 am Monday morning I am not sure why I was in such a hurry when school didn't start until 8:30 and I wouldn't see the principal until 8am. I wasn't expected to see Edward until lunch time because that is when he told me that his family was due back from their hunting trip. Come to think of it I am actually wide awake. I am not usually this perky in the morning, must be more of a vampire thing since soon I won't be sleeping at all. I just can't shed the feeling that I am about to see Edward a lot sooner than expected and that I am going to get a wonderful surprise this morning. Maybe that is why I feel like I am in such a hurry.

Before I inadvertently expose new self to my dad by racing around the house vampire speed I first tried to listen for his thoughts…Nothing. Well that could be because he is still sleeping. Then I tried to tune into his heart beat or breathing…again nothing. Ok he must have left the house already.

Let see if I can locate him to make sure that he is indeed at work. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his essence. I was instantly transported—not literally of Course—to the station. I still can't get use to the fact that when I track someone it feels like I am actually there with them and experiencing the same things they are except in my own perspective. He was at his desk just as his officers walked in. _"Good morning chef, what can I do for you today? You're here early I don't think we were expecting our boss to show up until 7am. Anything exciting happening in this small town of ours that caused you to arrive earlier than expected?" "No Matt I just couldn't sleep and when I woke up I decided to get a start on my day. I have a lot on my mind. There are things happening in our little town but nothing that concerns the station. I left before my daughter woke up." "How is your daughter by the way, she is she causing you stress. Teenage daughters can do that." "No, nothing's wrong. I just need to get back to work." "Ok Chief let me know if you need anything." I watched as the officer Matt walked out of my father's office. My dad muttered too low for humans to hear. "I need to make more money; my daughter is having triplets and will need my help." _I left the scene quickly. Poor Charlie he is stressed. He thinks that he has to work more hours because I am pregnant. I am going to have to have a talk to him about that. He doesn't need to support me anymore, at least not for long anyway. Then I raced around the house quickly, got dressed in a matter of seconds, made breakfast, and then before I left the house I saw that it was only 6:10am. Geez that didn't take long at all wonder if all vampires are this fast.

As soon as I got outside I saw that Edward was waiting by my car with an amused look on his face. As soon as I saw him I ran to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. God I missed him. I can't wait until I can go hunting with him. Then it dawned on me. I was so preoccupied I didn't even bother to tune into his thoughts, but that doesn't really matter and am just so glad that he was back and I am in his arms again.

"Hey Edward what's so funny?"

"I was about to go visit you and wait for you to get up but when I saw that you were up I decided to wait out here for you, especially once I saw that you were in such a hurry and were going to be coming outside shortly anyway. I thought it was kind of comical to see you whiz vampire speed all over your house. I am surprised that you didn't rip you clothes in the process when you got dressed this morning. I have never seen a vampire or in your case an almost vampire do that. That was impressive but at the same time funny. You did everything in 10 minutes, so we have a lot of spare time this morning. What do you want to do this morning? "

_I can think of a lot of things I want to do. Like make love to you but first I have something to ask you. It's a surprise so don't even bother looking into the future, and I am also going to try and not think about what I am going to surprise you with either. ~Edward_

"Fine I won't look into the future and try not to listen to your thoughts either. I have a feeling what my surprise is going to be, however."

"Tell me what you think your surprise is."

"I can't believe I am saying this I hate surprises, but no I won't tell you what I feel you are going to surprise me with I don't want to ruin the moment. I am curious as to where we are going to go this morning. I know we are not going back to your house and we are not staying here, so I want to know where it is you are taking me."

"That is part of the surprise so I can't tell you those specific details just yet."

"Fine, don't tell me then. I do have one request I have to be at school at 8am. That is when my vision stated that I was going to meet with the principal. "

"Don't worry we will be back plenty of time."

I let Edward drive my car because I had no idea where we are going. My visions of the future didn't help me much either, not that I was really trying to cheat, however I was a little curious about the destination. About 10 minutes later I knew exactly where we were going, the meadow.

We got out of the car and right after we had a mini make out session. Edward turned to me and asked me if I wanted to race him.

"Sure that sounds fun" We arrived the exact same time.

"I forget you are as fast as I am. It's nice that I have someone that can keep up with me." He said with a grin.

I tried to tune out Edward's thoughts but it wasn't easy. I still got some bits and pieces and I was right.

_I am gonna ask….. Hope she accepts….. Why am I so nervous….. Hope talk with her dad went well. ~Edward_

"Edward, please calm yourself down and stop being so nervous. I can feel your emotions, there is no need. Do you want me to send you confidence or calm vibes? I can do that you know."

"Sorry love and thanks. You don't have to send me any calm or confidence vibes I can do this."

"Just take your time I know you need to ask me something."

He got on one knee and then held up a jewelry box in front of me.

"Bella I know that I should have asked you to marry you before we made love the first time, but like I said before I do not regret anything that I did with you not even for a second. I also want to clarify that I am not asking this because you are pregnant with my children, I would have asked you eventually. What I am trying to say is Bella will you make me the happiest, man, vampire in the world by becoming my wife for eternity?"

_Oh God I hope she says yes. I know that both her dad and her mom are not huge fans of marriage in general. ~Edward_

I guess I should take him out of his misery and say yes already.

"Edward funny you should think that my parents are not huge fans on marriage. Granted my mom would freak, but she isn't going to find out until much later. I have my reasons. Anyway as for my dad I told him about my pregnancy this weekend and he asked me what my plans are and if you had plans on asking me to marry you. I told him I believe so. That is why I knew you were going to ask me. As for my answer to your proposal—Yes I will marry you."

Just then he ran vampire speed and scooped me up in the air and proceeded to spin me around in circles. From his emotions I could tell he was full of happiness and love.

"Hey, Edward can you put me down before I throw up my breakfast. I am no longer feeling morning sickness but I don't want to risk it."

"Sorry Love, I am just so happy. Oh wait I forgot something."

He reached for my hand and placed my engagement ring on my ring finger. It was beautiful and looks to be extremely expensive.

"Edward the ring is beautiful, but you didn't have to spend so much on it."

"I didn't. It was my mother's and I kept it all this time until I found the one I wanted to give it to. And you are the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Thank you Edward, I love you so, so much."

"You are welcomed. So how did your conversation go with your father?"

"It went surprisingly well. Jacob and Billy know that I am pregnant, but before you freak out that a war will be starting or that we are in danger. Well the funny thing is that I know that Jacob and Seth will imprint on two of our children. I have seen it. I didn't understand it that much until Jacob explained to me what an imprint was and what it means to imprint on a child rather than a legal adult. I was upset at first when he explained to me that it won't be romantic I began to relax slightly. They are essentially whatever the child needs, which is typically a friend, big brother or protector. As a result of this pending imprint, he is no longer in love with me. Instead he told me that he has this pull or intense need to protect me and my unborn child. Not too happy that I will have to endure his stench more often now. "

"Are you serious about those mutts imprinting on our children. I don't like this. I too can barely stand their smell. Now come to hear that they will be practically living with us. Not going to happen if I have anything to say about it."

"Edward, listen to me. How would you feel if you were told that I couldn't be with you and you were forced to stay away from me and never be in contact with me ever again? I know for me it would be extremely painful not to mention devastating. Just like you and I are soul mates, Jacob is going to be the soul mate of one of our children, and Seth is going to be one as well. Our children could die if we keep them apart I am not willing to risk that and I don't think you are either. You know I too am not happy with this whole situation but what choice do we have."

"Fine, I will accept this situation as it is but I don't have to like it."

"I know, I don't like it either but like I said we don't have a choice. Anyway now back to my night with my dad. When I told him he initially got really angry but then he quickly decided to accept things. We talked about that since your house can accommodate me and our children more comfortably than dad's house can he agreed that I move out whenever I am ready too. There was no rush in his eyes. I did however have to agree to the following conditions; I have to have dinner with him twice a week, wait to get married until after graduation but being engaged is ok, that he has to walk me down the aisle, that if we move he has to be able to keep in touch with me at all times, and I have to tell my mother about all this."

"That's good. At least he didn't kick you out. He loves you, but I am sure that deep down he wishes that you waited until you graduated and or gone to college."

"Yeah his thoughts were along the lines that he wanted to yell at you and I for being so irresponsible, but after awhile he decided what is done is done. He mentioned to me that he and my mother made a similar mistake and he wishes that I don't follow in my mother's footsteps and leave and that you are there for me like he would have been for my mother."

"Well I know for a fact you are nothing like your mother because you are more like your father. I see it in his thoughts. Plus I will always be there for you; otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry you if I wasn't planning on being with you for eternity. What else happened that night? Alice couldn't see anything, and now I know it was because of Jacob."

"I told my dad that I plan on moving in with you next month sometime. He is going to talk to Esme and Carlisle sometime this week regarding the living arrangements. I convinced him that it wasn't a good idea for me to contact my mother and tell her about the pregnancy and moving in with you. She would have tried and force me to move back home with her. I told him that two nights per week he would come to our house for dinner and then one night per week I would go to his house. I also told him that I would make meals for him so he doesn't have to go to the dinner or order out and drop them off at his house or at the station if he was working late. I also agreed to postpone the wedding until I am done with high school, but that I will wear the engagement ring that you would give me proudly on my hand for others to see."

"I think those conditions are reasonable. I can understand why you don't want to tell your mother. I couldn't stand being force to be apart from you if she tried to take me away from you. But if she tried I would have asked you to run away with me, but I am glad things didn't go that way. I will let Carlisle and Esme know to expect a call from Charlie sometime regarding the living arrangements. Ok we have an hour and half left before we are needed at the school what do you want to do in the mean time. I can think of many things I want to do."

With that we slowly and gently made love, in order to prevent any damage to our unborn children for the remainder of our time in the meadow before we drove towards the School to begin our day. Let the rumors begin. I am sure as soon as people see my engagement ring people will start speculating that I am pregnant. Although I look at least 4 months pregnant, I covered myself pretty well not that I really care what others think I just didn't want to deal with the questions until now.


	22. Meeting with the principal

Edward and I arrived back at the school exactly at 8am. He told me that he was going to change his classes so that it matched mine while I was meeting with the principal. I told him he didn't have to do that. Normally I would be extremely stubborn but secretly I will be enjoying his company in class because with him there with me, the classes won't seem as boring anymore.

_If I were younger I would totally want to date Edward. Wonder why Isabella Swan is in here. Is that an engagement ring? She is too young to get married, unless… Oh dear unless she is pregnant. Wonder who the father is. ~Mrs. Cope. _

"Good morning Mrs. Cope, I would like to change my schedule to match Bella's if that is possible." Said Edward

"Normally I would do that but since you are a good student and your dad contributes financially to the school I will make the exception." Said Mrs. Cope

Mrs. Cope printed out his new schedule and handed it back to him.

"See you in class. Love you." "Love you too Edward, see you soon."

Then he gave me a quick kiss in the lips and went off to class leaving me in the school office.

_Young love how wonderful. Just hope that she isn't pregnant. Stress of having a child too young can sever the love between on another. ~Mrs. Cope_

"Miss Swan what can I do for you this fine morning. May I ask that is a lovely ring that you have on?"

"I would like to meet with the principal before I head off to class if possible. Edward gave me this ring it's an engagement ring."

"Let me see if the principal is available this morning. One more thing before I ring the principal, why are you getting married so young, shouldn't you wait until both of you are much older."

"I may be engaged but I won't be getting married until after high school and as for waiting until we are both much older wouldn't matter we already know that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. It shouldn't matter what others think, especially you."

"Sorry, your right I shouldn't of said anything and minded my own business. One moment while I ring the principal." With that she quickly walked over to his office and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Cope what can I do for you?"

"Mr. R. Weltz, an Isabella Swan here wants to meet with you this morning. Are you free to meet with her before she goes to class?"

"Yes send her in."

"Miss Swan, Mr. Weltz is available to see you know."

"Good morning Miss Swan what is it that you need to discuss with me."

"Mr. Weltz, I wanted to know if I had enough credits from my previous high-school and this one to graduate early. (**AN—Although I know the outcome of the vision I chose to still go along with the conversation exactly how it went in the vision.)**"

"Why would you want to graduate early? Your friends are not graduating early and you just transferred here. Do you not like it here at Forks High?"

"No, I like it here now that I have friends and my boyfriend but the reason why I want to know if I can graduate early is because I am pregnant—About 4 months pregnant. I am scheduled to give birth August 20th." (**AN—I already know that Edward's birthday is June 20****th****, I purposely wanted Edward's birthday to be August 20****th**** for my story so it would be a birthday present. There was no mistake) **

"I see I don't grant early graduation in my school so I won't make an exception for you, but I will make things easier. You have some choices. You can go to our alternative school, which is essentially night school or you can continue to go to school normally. If you choose to continue with your previous schedule and need to take some time off during your pregnancy I will grant that request but you will need to make up the classes you missed in summer school so that you can graduate with the rest of your classmates. What is your decision?"

"I don't want to go to night school, so my only option is to continue with my normal school schedule. I will try my best not to miss any classes. I have already made up for the ones that I missed several weeks ago. My teachers were generous enough to give me make up homework, quizzes and exams to prove that I understood the material."

"Ok, Miss Swan it was nice chatting with you and good luck with the whole pregnancy thing. Having children when your adult is difficult but having children when you are this young can be extremely difficult. What are you having if you don't mind me asking?"

"I know it can be difficult. I have a large support system. My dad and Edward's family both agreed to be there for the both of us so that we could still graduate from high school and go to college. I don't mind you asking what I am having. I am actually having twins, two girls and one boy."

"Triplets are going to be a handful. At least you will have a support system. Anyway you best be getting to class before you are late."

_Poor Chief swan, having his only child is pregnant with triplets. I am glad that my children are careful enough, if they weren't I would have kicked them out of the house and disown them. Why do teenage kids have to be so irresponsible these days? She isn't the only one that came to me with news of being pregnant. The only difference between her and the others was that she chose to stay in school and resume her normal schedule. The others either decided to be homeschooled or attend night school. They didn't have that good of a support system and a few of them got kicked out of their own house. ~Mr. Weltz_

"Bye Mr. Weltz."

I walked out of the office and made my way to my first class of the day.


	23. English Class

Edward was waiting for me in front of our English Class which made me smile.

"How was your meeting with the principal, love?" Edward said too low for humans to hear

"It went as well as expected, except his thoughts were rather rude. Let's just say I am glad that he isn't my father." I replied just as low.

"Yes I know. I heard his thoughts it took all my will power not to go in there and knock some sense into him. You did handle yourself very well and kept your emotions in check. He has no right to judge you like he did." Edward murmured

"I know, I don't really care what the principal thinks, and besides I am glad that he knows that I am pregnant. Things would have gone quite differently if the principal found out by way of gossip. I would not have gotten the choice to stay in school and would have been forced to go to night school without any of you. As it is by the end of the day people are going to know that I am pregnant and that my due date is August 20th." I murmured back

With that, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we both walked into the classroom holding hands.

_What is Edward doing in this class and why is he all over her. She is min, not his. ~Mike thought_

I just rolled my eyes and smirked. _Who does this mike think he is? He is so delusional. Not only are you my mate, your are having my children._ ~Edward thought to me. _He is delusional, just relax. I am yours for eternity, just remember that. ~I thought back_

_Oh goody Edward's in this class. Maybe I will get to have him as a partner when we do another love seen, wouldn't mind kissing him. What does he see in Bella? She isn't that pretty. Is she getting fat or is she pregnant. Either way Edward is going to get sick of her and leave her for me. I can't wait when that happens. I can think of a number of things I could do with him….. (And then she went into detail about things sexual and I chose to ignore the rest of her thoughts)~Jessica thought_

_Man Jessica and Mike belong together. They are both delusional and thinking that either of us wants them. She is at least right with one thing, I am pregnant but she is wrong with stating that you would leave me let alone leave me for Jessica. ~I thought to Edward_

_I agree with you Jessica and Mike are two peas in a pod, both lusting after us and thinking we want them. You are right I would never leave you. We vampires mate for eternity. I would die without you literally. ~thought Edward_

_Edward and Bella sure love each other. I wish I had someone to love. I have this crush on Ben Cheney but I am afraid that he would reject me because he doesn't feel the same way I do. Anyway I wonder if Bella is pregnant, she looks like she is but I don't want to over step my boundaries and asked her. If she wants to tell me then that is her choice. ~Thought Angela_

I always liked Angela she a true friend and honest friend and now that I can read her thoughts, her thoughts back up her kindness.I know from Ben's emotions and thoughts he does like Angela but is also too afraid to ask her out. Wonder how I could help them out a little bit. They deserve each other. I also know from my visions that they are meant to be together for a long time.

_Hey Edward do you think we should help Ben and Angela get together. I know from my visions they are meant to be together. They will have the same love we have. ~I thought to Edward_

_Angela is one of the nicest humans I have met and had a pleasure of reading their mind. Ben is also nice as well. Both she and Ben's thoughts are always pure and honest. If they don't realize that both of them like each other soon, I think we should intervene. What do you suggest we do.? ~Thought Edward_

_I could project confidence in both of them so they could get over their shyness about each other. I could project thoughts and mask myself as their subconscious and prep talk them into taking the plunge. We could have a truth or dare game and ask those questions and try to get them to reveal their true feelings for one another; however to me that feels like we would be tricking them somehow. Lastly you could try and act as if you were going to ask Angela out and get Ben to act all protective over Angela and ask her out before you get a chance. ~I thought back to Edward_

_Good suggestions. I agree the truth or dare thing seems too deceptive and me pretending that I would ask Angela out also seems deceiving not to mention create false hope in others who might get the wrong idea and think that I am no longer with you and are free to date again. I am ok with playing pranks with humans that deserve it, but Angela and Ben don't deserve you tricking their mind into believing that your voice is their subconscious. So those are out, so how about you use your empathic skills and send them a boost of confidence. That way they will get up the courage and no longer feel insecure about their feelings and ask each other out. ~ok I will do that during lunch._

_Yes, finally I get to have Edward Cullen in my Class. He soon will be mine. What is this Bella looks pregnant. I can't wait to make fun of her with that tidbit if it's true. Edward will surely leave her once he finds out that she is pregnant, and then he will finally be mine. ~Lauren thought_

_Bella becomes more and more beautiful, despite the she seems to be putting on some weight or is she pregnant. Edward is sure lucky that he got to tap that. ~Tyler and Eric both thought._

Ugh Lauren is such a delusional bitch. I don't really care too much. Edward is my mate and he would never leave me, and especially now that I am having his children. I am just glad that I am slowly turning into a vampire otherwise Lauren and Jessica would make me probably cry and hide. Now even with this pregnancy I can handle whatever these two dishes out.

Just then Mrs. Thornton walks into the classroom. Finally the class is going to start and I no longer have to listen to these pathetic humans' thoughts.

"I Mr. Cullen did you just change your schedule today so that you are in this class now or are you just visiting Bella, and if that is the case you need to go back to class." Said Mrs. Thornton

_He was always such a good kid, I still believe he is so that is why I refuse to listen to all the rumors circulating around the school and that both he and Bella were irresponsible and as a result Bella got pregnant. I can't seem to fathom the idea that she is anything like her mother was when we went to school. Her mother I believed could have and she did. In fact it was rumored that her mother got pregnant several times including her junior year but instead of going through with her pregnancy got several abortions because she was too flighty and irresponsible to continue with the pregnancy. Not even sure if that was all true because she seemed to be somewhat like a harlot and flirted with every guy in the school. I am surprised that her mother went through with the pregnancy that produced Bell, but I am for one glad that she did. Bella is such a good kid I just hope she didn't make the same mistake, but if she did I hope she makes better choices then her mother did. Bella doesn't seem at all like her mother. ~Thought Mrs. Thornton_

I heard Edward give a low growl at Mrs. Thornton's thoughts but thankfully it was low enough that humans couldn't hear it except for me but then again I am not really human anymore, so I sent him a dose of calm.

_Edward, please listen to me. There will be rumors and prejudices floating around. It is a small town after all. Didn't know my mom was considered a harlot when she was my age but that doesn't matter to me since it wasn't true. She was however an enormous flirt and still is except now that she found Phil she isn't as boisterous of a flirt like she once was but even before she met Phil she only flirted and was only ever pregnant once and that was with me.. Just remember people will say anything especially to those that don't fit the 'normal'. ~ thought to Edward_

_You are right love. I just hate it when they say things like that to you. It is in my nature to protect my mate. Thanks for the dose of calm though it helped. ~Edward_

_Your Welcomed ~I thought back_

"No Ma'am, I switched all my classes this morning so I have the same schedule as Bella. I am not here to cause any trouble. Just here to learn."

"My apologize Mr. Cullen. Now that we got everything squared away let's get this class up and running again. We already lost 10 minutes with this misunderstanding. Anyway today we are going continue with more of Shakespeare's plays and act them out. The partners are going to be as follows: Edward/Bella, Mike/Jessica, Eric/Lauren, Ben/Angela, Tyler/Michelle, Matt/Janelle, London/Sarah, Brianna/Danny, Sadie/Connor, and Maddy/Devon. Now get to work."

The Rest of the class went fairly fast and without incident. Both Edward and I refused to pay close attention to anymore of our classmates thoughts because everything single one of them except for Ben's and & Angela's thoughts were rude and mean.

"Bella, & Edward could you come here a second before you head off to your next class."

"Sure Mrs. Thornton." We both said at the same time.

"What is it that you need to talk to us about?" I said

"Well I have heard a rumor circulating around that you Bella are pregnant and that is why you missed several weeks of school. I have heard other rumors but since you were absent for that many weeks I just wanted to find out if it is true or not." Said Mrs. Thornton

"Yes Mrs. Thornton Edward and I are expecting Triplets to be exact. I am about 4 months pregnant and my due date is August 20th. I plan on still attending school and then staying for my senior year at Forks. We also plan on getting married. Both of us take full Responsibility for our actions and plan on raising our kids with the support system of our families that we currently have in place."

"Then you are just like your mother, well almost you're not a harlot but you are following her in the same footsteps in a way and probably will make the same mistakes like chase after farfetched dreams and drag your child into them and leave the father behind."

"Pardon, Mrs. Thornton, but what gives you the right to make judgments and be rude. Yes I may be pregnant and yes both of us should have waited until we got married and out of high school, but sometimes life doesn't always work that way and because of it you have to make the best of what happens in your life. Also my mother may be flighty and flirtatious but she was never a harlot. I am nothing like my mother, nor will I ever be. I am not a flirt, and I am always going to be with Edward. May I remind you I was that child she dragged through all her farfetched dreams and had to practically raise myself and make sure that my mother was well taken care of until she met Phil her second husband after my father. I have always been a good student and I am still." I said while still miraculously staying calm.

_I believe her now. She will make a great mother, especially since she already had a fighter instinct to protect those that she loves. I guess I am not better than those that started the rumor. I need to stop doing that. I tried not to give into these rumors. I guess I need to start being trying harder. I should also not assume anything like if a daughter makes similar mistakes that her mother made, it doesn't necessarily mean that she is following the same footsteps or that she is like her mother. ~Thought Mrs. Thornton_

"Your right, I should be more careful next time. You will make a good mother. I was never friends with your mother when we went to school but I always thought she was flirtatious but although I said she was a harlot I deep down I don't think she was really. I apologies and good luck with your pregnancy and I am glad that you are going to try your best to stay in school and finish it. Must be nice to have good support system, I wish I did, maybe I wouldn't have made similar mistakes and then I wouldn't have made judgments against you both either." Said Mrs. Thornton

"Ok." I said. What was I suppose to say to her admitting that she got pregnant while still in high school inadvertently, but didn't have a support system that I have.

_Ok that is weird. Ready for our next class, this is going to be a long day, especially since this happened all in the first class. ~I thought to Edward_

_Yes I agree. ~thought Edward_

We walked out the classroom, only to see Jessica and Lauren standing near the classroom we were just in. Why didn't either of us sense them there? Well too late now they heard everything that was said to Mrs. Thornton about my being about 4 months pregnancy and about the rumors of my mother.

_So it's true she is pregnant. I knew her innocent act was just an act. She probably had sex with Edward just because he is rich or maybe Edward isn't actually the father. When he realizes these truths he will leave her and he will finally be mine. I am only after him because he is rich and gorgeous, but he doesn't need to know that, since he soon will be mine. ~Thought both Lauren and Jessica._

"Wait until the whole school knows that you're expecting. I wonder if Edward is actually the father or if it was someone you randomly slept with. Isn't that what you mother did" Said Lauren

"Or if Edward is the father, you must only want to be with him because of his money and now that your pregnant he has no choice but to be with you, but I got news for you, being pregnant with him isn't enough to keep him with you." Said Jessica

If I were still completely human I probably would be crying right now and feel somewhat insecure and not understand this mating for life thing. I felt the pull and connection between us before but now that I have vampire abilities the pull and this connection is much more pronounced. There could have been doubts as to whether or not the children's were Edwards because it was previously thought that vampires couldn't have children, but since I had not begun slowly changing into a vampire there is no question whether or not Edward's is the father. So now I listen to their rants and it only makes me laugh at their own jealousy, insecurities and feeble minds.

"You know what Jessica and Lauren believe what you want but the truth is, yes I am pregnant and are excepting August 20th, but there is no question in my mind that there is love between Edward and I and that he is definitely the father. You could be more than wrong if you think at any time in our relationship I was only with him because his family is rich or that I am with him because he is gorgeous. I am with him because I love him, his heart and his soul. I am not superficial like you both seem to be; maybe that is why he turned you down those many times you tried to throw yourself at him. If anything you are the sluts of this school and are therefore pathetic in my book. Have a nice day."

"Edward, are you really going to let your girl treat us like that?"

"Yes that is right she is my girl and always will be. And as for if I am going to allow her to treat you like that she has the right to treat you both any which way she deems appropriate. Come on love let's leave these two pathetic humans excuses and head to our next class. We don't want to be late. You did great I am proud of you and love you and can't wait to get married to you" Said Edward

"Thanks I love you too. Your right I don't want to be late. Don't want to fuel the rumor that we are turning into bad kids that are irresponsible and reckless." I said

"Damn, what just happened, Jessica? Did Edward just choose her over us?" Said Lauren

"Yes he did Lauren. He is either in love with her, which I seriously doubt or he is blind. Maybe we shouldn't spread the fact that she is pregnant. Our original intention just doesn't seem to hold the same fire anymore." Said Jessica

"I hate to say this but your right. She isn't afraid to admit that she is pregnant and it doesn't look like Edward is going to leave her despite the fact that she is pregnant. Our plan backfired. Let's just get to class and forget that we eavesdropped." Said Lauren

"Ok." Said Jessica

Both Edward and I just quietly chuckled to ourselves as we headed off to Spanish Class.


	24. Spanish, Math & History Classes

**SPANISH CLASS WITH MS. HELWIG**

"Ready for Spanish class, love"

"Yeah, I am ready. After what happened in English Class and slightly after I believe I can handle whatever else happens today. Do you think Lauren and Jessica will keep their mouth shut or do you think the whole school will know about my pregnancy by the time lunch rolls around? I believe those two won't be able to keep their mouth shut" I said too low for humans to hear

"I agree. Those two live on gossip. Does it really matter that people will find out that your carrying my children, they will find out soon enough, especially since you can't hide it any longer. Besides isn't that how you are going to explain your physical changes as well so you don't have to move out of the area." Edward said too low for humans to hear

"You are right it doesn't matter. People will find out today somehow anyway, and yes that is how I am going to explain my physical changes. Ok let's get into class before we are late, Ms. Helwig, our Spanish teacher is already in the classroom." I murmured back

**(AN: I don't speak Spanish fluently so I had to use Google translator to translate English into Spanish.)** "Es bueno ver que usted, señorita Swan, por favor, tomar asiento para que podamos empezar la clase" (**AN: Good to see you, Miss Swan, please take a seat so we can start the class**). _Do you need me to translate for you, or do you understand what she is speaking to you. ~ Edward thought. No I understand, but thanks. ~ I thought back. _

With that I headed to my seat. I was happy because the seat next to me has always been vacant which means Edward gets to sit next to me.

"El Sr. Cullen, me alegro de verte también. ¿Está usted en esta clase? (**AN: Mr. Cullen, good to see you too. Are you in this class?**)

"Sí, la Sra. Helwig estoy en esta clase. Me trasladé esta mañana" (**AN: Yes, Ms Helwig I am in this class. I transferred this morning.)**

"El Sr. Cullen por favor, tomar asiento junto a la Sra. Swan para que podamos empezarla clase." (**AN: "Mr. Cullen please take a seat next to Ms. Swan so we can start the class".)**

"ok, Voy a hacer precisamente eso Sra. Helwig "**(AN: ok, I will do just that Ms. Helwig.) ** After that Edward went to sit next to me.

_Love, I am glad that I am sitting next to you instead of the gossip twins or one that is hell-bent in being with you. ~Edward quickly thought to me_

_I am glad too; however, In Spanish class I am sitting by myself because my seat next to me was always empty until now. ~I quickly thought back_

We only had enough time for a short mental conversation before Ms Helwig started class.

"Hoy en clase vamos a trabajar en grupos de dos. He decidido que vamos acorresponder con otros estudiantes a través de cartas. Estamos a escribir sólo enespañol, porque no hablan Inglés. ¿Todos entendieron la tarea?" (**AN: "Today in class we are going to work in groups of two. I have decided that we are going to correspond with other students through letters. We are to only write in Spanish, because they do not speak English. Does everyone understand the assignment?")**

"Sí Sra. Helwig, por lo que vamos a escribir cartas y correspondencia de ida y vueltacon otros estudiantes en otros países, correcta. ¿Vamos a elegir a quién noscorresponden a nosotros o está proporcionando la información?" Dijo la señorita Swan (**AN: "Yes Ms Helwig, so we are to write letters and correspond back and forth with other students in other countries, correct. Are we to choose who we correspond with or are you providing us with the information?" Said Miss Swan)**

"Voy a estar dando la información una vez que termine la letra o letras. Esto es ir a toda la clase. Usted debe hablar acerca de sí mismos, su cultura, sus intereses, etccomo un grupo. Le sugiero que se inician todas las personas con esta tarea lo más rápidamente posible." (**AN: I will be giving you the information once you finish the letter or letters. This should take you the whole class. You are to talk about yourselves, your culture, your interests, etc. as a group. I suggest that everyone start with this assignment as quickly as possible.)**

_How are we going to write about us when you are a vampire and I am almost one? ~I thought to Edward_

_We do what you and I did when we were trying to find out about each other minus the whole vampire thing. We play a letter version of 20 questions. You can also talk about your pregnancy and about your life, and I will do the same thing but leave out the vampire tidbit. How does that sound. ~ Thought Edward_

_Ok that sounds good. ~I thought back._

_¿Soy yo__o__es__la señorita__Swan__embarazada__?__Una chica__joven__que está embarazada__.__Parece que__por__su__anillo__que__que__ella está comprometida__y__se casará__en el futuro__,__por lo__que__debe__ser__verdad__que__está embarazada__.__El Sr.__Cullen__y__Swan__Miss__hará__grandes padres__,__a pesar__de que__son demasiado__pequeños__en mi__opinión. ~Ms Helwig thought in Spanish (__**AN: Is it me, or is Miss Swan pregnant? Such a young girl to be pregnant. It looks like by her ring that that she is engaged and will be getting married sometime in the future, so it must be true that she is pregnant. Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan will make great parents, even though they are too young in my opinion.**__)_

Overall Spanish Class wasn't horrible as I thought it would be. I got to chat with Edward through our thoughts, so that no one could hear us. Our own way of writing notes to each other. We both actually finished the letter fairly quickly so we presented it to the teacher before the class ended. The teacher told us that she will provide us with the information the next day and that we could just spend the remainder of the class just chatting amongst each other or we could head to our next class early. We both chose to head off to class early because we didn't want to hear the thoughts of the other students if we could help it and because we had 20 minutes left of class.

Before we left Ms Helwig took us both outside so that the rest of the class wouldn't hear the conversation and asked us if I was pregnant. Edward and I both told her yes that I was indeed pregnant, but with not one baby but with three and that sometime after we turn 18 we are planning to get married. What we didn't tell her that it might not be until we graduate next year that we make it official. So far Ms Helwig seemed to be the only teacher that didn't pass judgment about me being pregnant. She had her concerns about us being so young but she thought we would make good parents.

Edward and I went to my car to chat before we had to go to math class with Mr. Varner.

* * *

**CONVERSATION IN THE CAR BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA BEFORE THEIR MATH CLASS**

"I am so glad to be out of the class early for once. Oh I forgot to tell you that I now have a vampire mind."

"I kind of figured that you have a vampire mind now because you all of a suddenly able to speak fluent Spanish after just a couple of days ago I heard that you were struggling with understanding some of the words. I was impressed that you spoke to Ms Helwig as if it was your native language. I am surpised that the teacher didn't catch on that you spoke to her fluently and that half the class didn't understand and are probably still doing the assignment as we sit in the car chatting."

"I think she didn't comment because she knows that you never struggled in her class and speak fluently so maybe she didn't comment because she assumed that you are tutoring me. I speak fluently now because I spent the whole weekend reading all the required text, and because I have a vampire mind now I retained all the information through my newly acquired photographic memory. It looks as if I will never forget anything that I ever study or observe like you and every other vampire out there."

"So what's your theory on when you are going to develop the rest of your vampireness (sic)? You already developed the speed, strength, higher sense of smell, have healing abilities, are no longer clumsy, and have enhanced Vision. You still sleep probably due to the fact that you are pregnant and not yet a full vampire. Sometime next month you mentioned that you will be drinking blood, so that means you are going to have some thirst for blood. Your eye color is actually becoming lighter and lighter as your pregnancy progresses I have noticed. I also know that although you skin has some vampire traits it is still human and flexible. I am assuming that the non-flexible vampire skin won't be developed until after the children are born and you become a full vampire. Do you know if our children will sleep?"

"My visions don't tell me if our children will sleep or not but I am assuming because they will be half human they will probably sleep due to their human traits. I also noticed that my eye color was lightening up, not to mention Billy and Jacob Black noticed too the over the weekend. I am surprised that no one else noticed this change, but I am glad that they are not noticing the changes. My eye color will be more pronounced once I start drinking blood. For example if I were to drink human blood my eye color would start to take on a red tinge but because I know I won't be craving human or wanting to drink human blood the color will stay on its current course and turn golden as my pregnancy progresses. It will completely be gold once I give birth and become a complete vampire. I agree with you, I won't have vampire skin until after I give birth so that my body can be flexible, although my skin is now closer to a vampire than a human, which is why I won't show as much as a human who is pregnant with triplets."

"It makes sense that our children will sleep since humans will sleep. Wonder if they stop sleeping when they stop growing and aging at the age of 18 or if they require the same amount of sleep normal humans due. I have noticed that you don't need as much sleep, but are still sleeping as much because you are caring triplets."

"I don't know about the amount of sleep our children will require, I guess we will just have to wait and see. Your right I don't seem to be requiring a lot of sleep anymore, but the babies seem to also zap a lot of my energy, which is why I will be consuming blood soon. How do you keep from being bored, with your vampire mind. It didn't take me that long to read all the required text and retain all the information."

"About the part of being bored, I find that I consider the school day as a time I wish I could sleep. It was like a form of purgatory to me until I met you; however sometimes I wonder why my family chose to repeat high school every time we move to a new town. I think we do it to keep up appearances. There were times I went to college instead of high school which is why I have two medical degrees but sometimes because of I am stuck at age 17 it was hard to convince people in some towns that I am old enough to hold a job or go to college, which is why I never worked in a hospital as a doctor. I think it is just easier for our family to just go to high school each time. The younger we portray ourselves to be the longer we can stay in one place. What I find to combat my boredom is find to occupying my time, with learning new things or new songs that I can play on the piano."

"Couldn't you create paperwork that states that you graduated high school at the age of 9, due to the fact that you skipped most of your Elementary and Middle school years and then spent 8 years in College and Medical school and therefore graduated medical school at the age of 17. I have heard of cases where humans have done such things, why couldn't you if you were so tired of being a high schooler all the time. Granted you would be the youngest Medical doctor but at least it would explain your age. You could probably get away with being a 21 year old which means you would have had to graduate high school at age of 13. It is possible for someone to do that. That just means you could say that you skipped 4-8th grade, 5-9th, or something along those lines. "

"I never thought of that idea before, thanks. I might try that the next time we, including you and our future children move to another town and I don't feel like tending high school. Anyway, if we don't want to be late for Mr. Varner's class I think we should head back in. we have been out here for almost 20 minutes and Ms Helwig is about to release the rest of our class so they can go to their next class"

"oh I didn't realize it had been that long already, we probably should go. Mr. Varner isn't so kind to those that are late, and he probably will not be so lenient with me now that I am pregnant. He of all people would probably will judge either of us as trouble makers. I feel he already doesn't like me and that was established the second day of class when he asked me a question and I didn't know the answer."

"I don't think he likes anybody frankly."

* * *

**TRIGONOMETRY CLASS WITH MR. VARNER**

With that we hurried to Mr. Varner's trigonometry class and arrived as the rest of our class from our Spanish class showed up. The teacher showed up 10 minutes later.

_Let's hope Mr. Cullen isn't a trouble maker. I haven't had any of the Cullens in my classes, but I doubt that all of the kids are so well behaved like it has been rumored. I also have heard that he got Miss Bella Swan, who is this class pregnant. That already shows that he is irresponsible along with the swan kid. From the looks of it, she is pregnant at least she has an engagement ring, that shows some responsibility, even though it was stupid to have unprotected sex in the first place so young. Teens should not have children, let alone get married. The marriage ends up in divorce and the child either adopted or raised by their parents because the teenage parents couldn't properly take care of their own children when they are children themselves. What a shame. Poor chief swan, he must be having a hard time dealing with this mess. ~Thought Mr. Varner_

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing in this class? The last time I checked you didn't have me as a math teacher. Do you have a slip for me that will show that you are supposed to be in this class?"

I sent Edward a dose of calm due Mr. Varner's thoughts after I heard him soft growl. He quickly looked at me and slightly thanked me through his thoughts.

Although the dose of calm that I sent him helped Edward was still upset that Mr. Varner assumes that it is too good to be true that the Cullens are well-behaved and it further proves his point now that Edward got me pregnant. He assumes that both Edward and I are irresponsible trouble makers. As calmly as possible he answered Mr. Varner's question and then took a seat next to me.

"Yes Mr. Varner, I am supposed to be in this class. I changed my schedule this morning." Edward said as he handed the signed permission slip.

"Fine have a seat next to Bella" Mr. Varner grumbled.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Edward and I chose to ignore the thoughts of the other students and pay attention even though the class was really boring and surprisingly easy now that I have a vampire mind and memorized the entire text.

Mr. Varner, just too even further prove that both Edward and I are trouble makers he tried to stump us by asking us questions. In fact it appeared to me that he singled us out the entire time. The good news was that he wasn't able to get the upper hand on either of us. Not only could we pick out the answer in his head due our ability to read minds, we both understood concepts, which came in handy when he asked both of us to prove why we thought the answer was correct. I only had difficulty on a few which Edward was able to think to me on how to do the problem.

Just as the bell rang singling the end of class, Mr. Varner called to both Edward and I, while everyone else left the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan can I speak to you before you head off to your next class."

"Yes, Mr. Varner." We both said right after each other.

"I see that you, Miss Bella have studied recently, which will help your overall grade. I suppose I should tell you good job. As for, Mr. Cullen I see that the rumors are correct, you are very well behaved even though I see that you made a grave mistake in getting Bella pregnant, I am assuming it is yours correct."

"Yes Sir, Bella is pregnant with my children. I say children because she is having triplets August 20th. I may have gotten her pregnant and failed to use protection, but you see it was believed by previous testing that I was infertile and therefore incapable of having children. I have no doubt what's so ever that these babies are mine however. I would have eventually asked her to marry me, and at first wanted to wait until marriage to make love to her but I don't regret anything that has happened instead. I take full responsibility for my teen hormones that overwrote my better judgment. Now that she is pregnant I plan to marry her sooner and unlike normal teens we won't be a statistic"

"Oh, I see. Think whatever you want to think, but it is a statistic for a reason. I still believe that it was very irresponsible for you Edward to have unprotected sex especially since your adopted father is a medical doctor and you Bella for having a father who the chief of police. All I can say is that I am glad that I am neither of your parents, my heart goes out to them, having young pregnant teens. Tsk Tsk. But as for you Bella I won't give you special treatment in my class, that means if you are late because you are tired, sick or having difficulties with being pregnant too bad. Next year if you both are in my pre-calculus class I won't give you both any favors because I am not a fan of pregnant teens or teen parents. But I will say this much I give you both credit for choosing to stay in school instead of attending night school or giving up altogether."

"Mr. Varner, that is understandable and I get your judgments against teen mothers and teen parents. Just to let you know Mr. Weltz said that if I get to the point that I need any so-called special treatment that I would make up the class in summer school. I don't plan on needing special treatment because Edward's dad is a doctor and Dr. Cullen told me personally that he is available for 24/7 if I need him for whatever reason. Because he is available 24/7 I am getting the proper medical treatment as my pregnancy progresses and probably won't need to go to summer school."

"Glad that you understand my position; however, I will be talking to Mr. Weltz about him telling my students that it is ok to make up missed work in summer school. That policy just doesn't sit well with me. For now we will just leave it as he has told you, until I hear otherwise. That will be all. I suggest you both hurry to your next class don't want to be late."

"Sorry about that love. Like I said before Mr. Varner hates everyone and apparently he despises pregnant teens and teen parents even more. It took all my will power not to attack him with all his judgments against me and you." Edward spoke to me too low for humans to hear

"Don't worry about it, his thoughts and his attitude wasn't really getting to me. If you were at the verge of attacking Mr. Varner, I would have first sent you a large dose of calm, and if the calm didn't work I probably would have had to stop you by using my shield. Although using my shield would have been my last resort seeing as it can be seen by others, at least those that are supernatural. In any case people will just have their own judgments, some more than others. I agree with you, we are not part of the statistic because, not only are you a vampire and I will be one, vampires mate for life, therefore being young or young and pregnant doesn't pertain to us. Even if I wasn't turning into a vampire, I wouldn't be a statistic because I have always been mature and had to be an adult in order to take care of my mother. Far as I am concern Mr. Varner could keep his opinions to himself and mind his own business." I whispered quietly to Edward.

"I agree love. Let's hurry so we get to sit next to Jasper in history class."

* * *

**HISTORY CLASS WITH MR. JOHNSON**

When we arrived Mr. Johnson hadn't arrived yet, but Jasper did however save two seats for us, which we were grateful that we didn't have to sit by anyone else.

_I finally figured out a way to get back at Bella. I will ask her in front of the whole class if she is pregnant. I may not get Edward but I will be popular again and she will go off crying. Aren't I the genius? ~Thought Jessica _ Edward began to quietly growl at her thought Jasper sent him a dose of calm sensing that Edward was becoming upset about something, and because Jasper did that I sent him a mental note. _Edward, I know Jessica is trying to get a rise out of me, it won't work and you shouldn't get too upset with her thoughts either. ~I know love, I just hate whenever someone attacks you either verbally or mentally, it is in my vampiric nature to protect my mate, I can't help it. ~thought Edward_

"Hey Bella, it looks like you are getting fat, or are you actually pregnant." Said Jessica

_Why does Jessica always have to be gossip happy and mean? Bella is one of the nicest and sincere people at Forks High she really doesn't disserve to be in the Jessica crossfire. So what, that Edward Cullen is interested in Bella and not Jessica. If anyone disserves Edward its Bella, those two were made for each other. Jessica just needs to leave them alone. ~Thought Angela_

_Never pegged Bella to be one of those teens who got pregnant before graduating high school, but then again I didn't really know here and besides the Cullens always creeped me out so I am surprised that she even dated a Cullen. ~Thought some of the students in class_

_Sorry Edward and Bella. I am here for the both of you. Jessica is just pathetic. No wonder you were getting angry before. You probably heard in her thoughts that she was going to say something. ~Jasper_

_Well if she is pregnant I am not going to be asking to take her to the prom or date her. Maybe I will ask Lauren on a date and see if she wants to go to the prom. I wanted Bella but not if she is with child and taken. ~Tyler_

_Damn, I wanted to be the one to take her virginity she was mine; although I would have used protection. I am too young to have kids, not that I ever want to have any. Damn, now that she is pregnant I guess I won't ever be able to be with her. Maybe it isn't true she still hasn't answered yet. But if it is true I guess I will have to be with Jessica instead. Not my first choice but oh well. ~Mike_

At least I won't have to deal with Mike or Tyler hounding me anymore about wanting to date me. It is a little disturbing about mikes thoughts. I was never his nor would I have ever slept with him. At least Tyler's thoughts only centered around the prom and not about sleeping with me. At least Jessica's twin isn't in this class.

"Jessica to answer you question I am pregnant with triplets and therefore not getting fat. Edward is the father."

"To answer all the unspoken questions that you all might have, I plan on taking full responsibility for getting Bella pregnant. We are in fact engaged. She is due to give birth August 20th, and then we plan on finishing off our senior year. For right now we plan on having a wedding after we have graduated from high school, but we might decide sooner, when we both turn 18."

"So, are you going to live with you dad while Edward still lives with his adopted parents, or are you moving in with Edward separately or with his family." Said Jessica

Always fishing for gossip, anyway before Edward and I could answer the question Jasper spoke for us. Probably sensing or annoyance.

"To answer your question Jessica, Bella is set to move into our family home next month. She is moving into our house early just in case there are any complications. With our family, although all adopted, there is always a high chance of certain complications and or condtions that could affect the pregnancy or Bella after she gives birth. Seeing as our adopted father is a doctor, he thought it was best that she moved in with us. As far as Edward and Bella moving out of the family home, that probably won't happen, but if it does we would support their decision."

_Good way of introducing the physical changes during the pregnancy and the permanent changes that will occur once I give birth ~I thought to Jasper_

_That's why I worded it that way. ~Jasper thought to me._

"What kind of complications or conditions are you talking about? How do I know if there are any complications or conditions and what you said is just a way of covering up the fact that her father kicked her out and is giving her a month to pack all her belongings. I know my parents would have kicked me out if I was so stupid and got myself pregnant. That is why I always use protection."

Did she really just admit that she sleeps around? She is more stupid than I thought. Geez she is nosey. That is none of her business the complications and or conditions are private.

_She really needs to shut her mouth. ~Thought Edward_

_I agree Edward, but Jasper is handling the situation pretty well. Just let him handle it seeing as we are both not in the position to talk at the moment. ~I thought back_

"Jessica, it really is none of your business as to what are the possible conditions or complications. It is really only the business of Edward, Bella & their attending physician which so happens to be our adopted father. I only mentioned to explain why she is moving in with us. As for her father, he never kicked her out. If you must know he wanted her to stay until she gives birth and would have allowed her to stay there if there was room to accommodate both her and the triplets. He may have been disappointment at first but he loves her very much and as a result he supports her decision and will remain very much in her life during and after her pregnancy. It is too bad that your parents would think so little of you and choose to not support you physically or emotionally, if you make a mistake. Although Edward and Bella may have been irresponsible in people's opinion at least they own up to it and are backed by family members including myself that are willing to support them emotionally as well as physically."

"Miss Stanley, although I think Edward and Bella may be too young to have children and made an irresponsible decision, you should mind your own business. We all have our own judgments some more vocal than others. I am sure they have already received plenty of opinions from fellow students and other teachers. What's done is done. Even though their initial actions were irresponsible, their actions thus far, in my opinion, shows that they are trying to take responsibility and make the best out of what occurred. Good luck with the triplets Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, one can be difficult to take care of but raising triplets is even tougher, coupled with the fact that you both are teenagers could be proven disastrous, but for some reason I feel that you two won't be a statistic, especially since you have such a good support system. As for you Miss Stanley I expect to see you afterschool in detention. Let that be known to everyone as an example. I refuse to have anyone use my classroom as a forum for revenge, gossip or a place to just be mean to another person. Now that is squared away let gets this class started. Thanks to Stanley's blatant display we are behind 20 minutes late. Can anyone tell me what year the Spanish influenza happened and what was the Spanish Influenza." Both Edward and Jasper just shook their heads, while I quietly chuckled. Oh the irony.

"Miss Stanley what year did the Spanish influenza happen and what is it."

"Um, I don't know the exact date but was it a flu from Spain."

"No, not exactly. Anyone else want to take a stab at answering this question. Mr. Newton."

"It's a deadly flu that effected millions that is all that I know."

"Yes, Mr. Newton it was a deadly flu. Can anyone actually tell me in more detail about the Spanish Influenza and year it happened? Ah Miss Swan, one of my more studious students. I can see that you don't have the book anywhere near you, so let's see how much you know."

_I bet she doesn't know the answer. ~Thought Jessica and Mike_

"Yes, I believe I can Mr. Johnson. The Spanish Influenza also known as the Spanish Flu was a severe and deadly pandemic that lasted from approximately June 1917 to December 1920 that spread across the world including the Arctic and remote areas of the Pacific Islands. First, this outbreak was unique because the intensity and swiftness of onset baffled health workers-someone could be alive and healthy in the morning and be dead by night fall. Second there was no discrimination amongst who was susceptible to this disease; it affected anyone including the young and healthy. Lastly, the symptoms were sometimes misdiagnosed as being other diseases such as Cholera, typhoid fever, or dengue fever. The symptoms of this flu were body aches, muscle and joint pain, headache, sore throat, fever between 100 to 104, unproductive cough, excess sneezing resulting in many patients with hemorrhaging mucous membranes or what commonly known as a nosebleed, constipation, diarrhea, vomiting, and increase in mental disturbances, or patients being delirious. The severity of the symptoms often led to fatal secondary complications such as pneumonia which caused some of the fatalities of this disease. Some people died quickly after onset of the flu, while others died within two or three days after due to hemorrhaging of their lungs and or drowning from fluid filling their lungs. Often those who died by way of fluid in their lungs showed no signs of inflammation. When King Alfonso XIII illness and subsequent recovery gained worldwide press, the pandemic was dubbed 'the Spanish Flu' due to the lack of real news from anywhere else regarding the disease or false impression that the disease originated in Spain. The actual origins are unknown but there are many speculations including the thought that it originated in an army base in Kansas."

_Whoa how does she know all that information? ~thought everyone except the teacher, Jasper and Edward_

_Good Job Bella, just make sure you don't do that too often because no human is that perfect and if you show that your perfect it raises suspicion. ~Thought Jasper _

_Love, Just be careful about showing what you know, just like Jasper thought, no human is perfect. ~Edward_

_Impressive, wonder if she knows someone who survived the Spanish Influenza or has a relative who died during the epidemic. She seems to know more than the book. It is nice that her pregnancy isn't affecting her ability to continue to study. Lets hope that it stays that way it would be a shame to lose such a great student.~Mr. Johnson_

"That was very impressive. You are completely correct and you seem to answer more than what was in the textbook which leads me to believe that either you know someone who survived the flu, had a relative who died during the epidemic, or you did a report in your previous school, in that case I would like to test you to see what you know and possibly see if you can test out of this class, although it is nice to have more than one student in this class that knows history."

"In Arizona I was in advanced placement classes for most of my classes and history being one of them. I had to do a report on this area and learned about the Spanish influenza. As for testing out of this class, I really don't want to, who knows I might learn something I didn't learn in my AP classes."

"Fair enough! Oh look at the time, it is time for you all to go to Lunch but before you go, your assignment that is due next Monday is to write about a famous person who lived between 1850's and 2005 and survived the flu epidemic of 1918, about a major events that occurred during this time such as the Women's Suffrage or write are report about the Spanish Influenza. Miss Swan since you already have done a report on the Spanish Influenza you can either write a report comparing and contrasting the Spanish Influenza with other major Influenza's that impacted our society, write about the famous persons, or about the Women's Suffrage movement. I would prefer you write a compare and contrast paper since if you don't mind. Oh and Miss Stanley I will see you after school, but if you forget or refuse to show up you will have two more detentions added to this one on this Saturday and I would then be calling both your parents and the principal to let them know."

"I don't mind doing a compare and contrast paper if that is what you prefer."

"Fine I will be there this afternoon, Mr. Johnson."

"Oh, just to remind you that this class is a mixture of both juniors and Seniors so if any of you don't do well in this class you may have to repeat this class in your senior year. I am referring to those that are currently struggling. I won't mention names but you know who you are."

"Mr. Johnson, can Jasper and I also do a compare and contrast paper as well" said Edward

"That is fine. You both have also been one of my best students and probably could use a little challenge."

"Ok the class is dismissed."

With that we all headed to the cafeteria.


	25. Chapter 25

Just before Edward and I got to the cafeteria, we heard Angela's footsteps behind us not realizing that she was trying to catch up to us.

"Hey Bella and Edward wait up" Said Angela.

Edward and I stopped so that Angela could catch up to us.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I said

"Hi Angela, how are you doing" Said Edward After I spoke to her. Out of all the other humans Edward always thought that Angela was nice so He didn't mind saying hello to her.

"I am doing ok, however I have a favor to ask both of you."

_I wonder if the Cullens and Bella will let me join their table. I have to admit I know they are not exactly human and Bella isn't exactly human anymore either, but I really don't care what they are or what Bella is turning into while she is pregnant with Edward's child. I know I use to feel intimidated by everyone of the Cullens except for Edward, Alice and Jasper because they seem to be the most normal but I figure if Bella felt comfortable with all of them, then I can too. Whatever they are I won't say anything, just like I haven't in the past. ~Angela_

_Edward before you get mad about involving another human, I have seen that she and Ben become one of us in the near future but I don't know how quite yet. Unlike Alice's visions, this is a definite, and it doesn't matter if we invite her or not, her and Ben will be changed in the near future. If we don't invite her something bad will happen. She really needs a friend and it appears I am the only friend she has. We just can't reveal our gifts to her or what we are until she figures it out and she won't yet, until she and Ben are changed. ~I Thought to Edward_

_Fine but Rose and Jasper are not going to take too kindly to involving humans. It took a while for them to warm up to you and that is because you are my mate. Although you are not a human anymore so it is a lot easier for them to accept you. However, I see that she needs a friend, since the other humans are pathetic. ~Edward_

"What can Either Edward or I do for you?" I said as if I didn't know what she had already told me in her thoughts. It would look very strange if I suddenly told her yes before she even asked me. She wouldn't freak out according to her thoughts but still I would have to explain things and as it stands it would be better if she finds out what the Cullens were when she changes rather than before.

"Well, I was wondering if I could start sitting with you guys at lunch. I missed you for one, since you now sit with the Cullens and secondly after how The Gossip Twins and their possy treated you once they found out that you were pregnant, I decided that I don't want anything to do with them. I am normally a non-violent person but damn it took all once of my will power not to tear into them. I never hated someone more than I hate all of them right now. So that is why I am asking, no begging that you allow me to sit with you from now on because I can't guarantee that I will keep my hands or opinions to myself the next time they attempt to hurt one of my friends." Said Angela

_I didn't want to tell Edward or Bella that I almost punched both the gossip twins earlier today, along with anyone else that seems to think poorly because they failed to use protection knew that it was possible to have children. So what we all make mistakes even those that are not exactly human, shows that they have humanity in them still. At least they are making the right choice by accepting the consequences. I don't know about anyone else but I am sticking by whatever decision Bella and Edward makes. That is what a friend does, not treat them horribly and gossip. ~Angela_

_Are you seriously going to involve another human into our Vampire world? It's too dangerous, not only for them but us as well. We were risking it with Bella knowing about us before she started turning into one of us. Now we are considering it again. It worked out ok with Bella because she got pregnant but I am not willing to let a human throw away their lives just to be one of us. Angela has a chance to have children and get married and live a human life, unlike the rest of us. I am not happy about this, just to let you know. ~Rose_

_Rose, listen to me. Angela and Ben are going to be vampires in the future and it doesn't matter if we invite her or not but devastating consequences occur if we don't. She doesn't know what you all are and what I am becoming yet she suspects that you are all are not exactly human and I am not exactly human either but she doesn't care what you all are or what I am becoming. Please you have to understand I know that you don't like this but, it is not only important to me, but it's important to her as well. ~Bella thought to Rose_

_Fine, doesn't mean I'll like it and doesn't mean that I will be nice to her. ~Rose thought. _

_Thank you Rose, you won't regret it. ~I thought back to Rose_

She sighed in defeat.

_Yay more friends for Bella and I. Bella I have seen it too that she and Ben are going to be one of us in the future. Don't know the cause; however either. I do also see that they become one of us no matter what we do, but bad things happen if we don't allow them to sit with us. Not sure why that is. It is almost like their vampirism is set in stone for some reason. Your future was like that too but now I know why yours was like that but not why Ben and Angela's are like that. ~Alice_

_I don't know either. ~I thought to Alice_

_Her Emotions are telling me that she needs a true friend and I am sure Bella is picking up on this as well. I am not happy about exposing us to more humans, but Bella I trust your judgment and feel if you think it is necessary then I will accept this. I just hope I won't slip. ~Jasper_

_Jasper I do think this is necessary. Don't worry you won't slip. Remember thirst is an emotion. If I start to sense that you are having difficulty I will send you what will make you think that you are _satiated_. ~I thought to Jasper._

_Fine ~Jasper_

"Sure no problem Angela, you're more than welcomed to sit with us as many times as you like. I am also sick of the possy and gossip twins."

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it."

With that she went over to the Cullen table and sat down next to Edward and I. A few minutes later Ben walked into the Cafeteria.

_Why is Angela sitting with Bella and the Cullens. I am glad she is, it makes me angry that Lauren and Jessica and their possy are so judgmental and only want to be friends with you if it benefits them in some way. Bella is a great person and a good friend to my Angela, well she isn't really my Angela, but boy I wish she was. Maybe the Cullen's will let me sit with them as well. I don't really care what they are, and or what Bella is or isn't. I wish I had enough courage to ask Angela on a date and then be her boyfriend afterwards. Why am I such a chicken? Maybe because I am afraid that she doesn't like me. I am also too chicken to ask the Cullens or Bella if they mind if I sit with them. ~ Ben_

_Ok, normally I would not risk my ability to read minds but Ben needs to be sitting with us. I could send him a dose of confidence but instead I decided to approach him instead. With that I got up and walked over to Ben._

"Hey, Ben, how are you?"

"I am doing ok. Sorry about how others seem to be treating you after finding out that you are pregnant. I don't think that is right." Said Ben

"Don't worry about it Ben, it isn't your fault. People will say things and be judgmental. I am not letting it bother me so you shouldn't let it bother you either. It is nice that you care though."

"Of course I care. I don't like it when people treat other people mean. Why is Angela sitting with you guys today, not that I am complaining though? You are a good friend to her, and I could tell that she missed you." Said Ben

"I missed her too. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to join us at the Cullen table from now on during lunch."

"Really are you sure no one will mind. I was actually afraid to ask if it was ok to sit with you guys. ." Ben said sheepishly.

_Don't even think about objecting to the other new lunch table companion. ~I thought back to all the Cullens._

_Fine, grumbled Rose._

"I assure you it won't be a problem. After all I approached you and invited you." I said to Ben with a smile.

Now for plan B—giving Ben the courage to ask Angela out on a date, ok let's see. What can we do to get them together? I can either send Ben confidence or have a game of truth or dare. Truth or dare that sounds more fun.

_Good one Bella ~Alice _

Alice must have seen my decision to play the game. Well sort of play the game because once I asked Angela the question, the game will end we abruptly.

_Edward, are actually not really playing the game. I know how much you hate this game. It is a way for me to asked Angela to admit to all of us who she likes. It will give them both enough courage to actually talk to each other. ~ I thought_

_Ok love. I saw it in Alice's thoughts that that was what you were planning to do. ~Thought Edward_

_Alice can you introduce the game. It will be more convincing if you suggest it, instead of me. I will ask the first question. ~I thought to Alice_

"Ok everyone we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare to kill sometime before we have to go to class. Normally I would say there are no rules but since we are at school we should at least keep it safe and not do something that will get any of us in trouble. Bella you are first up, so choose a 'victim' and ask if they wanted to say a truth or perform a dare" Said Alice

"Angela truth or dare"

_I am afraid what she would choose for a dare so, I think it will be safe to say a truth. ~Angela_

"Truth" said Angela

"If you could go out with anyone in this cafeteria who would you choose and why?"

I watched as Angela Blushed and sneak a subtle glance at Ben.

_There is no question. It's Ben, but I am afraid what if he doesn't like me back. Ugh I should have gone with a dare but then again it probably would be worse. ~Angela_

"Do I really have to answer this question?"

"No you don't but, if you don't answer than you will have to do my dare."

_I was afraid of that. Ok just admit it Angela, you like Ben. If he doesn't like me back then I will just have to deal with it. Please, oh please let Ben feel the same way. I don't want to be devastated. Ok here it goes now or never. _"Fine its Ben." Angela said a bit embarrassingly.

_Seriously she wants to go out with me and likes me too. I could dance around the cafeteria right about now. Although that would look very strange, but I can't help it I am so happy. Maybe I shouldn't be chicken and ask her out. ~Ben_

"Ok It is your turn to ask someone if they want to do a truth or a dare." I said to Angela

"Wait before we continue with this game can I talk with you Angela in private for a minute." Said Ben

_Oh god I hope this isn't his way of letting me know easily and telling me that he doesn't like me the same way. But my curiousness got the better of me.~Angela_

"Sure, Ben"

The two of them went out to the courtyard just outside the cafeteria to talk. We could still here them but we chose to ignore them to give them a sense of privacy.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you love. I knew it was your idea of that game."

"Yes I did that on purpose. I didn't want to manipulate their emotions, or project my thoughts so I chose a game instead. It worked so I am happy."

"What, we are not continuing the game. I wanted to play." Said Emmett

"Sorry Emmett, but we were only playing the game so that Angela and Ben will see that they like each other. I not only could tell by their thoughts but by their emotions as well. They were just too chicken."

A few minutes later Ben and Angela came back into the cafeteria holding hands.

"Hey guys. I finally got the courage to ask Angela to go on a date and to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Thanks for that little game. It gave me the confidence to stop being a chicken."

"Your welcomed Ben"

The rest of the lunch we just chatted and discussed where Ben was taking Angela. In the end well all decided that we would meet up with them and have a group date after they had a private dinner beforehand.

The rest of the day went a little more smoothly even though everyone now knew that I was pregnant. There were still snickers and mean gossip going around but ever since Jessica was made an example everyone including Lauren decided it was best to keep to themselves. I was grateful.

In biology we watched a video. The Video was boring, so I spent time silently chatting with Edward the whole time. I didn't have to take notes because I would remember everything. It was difficult to keep my hands off of Edward because I was hyperaware of the electricity that flows through us when we touch. It seemed to be magnified when the lights went out in the classroom. I could tell from his emotions that he was having the same problem. The talking between us seemed to distract us from attacking each other.

Gym was interesting. Once Coach Clapp found out that I was pregnant, he told me to sit out and not participate. He also recommended that I get a doctor's note excusing me from participating in the activities since he thought it was dangerous for the babies. He also told me that if I got a doctor's note, he would still give me full credit for this class. I still would have to attend class, take any written practical or watch any video that was presented during class, other than that I would be sitting on the bleachers watching while others played. Although I could have protected myself as well as my unborn children, I decided it was best not to argue with him and promised that I would have a doctor's note by tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

During dinner Dad and I discussed things.

"Hey Bells, how was your day at school?" Said Charlie

_My day at the station was very interesting. It seems as though the whole town knows that my daughter is pregnant. I had to defend her left and right. True she is too young to be pregnant and probably should have waited or if not used protection, but come on why do some of these townsfolk have to be so cruel. Although I wanted her to wait until she graduates next year to get married but maybe I should reconsider. She will be 18 less than a month after she gives birth, she is already engaged. Maybe the town will be less cruel. ~Charlie_

Ok Charlie is thinking about reconsidering his previous request that I wait to get married. True I will be 18, but I would be a vampire by then. Hopefully he won't reconsider the tidbit about my mother knowing. I suppose once I am 18, she can't force me to move in with her, so I might be able to tell her about the pregnancy and about getting married; well sort of anyway. I would have already given birth. Maybe after I give birth I could spend the weekend with my mother. I would have to take my Edward though. This could work at least my visions are telling me that things will be fine if I tell her after I give birth and after I turn 18.

"Hey Bella, I asked you a question. It looked as if you zoned out a bit and what is with your eyes turning purple. Are you ok"

I must have been zoning out for long enough that Charlie noticed that I didn't answer his question. I also had a vision that came through while I was musing about whether or not I should tell my mom, which means my eyes turned purple. Not good especially since he isn't in the loop. Ok I have to lie; hopefully he will believe me since I haven't always been the best liar. I can't actually tell my dad 'hey dad, guess what, the Cullens are Vampires and because I made love to Edward and got pregnant with his children I am now turning into one.' Yeah that would go over well.

"Um, what oh Sorry dad, I must have been lost in thought. Don't know why my eyes turned purple. This pregnancy thing has been causing me all sorts of anomalies lately. I guess this is one of them. I feel fine now. So don't worry."

"Ok, Bells if you say so." Said Charlie in such a way that indicated he wasn't really convinced with my statement but decided to let it go. His thoughts didn't give that tidbit away though, but it was definitely in his voice.

"About the previous question you asked before I zoned out. Let's see, I told the principal this morning that I was pregnant because I was seeing if I could graduate early. Ok the principal told me I couldn't graduate early but if I ran into some complications and need to take some time off of school I could take summer school to make up what I would miss. Some of the kids and teachers were judgmental, but I didn't let it bother me and I stood my ground. It was nice that some teachers actually had concern for me or cared about me regardless of the 'mistakes' I made. I also know who my true friends at school are now—Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Angela, and Ben. Oh that reminds me I need to have Carlisle sign a doctor's note, because Coach Clapp doesn't want to me attend gym class now that I am pregnant but can't enforce it legally until I have a doctor's note."

"Well you should get a doctor's note it really isn't safe to participate in gym when you could get injured. Sorry Bells, the dangers of living in a small town, I should have known that they would say things to you just like they did when your mother got pregnant at age 18. That is one of the reasons why I asked your mother to marry me.

You see your mother and I decided to go on our very first date and one thing led to another it was suppose to be just an innocent kiss, but that didn't happen that way. We never made it to the date and the next thing we know your mother is pregnant with you. We hung out with each other and consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend but never actually went on a real date, unless you count the prom as being a date. Her and my parents freaked out and said that we were too young and just fresh out of high school. Rene was scheduled to go off to college. I was undecided and wasn't sure if I was going to go to college or get a job. Rene getting pregnant was what decided things for me. I knew I needed to grow up so I got a job as a police officer after I passed a written and physical exam, soon after I asked your mother to marry me. I went up in ranks pretty quickly and was just barely promoted to police chief when you mother decided that she had enough of being in a small town so she left with you. I didn't want either of you to leave but I couldn't leave my job so I stayed.

Anyway the point I was making was that the townsfolk at the time didn't react so well with the news of Rene being pregnant. When everyone knows everyone's business which is what happens in a small town like ours there will be some people being judgmental and gossipy. The judgments and gossip died down somewhat as soon as I married your mother, but when your mother left the town gossiped and made up their own conclusions as to why your mother left. I just ignored them, but what I can't do is ignore the judgments and gossip when it is directed to my own daughter when she is nothing like her mother.

So I was considering changing my previous request that you wait until you graduate to get married. I think it will appease the townsfolk a bit. When you turn 18 on September 13 you I support whatever decision you make, whether it is to get married before you finish high school or wait until you graduate. If you choose to get married sooner than later I want to still be able to walk you down the aisle. If you choose to wait to get married, I will let people know that I don't appreciate gossip and those that are judgmental. Another thing is that, it will be up to you to tell your mother about the babies and that you are engaged or about to get married when you are ready. "

"Thanks dad, I was also considering getting married sooner than later, I want to at least wait until I turn 18, so I won't be pregnant at my wedding. I have to talk with Edward, but I am sure that he wouldn't mind getting married sooner. I was thinking at first that we make the wedding small with just the family but then I didn't want Angela and Ben to feel hurt that I left them out. So instead I think it would be best to have a small wedding and include my good friends. "

"That sounds like a good Idea. Where to you want to get married."

"I was thinking at the Cullen's. They have a big enough back yard and if it was predicted to rain we could always get tents or have the wedding inside the house."

"That sounds perfect."

Just them I felt and heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw that I had just gotten a text from Edward.

_Hey love, I will be at your house in 1 minute or less. Alice said you have things to discuss with me. I ran over here instead of driving because it was quicker._

I quickly erased the text, and instead of texting him back I just went and opened the front door just as Edward appeared at my door step.

"Hey sir"

_First Bells eyes turned purple earlier when she zoned out for a few minutes and then Edward shows up just after we got done with our conversation about marriage, and then Bella opening the door just as he shows up. There are strange things going on. Oh never mind, he probably was on his way, maybe Bella is telling the truth that this pregnancy is causing all sorts of things to her body and maybe the text she received was from him letting her know that he was outside. I won't get myself worked up with all of these things. ~Charlie_

_Alice didn't tell me that you had a vision and your dad witnessed it and saw that your eyes turned purple. Maybe you should move into our house sooner than a month, just in case you have another vision with your dad being there. ~Edward_

_Don't worry Edward. It will be ok. Alice doesn't always get visions concerning me, it's probably due to my shield. I handled it. He may be suspicious but you can tell by his thoughts that he is just letting all these things go. I will be moving in with you soon anyway, so don't worry.. I thought to Edward_

_Ok, just be more careful. Your visions are more noticeable than Alice's visions, since your eyes turn purple. ~Edward_

"Hey Son but you don't have to call me sir. You can call me Charlie or dad considering as you are engaged to my daughter. Anyway Bells and I were just discussing things about the future wedding between you two. I will let Bells cue in, what we were discussing, while I go watch some sports on TV."

"Ok dad, Edward and I will be going to my room to discuss things."

"Ok Bells just don't do any funny business; I really don't want to hear my daughter and her fiancée going at it, if I can help it." Charlie Said

"Ok dad, we won't." Edward and I both said while chuckling

With that Edward and I went upstairs

"Ok My dad changed his mind about the whole waiting until I graduate before getting married. He and I agree that you and I should get married as soon as I turn 18. I was hoping that it would be ok with you if we did that."

"Love, you have to remember that I was born during the time that people got married before they made love, and that was my belief up until my hormones took over. Like I said before I don't regret what happened. I think it is a great idea to get married as soon as you are 18, but you do realize that you will be forever 17. As soon as you give birth and complete your vampire process you will stop aging."

"I know that Edward, but to the humans in this town I will be 18 and so will you and will be legally able to get married."

"ok. I understand. So what are your thoughts about the where and when. You do know that as soon as Alice gets wind of you and I getting married after September sometime that she will want to get involved with everything."

"Well I want to get married in September, maybe the day of my human birthday perhaps. I want the ceremony to be at the Cullen manor, either in the house or out in the backyard. I don't want the guest list to be huge either. Just close friends and family. Alice can get involved with the wedding along with the rest of the family. I want Alice to be my matron of honor, while Rose and Angela are my bridesmaids. How does that sound."

"Sounds perfect to me love. Are you letting Alice see this or do we have to call her and tell her the details. I think Rose will be flattered that you want her as a bridesmaid. Since Alice is your matron of honor then I suppose Jasper should be my best man. So I will ask Ben and Emmett to be my groomsmen. Do you want Alice to design the wedding completely or do you have some ideas? Who do you want to marry us?"

"No my shield is up. I had to in order to make sure that my dad doesn't overhear the conversation. That is why neither of us can read Charlie's thoughts. I know from my tracking abilities that he is still downstairs watching TV. Anyway, I want Alice to design the wedding. I know that she will go crazy and probably go overboard like she always does, but in this particular instance I am going to allow her to take charge. She knows what she is doing and I don't. I was thinking Angela's dad since he is the towns Pastor."

"Oh, I was wondering why I couldn't hear Charlie's thoughts and why Alice hasn't burst through the window or called us yet. You really are talented. It is great that you can soundproof things, I wonder if you could concentrate enough to soundproof us when we are making love in a house full of vampires. Anyway I think we should head over to the Cullen manor and let the rest know what our plans are. Alice will be grateful that she has about 4 months to design your perfect wedding."

"No Edward I don't think I can soundproof us when we are making love. I would be too distracted. Although I can use my shield pretty easily without any effort, I do need some concentration and when I am making love to you I would want to have my full attention to the activity. Anyway I agree we should go head over and talk with the family. I just have to let my dad know."

With that I took the physical shield down and we headed downstairs.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you a minute"

"What's up Kiddo. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if it is ok if I go with Edward to his house, I really need to talk with his family."

"Sure kiddo, are you planning on staying the night."

_Just say yes. It's going to be sunny tomorrow so Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are staying home and I want you to do so as well, even though you are not a full vampire yet. Angela and Ben will be hanging out with us. Alice told me to tell you that, when you call her and tell her that we are not going to go to school, she and Ben are not going either. Ben just happened to be over there with her this evening because she invited him for dinner. If we hurry we can call her now on the way to the house.~Edward_

"Yes, if that is ok with you."

"Ok see you tomorrow night I suppose. Have a good night kiddo"

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Son. Keep Bells safe."

"I will, I promise."

With that Edward and I got into my car and drove off the Cullen manor, while I called Angela. Edward was driving this time so I could make the phone call. Alice was right, Angela and Ben were going to skip class and hang out with us. It is because they didn't want to be in the school when I wasn't there. It wasn't because they were afraid of being alone, it was because she didn't trust herself with the ability of staying calm and neither did Ben. They were really my true friends.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as we arrived at the Cullen manor I sound proofed my car so that the rest of the Cullens couldn't hear us, which also meant that Alice couldn't see our future at the moment.

Unfortunately that prompted everyone to run out of the house in panic, only to see us sitting in the car having a private conversation with each other.

Even though I had my physical shield up, I am still able to project my thoughts to others. To alleviate their worries, I told the rest of the Cullens that we should be there in a minute and asked them to give us some privacy. What they didn't know was that even if they were present they still wouldn't be able to hear us, nevertheless they went back inside leaving Edward and I alone in my car once again.

"Edward don't worry they can't hear us unless I project a message to them. When we go inside I think we should have a family meeting to discuss our future wedding plans and how we decided to change the date to be earlier. Also let them know that Angela and Ben will be joining us tomorrow."

"I agree, a family meeting is in order. I also think you should discuss with Carlisle about the almost slip when you went into a vision and your dad saw your eyes turn purple. Although I know he decided to let things go, I still think you should mention this to him and get his opinion on whether or not you should move in earlier than expected."

"Alright I will let Carlisle know that tidbit. Just to let you know, it won't happen again because I won't let myself get so distracted this time. I let my mind wonder and that is what caused me to be so careless. I won't make that mistake again."

"Your right love, I believe you that you won't let yourself make the same mistake. Would is that too much to ask, that the real reason is because I want you to move in so you could be with me sooner. I love you and want to start being with you in the same house hold all the time." Edward asked sheepishly

"Alright Edward, how about this; I will move in a week from today, which is about a week before I was originally going to move in anyway. I will ask Carlisle to call my dad saying that he thinks it is best that I move in within the week."

"Thank you." With that he gave me a quick kiss. I put down the shield so that we could leave the car, but kept Alice out of seeing what it was we were going to discuss moments later. Edward got out of the door quickly and then raced over to my side and opened the door for me. We raced inside the house holding hands.

Everyone seemed to be scattered around the house doing various things, while waiting for us. Emmett was playing video games with Jasper, while Alice was sitting watching them. Esme and Victoria were in the kitchen making some food for me. Carlisle was in his study, while Rose was upstairs in Emmett's and her room reading a current magazine about cars.

"Everyone Bella and I would like to have a family meeting if that were possible."

With that everyone flitted to the dining room table and sat down.

"Ok, you all know that Edward and I are going to get married, but what you don't know is that my dad has had a change of heart. Edward and I are not going to wait until we graduate, but instead we are going to get married as soon as I would be considered 18 by human standards."

"These are the details that Edward and I discussed. September 13 is going to be our wedding day; it is also my human birthday. We are going to get married here, having the wedding inside and then the reception outside. Guests are going to be just closest friends and family. I will already be a vampire so I will be inviting my mother. I will however be visiting her with Edward after I have given birth and discuss things with her. Although I won't be considered 18 yet, because I am a vampire and because I have children I won't let her manipulate me into moving back with her. I have already seen this working. Angela's father will be marrying us. Ok on with the wedding party. I want Alice to be my matron of honor, while Rose and Angela are my bridesmaids. Oh one more thing Alice, since you are my matron of honor I want you to design my wedding, I know I will regret this but I give you full range, so you have 4 months to give Edward and I a perfect wedding."

Just then we heard a huge squeal following a very hyper and happy Alice. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much you have made me the happiest vampire alive. I will make sure that your wedding is a dream come true and I will be honored to be your matron of honor. I have one question though why did I not have a vision about this beforehand?"

"Oh, that is quite simple. I learned that I can block your visions with my physical shield, which is why you couldn't see our futures earlier. I can also sound proof the room so no one can hear or see things from the outside. I tested this earlier when Edward and I were discussing things at Charlie's and again in the car before coming into the house."

"oh, but that's not fair" Alice said while pouting

"Sorry Alice but I just wanted to find out the same time." As the same time I sent her a dose of happiness and acceptance.

"Hey, no fair stop manipulating my emotions" Said Alice

"I am not doing anything to you Alice." said Jasper thinking that Alice was blaming him for the emotion intrusion

"I know that Jazz. You sister is and it's annoying." Said Alice while pouting again

"Well it can be annoying when you go and predict the future and know what someone is planning before they even announce it everyone sometimes too." I said not really mad at her.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rose were looking slightly amused by the two of us bickering. From their thoughts we did really sound like sisters and they were happy that it was like that.

"Stop bickering, you too. " Said Esme said with a smile

"Sorry Mom" Alice and I said at the same time which caused both of us to giggle while Esme was happy that I called her mom, even if it was by accident. The truth is she really was my mom. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but she can be kind of childish sometimes and or overwhelming sometimes.

"Anyway, getting back to the future wedding, Bella, I am quite flattered that you want me to be your bridesmaid, and I accept." Rose states as she ran over and gave me a quick hug before returning to sit next to Emmett.

"I am glad that you accept. Rose if you want to help Alice with the wedding you may do that as well."

"Thanks, Bella. I am sure I will find a way to participate." Said Rose

"I guess it is my turn. I would like Jasper to be my best man since, Alice is Bella's Matron of Honor, and I would like Emmett and Ben to be my groomsmen. Carlisle and Esme will just be sitting in the audience, unless you would like to be a part of the wedding party as well."

"No dear, besides I think since I am the third person in the family that can play piano, I think I am going to be needed. I will join Carlisle as soon as Bella reaches the podium. (**AN: I don't know if Esme actually did know how to play piano, but in my story she did.)**" Said Esme

"I am content in just sitting in the front row while I watch my son Edward and my newest daughter Isabella get married." Said Carlisle with a smile

"So who do you want to invite." Said Alice still not being able to see the decisions being made but for now accepted that fact

"I think it would be best to have the wolf pack, Denali's, Charlie, Rene, and Phil." Said Edward

"Do you think it is wise to have the wolves there, especially with their animosity towards us at the moment? Also I am not really happy that you will be exposing your parents to the vampire world, but I understand that it will happen anyway and they are bound to figure out that you are no longer human once you give birth and become a full vampire." Said Rose

"Rose's is right; it poses too many risks and could bring the Voultri to us. I am also not too happy about the wolves' involvement in the wedding" Said Jasper

"Relax guys. I didn't want to mention this yet, but Jacob and Seth are going to be imprinting on two of our children. They are apparently their other halves. Seth doesn't know this yet, but Jacob already feels this protection pull and has changed his tune. Once the imprint happens it will bring the two enemies together and there won't be any more animosity between us. Charlie may have already suspect things, but he was like me in a way. The only thing is that at the moment he is choosing not to dwell on the weirdness. As for my mom and step father, things will work out just fine. The Voultri won't be a problem I guarantee."

"How do you know this to be true?—that the Voultri won't be a problem, that your parents involvement cause any problem if they find out the truth and that the wolves will not cause any problems. I know that you can see the future in all but the future is not always definite." Said Rose

"The only visions I did receive was about the imprinting thing just not the others. The imprinting aspect solidified when Jacob told me that he no longer had feelings for me and that he wants to protect the babies. I just know ok. It's like a feeling that I am getting that everything will work out just fine with everything. "

"Ok now you really are starting to sound like Peter. Have you met him before?" Said Emmett

"No, I only remember Jasper mentioning them and then seeing Jasper's history through his mind when he was mentioning him at the baseball game. So I would know what they look like." I said

"Does that mean we will have to endure the wet dog stench because they will be around a lot? Yuck we will never get that smell out of the house." Said Rose

"Sorry Rose, it that can't be helped. We can't deny them either because it would prove to be painful for both sides. I am sure you would understand this, if I were to say it like this. Would you feel physical pain if you couldn't see Emmett at all?"

"I suppose if you put it that way I understand. So Imprints are like mates for us then."

"Yes that is what imprints are. They are their other half. The only difference between us and them is that they could die from the physical pain."

"Oh" is all Rose could say.

"Not to change the subject back to the prospect of Bella sounding like Peter. I forgot to mention that Peter and Charlotte were here yesterday at the school. Well they weren't physically in the school; they were in the surrounding forests. I got a text from them on my cell phone telling me to meet up with them just outside the school grounds in the forest. They needed to tell me that Maria my long time nemesis finally got her match and is now dead, and that they will be attending your wedding in four months. I wonder if because they were in the vicinity Bella inadvertently absorbed his gift. Which means that you would also have Charlotte's gift which is similar to Alice's but instead of seeing the future she sees the past through visions." **(AN: I know that Charlotte doesn't have a gift which is why she was scheduled to be terminated after her first year ended but in my story I wanted her to have a gift, so therefore she was never scheduled to be terminated, both her and peter just escaped and then later coming back for Jasper.)**

"I can never see them in my visions for some reason, and it bugs me that both of them don't have scents so they can't be detected. Neither have physical shields, but my theory is it is because they both have similar abilities to me. Although that wouldn't make since either because Bella can still read Edward's mind and see my future, unless that is because her powers manifest in a way that is more powerful than mine or Edwards. I do know that she can see the wolves and I cannot, so I suppose both of my theories are correct." Said Alice

"That is probably true Alice. The powers that I absorb seem to manifest differently once I obtain them. Anyway, back to Peter and Charlotte. I wasn't planning on inviting them, but that was because I didn't know them, but if they want to come that's fine with me. From what I ascertained from your mind before they are like brother and sister to you Jasper, so since you will be my brother then they will be my family as well. That's fine if the two of them want to be there, but they would have to drink from Animals or hunt outside of Forks while here, so they won't cause problems with the wolves. I know that they don't hunt the innocent though."

"I will call him and let him know but he probably already knows already with his gift. He will also get a kick out of you having his gift" Jasper said while chuckling.

Let's see if Jasper is correct by saying that I did in fact acquire more than once gift today. Ok I decided to focus on what happened to Rose the day that caused her to become a vampire. I know that she wasn't thinking about her transformation because she was thinking of what she might do to help with the wedding. Not sure why I did that however.

J_ust then I was pulled in a vision and gasped, but it wasn't the future it was the past. I was seeing what happened to Rose just before she became a Vampire. I watched in horror while she was being brutally beaten and Raped by her fiancé and his cronies. When they were done I watched as they left her after they raped her. She was bruised, and barely alive. She was covered in a puddle of her own blood moments from death. I watched as Carlisle, who smelled the blood raced up to her to see if he could help her. When he couldn't save her, at least not the conventional way I saw him biting her pushing his venom and then caring her back to his house._

Just as quickly as the vision started it ended and I was brought back to reality. I wish I didn't have to see that.

"Ok, Jasper I believe you theory was correct. I just had a vision of the past." I said

"Which of our past did you see? And Bella just to let you know your eyes turned Silver when you were in the vision. That was really freaky. I thought it was freaky when your eyes turned purple during one of your future vision but Silver is even freakier." Said Alice

"Oh, I should have known that my eyes would change colors for receiving visions of the past when I already do that when I see the future. I wasn't expecting my eyes to turn silver though. I could imagine that it would look freaky. Another thing to watch out for, I don't want humans to freak if my eyes suddenly change colors to either purple or silver, that is just not normal. The vision I got was horrific and very graphic. The past that I saw was Rose's."

"You mean you saw me that fateful day and what happen and why I became a vampire?" said Rose

"Unfortunately, yes. I saw everything in great detail as if I were watching scenes of a movie or I was there watching the whole thing. I am so sorry that happened to you and for invading her personal demons."

"It's ok; it's not your fault. It isn't a happy ending. It took me such a long time to get over that, and sometimes I am still bothered by it. Emmett has helped a lot, before he came into my life I was a complete mess and hated Carlisle for changing me and those that didn't understand what I was going through." Said Rose

"About the eye changing thing, Bella and I were discussing things and decided that she will be moving in with us a week from today. Now that her eyes change silver too she has to be extra careful. She almost exposed herself to her father when she accidently went into a vision while they were talking. The good news was that she managed to get herself out of the mess and appease her dad without telling him the truth for now. She assured me that won't happen but we decided that a week early will be sufficient."

"Speaking of that, Carlisle I need you to call my dad to convince him that is what is best; he will believe you because I chalked up the purple eye thing to anomalies that is happening during my pregnancy. Also I need a doctor's note to get me out of gym, per request by Coach Clapp. Coach Clapp wouldn't let me participate in sports, but is requiring me to have a doctor's note so that I could still get credit for the class. I know that I wouldn't get hurt and the babbles wouldn't be harmed but that would be hard to explain to the teacher without telling him about vampires."

"Sure Bella I can do that. I do think it is necessary seeing that your powers are not manifesting more physically, but I also believe you that you won't accidently do that now that you know that it is a possibility. I am just glad that it was your dad and not someone else that wouldn't have understood."

"Me too. Anyway last thing Edward and I want to discuss. Alice already knows about this. Since tomorrow is going to be sunny. I chose to join you and skip school. I will just call in sick or something. I also wanted to tell you that I called Angela and Ben and they will be coming over and skipping school as well. They didn't want to be stuck with the others. Besides Edward and I need to formally ask them if they would accept being a bridesmaid and groomsman"

"I have to admit they are cool humans. Maybe we could go on the group date afterwards like we planned." Said Emmett

"Although they suspect weirdness we probably should still try and act normal as possible, until they find out. Victoria's Eyes are now golden so at least she will able to blend in. She is doing quite well and is no longer tempted by human blood. I have been bringing different bags of human scent to desensitize her so she can get better control now that she is a vegetarian. It also has helped Jasper as well as other in this family." Said Carlisle

"Thanks Carlisle. I agree the exposure has been helping me. I know longer have the desire to devour the blood. I think it will be a final test when Angela and Ben come over tomorrow. They have met me yet. What should we say about me and who I am?" Said Victoria

That is the first time she spoke up during the meeting. I think she just wanted to see how the meetings went.

"Victoria I know that you won't slip, so don't worry. Also I think Victoria should be another one of my bridesmaids along with Charlotte. Jasper can you tell Charlotte that for me when you call them?"

"Oh Bella, thank you, I never went to a wedding. James and I never got married so it will be a treat. Thanks again I accept."

"Sure Bella I will let Charlotte know. Edward did you want Peter to be a groomsman? I know that you will have one less person than Bella but I am sure that won't make much of a difference." Said Jasper

Edward just nodded.

"Hey why don't you have Jacob be your other Groomsman, Edward?" I said

"Sure why not, I am waiting until he imprints though, to ensure that he won't refuse. He after all will be by future son in-law when our daughter reaches adulthood, although it seems so foreign to me to say Shape shifter Jacob will be my son." Said Edward

"Ok I guess that would work. Ok so the wedding party is me, Rose, Charlotte, Victoria, Angela, Jasper, Peter, Jacob, Ben, and Emmett. Esme will be playing the Piano. Charlie will give Bella away to Edward. Those that we are inviting that are not in the wedding party are the rest of the wolf pack and possible imprints, Billy Black, Sue and Harry Clearwater by default, Rene and Phil Dwyer, Mr. Webber who will marry you both. All the other details you are giving me to deal with completely. Is this all correct?" Said Alice

"Yes Alice that all is correct. Have the others that are in the wedding party give advice too if you want them to help. Also when you speak to Mr. Weber about marrying us I want you to ask him to trade the lines 'till death do us apart' in the wedding oath for 'as long as we shall live'. There should be food for those that eat human food and animal blood for the vampire party. If you put the blood in containers that human won't see or smell it will work. We will just have to inform the wolves and the vamps that that is what we are going to be doing. We should also provide beverages for the humans as well. As for the cake we should have a plastic cake that looks real for display but have slices of real cake so we can serve it to the guests. The vamps will either have to pretend that they are eating or actually eat and then throw up later. That goes for me too. Everything else you can do whatever. Can vampires consume alcohol?"

"Yes we can. It just takes us longer and much more alcohol to get drunk. For example four bottles would give us a nice buzz, but it also depends on the type of liquor and percentage of alcohol. We don't lose any more control then we would normally. The only difference is that we act drunk and inhibitions are slightly marred, but it would be the same as if a human were to be drunk. Why do you ask?" Said Carlisle

"Oh, I was also thinking we should serve Champaign at the wedding and since both vamps and humans can drink then it won't look out of the ordinary." I said

"That's a great idea Bella. It would make the humans less nervous around the vamps because they would be more relaxed around us. Anyway I think all the other ideas are great too. I will get on everything as soon as possible. As soon as I am given back my visions I will know what exactly I will be doing." Said Alice

"Ok is that all, because Bella and I want some alone time." Said Edward

With that everyone went back to whatever they were doing. I what Esme and Victoria made for me and then went up to Edward's room and made love with him the rest of the night. Each day I am requiring less and less amount of sleep as I progress throughout this pregnancy. I currently only require 3 hours of sleep per night. In the next few months it will go down to 2 and then the last stretch it will be 1. When I finally give birth and become a vampire completely then I won't sleep at all. The babies sleep throughout the day in my womb and continue to grow.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the next day and Angela and Ben were just getting out of their car. I knew that this was the day that they would find out the truth what my family is and what I am going to be come in a matter of months, 3 ½ months to be exact.

_I want to ask them a question but I am not sure how they will take it, or if they will answer me with the truth and not give me what they tell everyone else. Ben and I both think they are vampires but now that I think about it, it just seems silly to think that vampires exist. Well if they did and they are one, I don't think they would hurt me, since they haven't hurt Bella. ~Angela_

_Angela and I have been discussing with each other throughout the whole night what we were going to ask them. I don't really care what they are but I am a bit curious. Like I said before I know they are not human. They are extremely cold, they don't eat and what is also strange is they are always gone when its sunny. It may sound strange but could they be vampires, if so I don't think they would hurt me or Angela since they haven't hurt Bella. ~Ben_

Edward and I quickly glanced at each other. I knew he hurt their train of thoughts. I guess we should tell them. I knew this was going to happen but it still made me slightly worried.

"Hey Angela and Ben, how are you doing today? Glad you could make it without any complications." I said

"Hey Bella, Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and you must be Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen" Said Ben

"Yes, but please call me Carlisle, and my wife Esme. It is so nice to finally meet you both; our children including Bella have said such wonderful things about you." Said Carlisle

"It is nice to finally meet you Carlisle and Esme. So what are we going to do today, since we all ditched." Said Angela

"Well there are lots we could do. We could go swimming out back in the river, we could play video games, have a makeover, watch movies, we could play bored games, we could ask each other questions and get to know more about each other, or we could take a drive and then go camping for the day." Said Alice

"How about we talk to each other I have a few questions to ask you first. Then we can choose what we all will be doing depending on what Ben and I learn. Either way we are hanging out with all of you today." Said Angela

"Ok you go first Angela." I said. I knew exactly what she and Ben wanted to know. _Rose please do not be bitchy when they find out that you are vampires and that I am turning into one. They already suspect. ~ I thought to Rose_

_Fine, not happy about it but it seems like they too have the same quirkiness that you do. I know you won't tell others not now anyway and I will have to believe that they won't either. I will try and be nice. Not going to like it but, I am outnumbered this time. ~Rose_

"Ok, this question is directed towards, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. Are you human?" Said Angela

"No." Said Edward

"Ok, that answers one of my questions. Bella, what are you?" Said Angela

"Well I can't tell you exactly what I am until you guess correctly, but what I can say is that I am turning into what they are, and will be what they are when I give birth. I will also say that I am still partly human."

"Ok, I understand, I guess you can't come out and tell us, since it is a secret that you don't want humans to find out. How did you find out what they are Bella." Said Angela

"Well I found out some of it when Tyler's Van hit me, and the rest I figured out when we went to La push."

"Ok, so I am guessing you almost died, but didn't because Edward saved you." Said Angela. I nodded.

"Ok and you found out the rest when we went to La Push. Was it when you took a walk with one of the boys from the tribe?" Said Angela

"Yes. It was when I talked to Jacob."

"Does it have to do with one of their legends that they won't tell any of us outsiders about." Said Angela

"Yes I tricked Jacob into telling me their stories by flirting with him. Unfortunately he started developing feelings for me. It is all good now though, he is understands that I am no longer available. Jacob's father and my father are best friends. The Cullens and they have a treaty amongst each other."

"Is that why you guys are not allowed on their land? They seemed rude when they heard the name Cullens. I always wondered why that was. Why do you have a treaty and what is it that Jacob told you?" Said Angela

"Yes it is why the Cullens can't go on their land and why now I can't go on their land. We will be trying to change that in the future though. I can't yet tell you about the reasons behind the treaty just yet nor can I tell you their stories. You have to guess what we are first by asking questions. I can't tell you their stories because it isn't our story to tell. You will find out soon enough."

"Ok. How is it that you did not die when the van hit you truck with you in the middle and that you only had minor injuries and that Edward didn't have any. Does it have to do with the fact that Edward and the rest of the Cullens are not human?" Said Angela

"Yes it has all to do with the fact that the Cullens are not human. Just tell us what you have observed and then go from there."

"Ok. You all are extremely cold, well except for Bella. Bella your temperature is several degrees colder than humans but not yet as cold as the Cullens. Your eyes are golden but are sometimes onyx. Bella's was chocolate brown but is slowly changing to lighter color. You guys are far more graceful than normal humans. Bella you are not clumsy anymore and are just as graceful as the Cullens and you have gotten paler and your skin isn't that soft anymore. None of you eat except for Bella, yet you all don't seem to look like your starving yourself. You don't go to school or work when it's sunny. You all ditch when there is blood typing. Most of the other humans shy away from you, like I use to but for some reason I know longer feel the need to do that and neither does Ben. Also I swear there are times when I think that some of you are traveling a little too fast than humanly possible." Said Angela

_She is as observant as Bella was. What is with these humans? ~Thought Jasper_

_Very observant ~thought Rose, Carlisle, Edward, & Esme_

_I knew they were going to be perfect addition to our strange family. ~Alice_

_Just say it Angela. I know they are vampires. Not bad vampires otherwise we would be dead by now. What am thinking, she can't hear my mind. Maybe one of these vampires could. Never mind that is just impossible. Cool but impossible. ~Thought Ben_

Edward and I were trying so hard not to laugh at Ben's thoughts. Not only Edward can read his thoughts I could to.

_Ok Angela just, say it already. You know they are vampires. Don't be shy just tell them. Ok here it goes.~Angela_

"Ok, Angela based on what you have observed and what Ben has observed, what do you think the Cullens are and what I am becoming. "

"Vampires, you all are vampires." Said Angela

"Yes we are vampires" Said Victoria speaking for the first time. She was upstairs when they arrived unsure if she could handle being around humans. Turns out she is doing better than she thought she could.

"Sorry don't mean to be rude but who are you. I don't think I have heard of you being part of the Cullens before or seen you in town yet. Also why are your eyes not pure gold like the rest of them? " Said Ben

"No you haven't seen me around. I am new, well not a new vampire but new to this family. Don't be frightened, I use to have red eyes, but now they are almost golden like the rest of the Cullens. When my eyes turn complete gold I will start acclimating with the town. "Said Victoria

"What makes your guys eyes gold and red? Does it have something to do with diet?" Said Ben

"Yes the Cullens and a few other covens/families are what we call Vegetarians. Our diet consists of Animal blood. Those of our kind that have red eyes are human drinkers because they survive on human blood. The only exception is that when a person is turned into a vampire their eyes are red due to them still having their own human blood still in their system, which will change to gold if they live off Animals. "Said Carlisle

_Why are they not freaking out? We just told them that we consume blood. They are just like Bella… Strange. ~Thought all the Cullens except Alice and Edward who just smiled._

"Oh, so you use to be a human blood drinker." Said Angela

"Yes unfortunately I was in an abusive situation in this life. I was forced to live with a vindictive vampire and feed off humans. I did however refuse to feed of the innocent. It was the only way I found to keep sane. Bella saved me and the Cullens offered me shelter and a way to live without feeding on humans. My friend who was also in the same trouble went to live with another coven." Said Victoria

"That's sad. Well I am glad that you didn't feed on the innocent. See you weren't a bad person even when you survived on human blood. Are there a lot of vampires in this world? Bella how did you save her from this vindictive vampire you are only human?" Said Angela

"Yes there are a lot more vampires in this world. Most are human blood drinkers. There are a several human blood drinkers that choose to live off the non-innocent and then there are those that survive on human blood that are not vindictive but only feed to survive. Yes it was true I was closer to a human then a vampire when I managed to kill this vampire named James, but it can't be done by an ordinary human. Vampires are extremely strong and are virtually indestructible. One way they can die if they are torn apart and burned. Fire alone doesn't kill them because we heal. It's the venom that is flammable. The other way I can't tell you, unless the other party agrees. I was able to kill because I have special abilities that started manifesting when I got pregnant."

"Oh. So what do you mean abilities, and do all vampires have abilities? When you mentioned pregnant what are you having exactly." Said Angela

_You may tell them what our abilities are ~thought Edward, Alice and Jasper_

"No not everyone has abilities and usually vampires only have one. I on the other hand have several. They think it is because I might be a sponge. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future & Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. So far my abilities are physical and mental Shield, Telepathy and thought Projection, Clairvoyance of all supernatural beings, Empathy-sense and manipulate emotions but can also sense reason behind the emotion, Sensing someone's true intentions and forcing them to admit to their intentions, Advance Tracker can locate anyone at anytime and it is like I am there with them plus location by sensory even if they are a shield, Sensing someone's true intentions and forcing them to admit to their intentions, Knows shit, and Past Seer through visions."

"Oh and don't forget you have my ability, which I found out when I went to visit my friend Laurent to see how he is coping with this new diet. It turns out he is coping very well and has a mate to help him. Wish I had a mate. I am coping but it would be nice to be alone all the time." Said Victoria

"Oh that's right. I also have self-preservation, which means I cannot be caught if I don't want to be. You know that would have come in handy if you knew you had that ability while being held captive by James. You could have escaped a long time ago."

"True but then I would have been on the run the rest of eternity. This way I don't have to keep running." Said Victoria

"So let me get this straight. Two of you can actually read minds. Does that mean you can read mind?" Said Ben

"Yes. Don't worry. Your mind and Angela's are one of the purest, along with my dad. He doesn't know about us. He will eventually though."

"So that means when we are at school I can ask either you or Edward through our minds and have secret conversations." Said Ben

"Yes and I can project the answer back to you like this." _Angela and Ben can you hear me, if you can say red, aloud. ~I projected to them_

"Red" They both said at the same time.

"That's so cool. Now on to a more serious topic, what happens to us, now that we know your secret? We know not to say anything, not that we would anyway." Said Angela

"That's up to you Angela and Ben. If you keep our secret then from outsiders than everything will be ok. If the Volturi find out that a human knows about vampires they will try and kill those that told, and then the human is either killed or changed. That is why we didn't tell you what we were, and why you had to guess. Don't worry I don't see them finding out anytime soon. Do you Bella. My visions are not as pronounce as yours is." Said Alice

"Yes, I do but not for a year from now. They won't be in any danger, nor will we be. In fact the encounter will be quite interesting. I can't tell you the details thought encase any of you encounter them before the year, which you might. Aro can't read my mind and Dimitri can't track me so the information is safe."

"What if we want to become one of you? How does that work? Will we have powers? Also there are a few more things I would like to clarify. What happens to you in sunlight, what happens when you eat human food, and where to you sleep? Since you already told us that nothing really kills you so I am assuming that crosses and stakes don't harm you and you don't burn when you go into sunlight. " Said Ben

"Well, there are two ways to become a vampire. One is to be bitten and then other way is to have our venom injected into your blood stream. If it is injected it works faster if it is injected directly into the heart. The process is usually extremely painful. I have been told that it is like you are being burned alive with extreme heat. I am lucky I won't be going through that. As a human I got pregnant by a vampire. To answer your previous question, my babies will be half vampire, half human. Kind of what I am right now. You can become one, but if you do, Angela you won't be able to have children, unless you stay human while Ben is turned into one. Unfortunately you will not have the same transition that I have and gradually turn into a vampire. Which means your pregnancy would only be a month which is really risky and dangerous. You would have to be turned as soon as you give birth by injection and consume blood as soon as you find out that you are pregnant, to prevent the baby from consuming your own blood. We would then need to get permission in order to prevent a breach in the treaty. When a vampire consumes human food they have to throw it up, because they can't digest it. Alcohol is the only thing vampires can drink. Yes they can get drunk, it just takes a lot. Vampires don't sleep, and as my pregnancy progresses I haven't needed that much sleep either. As of right now I only need 2 hours of sleep per day. They don't burn in the sunlight but they can't go out in the sun because they sparkle. I haven't started sparkling but there is a subtle difference in my skin that makes me look non-human. That is why I have to be off as well. Becoming a vampire doesn't always mean you will have powers, like Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett don't, but although I can't sense someone's powers, based on my visions I do know that both of you will have powers. Those that don't have powers seem to bring something with them when they were changed. Carlisle brought compassion, Esme brought her ability to mother, Rose brought her beauty, and Emmett brought his strength. "

"Oh. Do you age, and what are your stories? I do want to become one of you, since it will be easier and I know you said that the Volturi won't harm you or us, I don't want to cause any problems. I do however want to wait at least a year before I make any decisions. Also I do want to have children." Said Angela

"Yeah same here. I would like to be changed too, but not for a year and I want to be changed before Angela so that she can have kids. Will I be in control? Victoria mentioned Mates; will Angela still be my mate? I don't want to end up being changed and not be with Angela Anymore. What powers are we going to have?" Said Ben

"No, vampires don't age. Once I give birth in 3 ½ months and become a full vampire, I will be forever 17. Edward was changed by Carlisle at 17 when he was dying from the Spanish Influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Carlisle was changed at 23—even though the public thinks he is 33—in the 1600's by an unknown vampire, Esme was changed at 26 by Carlisle when she was dying from life threatening injuries, Rose was 18 when she was changed by Carlisle when he found her on the street covered in blood, and Emmett was 18 when he was changed by Carlisle after Rose found him almost mauled to death by a bear. Jasper and Alice were changed not by Carlisle but by two different makers. Jasper life was quite different before he found the Cullens, but he has to tell you the story. Alice was changed at age 18. She doesn't know her past but I do and it isn't pretty. Victoria was changed by James at age 30. Her past wasn't pretty either but it isn't my story to tell. I made sure that you to would get together because you are mates, even if you are not vampires. Mates are vampire versions of soul mates. When you are changed you two will be mates, just like, Edward and I, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Victoria you will find your mate soon. If fact it is closer than you think, but you won't know that he is your mate until he is turned and realizes it himself. I can't tell you who it is because he won't be turned by you, it will be an accident and it will happen really soon. As for your powers, Angela will have the power to change appearance and help other's change appearances and Ben will have the ability to Control thirst and help others control thirst. So to answer your question you will be in complete control when you are turned. You will also help Angela and others with your power. Angela's power will allow us to stay longer in a town. Whereas you can't make others think we are older, you can change what we look like so it is as if there are new people in town. You can also be able to change our eye color as well, so we could look more human if we wanted to. I do have to warn you, when we graduate don't go to mike's party and stay home. We will pick you up way before the party starts. You will be safer at our house, and will be able to have children. If you go to the party there would be a chance that you would have been injured and Edward and I would have had to change you because you would have died. Lauren unfortunately will not live, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. She leaves the party early drunk and drives and then crashes into my dad's cruiser. Don't worry he won't be harmed and he doesn't die. She dies on impact however and everyone at the house gets arrested for underage drinking. If I try and stop this from happening other things will happen. The only way things will go smoothly is if I warn you guys." [**An: if the ages are different from Stephanie Myer's story that is good, I wasn't trying to make them exact. I don't know how old Victoria really was, but I wanted her to be closer to 36 then Bella's age.)**

"Ok, I will want to know everyone's stories but you don't have to tell us now. Only if you want to. Also what happens when you have a vision? We will be out your house that day. So can we see how you are like in the sun? Also Bella are you going to have to drink blood before you become a full vampire. I am glad that your dad won't be harmed or die from Lauren's stupidly. " Said Angela

"I am sure they will tell you their stories another time. Some of their stories are not pretty and they don't want to make everyone sad or upset. When I have visions of the future my eyes turn purple. When I have visions of the past they turn silver. I have to watch these powers in school. My dad witnessed my eyes turning purple and I had to come up with a lie so that he wouldn't suspect anything. He is suspicious though but let it go for now. I am currently living here now, but I still have to visit my dad, make him meals and have dinner with him here, which reminds me tonight he will be here around 8pm for dinner. You guys are welcomed to come and join us if you like. I think Jacob and Seth are joining him as well unfortunately. If you join they can tell you their secret and then you will know everything. I think I might have to tell my dad as well tonight, because he is becoming too suspicious and it will be better if he knows. Everything will be fine and I won't have to keep secrets from him anymore. It is essential that he knows now rather than later. We can go swimming in the lake and then you can see why none of us can go into the sun around humans. Yes I have to drink animal blood now, but I will still be able to eat human food up until I give birth."

"You can spend the night too if you like. We have spare bedrooms, if you don't want to stay in the same bed." Said Alice

"Yuck we have to smell wet dog, tonight. We are keeping the windows open and fans going when they arrive." Said Rose

"Sure we can stay for dinner, I am sure our parents won't mind. Hey Esme can you call them. It will be easier if they here from an adult that we will be supervised. Tell them also that we went over here because we wanted to see a doctor, to make sure that we were well enough to go to school tomorrow. They know that Carlisle is our doctor. I know that we won't be but it will ease their minds. Just tell them something that won't alert them that we will be staying in the same room. You can tell them that we are over here now and that we have been resting the whole day. They think we are ill and that we are home alone, while they are at work. Oh and what does Rose mean by the smell of wet dog?" Said Ben

"Rose, that is fine. But make sure in the future that you don't say something that we can't answer just yet. Angela and Ben that is something that we can't disclose on our end, but you will find out tonight though but not by us. Also don't mention that you want to become a vampire to Seth or Jacob. I am not sure if they will understand. Sure I will do that while you kids go swimming in the lake." Said Esme

"Oh, ok." Said Angela

We all changed into our swim suits. Alice went and bought clothes for both Angela and Ben as well as swim suites and Swim trunks several days ago she bought me maternity clothes as well.

While we were all swimming and having fun, Esme made the call and made dinner for me, Angela, Charlie, Seth & Jacob. She insisted that she made tonight's dinner so that I could have fun with my friends, while Carlisle collected Animal blood for me, Esme, himself, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett.

It was hilarious when Angela and Ben saw the Cullens in the sun. It turns out I sparkle too, just not as pronounce as they do. They know saw why vampires can't go into the sun. It did make them more curious to find out about Jasper's story since his scars were visible in the sunlight, but they didn't pry for information.

"So what other things can vampires due besides what has been discussed." Said Ben

"Well we have enhanced hearing, vision, strength and smell. We are very quick and can run really fast. We drive fast because are reflexes are advanced, and are reaction times are flawless. Edward and I are the fastest." I said

"Can you guys show us how fast you can run? So how good is your hearing? And how good is your vision and smell?" Said Angela

"Well you might get sick if either Bella and or I show you, it might be best if one of the other's demonstrate with you, unless you just want us to just show you instead of having you participate. Bella is your strength improved or do you still have human strength?" Said Edward

"My strength is improved but I don't think I should carry anyone while I am pregnant even though it won't do any damage. Angela to answer your question. We can hear pretty far about at least 3 miles. We can hear both ends of the conversation without the speaker phone function; we can hear everything that goes on in the house, unless I use my shield and soundproof the room. We can hear heartbeats with a stethoscope. Everything is magnified for us. We can even see colors that are not even possible to see with the most advance magnifier. Day and night is the same for us, meaning that we can see just as well in the dark. We can smell animals and distinguish what they are and where they are, smell blood even if it isn't shed, we can smell a person's individual scent and some of us have more refined sense of smell then others. As a tracker I can detect when a scent is off such as if someone is taking birth control pills, or on other drugs, or is pregnant. I can tell if a person is a vegetarian, a meat eater or both. If a vampire who is an animal blood drinker slips without looking at their eye color. Lastly I can tell what an animal's blood will taste like. Carlisle as a doctor has a very good sense of smell but isn't as refined as a tracker would be."

"Does our smell bother you in anyway?" Said Ben

"Not to me. Human blood always smelled horrible and made me sick and it appears that I will be brining that aspect with me. I don't have the ability you will have, but I will have an aversion to human blood. I can tell using my empathic abilities, and your scent is minimal to others. So you both are fine. My blood was the only one here that was the strongest before I got pregnant. I was Edward's Singer and he had to work hard to overcome his proclivity to my blood. Obviously he did since he was able to make love to me and get me pregnant."

"What is a singer? What do you mean, you can carry us? I just thought you would show us how fast you were, not expecting being carried." Said Angela

"Humans to us are very light. We can carry a lot. Emmett can carry a lot more. You won't be able to see much if we just demonstrated. We would appear as a blur to human eyes, but we can show you anyway. A singer to a vampire is someone whose blood calls to them. Normally it is impossible to withstand the craving for their blood, but my singer also happens to be my mate. I think that is what gave me the ability to ignore the calling. Others don't have such luck. You only have one singer, and it is unlikely you will encounter one. So far only Emmett and I have ever encountered our singers. Like I said Emmett's singer didn't survive. Most human drinkers, if they encounter their singer won't really know that they are their singer because they would have died anyway. When you become a vampire Ben your ability will help those that haven't found their singers. They won't be their soul mates obviously but they will survive because of your ability." Said Edward

"Oh, Bella you were very lucky. So that's why you left in the beginning. I am glad you came back though. How about you all show us once by demonstrating without carrying us and then a few times by carrying us. I would like to try first with someone who isn't as fast and then work my way up to the fastest if that's ok with you guys." Said Ben

So that is what we did. We first showed them our speed which I participated. They were surprised that I was pretty fast. When it was Edward's time to carry Ben and then Angela I ran with them. They got a little winded, just like I did the first time Edward carried me, but they survived.

"Ok Dinner is just about to be ready and Seth and Jacob will be arriving in 30, and Charlie will be arriving about the same time. I just suggest that we go back inside, take showers and then get dressed." Said Alice

"Sounds good" We all said about the same time.

We got out, took a shower and awaited our guests.

This should be an interesting night. My dad will surprisingly take the news of vampires and shape shifters pretty well, but he will be upset for a few days that his best friends lied to him all these years. At least they will be able to be friends completely and will remain friends even after he becomes a vampire. Yes my dad becomes a vampire and yes Victoria's is his mate. He will eventually have to say goodbye to his best friends but he will always be in contact with his children since shape shifters don't age if they phase and several of them will due the fact that their imprints won't age after a certain age.


	29. Chapter 29

_I did not tell Angela and Ben your secret, but they know what vampires are. I know that your tribe doesn't approve of people changing into Vampires but they want to become one. Well Ben wants to become one and then Angela wants to have half human/ half vampire children by Ben and then become a vampire. They want to have this to happen within a year preferably just after graduation. Please don't get upset or angry. We are not forcing them into anything. Will you be willing to tell them your story at dinner and also willing to tell Charlie? Yes he becomes a vampire too his mate is Victoria, but the pull won't happen until he is changed. Neither of them is going to have problems with bloodlust. ~I thought to Jacob_

_Bells I am upset but it isn't like I could actually do anything. You are more powerful than any of us. Besides that I am going to be imprinting on your child. It wouldn't look good if I fought her family. She would resent me for the rest of my life and it wouldn't matter if she was my future soul mate. So no I am not going to do anything about it. You will need to ensure that they can control their bloodlust and don't change them until I have imprinted, so that the rest of the pack won't destroy them or try and destroy you and your family. I guess I have no choice now do I, especially since Charlie is the grandfather of your future kids. ~Jacob_

"Hi, Jacob, Seth and Dad"

"Hi, Bells. How are you feeling? Oh Hi Ben and Angela didn't know that you were coming to dinner as well. How are your parents doing?"

"Hey Chief, My parents are doing great." Said Ben

"Hi, Mr. Swan, My parents are doing ok as well" Said Angela.

"Before we have dinner, Angela I wanted to ask if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids and if your dad would be willing to marry Edward and I"

"I would be happy to be one or your bridesmaids. I am sure that my dad would be willing to marry you guys. I will talk to them tomorrow when I go back home." Said Angela

"Oh and that reminds me, Ben would you be one of my groomsman." Asked Edward

"Of course, thanks for asking me." Said Ben

"Oh and Mr. Swan please feel free to call me Esme and my husband Carlisle" Said Esme

"I will call you Esme and Carlisle only if you call me Charlie, instead of Mr. Swan or Chief Swan. Actually that goes for all of you in this room. If my daughter is going to be a part of your family then that means you are going to be a part of mine." Said Charlie

"Ok we will do that, Charlie." Said everyone at different times

Just then Victoria came down the stairs at human speed. Although Charlie wasn't yet aware that Victoria was his soul mate he did feel some sort of attraction towards her.

"It is nice to meet you Charlie, my name is Victoria. Your daughter is wonderful. She saved me from my horrible existence and I will always be grateful and in her debt." Victoria said as she shook Charlie's hand

_What is this spark I feel? I never felt this spark with anyone, including James. I can't possibly be attracted to Charlie. He is Bella's father. Do I see her as a daughter? I don't know. For now I am going to leave it as it is. Not ready to take things further. Besides my control isn't that great and Bella would be devastated if anything happened to her human father. I can be around humans and not feel the bloodlust but being intimate is another story. I really don't know how Edward was able to do that. Sorry Bella and Edward, I know that you're listening. ~ Victoria_

Both Edward and I just nodded in her direction. No need to comment or say something to her. I already know that Victoria is my dad's soul mate. I also know that Victoria's control is impeccable but I also know that it isn't the right time for him to be changed. I also know that Victoria won't be the one who changes him. Now combine Alice's and Peter's gift and my ability to enhance them I am able to see that it is my future son that changes him into a vampire. That future doesn't change even if he finds out ahead of time that vampires exist. I just can't tell Victoria or my dad that they are destined to be together. If I do things will change and the outcome is not good. Also my dad doesn't feel the spark quite yet, he will once he is turned into a vampire. For some reason I was able to feel it when touching Edward.

"Dinner is ready. Do you all want to eat dinner at the same time Jacob, Seth, us, and Bella discuss things with you. Or do you think it might be better if we wait to discuss things after words." Said Esme

I quickly looked into the future, aware that my eyes turned purple, to see if it would be better off telling Charlie about vampires and shape-shifters and Ben and Angela about shape-shifters. There is a potential that Charlie would choke during dinner, so it looks like the better option would be for us to wait after dinner.

"I think it is best to wait until after dinner to discuss things, rather than talk during dinner. We can talk just not on the subject." I said. Alice Agreed having seen the same results when she looked into the future.

_Her eyes turned purple again. That is not normal. I want some answers. ~Charlie_

_That is just freaky when your eyes turn purple ~Jacob & Seth_

"Um Bells, what is with your eyes turning purple, I know you tried to Chalk it up to pregnancy complications but you know that I am smarter than that after all you're my daughter. Please tell me what is going on, I promise I won't freak out." Said Charlie

"I promise dad I will tell you everything. All I can say right now is that you are living in a place that isn't at all what you expected it to be. There is a secret which you will be privy to but not until after dinner ok."

"Ok Bells. After dinner it is." Said Charlie

Dinner was over pretty quick. Charlie was suspicious of the fact that Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose & Emmett didn't eat the dinner but let it go because they each had a container that they were drinking from. The container was filled with animal blood but if you didn't have enhanced smell you couldn't smell that they were drinking blood.

"Why don't all of you go sit down in the living room, while I take care of the dishes, then I will meet you there shortly." Said Esme

Esme first making sure that Charlie wasn't going to see her before we tell him about vampires, then quickly at vampire speed cleared the kitchen and then walked into the living room and taking her seat next to Carlisle.

_How did she get everything done so fast? That kitchen was a mess and had so many dishes. I guess I will find out soon enough. At least I hope I do. ~Charlie_

"Yes dad, you will find out everything tonight."

_I didn't say anything, can she read my mind. Now I am going crazy. First I see her eyes turn purple and now she is answering my unspoken thoughts. ~Charlie_

"No dad you are not going crazy. Yes I can read your mind and I am not the only one here that can do that. It is also not the only thing I can do either. I will explain everything you, but you will have to keep an open mind. When I am done telling you things, Jacob and Seth will take over and tell them their story as well."

_Oh shit. ~Charlie_

Both Edward and I tried to stifle our laughter after hearing Charlie freaking out that someone could read his mind. Jasper was also trying to laugh after reading Charlie's emotions.

"Ok Bells, please explain I am listening."

"I am going to first explain my powers that I have, then I will go into detail my story which includes the Cullens as well as Victoria."

"Ok, what do you mean by powers." Said Charlie

"I can run just as fast as Edward, I am graceful and I am no longer clumsy. In theory I am what you would call a Power Sponge. Keep in mind this has not yet been confirmed but the evidence shows that this is in fact what I am. I also have my own inherent abilities as well which I discovered to be in fact true. What a Power Sponge does is absorb powers. My Inherited abilities are a physical and mental Shield. The powers I have currently are mental Telepathy which also includes thought Projection, Clairvoyance of all supernatural beings, Past seer through visions, Empathic abilities which means I can sense and manipulate emotions but can also sense reason behind the emotion, tracker which means I can locate anyone at anytime and it is like I was there with them plus I can locate them by sensory even if they are a shield, Self-preservation abilities, sensing someone's true intentions and forcing them to admit to their intentions, as well as knowing shit."

"Ok, how did this happen to you? What do you mean of all supernatural beings? What do you mean you are as fast as Edward, Graceful and no longer clumsy? You were very clumsy, sometimes worse than me. What changed? What causes your eyes to turn colors?" Said Charlie

"Well I have always had a mental shield apparently but when I became pregnant my mental shield was accessible as well as a physical shield, as well as other abilities or gifts. Don't mean to scare anyone but supernatural beings are not just myths. In this world we have what we know as vampires, werewolves, dhampires, and shape shifters, two of which currently live in the town of Forks. Some of these supernatural beings are non-human immortals, while others are part human. Both immortal Vampires and werewolves usually require one to be bitten to turn into one. But there are exceptions; I am one of them…."

"Wait, Wait. Are you telling me that you are either a vampire or a werewolf that was not bitten? How is that even possible? " Said Charlie

_Either my daughter is crazy or I am about to be introduce to a world that I never knew existed and it was right here all along under my nose. My daughter doesn't look like she's crazy, so I am going to assume that she is telling the truth. Ok Take a deep breath and let your daughter tell you and then show you proof, so I don't think I am going crazy. Oh oops, forgot that she can read my mind, and one other can do the same. If you can in fact here my thoughts Bella, What's going on? ~Charlie_

"I will tell you what's going on. If you start to get overwhelmed I or another family member will influence your emotions and calm you down. Right now you seem to be handling the situation, a little panicky from what I can tell from your emotions as well as your heart beat but otherwise ok."

"Ok, Bells. I am ready to hear everything. I will try and not interrupt you this time."

"Ok, I am not turning into a werewolf but instead I am slowly becoming a vampire. Right now I am a cross between a human and a non-human. I am less clumsy, run faster and more graceful due what I am slowly changing into. When I have future visions my eyes turn purple. When I have visions of the past my eyes turn silver. Before you start questioning me, vampires can go into the sunlight but instead of burning they sparkle, which is why they don't go out when it's sunny. Vampires can go out during the day because they don't sleep at all. I still sleep and eat human food but because I am slowly turning into a vampire I require less and less amount of sleep as my pregnancy progresses and I am consuming blood. Vampires usually have one specific diet and that is to drink blood. Most Vampires drink human blood, but there are a select few who choose to drink animal blood. These vampires can function and fit better in the society. Vampires have either red or gold eyes depending on their diet. Animal drinkers have gold eyes. Newborn vampires have red eyes because they still have their human blood circulating in their system. It will change to either gold or a darker red depending on their diet. Some vampires choose to drink human blood but refuse to drink from the innocent, and instead they drink from the scum of the world, the sick, or the elderly. Vampires are forever frozen at the age they were turned. Ok now werewolves can only phase during the full moon and are typically called children of the moon. Today there are little to no children of the moon, due to being destroyed by power vampires. Dhampires are at first mortal, and are born from a human mother and a vampire father. My children will be Dhampires. Normally I would had to have been bit and turned shortly after given birth but for some reason my DNA allowed me to slowly morph into a vampire and complete the change automatically without being bitten shortly after birth. My children will grow 3 years per one human year and stop growing and become immortal within 6 years. Although they will be 6 years old by human standards they will be actually 18 years old forever. They will still be able to conceive children because they are part human. Shape shifters are born human and phase later on in life into a wolf, a panther, bear, or lion, depending on their tribal spirit animal. Shape shifters are immortal as long as they keep phasing. Typically they stop phasing when they meet their other half."

"Ok. So let me get this straight, Edward, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Jasper are all vampires. You Bells are turning into one due to your pregnancy. What does, Angela, Ben, & Jacob and Seth have to do with the supernatural. I can see that they are obviously not freaking out, either they already heard this before and seen proof or they are a part of it some way. Last I checked they were still human, and although the Cullens looked different I thought they were human too." Said Charlie

"Yes that's correct dad. Angela and Ben are still human for now anyway. Jacob and Seth will need to explain their story."

"Ok. Jacob and Seth you better explain yourselves. So what other abilities do you vampires have that differs from humans? Bells mentioned that others have gifts what gifts do you all have?" said Charlie

"We will explain as soon as Bella is done explaining things on her end." Said Jacob

"Angela and Ben want to become vampires. They are going to wait until they graduate. Ben will become a vampire first and then Angela will have dhampires. Her pregnancy will not be the same as mine is, so she will be changed shortly after giving birth. Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future for humans and full vampires but sees blind spots when it comes to dhampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. Victoria has self-preservation. Carlisle has compassion, Rose has enhanced beauty, Esme has enhanced mothering instincts, & Emmett has strength. Vampires and Dhampires have enhanced strength, smell, vision, hearing and speed. Full vampires don't have heartbeats, are extremely cold, and can talk at decibels that humans can't hear or understand. Dhampires, shape shifters and werewolves have heartbeats but they are typically faster than humans and have a temperature that is typically hotter than humans. Ok Jacob and Seth it's your turn."

I tested the emotions of both my dad and my friends and they all seem to be taking things pretty well. My dad isn't as nervous now that he knows that vampires are not going to drink his blood and my friends pretty much heard everything that was discussed beforehand with the exception of the existence of other supernatural beings mentioned.

"Like Bells mentioned about the existence of shape shifters is true, although I was unaware of the existence of other shifters other than the wolf. The Quileute tribe, located in La Push, Washington have a select few who have shape shifted into a wolf to protect the land from vampires. My great grandfather Ephraim Black, the last Chief of the Quileute tribe, made a treaty with what we called the "Cold One's" who were animal drinkers, otherwise known as the Cullens. When my great grandfather was alive there were only three tribesmen who shape shifted. After the vampires as well as the Cullens left for many years, the tribesmen stopped phasing and the gene became dormant, which is why my grandfather and father as well as many of the others did not turn into wolves. When the Cold One's returned the gene once again became active. Sam Uley was the first to phase, then came Paul, Jared, me, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara V., Brady and Collin. We are typically not allowed to mention this secret to outsiders, just as vampires are not allowed to tell others their secrets as well. We all made the exception. Typically shape shifters and vampires are natural enemies but Bells has found a way to unite the two species in such a way that there cannot be animosity between the Cullens and us. Don't get me wrong we are still enemies against anyone who is not friends with the Cullens or does not abide by the rules of the treaty without permission. Several of us have found our imprints, which is what we call our other half. Vampires have imprints too but they call them mates. Sam has imprinted on Emily Young, Paul has imprinted on my sister Rachel Black, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on 2 year old Claire. Seth and I are about to imprint on two of Bella's children. Don't worry when we imprint on a child it's not romantic. Although they are our soul mates we have to wait until they are of legal age or at least the same age as us if they are human. When we imprint on someone who is a child, we become their brother, babysitter, or friend. When we first transform we are dangerous to be around and injuries do happen, just like it is typically dangerous to be around Newborn vampires. Bella will never be a newborn and apparently Angela and Ben will never be your typical newborn either. They are the exception." Said Jacob

"So what happened to Emily Young wasn't actually a bear attack like it was reported but instead caused by Sam? Why am I now finding out the existence of vampires and that my best friends Harry and Billy are direct descendants of shape shifters but not actually shift themselves and that their children are shape shifters? It is quite possible that if I had been told about this many years ago, I might have thought differently of the Cullen Family at first but I would have eventually come to my own conclusions that not all vampires are evil. I would also have not told anyone of the existence of the supernatural—who would believe me in the first place anyway. I always thought it was strange that their kids would disappear from time to time and then the parents in the know not worrying about them. Now I understand why." Said Charlie

"You are correct. Emily was standing to close when Sam transformed into a wolf so therefore got slightly mauled. Heighten emotions such as anger is what usually triggers the change, but it is coupled with the existence of vampires. My dad would have had a heart attack if it weren't for us phasing outside the house and coming to our dad later on, especially since he was not expecting Leah to be a wolf too. It is very unusual for more than one wolf in a family to phase, let alone having a girl turn into a wolf. We are unsure why Leah is also a shape shifter.

Anyway, believe me Harry and Billy both wanted to tell you for years but the Tribal laws prohibit us from telling others about the existence of shape shifters. As it is, only imprintees, tribal elders, their wives, and those that are currently shifting are the only ones that know about the supernatural world. Embry's only living parent is the exception. She is unaware of the Quileute legends or that her son is a wolf. She is constantly trying to ground him, but that never works.

Bella was mistakenly told the legends because our generation at first didn't take our traditions and laws seriously until now. We made a few exceptions to the tribal laws to allow Ben and Angela to know about the wolves because they are going to become vampires and would find out anyway and you, Charlie because two of your grandchildren will be future imprints and because your daughter will be a vampire. Before you get angry about the whole imprint thing let's just say that when they are babies we are their brothers, and babysitters. When they get older and are legal we become their boyfriends. While we keep transforming into a wolf we never age, so we essentially wait for our mates to mature and be to them whatever they need at the time of their development. Although Embry is a shape shifter his own mother doesn't know that he is a wolf because no one knows who his father was and she wasn't originally from the Quileute tribe." Said Seth

"Ok Dad, Angela, and Ben what do you think of all this."

"Well Bells this is a lot to take in. I believe all of this is true but my Chief of police nature is telling me that I need some hard evidence before I am completely convinced. Can you guys show me that you are a vampire or a shape shifter? I have seen evidence of your special gifts now I want to be shown the other things you both can do. I am also curious as to what powers I might have if I were to be changed into a vampire. I am assuming since you are talented Bells I would be too, since you are my daughter." Said Charlie

"We showed Angela and Ben our vampire abilities other than our special gifts so we can show you too. I am sure Seth and Jacob will demonstrate what they look like in wolf form. Dad my gifts have told me that you would indeed have a special power. Your power is in two parts and ties into what makes you such a good police chief. If you were to be changed you would be able to sense when others are lying and can force them to then tell the truth. "

"I can see how I could have that gift, I have was always been somewhat able to tell when others were lying but never was able to force them to tell the truth. That would be an interesting gift to have, if I were to become a vampire. Ok, I want to see how fast you and the Cullens can run, and how strong you are. I also want to see you two in wolf form so that I know that shape shifters are real. Then Bells I want you to tell me how you saved Victoria's life. " Said Charlie

"So does that mean you want to become a vampire Charlie?" Said Emmett

"Not sure if that is going to happen or not, but to never age and to be with my daughter for eternity would be a blessing. I haven't decided yet, but I am not opposed to it either way. I am assuming that because you don't age you have to move around a lot and have to keep your secret from humans finding out. Is there someone that enforces this to prevent others from finding out about vampires? I know that most people are usually clueless." Said Charlie

"Charlie, there is a ruling family called the Voultri, who live in Italy. They enforce this law. If a human were to find out about vampires they would be either destroyed or forced to be turned. Usually humans are destroyed if they don't have a gift. You won't have to worry about that since you would have a usual gift, although I wouldn't want you to join their guard because their diet is that of humans. If a vampire tells a human their secret they are also in violation and would either have to turn the human, destroy them or be killed. The Quileute tribe is not under the Voultri jurisdiction because they have their own secret to uphold. I am not sure if they know about shape shifters but they certainly know about children of the moon." Said Carlisle

"Oh so now I have no choice and have to be turned into a vampire." Said Charlie

"No dad you always have a choice unless the Voultri gets wind that you are aware of the existents of vampires. I didn't tell you because I wanted you condemned."

"Ok. Bells, I don't want to cause any problems with the Vampire community or your guys and if I have to change into one I will, in order to keep my family safe. " Said Charlie

Jacob and Seth explained to Charlie, Ben and Angela that they have to get undressed because otherwise their clothes would be shredded. They gave them the option to cover their eyes, but none of them did because they wanted to see the processes. They both quickly phased and then phased back and then got dressed so that the humans wouldn't have to see them naked that long.

"You weren't kidding that you were a shape shifter. How fast can you run and how strong are you? I have to imagine you have to be strong if you are typically enemies of the vampire." Said Charlie

"Now I have seen everything. I think it's cool that you can shape shift like that but I still want to be a vampire." Said Ben

"Me too, but I don't want to end up being enemies of you guys." Said Angela

"You won't be if your friends with the Cullens and especially Bella." Said Seth

"Charlie, we are pretty fast and strong but we are also not invincible. Vampire venom is poisonous to us. We also can break but we do heal fast. We are safer in wolf form when fighting a vampire. Also when we are in wolf form we can life of raw meat, not that I recommend that though. We also can communicate telepathically with each other. Up until now only our brothers could hear us and communicate with us. Bella can hear and communicate with us with her powers while we are in wolf form but Edward is only able to here our thoughts. In wolf form it is almost like we have one though process. There are no secrets in wolf form." Said Jacob

"Charlie I would offer to carry you but seeing that I am pregnant I can't participate in the carrying just in demonstrating how fast we can all run. All the other vampires including the women can carry you with no problem. The same advice that I gave my friends Ben and Angela is that I would start with anyone other than Edward. You might get really sick if you start off with him because he is really fast. I am just as fast." "Ok, how about I start out with the slowest vamp and then work up to Edward's speed." Said Charlie

"Since it is going to rain lets show Charlie, Ben and Angela a game of baseball vampire style. Charlie, Ben and Angela will just watch because they could get hurt if they attempted to play with the vampires. I will stay with them and play referee, I will ensure that none of you cheat. Teams will be as follows, one team will be Edward, Victoria, Seth, Alice, Rose and the other team will be Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme. Just to warn you dad, Ben and Angela that at some times in the game the figures will seem like a blur like you experienced when watching us run."

"Sounds good to me Bells; something tells me that I won't see a baseball game quite the same after this." Said Charlie

First 10 minutes before we went to the clearing while my dad was building up to the fastest vampire, the wolves and I stayed with Angela and Ben until it was time for Edward to carry Charlie. When it was time for Edward to carry Charlie, Jasper carried Ben, and Emmett carried Angela. Jacob, Seth, Alice, Victoria, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and I raced with them to the clearing. Turns out Jacob and Seth were pretty fast but not as fast as Edward and I. They would be faster if they were in wolf form but they chose to stay in human form because they will be doing that when playing baseball with the vamps.

The game finished without any incidences or injuries. Charlie, Ben and Angela enjoyed the game. Ben and Angela told me that they couldn't wait to play when they become a vampire. Charlie was just speechless but my gift told me that he will enjoy playing baseball when he is a vampire too. Carlisle's team one this time.

By the time we got back to the house, Charlie said his goodbyes and told me that he was glad that I told him the secret and that from now on there shouldn't be any more lies or secrets. He said from now on he was going to be around more often, and help out with the pregnancy, now that he knows that it won't be a normal pregnancy. He also now understood why I needed to move out when I did. Charlie wanted to know if he was going to become a vampire in the future, but I told him that I couldn't tell him because it could change the future. He left it as such but told me that he wouldn't mind becoming one if that was what the cards predicted. Jacob and Seth went back home as well, while Angela and Ben stayed with us. 


	30. Chapter 30

Let's just say that these past four months have been a world wind. I had more time to do things and get things done mainly as a result of requiring less and less sleep as the pregnancy progressed. I also took upon myself to learn several languages and instruments on days that I didn't have school work and was not sleeping. My vampire family was helpful in that aspect and all helped me. Angela and Ben were inseparable and you could find them at our house most nights and weekends. They practically lived at the Cullens, and their parents didn't seem too bothered by that because they respected Carlisle and Esme. It didn't matter if they shed any blood because as soon as I smelt blood if they got cut themselves while staying at the house I would throw my shield up around them to dilute their scent, but it did help that their blood didn't call to any of us so it really didn't matter much. Fortunately there wasn't any accidence so I never had to shield them from harm.

Although there were no accidences, we all prepared ourselves to be desensitized from human blood. Each day Carlisle would bring home samples of blood that each of us would sniff. When one of us proved to have difficulty I would either throw my shield up or we would mix the blood with something that would trick our senses into thinking that the blood was not appetizing until our brains would automatically associate human blood with something horrible. In the end bloodlust was only minimal but manageable and I no longer had to use my shield. Jasper is still worried sometimes but he was much stronger in controlling himself around humans now. He had the most trouble because he had to not only manage himself but had to deal with the bloodlust of others as well.

Another thing that has been happening is that my eyes are still very much brown but have are very light and are starting to take on a golden hue due to all the blood I am consuming and that I about to become a full vamp. About school I ended up getting straight A's and was on the honor role at the end of my Junior year at Forks, much to the surprise of my teachers who were still skeptics that I would be able to handle being pregnant and going to school at the same time. I didn't even cheat with my powers of mind reading and future seeing I did it all on my own. Because I was on the honor role and had gotten straight A's I also was not required to attend summer school unlike Lauren, Jessica, and Mike who ended up failing both math and history because they refused to be tutored by any of us and had to repeat them in summer school. That was fine with me I didn't want to help them after how they treated all of us especially me. Mike no longer lusted over me, instead he was judgmental like the rest of them and hated Edward for forever ruining his chances with me like he ever had a chance to begin with, as if.

I am so glad that I am done with my junior year and only have one more year left before I will be done with high school for now anyway. I am sure, well no I am positive I will be attending high school again, but things will be a lot easier that time around. I will no longer be human, not that I am completely human now. It will just be different and somewhat easier I suppose. My senior year will be easier as well because I will no longer require sleep and will have a photographic memory. I won't have study as long. In fact I only have to read the text books once and know everything in the book. The Cullens don't have to study and neither will I. Yep my senior year will be a breeze. Yes two more days, and then I will be a vampire forever. Ok I am no longer scared of the birthing process if I remind myself that it will result in three beautiful children and me waking up the next day as a vampire. The first too become a vampire without being bitten.

**Things that Have not yet happen but will based on my Visions**

As for the future additions to our family, I am not too worried because bloodlust for them will be manageable and these experiments with blood won't be necessary like they were for the rest of us, well everyone but myself since human blood doesn't tempt me. In fact to further help with the bloodlust department, When Ben becomes a vampire he will help all the Cullens with weakened control, thereby eliminating any possible slip in the future. Victoria is doing much better with her control as well. She is now volunteering at the hospital with Carlisle as well as the police station which is kind of ironic since my dad is her mate. The two of them are great friends, but neither of them feels any romantic feelings towards one another, that will happen shortly I am afraid once Charlie becomes a vampire.

I know how he becomes a vampire now. My son Masen, when he is only a few weeks old decides to bite my dad therefore turning him into a vampire. Based from my visions my son knew very well what he was doing, and his reasoning was that he saw that they were true mates. You see he has the power of seeing true mates. I didn't bother telling my family or the wolves this because it can't be prevented. If it didn't happen within the few weeks, then it will happen eventually. Besides I am not about to prevent my son from bonding with his grandfather or my father bonding with his grandson, nor am I going to prevent my father from finally finding true love. Although I know from my visions my son won't bite Angela and Ben even though he sees them as true mates, because they are both human and want to become vampires at a later date. My kids are going to amaze us all. The only thing that is going to be interesting is that the Volturi will want them, but I have an idea up my sleeve and they won't refuse. You see they will be here less than a month—my wedding day to be exact. I don't know how they found out, but they will show up. They at least had the decency to not scare my human family and friends by wearing contacts. Unfortunately my mom and my stepfather happened to be too observant that day and found out that we were all vampires. Well it didn't help that my dad was not human anymore either.

When the guest who are human leave who are unaware of the vampire world, the Volturi will start demanding that either they be killed or changed immediately. Knowing that they fear me, because of my powers, Aro, Marcus, Caius decide to anoint me as queen since they realize that they cannot kill me and or my family members since I protect them. I compromise with them saying that I will be their queen however I will never live at the castle or be force to change my diet and I will only have to communicate via phone, email or Skype on matters of the vampire world and laws. They agree only if the Denali's live both with us or near us at all times and would make up some of the guards and if Carlisle will be another leader as well who doesn't will also not have to live at the castle or change their diet. We agree with that, but also state that anyone under my protection unless they choose will never have to be forced to live at the castle or change their diet. After that is settled they informed me that I would have to be guarded at all times and they would be willing to provide some of their guards for me. I refused their guard choices because of their diet and I still don't really trust them completely. Not to mention that the Quilettes wolves will never agree to human blood drinkers who drank the innocent. They told me that they will tolerate those that drank the tainted only if there was no hope for them, like Peter and Charlotte do but only if they didn't feed in the area of La Push or Forks. The ironic part is that I really didn't need to have guards just my family anyway because of my absorbed powers, but to appease the other leaders I made it so my family will be the guards.

Before the other leaders can force Ben and Angela to be changed I told them our plan was that Ben will be turned first at the end of the year right after graduation, and then Angela will once she gives birth to Ben's babies Halflings. Unfortunately with my mom and Phil, I didn't get a chance to discuss ahead of time and therefore the other leaders tried to demand that they be turned within a month's time or be killed. Before the verdict is finalized I neutralized their shield and used Alec's Power with a twist now that I absorbed while putting every one of my family members including the wolves and the humans under my shield so that we could discuss this with Rene and Phil. I will be making the Voultri leaders not be aware or that they have been frozen and even if one of us moved places they will not even noticed that anything ever occurred. Once the three leaders are frozen and unaware I will tell Rene and Phil that they do have other options except the option of not choosing to become a vampire. Surprisingly neither of them will have a problem turning into a vampire especially if they get to be with me and their grandchildren for eternity. Rene and Phil will choose the same route I chose, after I explained that she will gradually change into a vampire and that Phil would have to be changed first. Rene will tell the leaders her and Phil's wishes once the Voultri are unfrozen.

Once I show them detailed visions of Angela, Ben, Phil and Rene's transformation as well as the children that they will be having and because I was their new queen, they agreed to everything and left. In the end the guard members for both Carlisle and me will consist of Rene, Phil, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Ben, Angela, Charlie, Victoria, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Laurent, Irena, Kate, Garrett, Jacob (Pack member) and Seth (pack member). The other pack members don't have to be guards because they are not imprinted on any of our family members and once their mates begin to age they can choose to grow old with them. Being that Jacob and Seth are mated with two of my children who will eventually be immortal they will always be a part of the guard. Esme and Edward are except from being part of the guard because they are mated to either Carlisle or me. Once the children reach the age of 18 and stop aging they two will become part of the guard if they shall choose, unless they are pregnant.

**Present day and Delivery**

It is now August 19th the day before I am scheduled to give birth to triplets; Elizabeth Rose Cullen, Masen Jasper Cullen, and Renesmee Alice Cullen and two days before I become a full fledged vampire. To say I am nervous would be an understatement. We are not really sure how the actual birthing will be like, but we all know that everything will turn out alright.

The labor wasn't your typical one but painful nonetheless. It was determined that I would deliver at home and only have the supernatural realm present as well as those that were in the know.

We warned my dad and Angela and Ben that it won't be pretty and in fact might resemble a horror flick but they insisted on being there whether in the room or in the house. When it got down to crunch time only Edward and Carlisle were present. It was safer that way. The others waited down in the living room minus the wolves.

It is difficult to describe the pain that I am undergoing at this moment but I assure this is not the pain that human woman undergo during labor. Only thing I can say is that it feels like my whole insides are being ripped apart as my three babies clawed and bit their way through my stomach towards their freedom. A mere human would not have survived this and would have had to have been turned just after and that is if there heart didn't stop before hand. Having gone through this experience coupled with my gifts, when Angela goes through this, she will have to deliver through c-section as soon as her babies could survive outside the womb. It would be a lot easier to change her without the risk of her heart having to be restarted. The good news is that it would be three weeks rather than my 4 plus months pregnancy.

My son popped out first then followed by my two daughters. All my children were exactly how I dreamt and saw them in my visions. It is hard to believe that my son is venomous but at least he knows from right and wrong just days old. Therefore he will be able to hang out with the humans and none of us will have to worry. Anyway we asked the wolves that were going to imprint not to come by until I had a chance to bond with my children they agreed by stating that they will give me a month. I was happy about that. As soon as my last child clawed and bit their way out the pain became unbearable and I passed out which would be my last time as a human when I wake up after recovering I will be a full vampire. I have already begun to heal from the gaping wound on my abdomen. At least there was minimal blood.

The last thing I remember saying and hearing before I lost all consciousness was:

"I love you Edward, Mason, Elizabeth and Renesmee see you tomorrow when I am fully recovered."

"We love you too love, see you tomorrow. When you wakeup we all will be here waiting. Angela, your dad and Ben will be waiting down stairs for you. As soon as you feed tomorrow you will see them. We all miss you. Our children are beautiful by the way. Anyway sleep and recover." Said Edward

And that is exactly what I did; I slept for the very last time, while my body completed the change into a full vampire. Surprisingly it wasn't painful at all. If I were to describe what it felt like I would say that it felt like a very high fever, like I a 1080 fever, without the external body heat. If I were still human I would surely have died or at least had some sever internal damage done to my system, well actually I was dying or already dead since I wasn't completely human.

The thing is I wouldn't have to feed because I would never crave human blood when I wake up a full vampire, but to appease everyone when I wake up tomorrow I will go hunting before I mean my human family.

The good news about my power is that I am still able to hear what is happening around me as well as communicate with others mentally. This is handy so that they will know that everything is developing normally since Alice could no longer see my future do to my shield becoming more developed as I become a full fledge vampire.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning I woke up a full fledge vampire with no bite marks to speak of and because of the animal blood I drank during the pregnancy my eyes were golden not red like newborns are suppose to have, plus I knew instinctively that I surpassed the newborn stage altogether and would be the first newborn to have complete control of myself.

I didn't even need to see a mirror because I knew my vision that I had back when I first realized I was pregnant was now becoming a reality, which means I am about to have the whole family rush into the room in 3 seconds because I allowed Alice to have a vision of me showing her that I was awake.

It is funny me communicating via telepathy throughout my recovery period didn't change their minds either. I also knew that despite what I have been telling my family throughout my pregnancy and slow change not to expect a typical newborn, they are going to still act weirdly towards me, especially Jasper who will be in disbelief for a few days. He still is in awe how I was able to change into a vampire without being bit but instead change throughout my pregnancy instead.

They are also going to think that I will be thirsty when they come into the room because of their preexisting notion of typical newborns. They are about to get a surprise, not only am I not thirsty yet because I drank blood the day of my children's birth, I have no desire whatsoever to drink from them. It doesn't mean I can't smell my half human children downstairs as well as the three humans, because let me tell you I can. The truth is that not only the smell of blood is repulsive; the idea of drinking human blood disgusts me as well.

Family minus my children and the humans, are showing up in 1, 2, 3…..Just as I counted to three Alice came running in, while Jasper tried desperately to hold her back and screaming at her to be careful in case I wanted to attack her for her sudden movement. In fact every single one of my vampire family instinctively went into a protective stance around their mates. My Edward was also cautious but also anxious to be with me. He too didn't really know what to expect. It is one thing being told that I would be ok then it is seeing it with his own eyes. As soon as I got done staring at my mates eyes I started laughing because my family really didn't need to be acting so weird and just expect the unexpected with me and I knew that Jasper was going to be receiving a text that would explain some things, Sure enough not seconds later Jasper received a texted from his brother Peter and His wife/mate Charlotte. I had stopped laughing and was now just waiting for the right time to say something to everyone. It also seems like after they received the text they had forgotten that I had just laughed without explanation just moments ago.

"What was the text you received?" Said Carlisle

"It was from Peter and Charlotte. Do you remember me telling you that Peter has this gift of knowing shit (**not waiting for us to respond he continued**) well apparently he knew that Bella is not your typical newborn and we should not treat her as such. Apparently her blood line is unique and that is manifested into her venom as well. He also states that she is one special vampire" said Jasper

"Is that true, we all know that she is special but will she really bypass her newborn stage." Said Carlisle

Right at this moment I decided to jump into the conversation.

"Hey guys why don't you ask the person herself and to answer your question I will not be your typical newborn especially since I wasn't turned your typical way. I was brought into this life gradually. As for my venom or blood line having multiple gifts I know that what Peter texted Jasper with, is true. By the way both Peter and Charlotte will be joining us next month. More specifically they are coming for mine and Edward's wedding and to help us with the Volturi." I could have elaborated on the Volturi visit but I wanted to see their reaction. Just as predicted they all freaked, both verbally and mentally. It was Alice's question that I decided to answer.

"What are you saying about the Volturi, if they are visiting us why am I not seeing this in my visions?" Said Alice

"Alice, you know that you can't see things when the wolves are involved. They will be coming to the wedding as well. The Volturi although powerful are not actually going to be a threat. Peter and Charlotte are merely going to be there as witnesses or moral support. Nothing is going to happen, well except they will try and enforce their rules and try and get a few of us to join them. Don't worry we won't be joining and they won't be forcing us to do so either. There will be no fight either, but things are going to be quite different in the future." I said

"Let me guess they are going to try and enforce those that know about our existence to change or be destroyed. I knew that there were going to be risks when you choose to tell your friends and your father. I hope you are aware that you could have potentially put danger to our family as well." Said Rose

Looks like her bitchiness is coming out again, I guess something's never change completely. Must rectify this before all the progress we made with each other goes down the tubes.

"Rose, knock it off right now. I mentioned the Volturi so that when they show up we won't be caught off guard and do something stupid because we misunderstood their visit. Normally I would agree with you that they are powerful and mean business but all I am going to say is that things are going to be ok. Had I not told you all about the Voultri coming here things could have gone wrong and not only would some of us lose our lives but so would the humans that will be attending my wedding. I am not about to risk that and in turn I am actually protecting all my family including you Rose. You know very well that had Alice known what I know she too would have mentioned things, but I know that you would still be throwing blame at me anyways because that is what you tend to do. Trust me on this; you will be surprised what is going to happen, I just can't tell you all the specifics because that will change things resulting in something far less desirable. I must ask you to follow my lead when the time is right. Please all of our lives depend on it." I said

"Fine, I will go along with whatever you have been planning, although I don't have to like it. I also don't like the fact that more humans are joining into the mix, but I guess you have your reasons even if they seem farfetched as always." Said Rose

"Thanks Rose that is all I ask. I can't always please everyone; all I can do is what's best for me and the family."

"Yeah, fine whatever. Like I said before I don't have to like it, at least for now anyway" Rose mumbled as she walked away to go to her bedroom not wanting to be a part of the human, kid reunion that is about to take place.

"Ok, now that Rose is sulking in her room, what is your plan for this evening Bella? I still vote on you going for a hunt before you risk going to see your human friends and father." Said Jasper

"Normally that would be the case, but I am not feeling any bloodlust from me. I am surprised that you, Jasper are not feeling bloodlust from me. I feel slight bloodlust from others but I know for a fact that I am not thirsty. In fact the reason behind this is because I drank animal blood just before I gave birth."

"Your right I don't detect any bloodlust from you, in fact it appears that you are not thirsty at all. You may be different than what I am use to with newborns but I still would feel more comfortable if you went hunting before you see your children especially since human blood does run in their system and there are humans that are down stairs." Said Jasper

"Ok let me state things differently so that you will finally adhere to Peter's text or what I have been stating all along. I can not only smell the humans downstairs and my children but I can differentiate who the blood belongs to and with that being said I want to reiterate that neither the humans downstairs nor my children smell the least bit appetizing. Not many know this except my parents, Edward and maybe Jacob, but when I was human I could smell blood when it's spilled and it always made feel extremely nauseous and dizzy. Whereas human blood doesn't make me nauseous or dizzy now that I am a vampire but what happens now is when I smell the blood even if it is spelt I am repelled by it and it completely disgusts me. But if it will make you all feel better, how about I devise a compromise with you all. Carlisle I know for a fact that you have blood in the fridge, although that would be sufficient in most cases it is still stale blood. In order to prove to you all that I am indeed fine, what I want you to do instead is provide a blood sample of one of the humans or all of the humans so that I can prove to you that human blood has no affect on me what's so ever. As for the rest of you, if any of you have trouble with the smell of the human blood samples I will immediately put a shield on you so that you won't be affected but far as I can tell you all there won't be a problem with any of us. How does that sound."

"I guess that will do, I will go do that right now." Said Carlisle

About three minutes later Carlisle brought the blood samples of the humans upstairs for me to sniff. It turns out that all of us were able to resist the temptation. I guess it helped that everyone had fed recently.

"See I told you I would be fine. Although I sensed a few of you start to struggle you were able to resist in the end without an intervention. Now can I see my children, my father, and my human friends? You are aware that even if you didn't feel convinced I would be able to get past you all in a matter of seconds, but that wouldn't have been wise because you would have thought I was being a crazed newborn instead of a frustrated vampire who was previously being prevented from seeing their family. "

"Yes, I suppose your right with all those powers you have so far. I just realized something. When the Volturi and other vampires with powers come to yours and Edwards wedding you are going to collect even more powers if the sponge theory is in fact true. You're going to be the most powerful vampire in existence. No wonder the Volturi won't be a problem they will be afraid to mess you and won't be able to destroy you. Anyway after that little demonstration, I am starting to believe that you are more than capable of seeing the humans and the Halflings without difficulty." Said Jasper

"Awesome bells, you are going to be one bad ass super vamp, especially you will be literally indestructible. Fire won't even be able to penetrate your skin." Said Emmett

"Language" Said Esme

"Sorry mom" said Emmett

"That's ok dear, but Emmett is right you will be a powerful vampire." Said Esme

"What are you all waiting for; let's go already I am sure my friends and father and kids are dying to see me. Besides I want to get as much bonding time with my children before the two wolves come and Imprint on my babies."

"Alright love, let's go."

We all headed down stairs to be with our human friends, my human father and my children, including Rose who rejoined just before the blood experiment.


	32. Chapter 32

As I descended the stairs with my family to meet my children, I saw that Angela and Ben were each holding Elizabeth and Renesmee and my dad was holding Masen. I could tell that my children already have grown considerably and now resemble a 1 year old. Just as I saw in my vision they will continue to age quickly until they reach the age of 18 and then stop aging altogether. Every Four months they age a year. Based on my human friends and father's thoughts, they find it startling that these kids age so quickly, but understood since I told them ahead of time to prepare them. I guess it is one thing to be told then to witness it in person. It makes it real somehow. As quickly as possible I spoke to Angela, dad, and Ben, in order to ensure that my kids didn't wake up. I thought it would be good for them to sleep just a little bit more. They will wake up soon enough.

"Hey dad, hey Angela and Ben, how are you guys. As you can see my transformation is complete."

"Hey Bella" Angela and Ben said at the same time making them both chuckle.

"Hey Kiddo, How are you? You're not thirsty are you? The Cullens were telling me while you were transforming overnight that newborns are typically thirsty and can't usually be around humans right away. Did you go have a drink?" Said Charlie

"Well first of all it's called hunting not drinking although we do drink, and no I haven't hunted but don't worry I am not thirsty at all. Your correct newborns are typically very thirsty and are in a constant blood haze for a year but as you can see I am not your typical newborn and neither will any of you be well except for the red eyes but I will explain later. For me this is because I have been slowly transforming into a vampire throughout my pregnancy and I was never bitten. Plus for the last several months I have also had to drink animal blood in order to survive and to keep my Halflings healthy as well. I guess you could say that I myself was a Halfling for the better part of my pregnant. Plus as you can also see my eyes are golden like the rest of the Cullen family not red. Now back to why most newborns have red eyes. A newborn's eyes are red because they still have their own human blood in their system. Granted I still had human blood for most of my pregnancy but by the time the full transformation took place, the venom in my system had already consumed all my human blood and that is why I had to also drink animal blood in order to survive completely. Does that answer most of the questions that are swirling around the room?"

Most everyone thoughts were in regards to the complete reason as to why I am not a typical newborn and to why the others in this room who are still human will also exhibit some traits of being an untypical newborn. My dad on the other hand voiced it.

"Why are you different than most newborn vampires, not that I am surprised, I always knew that you were special. Also what makes the eyes golden?" Said Charlie

"First let me state the reason behind the gold eyes. You remember me telling you that consumed animal blood. "My dad nodded so I continued.

"Well to answer your question about the eyes. When vampires consume animal blood more specifically land animals versus sea animals their eyes turn gold. When they consume human blood their eyes remain red. Before anyone tries to argue me with the next statement, I advise you to not say anything until I have finished. I need to tell you this for a reason. All the humans in this room including my mother and step father will unfortunately be in contact with red-eyed vampires next month when Edward and I get married. They will have contacts for the other guests but when they leave you will get to know them quite well I am afraid. But don't worry they won't be too much trouble, well some of them might be a bit of a trouble maker but that is about it."

I paused for a second when Jasper let out a small snort at the mention of his red eyed brother. I nodded to him to let him know that is exactly who I was referring to. He may be a trouble maker but he is certainly not evil. In fact contrary to people's beliefs even the Voultri are not evil, their priorities sometimes get a little clouded when they are dealing with power struggles. That is going to change soon for the better. "Ok let me first say that not all red eyed vampires are evil. It really depends on how they were when they were human. For example if the human turned vampire was a psychopath then they will be a psychopathic vampire like James was. It also doesn't really matter if they remember their human lives because their soul and some of their human traits still get passed over when they become a vampire. The only exception is if they were brainwashed during their time as a human their original personality will shine through wants the transformation is complete. Ok now on with the non-typical newborn situation. Jasper's friend/red-eyed vampire, who I haven't met officially yet, already somewhat explained that to the other vamps here but I thought I would explain it a little more since the humans were not privy to the information previously…."

"Wait a minute how was Jasper's friend know about you, have you met him, and why are you ok with him being red-eyed. " Charlie Said

Before I could answer Jasper answered for me. "Charlie my brother, Peter is one of the gifted vampires, like me, Edward, Bella, Alice and your grandchildren. Although he won't admit to it, his gift is like he as some magic-eight ball stuck in his head that spew information to him at random. That is why he knew about Bella. His gift told him that he had to tell us about Bella so we wouldn't treat her like a typical newborn. He also was afforded through his gift a few tidbits as to why Bella is like she is and why every human in this room will be similar. To answer the question why I am ok with him being red-eyed is because he doesn't drink from the innocent. In fact he helps the cops clean up the streets. Sometimes he also goes after those that do not have any other option but to either dye from their illness or become one of us. He sometimes gives them the choice if they were actually pure souls to begin with. Most of them just choose death. Anyway in a way he is preventing psychopathic humans becoming psychopathic vampires."

"Oh, than that's ok than, but what about the other red-eyed vampires that we are going to encounter." Said Charlie

"Well one is Peter's Mate Charlotte and she is just like Peter. What I mean is she has the same diet preferences as he does. As for the other's they are part of the Royal family of vampires. They currently do feed on the innocent but they are not evil unless you break one of their laws. All I am going to say is that they will be changing some of their diet habits in the near future, but I can't tell you why at the present moment otherwise our future will change, and Alice before you try and look into the future I suggest you don't."

"How do you know I was going to do that before I even thought it" Said Alice

"Alice you must have forgotten that I have not only your future gift I have, several others including Peter's and Charlottes. I have learned to combine my gifts to get a more precise look at things."

"I forget sometimes that your gifts are a little more advanced than ours." Said Alice

"I thought you said you never met Peter or Charlotte before." Said Charlie

"I haven't apparently they were in the area during the time of my pregnancy, because of that I know have their gifts as well. Anyway back to the reason why I am and you all will not be your typical newborn. First it starts with my genetics. Both you and Rene and myself and possibly all of our bloodline has an anomaly that if we were turned in to a vampire we wouldn't be your typical newborn, however it is more pronounced if one of us in our bloodline was a vampire were to turn another human into one they would also not become the typical newborn. With me now having venom instead of blood this dormant gene became activated completely. My son will also have this anomaly as well."

"That explains a lot. So how do you know all this, or is this just a part of your amazing abilities." Said Charlie

"It's because of my abilities. Because I have access to both the so-called eight ball and the future seeing gift I am a privy to much more information and tidbits then both Peter and Alice is able to see."

"Not trying to change the subject but your children are amazing, I am sure you can't wait until they wake up from their nap. Have you named your kids yet, none of us had any clue including Edward what their names were however your kids told us that they had names and that both them and you knew what they were. They suggested that we wait until you awoken from your change. So we agreed to wait." Said Angela

"They will be waking up in a moment. Have they shown any of their own abilities yet? Well especially the girls. My son's ability is much more discrete. I will tell you their names as soon as they wake up. Actually if I call them now by their names they will say hi and then tell you their ability because they already know what their gifts are."

Everyone nodded, so one by one I called their names for which they told everyone their abilities.

**"**Ok, Elizabeth Rose Cullen, please tell everyone a little bit about yourself including your powers."

"Sure mom. Hi everyone I am Elizabeth Rose Cullen. As you may have noticed I am named after my father's birth mother and Rose Hale. My gift is that I can teleport anywhere I choose but I have to know what the place looks like so that I can picture it in my mind first."

"Thanks Bella for including me in the name process, especially since I haven't always been friendly towards you." Said Rose

"No need to apologize, I understand your angst I would have done the same thing in protecting my family. I also understand your personality and therefore I am sorry about your human past. I won't go into any details since it isn't my story to tell, so no one else brings it up unless Rose wants to tell anyone."

"Thanks Bella

"Anyway, So Elizabeth, that power of yours is so cool. Can you teleport other people, or just yourself." Said Emmett

"To answer your question uncle Em, when I am a bit older I will be able to transport more than one person, but being only a few days old my ability is quite limited. I may resemble a 1 year old but my intelligence is that of a 3 year old. That is the same way as my sister and brother. I think it has to do with the fact that we age so quickly and then stop when we reach the age of 18 physically which will be in about 6 years give or take. We will always be 3 years older mentally and therefore that is why we can talk and interact with everyone. Until we are at the age that a human baby would be able to communicate and talk well will act appropriate age. Just to let you know we will age a year every 4 months, so we will need to be homeschooled until we turn 18 physically. We can interact with the outside world but it will have to be limited in order not to attract that much attention. We too don't want to attract attention from the outside world. For right now I know that I can only teleport short distances, but that could possibly be because I do not want to go anyplace that will put me in any danger." Said Elizabeth

"Ok, Masen Jasper Cullen why don't you introduce yourself"

"Sure mom, I am Masen Jasper Cullen. I am named after Jasper hale or should I say Jasper Whitlock as well as my father's original surname. Emmett before you go and get all pouty that my mother didn't name me after you, she wanted to include your name somewhere as well but in the end she thought that Masen Jasper sounded better than Masen Emmett. She loves you just as much as Jasper. She is your sister. I can't read minds but I can sense true mates through auras. Although my ability is mostly limited to that of finding true mates, which includes finding true mates between human and vampires, I can see other bonds as well as read auras somewhat similar to how Jasper reads emotions. My mom wasn't aware of that when she named me after Jasper but I guess it fits. As I get older my gift will get more pronounced and I will be able to do much more. For example, Angela and Ben don't ever doubt your connection between the two. Even if you didn't love each other which I know is not true based on your aura and I am sure Jasper could feel the love Emotion vibrating between the two of you, you would find out eventually that you would fall in love anyway. You are true mates and when you become a vampire, which I am sure you will be you will be mates for eternity. And Grandpa I can say is that you will find your mate soon enough, but I can see from my mom's aura that she doesn't want me to reveal who it is just yet."

"Wow. It seems like you are similar to Marcus Voultri's gift but whereas he sees bonds through strands you see bonds through auras, but also your gift goes a little more in depth that you can also see auras change slightly by way of moods like Jasper can see emotions." Said Carlisle

"Thank you Bella for naming your son after me." Said Jasper

"Although I am a little bummed that one of your kids wasn't named after me, I am ok with it, and still will be a great uncle. Maybe even recruit one of your children to help with my pranks." Said Emmett

"Uncle Em I don't think it is wise for me to participate in any of your pranks since both my mom and dad will not appreciate it. Besides don't even try and attack me with your pranks either because I will be able to know by your aura if you are up to no good." Said Masen

"I will help you Uncle Em. I can use my teleportation gift to aid you in your pranks." Said Elizabeth

"Thanks Elizabeth, we are going to have so much fun." Said Emmett

Both Edward and I just shook our heads at that.

Ok last but not lease, Renesmee Alice Cullen could you introduce yourself to everyone.**"**

"Sure mom, Ok my name is Renesmee Alice Cullen.Well my first name is a bit unusual and would not care if you called me by my first name or came up with a nickname I am sure it is a bit of a handful to some. I was named after my grandmothers, Esme and Rene, as well as my Aunt Alice Cullen or should I say Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock**. **My abilities are Tactile thought Projection and Anti-shield, which means I can get into my mother's head and project my thoughts to her but I have to be touching her with my hand. I am vulnerable to any gift that controls can penetrate the mind which means I am sure that my dad can read my mind if my mother hasn't put her shield to protect my mind yet. Also when I am sleeping my thoughts are projected unconsciously to someone who holding my hand. Although I have an Anti-shield as you can see my mom can still use her shield on me, I am just able to penetrate her mind by touch."

"Thanks Bella for naming your child after me." Said Esme "Me too" Said Alice

For the next few hours we all got to know each other. Ironically my daughter Renesmee wanted to go shopping with her Aunt Alice. I guess me naming her after her was fitting after all. Rose, Victoria and Esme decided to tag along and go shopping as well. Elizabeth who wasn't really a fan of shopping decided that she wanted to bond with your Aunts and grandma so she went as well. They went shopping out of state in order to prevent being spotted by any of our unsuspecting human friends. I decided to decline and hang out with my dad and my son, while Angela and Ben went home for the night to hang out with their human families since they won't be seeing much of them soon. Emmett, Jasper and Edward went hunting in Canada, while Carlisle went back to the hospital. I had told Alice ahead of time that Charlie will become a vampire tonight and not to interfere. My plan is that I would go get a bite to eat, although I didn't have to while I leave my son and Charlie alone for a few minutes to bond. I also had to go meet with the wolves to let them know. I also wanted to invite Jacob and Seth to meet their imprints as well.

Well everything went according to plan well not everything. All the wolves except for Jacob and Seth were not too happy about my plan in not preventing my son from biting my father and turning him into a vampire but when both Jacob, Seth and I convinced them that it was going to happen eventually and couldn't be prevented they excepted only if I took full responsibility if anything bad happened. I told him that nothing will happen except that a few red-eyed vamps will be in the area but that they are not to be harmed. They protested at first but then I explained who they are. They were somewhat tolerate with the vigilante vampires because they didn't hurt the innocent but a little wary about the royals. I assure them that things will be changing and that they are only in the area for a short period of time and that in the mean time I will inform them not to hunt in Washington or the surrounding areas.

They were fine for the most part after that. Seth and Jacob agreed to meet their potential imprints. The good news is that all the animosity between the two groups will be eliminated as soon as the two families join an unbreakable bond, which not even Chelsea Volturi could break. Not that she could break any of our family bonds anyway since we are all true mates and have formed a strong family bond amongst each other. Our bond is as strong as if would be had we had been true family members by blood. The only set back with my father turning earlier, my father will have to wear contacts in order to prevent the humans from seeing his red-eyes. He is going to use the same excuse that I will say about my appearance, but with him he is going to say that he got injured and the injury caused something in his genetics to be activated. Well it is partially the truth. Carlisle is going to have to call his office and tell him that he will be off work for the next week in order to recover from said injury. In order for them to not question his appearance my dad will also have to wear contacts unfortunately so that the humans will not really notice that is eyes are changing. It will work because he is a blood relative and because they won't see the gold eyes for several months and by that time they won't think anything of it.

Seth and Jacob did imprint on my children like I suspected. The day I became a vampire Jacob and Seth became my two girls' protector/brother/ babysitter until my children turn 18. (**A.N. in my story Seth is 18, the same age as Jacob. They are a year older than Bella. To make it easier, so they wouldn't have to stop phasing, since my children will immortal when they reach 18.)**


	33. Chapter 33

I didn't want to tell anyone the true reason why I decided to push my father's change, but it is too late now the change is complete and Charlie, my dad is now a vampire and is soon to be mated with Victoria.

Just like what was predicted my father was not your typical newborn, well except he spotted red eyes and had the strength of a newborn. He won't be losing his strength much like Emmett didn't but his eyes will be changing to Gold in a matter of months.

The town will by the excuse my father and I drummed up which is good. I staged for my son to change him early in order to protect him. Not from pending supernatural dangers but from something human. I did it so he could still be in my life and because I didn't want him to lose the chance of meeting his mate. If I didn't save him Victoria would have gone through eternity searching for her mate and never finding him because natural causes would have taken him away and we would have been too late getting to the scene because of too many witnesses.

I had to prevent that from happening and restore balance. He was meant to be one of us; just it wasn't supposed to be this soon. I suppose I saw that he was going to be a vampire by my wedding day but that is still a month away. For safety my dad will be staying with me and the Cullens until his eyes turn Gold. He will continue to go to work but wear contacts, however. Before I was able to think about why he had to be changed earlier than later further, my dad interrupted me.

"Hey Kiddo, you look like you were in deep thought. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Said Charlie

"Yeah Dad, there is. I want to talk to you about your change. I need to come clean so my conscience feels better, do you want to go hunting with me. I also need to tell you some things as well."

"Sure Kiddo. If we are going to be talking about why I was changed into a vampire, I wanted to tell you that I have come to terms with being a vampire and whatever you need to tell me about it doesn't really matter to me so clear your conscience for me. But if you really need to tell me in order to completely be clear of any guilt then by all means tell me. In truth I am glad that the decision was taken out of my hands because if it had not been done I may or may not have found my true mate in Victoria and something could have prevented me. Besides I just learned by the rest of the family if I didn't decide fast enough because I knew about the existence of vampires it would have put not only the Cullens at risk of being harmed you would also have been harmed as well. Before I was changed I didn't know that was a possibility, so I am glad that we are all going to be safe. I think I know now why I didn't feel the pull telling me that Victoria was my mate and neither did she. Deep down I was still hung up on the love I had for your mother and because I wasn't open to accepting new love Victoria couldn't either. As soon as I was turned I couldn't deny the pull any longer and also I was not longer tied to any human emotions. I know now that your mother was never your soul mate which is why the relationship never lasted. I have a feeling that you already knew that Victoria was going to be my mate as soon as I changed into a vampire and so did my grandson." Said Charlie

"Yeah you got me I did know that you were destined to be with Victoria but I couldn't tell you because like you said you were not quite ready to accept a relationship especially since your mate was not human and you were still had feelings for mom. As for your grandson he knew too because of his power and I think he wanted his grandfather for eternity. Thanks for letting me know that it doesn't bother you but it would make me feel better if I tell you why you were changed so early. Hey Edward I know you heard the conversation being a vampire and all but I wanted to let you know that my dad and I are going to go hunting and then he and I are going to chat. Once I talk to him I want to tell everyone also why my dad was changed now instead of later.

"Alright love See you in a bit. I will have everyone waiting for you when you get back. Alice, Rose, Victoria, and Esme should be back soon from their shopping trip, Carlisle should be home soon from the hospital, and Emmett and Jasper should be back from their own hunting trip exertion that I was invited to attend but chose to stay behind. I will go hunting later with Carlisle since he didn't go the other day and is due." Said Edward

"Ok see you in a couple of hours. Love you."

My dad and I ran to the forest. We both sat on a rock looking over a cliff. We weren't on La Push side even though we were allowed to go on their land now; I didn't want to attract too much attention since my dad didn't put his contacts in when we decided to go hunting and because I didn't want any humans to overhear the conversation.

"Ok Kiddo what is you want to tell me."

"Well, first I wanted to say that your change was inevitable; however the timing was not. You weren't supposed to change into a vampire by my son until a few months later. It was suppose to happen about a week before my wedding was suppose to happen but at least this way your eyes will be golden brown like mine and you won't have to wear contacts anymore. But because futures are never set in stone unless it already destined to happen as soon as I received a vision of a potential kink in the fated future I intervened and set the stage for you to be changed sooner because I saw that you were going to be in a car accident that would have taken your life. You weren't even suppose to be there in the first place, you were suppose to be heading back home after visiting me and my children but instead just before you were going to leave you made a quick decision to go into work to get something that you forgot. Had I just had Alice's gift and not as advanced as mine, I wouldn't have seen it until it was too late. You would have died on impact. We couldn't lose you and neither could Victoria, even though she didn't know it at the time. It would have happened the day I staged for my son to change you. He was going to change you anyway just not that quickly. What happen was that a stupid drunk driver was going to run a red light just as you crossed it coming home after you stopped at work. Because I prevented this, the drunk driver ran into a poll instead and no one was critically hurt including the drunk driver. Your sub got the call and took the report. When you go into work in a couple of days you will read about this accident. In short He will just have to pay for the public damage he caused, have head and hand surgery as well as go through treatment for his addiction once he has recovered from the accident. He was the guy you gave a ticket last month. You would have arrested him and charged him then had he been as drunk as he was when he drove this time. You pulled him over because he was speeding not because you suspected he had been drinking although he had been drinking that night too but somehow was able to mask his breath and not drive as if he was drunk. He must have been drinking a lot more this time than the last time. Come to thinking of it he was only slightly buzzed when you pulled him over so he wouldn't have slurred his words or acted drunk. At least justice was served and you are still here even if you are one of the undead now."

"That SOB, I knew that he had a problem but I couldn't issue him a DUI because he wasn't driving drunk he was just speeding and now that I think about it I remember he was chewing gum. That is why I couldn't smell it on his breath. I warned him time and time again to get help and that he would end up endangering himself or someone else. There is just so much you can help a person. I am glad that you intervened; I don't think I was ready to leave this planet quite yet, now I won't have to worry about that because I will be here for eternity. Anyway how did you stage for my son to bit me, if he was going to bite me eventually anyway?" Said Charlie

"Well about that. When everyone left the house including my daughters, I decided to stay behind so that you could spend time with me and your grandson. I just decided to leave the room for a second giving my son the opening to change you. Had I not have left he would have done it while everyone was there I would have had to tell them not to suck out the venom and continue the change. You would have also have chosen to be changed by then anyway."

"Oh, that makes sense. So what's this I hear about your mother and Phil being changed into a vampire? You hardly even talk to your mother anymore, not since your pregnancy and subsequent change. Not that I wouldn't mind saying hello and keeping in touch with her since she is your mother, I am just curious. At least I am no longer pining over her so it won't be an awkward eternity." Said Charlie

"I knew that one of the family members would tell you. None of us can really keep secrets. Anyway she is going to be changed the same way I was changed. When she comes and visits us for the wedding she will notice the change in the both of us. You know how observant is, even if she is a little scatter brained sometimes. She would have questioned the changes and we would have had to tell her. She was going to chose this life because she didn't want to lose me, and then because Phil didn't want to lose her was also going to chose as well. Obviously because of the nature of his work they would have to retire or fake their death eventually. They can't live in Florida with the sparkling problem we have and the changes would be too noticeable there than the small town folk. Rene wanted to have another child so she chose the path that I took. Phil will become a vampire first and then Rene will slowly become a vampire. Like us they two will have gifts. Besides because they will find out about the existence of Vampires and because the Voultri would find out they were going to have to be changed anyway. The only ones that are safe from the rule are the wolf imprints and those connected to the tribe council."

"That's interesting. I can see why she would notice the changes, especially since we will be spotting golden brown eyes instead of the normal chocolate eyes, not to mention that you have three children that grow fast. Why is she waiting to have children?" Said Charlie

"Well she wasn't really planning to have children in the first place, but I think when she learns that we are infertile wants we changed she decides that she should have children before it was too late. She will know that she will have to be changed because she figured out who we are when she sees us because we explained the consequences and dangers. Had she not been changed and had not come to visit she would have had a child a year later, but because I invited them to the wedding I kind of set things in motion."

"Ok kiddo, I think we should start heading back so we can have the family meeting and we still need to hunt." Said Charlie

"Yeah you're probably right; everyone should be back now and is waiting for us to return."

With that we hurried off to bag our meal and then headed back home.

"Hey love, did you have a nice talk with your dad and hunt? Everyone is waiting for you whenever you ready." Said Edward

"Yes I did thanks. Hey dad this conversation is going to be redundant but if you want to stay in the living room with everyone else that is fine"

"I want to be where Victoria is and spend time with the family even if the conversation is redundant. "

So I explained why Charlie was changed early. Explained why he is going to be able to returned back to work in a couple of days and not raise suspicion. The plan was that he would where contacts and then when his yes change he will still wear contacts but gradually change them until people of Forks are use to the color. By the wedding he won't need to wear contacts. I explained again that Rene and Phil will be too observant and will see the changes anyway and because of this will be becoming a vampire. I also explained that her change will be the same as mine, and then Phil will be changed first. I also explained that they will be in complete control and Phil will actually have the gift of Control so he too wouldn't be a problem.

We also discussed that the wedding would be sooner instead of in a couple of months. Edward and I decided during the meeting that we wanted to get married September 20th a week after my human 18th birthday so my mother couldn't do anything legally to prevent this union. She wouldn't be able to do anything anyway since I just had children. She will be upset and probably argue which is why I am going to ask her and Phil to come down next week and stay until after the wedding. However what will end up happening is that they will end up staying for a while. We discussed that she will change her tune as soon as she observes the changes that my father and I went through. We discussed that it would be better that Phil and Rene retire instead of faking their death because it would be harder to explain things. I would tell them about the wedding when they visit. Luckily Phil won't have any games scheduled until two months later and because he hasn't re-upped (sic) his contract he can safely retire.


	34. Chapter 34

(**AN: we are still on summer break from school so that is why the kids are home. Charlie is still off work he decided to take a couple more days off work before he returns on Monday. Carlisle took a few days off as well to help Charlie adjust to the vampire life and to hang out with his grandkids.) **

"Edward I am going to call Rene right now so that she and Phil can come here next week."

"Sure love, why don't you offer to pay for their tickets" Said Edward

With that I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number

"Hello"

"Hey Mom"

"Is that really you baby, you haven't called me in weeks or emailed me I was starting to think you either don't love me anymore or something happened to you."

"I am sorry mom for being such a horrible mother. I do love you I just have been really busy. I have several things that I need to tell you but I don't want to say it over the phone. Is it possible that you could come with Phil to Forks next week?"

"I don't know baby, Phil has a lot to do and we just moved to Florida. I am trying to find a job and

Although Phil is doing well we still struggle not to mention he might have a game or practice. I have to get back to you on that."

"Is he there now?"

"Yes he is hold on while I get him to come to phone."

"Hello"

"Hey Phil"

"Hello Bella I haven't heard you voice in a while. What have you been up too?"

"Why don't you put it on speaker phone so that I can discuss things with you both?"

"Sure, it is on speaker phone now. So what do you need to speak with us about? You are not pregnant are you, because if you are then you are going to come back to live with me because obviously living with your father was a mistake."

"Rene. Sorry about that Bella that was a little rude. Why don't you let your daughter speak before you make accusations? I know you miss you daughter but she made the choice to go live with her father."

"Sorry Baby you speak now."

My family was trying to suppress their laughter including my dad who had been listening to both sides of the conversation. I myself was trying not to laugh because it was a typical Rene response but the irony was that I may not be pregnant now but I had been pregnant and had given birth. I was right to call now instead of then. She will still argue when she gets here but she will calm down. It may take a week but she will.

"That's ok mom. Anyway I wanted to invite you and Phil to come visit I have things to discuss with you but I don't want to do it over the phone. Do you think it will be possible if you guys came down to Forks next week and stay a while?"

"Yeah that is fine, I don't have any game or practice scheduled and I have vacation time saved up, plus I am still on the DL list due to breaking my leg. I could have gone back but I just wanted to make sure I was completely healed before I return. Rene what is your opinion."

"Well I forgot to mention your injury to Bella, are you sure you can travel in your condition?"

"Stop making excuses. You complain that your daughter hasn't called or emailed you in a while yet you are making all kinds of excuses not to see her. Is it her or are you worried about an interaction with you ex. I know that the last time you spoke with him he still wasn't over you, but you have spoken to him since Bella decided to move in with him, so he could be dating someone. I am also fine to travel. My cast is scheduled to be removed in a month I believe and I can go see a doctor in Forks"

"Ok, you are right I guess. I have been making excuses. How are going to buy tickets in such short notice they are going to be really expensive and what do I pack I don't have clothes for Forks. I wish you had called me sooner so I can have time to buy the tickets at a cheaper price and so I had time to go shopping to get appropriate clothing. Now I don't have time. Where are we going to stay because there isn't enough room at Charlie's and the hotels are too far from Forks? "

Edward spoke to me in his mind to me that he bought first class tickets for my mom and Phil Dwyer for this Saturday and that they would be ready to be picked up at the counter any time including the day that they are due to travel. He also mentions that they are one way tickets since we are unsure when they are going to return. He also suggested since Charlie is staying here that there would be room at Charlie's house and that we could redecorate. I spoke to him back through my mind that, that is a great idea. Also we could maybe try to make the place more private from neighbors and add onto it to accommodate more guests and to update everything so my mom will know that he has moved on.

"Mom-Rene, stop your ranting. Anyway about the tickets your tickets are already purchased for this Saturday and are ready to be picked up at your ticket counter anytime. We thought it would be best to get one way tickets because we are unsure when you are going to be returning. Don't worry about a place to stay there is room at Charlie's I promise you. Also about clothes don't worry about that either, in fact you don't have to bring anything. My best friend likes to shop and she is dying to take you shopping."

"Ok, how are you paying for tickets? Charlie doesn't make a whole lot being the Chief of Police and I know you don't have a job. I hope you are not getting into your college savings. About your friend I don't want to burden her and I don't have a lot of money. I like shopping though."

My college fund has remained virtually untouched except that it is now quadrupled thanks to mine and Alice's abilities. You see I invested some of the money in various stocks and bonds much like what the rest of Family does with the money they earn throughout the centuries.

"Don't worry about how I am paying for your tickets, and no mom I am not getting into my college savings. We will discuss the shopping thing when you get there. About the doctor my best friend's father is a doctor he would be happy to take a look at your broken leg to make sure it is healing properly. Although he is a Forks Doctor he is better than your doctors I can assure you."

"Ok Honey, I guess I will see you Saturday do you want me pick up a rental? Or can either Charlie or you pick us up?"

I quickly looked into the future. Ok it isn't going to be sunny. She will freak out if Charlie picks her up due to his changes not to mention his Red eyes covered in contacts. She will notice my changes but won't question me until I get home. She will notice the similarities between me, and Edward but she won't freak out as much as she would if Charlie picked her up. I don't need to take Alice or Jasper because I can use my gifts to see the future and calm her down if she did decide to freak out, which she won't until we get home.

"No need to rent a car, I can pick you up on Saturday. You will be flying into Seattle not Port Angeles. "

"Ok honey. Do you think your truck will make it to Seattle it is very old."

There were a few chuckles with that. I guess I haven't spoke with my mom in a while since she is unaware that I no longer have the truck instead I have a fast car. Which reminds me Charlie is going to need to buy a car. He can't be traveling in the police car on his day off, not to mention he loves my car. I will have to talk to him about it.

"Don't worry about that either. I no longer have the truck, it died long time ago. I since then have a new vehicle and trust me it can make it to Seattle just fine."

"Ok honey, I don't want you to go alone to Seattle to pick me up, so maybe your friend could go with you."

"Don't worry about that either I won't be traveling alone."

"Ok honey I will see you later." "By Bella see you then too."

"Bye mom, Bye Phil"

With that we hung up the phone.

"Ok here is the plan. I quickly looked in the future which is why I said that it was ok to pick her up. It won't be sunny. I also looked into all the scenarios of who will pick her up and the best possible solution is for me to pick her up with Edward. She will notice my changes and the similarities between me and Edward but she won't say anything until we get to the house. Besides I can use Jasper's and Alice's gifts if need be. As soon as they get to Charlie's house she will demand some explanations and there will be an argument but the neighbors won't hear any of it because I will sound proof the room using my shielding ability. Before we pick her up we need to update your house dad. Edward and I were discussing silently while I was on the phone with mom that we really need to redecorate the house and build some more floors and bedrooms. Also create better privacy maybe move the house backwards a little so that it is more into the forest away from the neighbors. There is a lot of land back there. I am not usually for taking some of the forest down but we can always relocate the trees or plant new ones.

Since you are living here maybe that house could just be an extra house for us. I am sure that you don't want to really be living in the same roof as your ex wife even if you both have your own mates. Yes Phil is her mate even if they are not vampires yet."

"That sounds like a great plan. We need to buy out more of the surrounding lands behind the house which shouldn't be a problem and then get this done as quickly as possible. I think we should start by clearing forest behind the house once we buy more land so that the neighbors won't see us working vampire speed. We only have a week but we can get a lot done with all of us being vampires. The kids could either help or spend the time with Seth and Jacob or hang out with us while we get to work. Once we are done we just need to move the house back and then build and plant around the house further concealing the house from prying neighbors."

"Hey kiddo, are you sure you want Rene to be a vampire? Phil is tolerable but Rene is something else. Now that I am a vampire I now know why we didn't work out. She is so annoying, and something else that I can't quite describe." Said Charlie

I chuckled. She can be annoying and scatterbrained. "Yes dad, she can be a bit much and she did tend to hover. The problem is that she does have the right to go to the wedding and even if we didn't invite her she was going to make a surprise visit and when she did she would freak out and leave and then bigger problems will arise because she wouldn't have confronted us. She can handle things but we need to do it on our terms not leave it up to her. Trust me. Besides once she has Halflings like me and becomes a vampire she will be a lot less scatterbrained, well no that isn't exactly true, she will be a lot easier to deal with. Basically the scatterbrained tendencies that she has a human will be manifested in her power instead. She won't have the need to try and learn a multitude of things; she will be able to settle and not have to move as much. She is already starting to mellow out now that she is married to Phil she hasn't had the urge to try a new hobby only to get bored with it and move onto something else. It was crazy living with her when she did that because I had to learn to be the adult while she continued to be childlike. I guess her human personality will allow her to have the gift of Knowledge as a vampire."

"That makes sense. Ok I trust her judgment" Said Charlie

"That is interesting. I wonder what gift Phil will have, or the children that they create." Said Carlisle

"Well Phil will have the gift of Control. He will be able to control his bloodlust and help others control theirs. He won't control everything just the ability to prevent others from losing control. He too will bypass his newborn stage. He will also be able to control his strength from the get go. I know how many kids they will have and the powers they will have but I decided to keep that a secret. When they arrive I don't want anyone to say anything unless either of them asks questions. They mainly will be asking me because she doesn't know any of you and you are her ex dad."

With that Carlisle and Charlie called the city and got permission to buy out the surrounding forest, while Esme went down and paid for the permits and properties. It just so happens that the two houses directly next to the house was also for sale so we decided to purchase both as well. The less nosey neighbors the better. (**AN: The swans and the Cullens decided to combine all their assets since we are all family now. Once the Dwyer's and the Chaney's join the family of vampires they too will combine their assets. Also because they bought the property outright the turnover of ownership was instantaneous) **

As soon as the permits and the properties were bought the Cullens and the Swans got to work. First they made room so that they could build a house further in the forest. Initially they were just going to move the house but instead they decided to just build a new one and tear down all three houses that they owned. We decided to do something else to prevent nosey neighbors. We put all the surrounding neighbors asleep and involved the La push wolves to help us build and take down the other houses and we just purchased. Now that they are forever connected thanks to the imprints they were more than willing to help. We also explained and got permission to change Phil and explained that Rene my mother will be turning like I did. Because they both will have control of their bloodlust like Angela and Ben will have they were ok with it. We promised that no other people will be changed. They told us that they will put in the new treaty that if the person is dying and chooses to be changed we could change them. We assure them that won't be happening but agreed to the terms anyway. We also planted new plants to replace the ones that we had to tear down so that the environment and atmosphere wouldn't drastically change.

We donated all the appliances and old furniture to make room for new things except for my rocking chair. The new house was a lot bigger, more practical and indestructible. We even figured out that if we mixed vampire venom and fire retardants in the building structure the whole house including the game room was vampire-proof and fire proof. We also added more security. The house was now a gated community and had hidden video cameras. We also got fictitious but legitimate documents stating that Charlie and I inherited money from a distant relative which is why we could afford such drastic changes to the house and eliminate any suspicions from the town folk which was proven necessary when the neighbors started questioning things. Both Jasper and I both had to use our powers to persuade them into thinking that we built this house gradually. The rest of the town we didn't have to do much because they just went along with the gossip that our nosey neighbors created.

During the creation we had to feed more often so that we could continually have enough venom to make the house because of that we took turns traveling to the surrounding states/forests and drained animals that were overpopulated.

The house itself has several floors that housed 12 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 8 offices, a basement, very library, kitchen, living room, dining room and a garage. Several levels were underground so only five floors showed. The offices and library was fully stocked with the latest technologies and hobbies of every interest. The Kitchen was remodeled so that it had the best appliances and equipment. The living room and dining had all matching furniture that we and our resident shape shifters created using the trees we had to cut down to make room for the house. They too were mixed with venom. The floors were made of bamboo and venom.

The house also had a ventilation system so that the scents of both vampire's and shape shifters didn't permeate the house. This way we all could converse without having to worry about each other's senses. We also made sure that the house is impenetrable by both vampire and human alike meaning all supernatural creatures with or without powers couldn't break in without having proper codes or keys.

The basement was essentially a game room which we permanently soundproofed. It had an indoor heated pool and Jacuzzi, pool table, bowling alley, track, room to practice our powers and learn how to fight, basketball court, video game room, batting cage, and Baseball field which were all vampire-proofed.

Then the upmost top floor was essentially one large room which we turned into a soundproofed music/ recording studio which we stocked with vampire-proofed music equipment and instruments. The bed rooms we soundproofed as well and had walk in closets and vampire-proofed queen sized venom infused titanium bed and wood furniture. The bathrooms each had Jacuzzi's and showers that were big enough for two people. The inside of the house was painted in neutral colors and the outside of the house was painted sage with a few accented colors. The windows were tinted so that if a human were to come by they wouldn't be able to see inside the house. Not that it mattered anyway because from a human standpoint the house wasn't anything out of the ordinary, meaning a human couldn't tell that everything was indestructible and infused with venom.

The bedrooms rooms we created were for Edward and me, Renesmee, Elizabeth, Masen, Angela and Ben, Charlie and Victoria, two bedrooms for Rene and Phil's future kids—but for now I told them they were guest rooms—,Rene and Phil, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, and Alice and Jasper .

We also created a working lab and interrogation rooms on one of the levels below ground so that all of us could research if we needed to research. These rooms were heavily protected in case unsuspecting humans or unknown vampires were to venture into the house for any reason.

There was also an unattached garage for our cars, tools and equipment.

This Swan House which is what we are calling this house was also created with the mindset that if we wanted to stay in the town without moving we could live here for many years without raising suspicion since it is completely gated, private, and equipped with everything imaginable. We could also attend schooling online as well and home school the half human/half vampire children as well. We just had to be careful when we left to go shopping. After a few years we just wouldn't step foot in the town of Forks but could travel to the adjacent towns to go shopping if need be. This place will also become necessary when we join forces with the Volturi in the future. This house will be our Volturi headquarters.

Once the Swan house was completed and trees were planted around the house for more privacy, which took only three days—we could have completed it faster but because it wouldn't be right to keep the neighbors asleep for three days, we had to work at night and keep them asleep while we worked throughout the night—the Cullen, swans and the Shape Shifters decided to remodel the Cullen household so that it too would be vampire-proofed and well ventilated. Because it wasn't near any neighbors we could do the remodeling in two days which also included the shopping needed to restock the place.

We put all the furniture and belongings in weatherproof bins, tore down the house and quickly built a new and improved house and used more of the land but still had a huge open space. We figured since we were creating another place indoors to learn how to mock fight and test our powers we didn't need as much land. We also couldn't create a gated community like at the Swan residence here because of the nearby river, so we kept it open so we could enjoy the views.

This newly built house had five floors above ground and three floors below ground and had a multi level car garage much to Rose's delight. The entire house was soundproofed and vampire-proofed much like the Swan residence. Also each bathroom and bedroom was designed similarly to what we created in the first house but still reflected each of our personalities and tastes.

The three floors below ground was the game room/recreation/exercise/Play room much like what is located at the Swan residence. It also had an interrogation room in case we needed to question an unfamiliar vampire who decided to stop by unannounced. The first floor, which is also the floor you enter when coming into the house, had the kitchen, living room dining room and spare bathroom along with an entrance to the top floor of the garage. We also added built in speakers and entertainment area so that if we were to invite guests we could entertain them. Not that we would but you never know.

The second floor housed Carlisle office/medical library, Carlisle/Esme's bedroom, Charlie/Victoria's office/library, Charlie/Victoria's bedroom, guest room, Esme's office/library and three bathrooms. The third floor was Jasper's war library, Alice/Jasper's bedroom, Alice's office/library, two guest rooms, Renesmee's bedroom and four bathrooms. The fourth floor was Rose/Emmett's bedroom, Emmett's hobby room (Rose didn't need a room since her room was the multi-level garage), Small library, Elizabeth's room, two guest rooms and four bathrooms. The top floor/fifth floor had a music/recording studio room, fully stock library that also had children and medical books, Masen's bedroom, Edward/Bella's Bedroom, Two guestrooms and four bathrooms.

The garage was multi-layered. The bottom two floors housed all of our cars, the top floor is where Rose does all the work on our cars and we enter from when we arrive at home. Because the house is soundproofed we had to add an intercom within each room.

Because of the newly designed houses we no longer had to play baseball only during storms. They could play anytime they wanted and at any time of day thanks to the soundproof game room/basement.

Both houses were completed and livable with one day to spare before Edward and I had to pick up Rene and Phil from the airport so we all got to enjoy the houses and be our selves. Also both Carlisle and Charlie did return to work Monday and because they had to work didn't participate as much in the construction, shopping and remodeling of both houses but still enjoyed the end results. We went food shopping and restocked both houses even though Phil will be turned into a vampire with a week of arrival and Rene will get pregnant and start her slow transformation into a vampire a week after Phil becomes a vampire. She will be pregnant during Edward's and my wedding. The food won't go to waste due to the Shape shifter's, imprints, their children, Halflings, and Ben and Angela who will continue to hang out with us as humans until graduation.

**(AN: Next chapter Rene and Phil's arrival, transformation, weddings and Voultri arrival. Originally Rene and Phil were going to remain human during the wedding but I decided to change it. Ben and Angela and the imprintees who are aware of the supernatural will be human along with the town folk who are unaware of the supernatural)**


	35. Chapter 35

Edward and I are currently driving towards the airport in my blue metallic 2005 automatic Mazda RX-8. It has been a long time since I drove my car because usually Edward and I take his Volvo. After using several of my powers it was determined that it would be best if I drive my car, not that it really mattered once my mother learns the truth but I think she will better receive things if I am using want she perceives belongs to me. Still not sure why though, I guess my powers can't answer that question. Oh well.

I can honestly say that I am not nervous. "Calm down love, everything will be fine. Besides town down on the nervousness you are projecting and I am starting to get nervous. Everything will be fine. It may be rocky at first but in the end everything will work out just fine." "I am sorry I was just thinking that I was nervous but I didn't realize that I was projecting. You are right everything will be fine; I guess it is just an old habit, even if it is irrational habit. I will stop being nervous."

I also drive really fast now. It is kind of funny my dad who is the chief of police and now is a vampire understands the need for speed and doesn't object for us driving fast. He promises that he will look the other way for us vampires but as for humans that is a different story. Human reflexes and eye sight are just not as good as ours and they would be a danger to the rode if they traveled at speeds we do normally. I suppose I probably will have to slow down when Phil and Renée are in the car, but I think I might not do that. I know she will freak out and get scared but Phil will be amused. She will live and will understand when she becomes one of us.

"What are you thinking about now love"

"Well I was just thinking about the fact that I drive as fast as you guys do and that my father understands the need for speed now that he is one, but won't look the other way when it comes to humans because they are just not as good at driving as we are. I was also thinking that my mom is going to freak out when she sees how fast we drive but that Phil will be amused. I am not going to slow down even if she freaks out. She will live and will understand once she becomes one of us."

"That's true. If she is anything like what you told me how you are with speed when you were human this is going to be interesting."

We arrived at the airport about 10 minutes before their arrival. Edward and I planned this so that we could leave later and then speed down the highway towards the airport. It took us about an hour's drive what would have taken a normal human about 3 hours to get to Seattle if driving the speed limit. When I was human the speeds we travel by car would have scared me, but now not so much. This meeting will be interesting but at least I can see now that whatever path we take now will yield the same outcome my step father will be changed by the weekend and then Renée will start changing and be pregnant and expecting while attending my wedding.

It didn't take long for me to spot Renée and Phil.

_I can't wait to see my baby girl I wonder if she is still as clumsy. That poor girl has seen the emergency room more times than I can count. I wonder what it is so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone. I hope she wasn't lying to me when she said she wasn't pregnant, I know that I did that when she was her age but look where that got me, not that having her was a mistake. Now that I am older and wiser I am ready to have another child I just hope Phil and I can conceive soon. I just got of birth control so hopefully it will be sooner than later. I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet and I hope it isn't too serious she needs to play the field before she settles down, she is much too young…. ~Renée_

I tuned out of Renée's thoughts after that it was giving me a mental head ache. I mentally apologies to Edward, because he was surely getting a head ache if she was giving me one.

_I can't wait to see Bella again. She may not be my daughter but I still love her like she is my own flesh and blood. I just wish she would call us more often. I know that she left so that her mother and I could be together. She is so selfless and caring, but she really didn't have to sacrifice so that we could be happy. It is nice to hear that she is happy now so I guess her decision was a good one after all. I hope Renée doesn't try to do her thing and guilt trip her into moving back with us, if she tries anything I am going to try and reason with her to stop because as much as I would like to have my step daughter live with us I don't want her to suffer now that she seems truly happy. That is at least what I ascertained from the short conversation we had when she wanted us to come visit her. I wonder what she needs to tell us. Whatever it is I will support her and let her make her own decisions. She is almost 18 years old. Renée needs to start realizing that she is no longer a little girl, not that she ever was since she practically took care of Renée prior to meeting me. I am glad that Renée has grown up a lot being with me and is now mature and responsible enough to have more children. I hope we are able to have one soon. ~Phil_

Both Edward and I smiled at Phil's thoughts plus it didn't give us a headache.

"Hey mom, Hey Phil" I ran up to them at human speed and gave them a hug. I knew as soon as I gave them a hug they were going to know something was different with me if they didn't already see the differences in my appearances.

_Whoa what happened to my baby girl? She is really cold and what is with her eyes. Come to think of it who is this young boy next to her and why do his eyes match hers. I want some answers but something tells me that I shouldn't question them in a crowded airport. Is this what she needed to tell me; if so she has a lot of explaining to do when we get to Charlie's? That boy seems to be much more than her boyfriend, the way they gravitate towards each other. Come to think of it I remember hearing about the legends down at La push when I was younger before fled, is my daughter a cold one. Nah that can't be right those were just stories right. Mean the cold ones from the stories were evil, my daughter and this boy do not seem evil to me. Either way I am going to get some answers just not here~ Renée_

Edward and I took a quick glance at each other. I guess he didn't realize just how observant my mother can be. I knew she would be but what I didn't know is that she was familiar with the La push legends. That was something even my gifts didn't warn me about.

_Something seems slightly different with Bella but I can't quite pinpoint what it is. I know that she somehow has the same eye color as this boy who arrived with her. I can tell that he is her boyfriend. I hope he is treating her with respect and kindness that she deserves. If not I will have to knock some sense into that boy but I am sure Charlie already took care of that seeing is that he met this boy before we did. She is really cold wonder why that is. Oh well I am sure we will find out sometime during our trip here. No matter what it is I am sure it will be ok. ~ Phil_

"Ok mom and Phil let us head to the car unless we need to go to the baggage claim first."

"No honey, we took your advice and decided that we would go shopping tomorrow and buy some clothes. Thanks for the first class tickets, it was definitely a surprise I hope that it didn't hurt you that much financially."

"Actually Renée and Sir I bought the tickets for her. I knew that she wanted you guys hear so I went and purchased them. It wasn't that big deal and it won't hurt me financially"

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you, my daughter hasn't made any introductions yet and I am curious"

"Sorry mom, how rude of me. Mom, Phil this Edward my boyfriend and yes he purchased the tickets for me. He is also my best friend's adopted brother—the one that wants to take us shopping tomorrow. "

"Nice to meet you young man and please call me Phil, sir makes me feel so old. I am assuming that you are treating her wonderfully since I can tell that she is happy."

"Yes Phil, I am treating her very well. She is the love of my life." Said Edward

I know that they caught that Edward called me the love of his life but I am glad that they didn't comment about that. He is my love of my life too. Renée is the kind of person that typically doesn't understand that true love can happen when you are young because of her past experiences. That will all change when she learns about the supernatural and becomes one herself.

"Nice to meet you Edward and thank you for buying the tickets your family must be rich."

"Mom that was rude. No need to discuss how much money he does have."

"Sorry Bella. Ok so where's this new car of yours."

"Right in front of you mom and before you mention it, yes Edward bought it for me but that was before Charlie and I came into money ourselves. I can't wait to show you the house. It is a lot different than what you remember it being because we rebuilt it from scratch. There is now plenty of room for you to stay their comfortably. "

"Ok, I won't ask anything yet but do you promise to give me answers when you get to the house."

"Yes mom I promise, I hope you don't mind speed because Edward and I like to drive fast."

"How fast is fast. You know you shouldn't drive fast seeing as your father is the chief of police and you can get killed if you drive too fast, not mention in danger your passengers."

"Don't worry mom, I assure you we won't crash and my dad won't care but that is all I am saying. I will give you all the answers when we get to the house."

The drive went pretty fast. My mom was too scared even make a conscience thought because I decided to go my normal speed. I know I should have slowed down but I couldn't help it, besides I hate driving slow much like Edward does. Edward found it funny that she was scared. I did however monitor her well-being the entire time. I kept her stress level and fearfulness at a minimum, but regardless of my manipulation she remained startled. Phil ironically found it amusing as well. He wasn't at least bit scared. He stayed in control of his emotions the entire time and could somehow tell that I was in control of mine. I can now she why he will have the gift of Control when he becomes a vampire.

When we pulled into town I slowed down because there were too many people on the road and I had enough of scaring my mom. She still couldn't formulate any thoughts or words but I am sure when we arrive home she will chew me out. It is funny calling the Swan house home seeing as I have lived there in months.

"Whoa, how much money did you come across, this house place is enormous and we haven't even gotten to the house yet."

"We got enough mom, you will get all your answers and more when we arrive and you have settled in your room. "

When we pulled up, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela and my kids were there waiting for us. I glad that my family was there. Charlie and Carlisle are at work, they should be coming home by 5pm. It is now 1pm. My kids were advised ahead of time not to call us mom and dad until we told Renée and Phil everything.

I showed them their room then told them to me us in the living room when they are ready to talk. I knew they needed to relax for several hours so by that time dinner will be ready and dad and Carlisle will be home and will join in the family meeting. I decided to make lasagna for mom, Phil, the kids, Ben and Angela. I also made enough for Jacob, Leah, (**AN: She is starting to tolerate them because not only does she notice that they don't smell as bad as the others think—this is strange to her—and because both Jacob and Seth imprinted on the other two Halflings. Little did she know she will be imprinting on little Masen. Although he is venomous and typically very poisonous to most wolves/shape shifters, Leah will be fine. In fact she will be transforming into a new hybrid wolf/human/Vampire when Masen reaches adulthood and the imprint changes from protector to romantic. In the mean time she is immune to the venom while Masen is 'underage' and the imprint is only for protection. The vamps still smell horrid to Jacob and Seth but Renesmee and Elizabeth smell normal without the vampire stench)** Seth, Sam, Emily, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and Billy Black. They are coming to discuss and answer any questions Phil and Renée might have as well. The rest of the wolf pack decided not come due to the overwhelming vampire stench.

Ben and Angela decided to stay over to help and met my mom and step dad seeing as they will be spending an eternity together starting next year.

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

The doorbell rang singling that the La Push guests have arrived. My mom and Phil also choose this time to come downstairs. "Hey guys have a seat in the dining room, food should be served momentarily."

_It sure smells good. It is kind of ironic that vampires could cook so well since considering that they don't eat themselves. I guess if Bells did the cooking that makes sense. She was most recently human who cooked all the time. I also guess she still has to cook seeing that her children will always be eating human food even when they become immortal. ~Sam _

_The food smells really good. It is strange seeing my childhood best friend supposedly being my immortal enemy and it goes against my instincts even if I am not a shape shifter but Billy has assured me that he is still Charlie. I trust his judgment since he is the most prejudice of all of us. Since when did they change the house? It is huge must be a vamp thing. ~Harry _

_The food smells good. I might ask for the recipe. I wonder if Emily would like the recipe as well. She cooks for the wolves mostly. I just cook for Harry nowadays. I am sure that the food is healthier. Bella always seemed too cook with that in mind. It is also strange seeing Charlie and Bella vampire. Why are Renée and her new husband here? I guess they will be finding out the truth. I wonder if they will choose to be a vampire too. I never really got along with her when we were kids as well as when Charlie and her were married, so I really don't care either way as long as I don't have to interact with her that much, although maybe she will be different as a vamp. When did they change the decorum of this place? I notice it was a lot bigger when we arrived and had more security but now I am curious. ~Sue_

_The food smells good. I sure miss Charlie, but now that he is a vamp he cannot come over to La Push because of the rules we created. I might change that but we have to wait until his eyes change so he won't look creepy. He and Bells are completely in control and it appears these other yellow eyed vamps are in control as well. We just have to limit the exposure we don't want new wolves to pop up, but I guess it wouldn't be that much of a big deal if they do. Also I hope that only Ben, Angela, Phil and Renée are the only other humans that will be changed. Both Bells and Charlie assured us that these were the last to be changed. Although I somewhat believe them, but because they are now vamps I become a little suspicious. ~Billy_

_Whoa Charlie looks creepy with his red eyes. I knew he was a vamp now but that's just strange. At least he is control. I wonder how long his eyes will stay that way. I know when he is working he has to where contacts and will have to until the town doesn't notice the changes anymore, but still. Anyway the food does smell really good. If I can just get use to the vamp stench I might just live here if that is what will be served. ~Jacob_

_Jacob it takes anywhere between couple of months to a year for the eyes to change golden. That is if you are changed into a vamp via being bit or injection. That's if you are newborn, if you are not and you either slip or transitioning your eyes are reddish orange for awhile. Also just to let you know human drinking vamps are scheduled to show up in the next month, my wedding to be exact. They are the royalty of our kind and very powerful and were not exactly invited but you can't fight them. Trust me you will lose either your life or there would be too much damage done to your tribe. No I am not threatening you, besides you are family and in the future you will be my son-in-law so I wouldn't do that to you. I am telling you because I don't want anything to happen to you or your tribe. I will hopefully be able to let them know not to feed anywhere in this state. That should be their only visit for now. I will explain next month after they leave why I am saying should be their only visit for now. As you know you are invited to the wedding along with Seth, Leah, Billy and anyone else who wants to come, but you must leave as soon as the human guests leave. They will still end up smelling you but I will explain things and it will be fine. ~Bella_

Jacob nodded in my direction.

"Sure, Sure" The La push guests answered the same time. As they were heading to the dining table I decided to speak with Phil and Renée.

_I wonder who these guests are. I vaguely recognize Charlie's childhood buddies. These other large musclely (sic) dudes must be the offspring, or a relative of sorts, everyone seems to be related some way or another. I didn't really get along with this crowed and I don't know the younger people. I did however get along with their parents, Jonathan Uley and Charlotte Hewes which were Sue's Parents, Peter Clearwater and Julia Littlesea which were Harry's parents, Judith Peterson and William Black sr which were Billy's parents, and Hank Wilde and Doris Ateara which were Sarah's Parents. As kids I was friends with Sarah. Her parents were good friends with my parents, but we kind of drifted apart when we got older and my parents stopped being friends with Hank and Doris soon after my parents divorced and my dad got a new job and my mom moved away. When my parents were friends I remember I attended many bonfires and tribal story gatherings which is how I learned about the wolves and cold ones. Charlie and I didn't really know each other then and he was never in attendance during these events anyway. Anyway I was still a child when my mom moved to California and because I didn't want to go and because I didn't get along with her due to her bitterness my dad told me I could stay with him. When I got older and was old enough to legally be left alone in the house my dad Henry (__**AN: first name unknown so I made it up)**__ Higginbotham would periodically leave me alone in the house, while he traveled abroad to various countries sometimes for work but he always came home. My mother never knew that I was left alone or maybe it was because she didn't really care. After the divorce my parents never communicated. My father died at the age of 58 due to a heart attack when I turned 18, I was barely out of high school. That is one of the reasons I decided to marry Charlie so quickly, that and I got pregnant. My mom never attended the wedding, she did however acknowledge that I was pregnant and sent a gift. When my mother died Bella was 12. I managed some type relationship with my mom when I moved in with her after Bella was 1 and I divorced Charlie, while I went to college to get my teaching degree. I never knew my grandfather Peter Higginbotham who was born in 1899 he disappeared somewhere in South America I believe when he was 29. The story is that when my father was born Peter was called away but never returned home and my dad was raised by his mother who never re-married. Peter was subsequently reported as missing till this day. ~____Renée_

_Hmm I wonder if this Peter Higginbotham has any relation to Peter Whitlock. The location where he was changed and the time frame fits. That would be very interesting if they were one of the same and Peter is actually Bella's great grandfather. Small world if that is the case. It would also further solidify that both Renée and Bella were destined to associate with the supernatural way before Bella and I met. ~Edward_

(AN: The rest of the Cullens, Ben and Angela, and the children didn't have any important thoughts worth sharing.)

Edward's thoughts piqued my interest though. That would be funny if Peter and I were related.

_(__**AN: in my story Renée was born in Forks, Washington not California. Her parents still divorced. Renée's mom moved to California after the divorce. She stayed with her dad Henry which I made up since her father's true name is unknown. In my story Peter Higginbotham was her grandfather who went missing in South America, later it will be discovered that Peter Whitlock, brother to Jasper is actually Peter Higginbotham, Bella's Great Grandfather. In my story Jasper is Peter's Sire not Maria. When Peter shows up for Bella's and Edward's Wedding Bella, Renée and Peter will immediately recognize each other. The reason why it was unknown prior was because Bella didn't know about her missing grandfather, Renée never talked or thought about him until now and because Peter forgot about his human family and therefore didn't remember his true last name. Through their powers their relation will be confirmed.)**_

"Hey mom and Phil just to let you know dinner is ready it is homemade lasagna that Esme and I made. We even made the noodles and sauce from scratch. Also just to let you know that the family including Charlie will not be eating the dinner. That will be explained later after dinner. To make it less creepy we will wait in the living room since our choice of food may gross you out and you won't feel like we are starring at you. Basically the only ones that will be eating the homemade lasagna are you, Phil, Angela, Ben and those from La Push." (**AN: Masen, Elizabeth and Renesmee typically eat food designed for toddlers which then is mixed with blood. They can't go hunting yet because they are too small and they hate formula and because Bella is a vampire she can't breast feed. The children prefer blood but because they are half human they need human food as well. Edward and Bella in my story came up with the idea of mixing the two together which helped them eat both and get the proper nutrients.) **

"Nonsense I want everyone to sit with us we can then have our discussions about who you are officially after dinner. I will tell you this; for now I can tell that a lot of you are not human it is obvious since Bella and Charlie look completely different. Just not sure what you are yet. Charlie you don't need to wear contacts around me. I can tell that you were trying to be polite and not scare me but I can see that you have read eyes underneath the contacts so it doesn't matter. I am surprise no one else sees these changes and sees through the contacts around town but then again most of the people in forks are dunderheads and unobservant no offence to you Angela and Ben I believe you are probably one of the exceptions considering Bella is friends with you. Anyway I am assuming since you are not eating the food and that you don't eat things raw that what the diet consists of is blood. How about this, why don't the rest of you serve your food in opaque stainless steel lidded containers such as a coffee mug, thermos, flask etc; of whatever substance you consume and then join us. Sound good to everyone. I haven't seen my daughter in several months and I don't really care what she is now "Said _Renée_

I decided to send a quick message to the La push guests which startled the few who didn't know of my abilities. I didn't want to alert my mom to the fact that a lot of them were shape shifters and almost non human themselves. They responded with an ok, even though the stressed their dislike but also didn't want to make themselves known quite yet until the discussions warrant it. I am going to have to somehow disguise my children's food. Maybe what I will do is instead of mixing the food together I will pour the blood in an opaque container and then have baby food separate.

_Masen, Elizabeth and Renesmee please behave and eat your human food tonight. I don't want to be arguing in front of your human Grandmother __Renée__ and Grandfather Phil. Since we are eating with humans that are not use to seeing blood being consumed we have to do things a little differently. You will still get your blood but it will be in a juice container. Will you do that for me and your father just once, until they too are use to your eating habits even if they don't like it. They too typically don't eat when you eat for that very reason. To humans that will gross them out. Do I make myself clear? ~Bella_

_Yes mother we don't like it but we understand and will do what you ask of us without argument. ~Masen, Elizabeth and Renesmee_

"Ok I guess the 'non human' variety will use my mother's suggestion" I said in a tone that both the non-humans and humans alike could understand. In a tone that only vampires and Wolves could understand I mentioned that the children will be eating atypical this evening. They will consume their blood by way of a drink like we will, instead of mixed with their human food like we typically do. I also mentioned in the same tone that I sent them a message through their mind for which they responded back they understand the situation and will do what is asked of them.

(**AN: The children's hearing is better than humans but not yet as sharp as vampires. As they grow older their hearing gets better.** )

"Hey Bella can I ask you a question. Who are these three beautiful children and who are their parents? They sort of look like you and Edward but look much too old to be your offspring, but then again I guess anything is possible. Please tell me I am not a grandmother. I am much too young but then again I had you around this time so I shouldn't complain too much." Said Renée

"I suppose I should introduce them. I was going to make introductions after we eat but I will give you a brief explanation now. These lovely children are Masen Jasper Cullen, Elizabeth Rose Cullen, and Renesmee Alice Cullen. The reason why they look like me and a little like Edward is because they are our biological children. So yes you are a grandmother. I will explain later after dinner why they older and are more mature than their biological age. That is one of the reasons why I wanted you to visit. I was telling you the truth when I said I wasn't pregnant but what I didn't tell you was that I had already given birth. Please forgive me for not being completely truthful I was afraid you wouldn't want to visit or you would have forced me to leave Edward and move in with you. Just to let you know that is not going to happen and Edward and I will never separate. Before you argue about that tidbit, everything will be explained after dinner why that won't be happening."

"Ok I am a little disappointed but I expect an explanation after dinner. You are right to do things the way you did, especially how I acted on the phone when you called me a week ago and wanted me to visit, besides had I found out sooner while you were pregnant I would have forced you to move in with me, you're not even 18 and then you weren't even close to being 18. In fact you turn 18 this week. My reaction would have been based on my life instead of realizing that you and I are completely different. I apologize for how I would have acted had I learned this before coming here and how I acted on the phone last week. Now that we are here I suppose we could celebrate your birthday but as I recall you are not really a celebrate person like I was and to some extent still am."

"Thanks mom for your understanding and your openness to listen now that you are here. You are also right I am not a celebrate person but we will discuss things after dinner."

With that we sat down to eat dinner and it went with a hitch.


	36. Chapter 36

All of us are now sitting in the living room of the Swan house

"Ok who would like to start first?" I said after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes of silence.

"How about we start with one of you explaining to me what you are exactly." Said Renée

_Let's go over what I have observed so far. Bella is far more beautiful than she ever was not that she wasn't beautiful when she was human. She also has Golden eyes when her human eyes were chocolate brown like her father's who are now spotting red. Bella's eyes that now match the Cullens. Her children however look just as beautiful and all though they look somewhat inhuman they appear to have much more human qualities then the Cullens do, which leads me to believe that these children are a mixture of both human and whatever else they are. I know they were drinking blood but from what I could tell it smelled much more animal then human. That's a relief I guess I won't be on their next menu not that I ever thought that considering one of them is my daughter and the other one is my ex-husband. Now off to the other topic he seems a lot happier then I remember him being and it looks like he has found his soul mate like I have in Phil. From dinner I learned that her name is Victoria. Now back to the task in hand, I am such a scatterbrain sometimes and can't always stay on topic. Anyway when I hugged Bella she felt hard almost like stone and she was extremely cold to the touch. When one of her children, I think it was Elizabeth came up to introduce herself, she ended up giving me a hug instead which I returned. Her temperature was not cold like Bella's but in fact it was slightly higher than what a human's temperature would be. I haven't yet met the other two but I can only assume that they would also be spotting a bit of a higher than normal temperature. Elizabeth was also hard to the touch too but not as hard as Bella's body. Another thing I notice was both Charlie and Bella are far more graceful and are no longer clumsy. Whatever took place has given them balance, in fact they are far more graceful that me, and I was never clumsy…. ~Renée_

Although my mom was seemingly lost in her thoughts which Edward and I were a privy to, Phil was getting a little worried because she had not said anything after she suggested we explain things to her. I could tell this by his emotions that he was currently emitting. So I decided to interrupt them and have her talk to everyone.

"Hey Mom, how about this you tell me what you have observed just by way of interacting with us and we will fill in the blanks for you. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Huh what, oh sorry I was a little lost in my thoughts. Yes that sounds like a good plan. Ok I observed that Bella is hard like stone, her temperature is really cold, she no longer has chocolate brown eyes, she is no longer clumsy and far more graceful then I can remember, she is a lot more beautiful not that she wasn't before, she along with everyone including the children consume blood this evening although the children also ate food but I could tell that it wasn't that enjoyable by them. I also noticed that each one of you have a purple hue around your eyes as if you are all suffering from lack of sleep. Just like Bella I too can smell blood to an extent and I noticed that the blood that you consumed smelled animal in nature not human, so I can assume that you guys don't drink human blood.

When Elizabeth gave me a hug when she introduced herself I noticed that her temperature is slightly higher than what a human should be. I also noticed that her body is harder than but not as hard as Bella's. I still don't know what you are but I think I am leaning towards a Vampire since you all are also very pale, not that Bella was ever tan to begin with. I think it is safe to assume that the other two children will be exhibiting about the same temperature and the same type of hardness as Elizabeth.

Now onto the La push guests I can tell that some of you are different as well. I know that your human but some of you have something else going on as well. First, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Sam are very large almost like you all take steroids but my instincts are telling me that, that is not the case. You four ate far more than what a normal human would eat. I also observed that although three of you seem to become much more at ease with everyone else, you, Sam seem to be much more on edge then the others. So to make a long story short what are you exactly, because I now that you are not the same species as what I am now dubbing a vampire. I think that's about the extent of my observation." Said Renée

"Geez Bells, you weren't kidding when you said your mother was far more observant and perceptive than you were. I am not surprised though, since you her biological daughter and you were very observant and perceptive. Not to mention curious when you bamboozled me into telling you our legends. Unlike you it appears that she doesn't need to hear about the legends to come to the right conclusions. "Said Jacob

"I told you."

"Actually Jacob, your legends were the ones that helped me come to these conclusions and before you go and accuse Bella for spilling the beans, she did not do any such thing. In fact I knew about those legends since I was a child, but choose to keep quiet and not tell anyone. Besides I have always believed in the supernatural. Henry and Marie Higginbotham, my parents were friends with Hank Wilde and Doris Ateara up until my parents got a divorce for which we all kind of just drifted apart. Marie went to live in California and Henry stopped going to the reservation and delved deep into his work leaving me alone in the house periodically when he went way on business. Now back to when Hank and Doris were such good friends with my parents, I attended many of the bonfires and tribal story gatherings, which I learned about the Cold ones and the wolves. I assume now you don't typically allow outsiders to learn about your stories, which is probably why Charlie had no knowledge of these legends. I hate to admit this but it was probably my family who caused for this shift. My family and Sarah's family didn't quiet leave each other on good terms. In fact I was the only one that was allowed to come on the La push lands after their friendship broke, but because my friendship with Sarah kind of drifted apart after that, I choose not to hang out anymore. That is probably why a lot of you have animosity towards me even if you didn't know the whole story about what happened. I don't really know what happened either, just that it was a huge misunderstanding that costs everyone a friendship amongst each other." Said Renée

"Huh, Sarah never told me that while she was a live and we were married. I had always wondered why she always exhibited an underlying hatred towards you whenever Charlie would bring you around. Come to think of it you were always indifferent as well. I think you are right, about that being the reason why we never really got a long with you. It wasn't because of what happened it was because of what had transpired afterwards that caused the animosity." Said Billy

"That's not the only thing that caused me to somewhat dislike Renee there was always something about her that our personalities just clashed. Besides, whenever Bella would visit over the summers it was always clear that she wasn't taking good care of her. It seems as if her free-spirit nature wasn't quite compatible with raising a child." Said Sue

"Now Dear, I know you don't like her very much but we don't need to be rude. Besides we are guests in the Swan's home and Renee is Bella's mother. You don't have to like her but we are here for a reason, so _grin and bear_ it ok." Said Harry

"Fine, I will behave." Said Sue

"ok that we have gone over a brief history on how my mom was able to come up with her own conclusions I would like to start by saying yes mom we are vampires, however, we are not the cold ones that are depicted in their stories because we don't feed off humans, we are not soulless monsters, and we are civilized. Not saying that some of us didn't start off as animal blood drinkers but we all choose to maintain some type of our humanity. I also want to point out that not all human blood drinkers are uncivilized soulless monsters contrary to what these la push legends portray. Then again they way they portray the Cullens is not as horrible as it could be, yet to some extent are still leery about them. It is getting better now that there is a permanent connection between us and them but that we will get to a little later."

"Ok I believe that you guys are indeed vampires since I witnessed you drinking blood. In fact even though you did your best to mask the scent and sight of the blood I was still able to detect a hint of the blood. From the smell I could tell that it was animal, but obviously my senses are not as refined as yours are so I couldn't tell what type of animal it was. Before you go into humans not being able to smell blood I always can and I suspect the reason Bella always fainted when blood spilled could also indicate that she could always smell it as well. I never fainted but human blood has always smelled horrible to me" Said Renée

"That is true mom, I have always been able to smell blood and that was the reason why I use to faint. It was not the sight it was always the smell. Edward found it amusing and ironic that it bothered me so much and this was way before I knew the complete truth of what he was, although I have always suspected from the beginning seeing as I was almost as perceptive as you apparently. Now that I am a vampire I am immune essentially to human blood. It doesn't make me faint anymore but at the same time it is unappetizing to me. Animal blood on the other hand doesn't bother me."

"Now for the specifics of a vampire, what are myths and what are the truths about vampires. Obviously the vampires portrayed in the movies are not that accurate except for the consumption of blood. We can also rule out sleeping in coffins since I clearly saw beds when we explored the house earlier." Said Renée

Phil has remained quiet throughout the conversation because he felt that Renee was more than capable of finding out information so he didn't participate. From his emotions I could tell that he thought this whole supernatural thing fascinating and I could tell that he is curious about the dynamics of becoming a vampire both from his thoughts and from his emotions.

"We don't and can't sleep at all, so I suppose your assumption that we suffer from a sleepless night could be correct. We don't burn in the sun but we can't go in the sun because it would alert the humans that we definitely not human. When we go into the sun we sparkle like millions of diamonds. We never age because our bodies are frozen at whatever age we were changed. Whereas female vampires cannot produce, male vampires are able to reproduce if they were to get with a human female. We are run fast but the speed various with each vampire; Edward and I are the fastest in this family. It is very difficult to kill us but not all of us are indestructible.

To kill a vampire you have to be dismembered and then set aflame. If a vampire were to be dismembered but not set aflame our bodies can fuse back together. We don't have to breathe but it becomes very uncomfortable if we hold our breath because during that time we can't smell anything. We don't have heartbeats or blood that runs through our system. I guess you could say we are pretty much the walking dead. No we are not zombies but I suppose some of the more savage uncivilized vampires could be mistaken as one, especially typical newborns which is what we call new vampires.

The color of our eyes indicate what our diet consists of, the only exception is that of a newborn. Human blood drinkers have deep burgundy eyes, animal blood drinkers have golden, and newborns vampires have bright red eyes because they still contain traces of their own human blood. Those that are transitioning from a human blood drinker to an animal blood drinker which we refer as transition to a vegetarian vamp or vice versa their eyes are orange because they have traces of both types of blood in their system. That also happens when one of us slips which won't ever happen again. This will be explained later to why that is a fact not wishful thinking.

Vampires are venomous and a bite can either paralyze its intended victim so that they become an easy prey or it can be used to change a person into a vampire. There is another way of changing a vampire that doesn't involve being bitten, which involves injecting the venom in the bloodstream by a syringe. Transformation typically takes an average of 3 days but it can take less or more depending on the amounts of venom that was injected into the blood stream by way of a bite or syringe. If you inject the venom directly to the heart the time is also shortened because the heart quickly disperses the venom to lower extremities and then it gets pumped back to the heart and then the transformation is complete. Some vampires have powers that either manifested in some form while they were human or developed after they were changed. Last but not least we have photographic memories but sometimes our human memories fade or completely forgotten during the transformation process and we use every part of our brain. Mom or Phil do you have any other questions?"

"I have several. (1) If you are bitten does it leave a scar like some cuts due when left untreated (2) if you have scaring before you are changed do they disappear during the change or are you still stuck with it. (3) If you have a tattoo does it disappear during the change or does it stay there. (4) What do you mean by powers are they like superpowers much like the super heroes from the comic books and do any of you have any. (5) Knowing that your children are biologically yours and Edwards how does that process work. Do you gradually change into a vampire during the pregnancy or do you give birth and then have to be changed. What are the percentages of these children and do they grow at a normal rate or do they grow at a much faster rate. Do they have the life span of a human or do they live like a vampire does. Are they frozen completely like vampires or are they closer to humans in that aspect. (6)What do you do during the hours that humans are supposed to be sleeping? (7) I know you mentioned that it is hard to kill a vampire but is their other beings out there that could kill another vampire besides another vampire? Also how long does a vampire actually live if no one destroys them?" Said Renée

"Before you answer these myriad of questions Renee has put out there I just have one. Does it hurt to transform into a vampire?" Said Phil

"Does everyone have any objection with me answering these questions or does anyone want to answer them or at the very least participate?"

"No, you are doing a good job answering conducting this meeting. I know normally as a coven leader I would be doing this sort of thing but considering what is supposed to happen in the future you go right ahead." Said Carlisle

"Ok mom, when you are bitten the properties in the venom does make you scar but they are typically faint enough that human eyes cannot detect them. You can still scar once you become a vampire if bitten. Tattoos are the only exception that would not be eliminated during the transformation. In fact Tattoos become permanent and never fade and can't ever be removed once a vampire. Scares of non-venomous nature disappear along with other imperfections. I forgot to mention the term mates which are essentially soul mates but there are varying degrees of mates. Any vampire can obtain a mate but the bond is the strongest and typically cannot be broken if the mate is a true mate. These mates are usually rare but our family has been lucky enough to found our true mates. True mates will never cheat and will only ever have eyes for their mate. We can do our own separate thing but after while we begin to have a dull ache in our chest which then begins to turn painful if we do not reconnect with each other. In other wards each of the mated pairs have an invisible string attached that pulls us to each other. Unless you have the power to see bonds the only indication that you have found your true mate is through experiencing a shock when you touch them. I was able to feel it while I was still human but Charlie and Victoria were not. Some humans don't experience this phenomenon either but that doesn't mean that they are not true soul mates. We are not superheroes but it is kind of ironic because that is what I first thought before I learned the truth. To answer the question do some of us have powers and the answer is yes. Those that have powers are Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Victoria, Edward, Me, Elizabeth, Masen, Renesmee, Ben and Angela when they change into a vampire later this year, and last but not least you and Phil would also have a power if you were to be changed. I gradually changed into a vampire during my pregnancy but unless you related to me, the pregnancy would happen and then you have to be change soon after giving birth.

My children and all the children born of a vampire male and human female are exactly half and half. They do grow at a faster rate which is why my children look like they are much older than they actually birth. In about 6 years they physical and mental age is an adult. During that time them become immortal but are still half human/half vampire and can still reproduce. A Halfling can choose to become a full vampire by they have to be injected with venom to complete the change. This tidbit isn't well known and doesn't usually happen. Both Halflings and vampires alike can live for eternity.

During the hours we don't sleep we can hunt, learn new things, spend time with our mates, etc. We could do pretty much anything. Yes there are other beings out there that can harm us but at the same time we can harm them as well and even kill them. The other two beings that are typically consider our natural enemies are the Children of the Moon or the true werewolf and the other are shape shifters that turn into wolves. Shape shifters can shape anytime but the true werewolf has to wait for the full moon. Both still exist in this world but only one of them is virtually extinct, and that is the true werewolf. A few vampires killed most of them off because Children on the Moon can be harmful to vampires they can also be harmful to humans as well. They are truly uncivilized and their bite can change a human much like a vampire can. Not all of the Halflings are venomous only the males.

Now back to the powers we possess I think it is best if we wait on revealing the powers but what I can tell you is what your powers would be if you choose this life and I can explain about some of them. I have to mention though because you are so observant and because we told you, we now have some complications. There are rulers of our kind called the Voultri and a human knowing our secret is forbidden and those involved get dealt with one way or another. Typically the human must be changed or put to death. I am not trying to scare you, and I also know that you mom are in the processes of wanting to try and have a child again in the near future, if you want to live with me for eternity you still have the option of having a child but you will have to become a vampire eventually due to the laws. I didn't purposely put you in this position. I actually invited you in the first place because I wanted you to attend my wedding. Unfortunately it was inevitable that you would have figured it out. Had you not gone to the wedding you would have found out anyway and there would be even more complications. That is one of my powers, which is to see the future. Typically vampires who would have a gift they would only process one but I am what you would call a 'sponge' I absorb powers from other vampires, while they still keep that power and then somehow I end up having a more enhanced version of said power. Also they are planning to make a surprise visit, which I suppose isn't a surprise anymore but they don't know that.

Ben is scheduled to be changed by the end of this year and then after Ben is a vampire Angela will be changed after she gives birth to her Halfling, although her process will be the typical birth process. To answer Phil's question really quick. Yes it is painful to change into a vampire if bitten but like I said it only lasts about three days. The pain is like being thrown into a volcano without being charred on the outside. You are however being burned from the inside and then you die but awaken as a vampire when your heart stops beating. This burning from inside also allows you to burn away fat as well, which is why all vampires are inhumanly beautiful and don't have anything but muscle, which partly why we are really strong. Even the smallest of vampires can crush a human with our full strength, not mention we can crush a bolder or even a car with our bare hands. As for the pain, I on the other hand didn't have to go through this pain due to my slow transformation during my pregnancy."

"I am assuming that if the human has the punishment then the other vampires involved are also in danger of any reprimands. Is this correct?" Said Renée

"Yes that is correct"

"Ok this is a lot to take in, but I have already made up my mind anyway as soon as I learned about your pregnancy and how because I am related to you, I will have the same type of transformation. I don't want to lose you by having to age and eventually die, while you live your life for eternity un-aging. I asked about the tattoos because I had gotten several during my many whimsical ideas. I am ok with them saying with me for eternity. One has Phil's name and other two are a heart and a rose. I was thinking about putting your name Bella, but actually for once talked myself out of it and now I won't be getting it because then it would be fare for my other child. This all depends on what Phil wants to do, but my vote is to do vampirism the way you did it if that's ok. Also you never answered what power I will be having or what Phil would have if changed." Said Renée

"Well Vampirism isn't my first choice but I would do anything for my Renee, so I would go along being changed. I am assuming I will no longer be able to be a professional baseball player and would have to quit or retire as soon as possible. I suppose it will be easy to do if that is the case because I am not only injured by my contract is up and I was in the process of being signed up for a team, but not yet picked. I just have to call my agent and tell him. Hey Carlisle can you help me with this by coming up with something that will make the retiring easier and more believable since I am only 30 and typically Baseball players don't retire until they are about 40." Said Phil

"Yes I can do that. Let's say when I was examining you I found out that you have the first stages of bone cancer, which wasn't apparent until you broke your leg. I will also say that doctors didn't suspect cancer because injuries like this happens occasionally in baseball players and it appeared to be just that a typical break. I will explain to your agent that when you came to me I noticed that after your bone had been casted and scheduled to be removed, wasn't healing and was still very much broken, I decided to run some other tests which showed this result. I can forge legitimate documentation, which is sometimes necessary as a vampire stating my findings in case we have to send your agent proof. In fact I will get right on this." Said Carlisle

With that he excused himself to get these documents done.

"Hey Phil just to let you know, just because you become a vampire doesn't mean you can't ever play baseball. It wouldn't be professional though. It can't because if you are in the limelight it would be difficult to prove why you are not aging and are able to continuously play. So you can truly bypass your newborn stage it would be best that I, Charlie or my son changes you. You can be changed anytime, but according to my visions Renée will be pregnant by my wedding which is next month and I see you already a vampire during my birthday which is next week. To the public I will be 18 but I will be forever 17 years. You will stop aging as soon as you start turning into a vampire which will be immediately when you become pregnant. Mom, your power will be gift of knowledge and Phil's will be gift of control. Phil, you won't have mind control per sé but you will always stay in control, ground people who are essentially chaotic, and will be in control of your bloodlust. I don't have the power to sense powers yet but I can see the future and I have the power to know shit, so I know that way. Mom, your power is that you will essentially be a walking encyclopedia, but you will also be able to have access to various trades and hobbies as if you always known how to do things."

"Ok tomorrow it is then for my change and I would like you to do it Bella. After I wake up I will make arrangements for retiring. I assume once transformed we will be staying here with everyone else." Said Phil

"Yes that is correct. How do you want me to change you, I can bite you or I can use a syringe. I am in control so either one is an Ok path. The bite will leave a scar and the other one will not. So basically the only scar you will sport will be that of your mate which happens on instinct, or if another vampire were to bite you. Which is why once you become a vampire you will need to learn how to fight and defend yourself. In the future I become part of the Voultri and so does Carlisle but it is a good thing. It is only way to ensure that nobody is harmed. They will be afraid of us and try and threaten us but there is no need to worry now that you will be a vampire. But it is imperative that you learn to fight and defend because Carlisle will be one of the kings and I will be one of the Queens and by default Esme will be Queen and Edward will be King along with the other three rulers and their wives. The only difference is that we won't be living in Italy our division will be here at the newly modeled Swan House as well as the Cullen household. That too has been remolded. Also available at each house is any hobby and interest imaginable directly below us. We didn't show you these floors yet because it is safer if you were non-destructible for the most part. I suppose I can show you the game room though which has a bowling alley and a baseball field among other things."

"Hey Jake, Sam, or Billy do you want to take over or do you want me to continue."

"I know when Charlie, Angela and Ben were being debriefed Jacob took over the explanation, but seeing that I am considered the Chief of the tribe unofficially I will take over from here, but there isn't really much to say, since Renée already knows about the legends. I know that Phil is unaware but it really won't matter once he is one of you." Said Billy

"Thanks Billy, I know you don't always like to disclose your secrets but it is appreciated. Now that we are squared away with all the vampire information and transformation details, Billy will now explain their involvement and will touch on the connected that has allowed us to be somewhat friends with the La push guests."

"Renee since you aware the legends concerning the cold ones are true for the most part even though we do depict them slightly different then what is represented in this group of vampires, I want to also reiterate that legend concerning men from our tribe turning into a wolf to become our protectors of our land is also true. Well now instead of only men turning into a wolf we found quite recently that some women from our tribe can transform as well. Up until today I was unaware that there were actual werewolves that exist in this world because we had always referred to us as werewolves, but now with Bella's explanation I can clearly see the differences. So Bella is correct some of the tribe do have the potential of becoming a shape shifter. When one of our shape-shift and are in our wolf form we still maintain coherent thought and don't attack humans intentionally. As you can see from Emily, there is always a chance that one can be injured if one were to transform too close.

Based on Bella's explaining I hate to admit this but, there are many similarities between the two species. One being we heal quickly, are strong, are really fast runners, and we imprinting which is essentially the same as a vampire mating process. A shape shifter can live for eternity if they continue to phase in which during that time they do not age. If a wolf stops shifting they begin to age which typically happens when a wolf is tired of being a protector and wants to grow old with their imprint. A shape shifter is half human/half wolf in our case. Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Sam are all Shape shifters, while Emily is Sam's imprint and Harry, Sue and myself are humans that carry the wolf gene in our blood through our ancestors but never transformed for whatever reason, but instead passed the gene to our offspring. Although shape-shifters while shifting are immortal we can still reproduce if we are female even if we continue shifting during the pregnancy. We can also be killed if injured in such a way that our bodies can't heal fast enough and typically vampire venom is poisonous to our kind if bit. To shape shifters Vampires smell bad, but I suppose it is the same for them as well. In the past we didn't allow vampires on our tribal lands and have devised a treaty with the Cullens, but due to current circumstances we have decided to amend this and allow these vampires to come on our land, but the no feeding on tribal lands still stands. Oh and Charlie once your eyes are golden I would like to go fishing with you again like old times. I know you won't slip. We will just have to go when it is an overcast day; don't want to scare the fish or the other locals who might be around. Your mate is welcomed to join as well if she would like since it is difficult being away from your 'imprint' or mate in your case.

As far as the mention of the Voultri visiting, we probably will expect more men or women shifting into wolves that cannot be avoided, as soon as that happens we will inform them not to attack the golden eyes vamps. We will also inform them that if we see a newborn vampire don't attack them but to bring them to you instead even if they have to take them apart beforehand for easy transport. I am sorry but Phil and Charlie until your eyes change to gold, regardless of your control and to avoid any shape shifters from acting on instinct I prefer that you either don't go onto the land without an escort from a mature wolf that knows you such as those present here, or by one of the golden eye vamps. We will ask the others not to attack anyone on your land, unless you call us and let us know that you need our assistance. The Voultri vamp are also welcomed as long as they have an escort by one of the golden eye vamps, where contacts at all times, and do not hunt on our lands. Is there any other vampires that we should know about it and how will we identify these Royals so we don't attack? Last but not least the permanent connection that forced us to look past our instincts and except all of you is because Bella and Edward's three children are imprints of Jacob, Seth and Leah.

Oh and promise me that there won't be any more vampire transformations except for who is in the room. I will grant a few exceptions to this rule: if the human was in a life or death situation or he or she chooses to be a vampire or the human has potential. I know I can't control your Voultri business so that is way I am making this exception, but it is has to be important as to why you are changing them. I want one of the tribal people in the know to be notified beforehand and if it isn't a life or death situation to be present in the decision making. I have to protect our lands too. Also if any other vamps with red-eyes comes into town one of us needs to be notified as well. Just know that if they arrive on our land we will question them if they trespass, but attack first if they attack or hunt on our lands" Said Billy

"Mom, before you worry about the imprint thing, and start thinking that it is sick and how can we allow this connection, it is simple. When a shape shifter imprints on a child or a baby it's not romantic in nature. They become a protector, baby-sister and best friend that will never betray them or intentionally harm them. As for your offspring the answer is no they will not imprint on any shape shifter, instead they will find a mate, so don't worry about that either. Billy, you are correct that typically vampire venom is harmful to shape shifter but there is an exception to that. For some reason Masen isn't harmful to Jacob, Seth or Leah. It could be because Leah is his future mate and because Jacob and Seth are future mates of his siblings and it is instinct not to harm. Also there is something special about Leah but it won't happen until Masen reaches full maturity, although it is inevitable I still won't reveal what will happen but all I will say is that the fact that we don't smell horrid to her, and she doesn't smell horrid to us plays a factor."

"Those terms you put forth in this new treaty we are establishing sounds far to us. Can we all agree to sign it so that any future shape shifters will abide by these terms and not the old ones to eliminate any misunderstandings?" Said Carlisle

"Ok I guess it is getting late so I guess Jacob, Seth, Leah, Harry, Sue, Sam, Emily and myself will be heading back to La push." Said Billy

With that The La push guest left. Ben and Angela retired in their room for the night and so did Renee and Phil and the children.

The next morning Phil decided to be changed right after breakfast. I prepared his room for transformation and injected him with a syringe which he told me he wanted me to do instead of biting him.

Three days later he awoke as a vampire and as predicted was in control and had the gift of control. He went hunted and then he and Renee hid themselves in their room re-consummating their bond now that Phil became a vampire also they wanted to begin Renee's transformation by way of pregnancy as soon as possible.

By the end of the night I got a vision that their day in hiding was a success. Renee is indeed pregnant but she won't know officially until September 13th. She will be ecstatic to learn that it was a success but knowing them they will keep trying anyway. She will notice subtle changes right way but they won't be as drastic as mine because neither of them developed mind-reading as one of their powers.

Speaking of powers now that Renee has begun transforming I have absorbed her power along with Phil's. I guess Phil's power will come in handy when I become Queen.

**(AN: I am skipping Bella's birthday, and moving directly to her wedding. Renee's definitely pregnant and by the time of the wedding her changes are more noticeable. Her physical transformation goes through the same time line as Bella's)**


	37. Chapter 37Wedding

The house smelled of Orange blossoms, Lilac, lavender freesia and roses compliments of Esme, Renee and Alice who took it upon themselves to decorate the house while I was preoccupied with both Edward and my children. The family thought it would be better to start decorating for the wedding seeing as we had many humans staying with us, which is why we decided to do a non-traditional pre-wedding night. We had to keep it safe and secret from the humans who were un-aware of the supernatural. Essentially we had a game night, karaoke night, and played truth or dare night all rolled into one. Everyone supernatural and non supernatural enjoyed the night immensely. When 10pm rolled around we decided to separate girls versus guys, in which each group provided gifts for the bride and groom. I ended up not seeing Edward the rest of the night, although we were able to communicate telepathically which help ease the pain to separation.

The next morning Rose braided my hair elaborately and placed two silver hair combs for which were decorated with dark blue sapphires that were clustered into an intricate floral shape pattern atop the teeth which belonged to Helen Swan, Charlie's mother. These combs would be representing something old and something blue.

The dress was designed to represent the time period that Edward was a human as well as to match my wedding ring which belonged to his human mother Elizabeth. Although the dress was extremely old fashion in nature it was to represent something new. Now all is needed was something borrowed but Alice assured me that she had something that would work perfect for the occasion. Although I could have used my powers to figure out what it is she has for me, but I chose to just be surprised instead. Just then when I was seemingly lost in my thoughts **she flicked something at me. I held my hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms. "That's mine and I want it back," Alice told me (Breaking Dawn pg 46.)** "Sure thing Alice, I will be more than happy to give it back to you but you may want to ask the person who will be catching the garter when Edward sends it into the crowd during the reception, which should still be happening if the Voultri still stay on their current decision path." As soon as the garter was placed Alice handed me my bouquet**. **The bouquet was filled with the scent of roses, orange blossoms and lavender freesias.

Although my mother could have played the piano beautifully I thought it would be best if she were able to sit and watch me get married while Rose played; besides Rose didn't mind. Originally Emmett was going to take the role of marrying us, but since Angela's father was a pastor we decided to use him instead. Emmett wasn't too happy but I appeased him by promising that he could take the next one. It would look strange to the rest of the humans if Emmett was the one marry us, when he was supposedly just fresh out of high school. I know you can obtain overnight certification through the internet, but this is Forks we are talking about, full of small town mindedness. I wanted it to be more official so that the town will see that the marriage was legitimate and legal.

All the guests were seated including my mom and Esme, and Masen my son.

Alice got dressed quickly in her a white dress with lavender accents. Angela dressed in a white dress with red accents. And Elizabeth and Renesmee both dressed in white dresses with orange accents. Carlisle and Ben dressed in traditional black and white tuxes.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, Carlisle and Ben went down stairs to wait next to Edward, while my dad, Angela, Alice, and my by daughters went out in the hallway waiting for the ceremony to start.

**The music was familiar, Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments. [Breaking dawn, pg. 47]**

As soon as the music started, my two daughters descended the stairs of the swan home and walked towards the altar throwing rose peddles on the floor as they walked.

After five minutes Angela took off towards the altar so that she could take the place as my bridesmaid.

"**It's my turn," Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow me." She began a slow, graceful dance down the staircase. [pg 47]**

When I finally got down the stairs with my dad, who was holding my arm, where the wedding was going to be taken place I decided I needed to look for Edward. **For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer. [pg. 48]** He was standing next to Carlisle and Ben on his left and Angela and Alice on his right with a space between him and the girls, which was just enough room for me. Our daughters once they reach the altar decided to sit down next to Renée, Phil, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Masen, Charlotte, Peter and Victoria.

After a quick glance at the audience **all I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a buttery, burning gold' his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. [pg. 48]**

Even for a vampire **the march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm [pg. 49]** and yet still appear human to prying eyes.

Once I reached the altar **Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. [pg 49]** As soon as my dad gave me away officially, he sat down with the rest of the family and his mate. When Mr. Weber saw that he was settled in his seat he began his part of the ceremony.

"This step in which you both are about to take is very sacred and should be taken seriously. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives although is already complex due to being young and already having children with each other out of wedlock will change, your responsibilities will increase especially as your children grow up and need more attention and you have to support them emotionally and financially; however, with these increases your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another simultaneously" said Mr. Weber

"lets first start of by asking this question, Is there anyone here at the present moment that feels this wedding should not be completed should speak up now" Said Mr. Weber

Just then everyone including my mother, which happened to be all of the towns citizens and all supernatural connected la Push residents except for Lauren's and Jessica's parents who were just as bad if not worse when they were this age as well as Mike's parents who had no idea what he was capable of because they were nothing like the other two's parents, turned around to stare at Mike, Lauren and Jessica. It was almost like most expected them to provide their objection to this union. Like that will ever happen.

Just as quickly everyone turned to stare at those three, Rachel, who I don't really know except that she never has anything bad to say, thought anything malice, kept to herself most of the time, usually avoided conflicts and was very content not having any high school friends so she can keep up with her studies, decided to speak up and told them "come on you three, it is blatantly obvious that these two love each other very much. So what if they are young and already have children before even graduating high school, they obviously have a strong unbreakable connection that goes far beyond time and age. I only wish that I find somebody to love just as deeply. Do us all a favor and don't provide us with your meager objections because I can guarantee that if you went through with your stupid fantasies that if you object they would break up and come running to you three, they would laugh in your face among the rest of us and you know what will happen after that they won't be canceling the wedding, so just give it up already. I for one am sick and tired of your petty gossip, childish games and meager attempts to revenge you can look better in your own eyes and most likely fallow in same shallow footsteps as your parents. Got news for you, its game over you lost now find your own damn somebody to love and leave them alone a long with anybody else who is in a committed happy relationship."

Whoa that girl is very brave to be standing up to the evil gossip queens and their puppy dog Mike. Glad somebody stood up to them, she gave me courage to not let them run or ruin our lives were pretty much what everyone who knew them were thinking. Well except for Tyler who is hopishly (sic) in love with Lauren.

Ironically enough based on peter's power to know shit they are indeed soul mated but Lauren is too pigheaded to realize she loved him too and is merely infatuated with the enigma of Edward. Interesting Mike is Tanya's true mate.

Not really happy that I will be stuck with him for eternity but at least Tanya will no longer be infatuated with Edward and Mike will finally leave me alone. Besides they will be mostly residing in Alaska unless visiting to converse with the Olympic Volturi Coven.

Now only if Jessica would find her other half. But using Alice's power I can see that won't be happening, she will be going through life unfulfilled, resentful, jealous of those who have found love and happiness and going through men as if they were used clothing until her senior year of college she meets her soul mate. How sad.

Anyway I am not be able to see the bonds like Marcus until he arrives later this evening or have access yo my son's power but I can read his thoughts and he confirmed what I speculated using my powers regarding Lauren and Mike.

Ah yes, now I see Lauren and Tyler will give it ago after he gets the courage to ask her to the senior prom when no one else does.

Another thing my mom and I were flabbergasted that Peter Whitlock was indeed my great grandfather or my mom's grandfather who apparently went missing and subsequently turned by Jasper and served in the same army. What a very small world indeed.

Now I should tune back into my own wedding.

"Ok does anyone else care to comment? Thanks again Rachel for your heartfelt words. Looking forward to seeing you, your mom and brother in church this Sunday at church" said Mr. Weber

when no one else said anything Mr. Weber continued with the ceremony

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

Isabella Marie Swan, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"ok, now Edward take my hands and repeat after me: I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.

"Now Isabella I want you to do the same thing Edward just did a moment ago and repeat after me please:  
I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.

"Do you have a ring for Isabella? If so will you please place the ring on her finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed. "

The ring that he placed on my finger greatly compliments his mother's ring that he gave me as an engagement ring.

My ring was engraved with the words 'to my soul mate you are the keeper of my soul and heart'. Granted the writing was so small that only a vampire with enhanced eye site could make out the words. He engraved the ring himself to ensure that the writing was small enough yet still readable.

As soon as Edward completed his short speech he placed this ring on my finger and the briefly gave the hand a kiss.

"Now Isabella, Is there a ring for Edward? If so please place the ring on Edward and say: With this ring, I thee wed.

Once I got done placing the gorgeous engraved ring that stated 'to my eternal love you are the keeper of my heart and soul' on Edwards ring finger Mr. Weber said the following:

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another

In as much as Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may now kiss your lovely wife.

And that is exactly what he did. We kept kissing until we heard a throat clearing which happened to be Mr. Weber, who by this time was feeling a little uncomfortable. Partly because we were both vampires and most humans have a natural aversion to us and also because of the intensity of the kiss. We also vaguely heard catcalls and cheers with witnessing the first kiss as husband and wife.

At least we had the audacity to look sheepish for being a little preoccupied within our own bubble that we both completely forgot we were in front of an audience. But thank G-d none of us blushes anymore.

Soon after we slowly left the altar by pairs and then all of us who were in the wedding partly quickly ran to our rooms and changed into our reception attire while the guests conversed amongst themselves. By the time we got down most of our guests left seemingly satisfied with just the wedding part.

Those that were left were Mike, Lauren, Tyler, the Denali's, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Rachel, Eric, La Push guests which includes all the wolves and their imprints, and all my family including Peter and Charlotte.

We invited the Irish coven but they couldn't make it but sent us a wedding gift and said that they will come soon and visit, Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven but Armond wouldn't let them come in fear of losing them to the Volturi because they were changed barely above the immortal child range, and the Amazonian coven hoping that the Halfling that resided near there would also come, but none of them wanted to travel outside of their country but invited us to visit next time we are in the area.

When Peter and Charlotte arrived and we all discovered the relation to me and Renee, they decided to stay with us permanently and was more than willing to be part of the 'guard' as long as they didn't have to give up their feeding habits.

Surprising enough the wolves didn't object to the way they ate because they only hunted the strung-out druggies who won't live anyway with the amount of drugs and other substances in their systems, prostitutes who are sick with incurable illnesses, rapists and criminals that would otherwise slip though the system. Even Charlie was ok with it because it made his job easier. He didn't however want to join that type of feeding habit and wanted to still maintain the vegetarian life style.

It may go against their being that they are human drinkers but because what they are doing helps others in the long run they are choosing to look the other way.

Their two requests that the hunted outside if forks, Washington and the reservations. Seattle and port angles would be fine and that they should where contacts to mask their eyes when in public.

The reception went over with a hitch. soon all the guests left except for what was now are family minus the La push gang because we thought it was best if they left but would stay on call if needed.

So basically it was now just the Denali's, Mike, Ben, Angela, Peter, Charlotte, both sets of my biological parents and their mates, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth, Masen, Renesmee, and of course Edward and I.

Sometime during the reception Tanya and mike hooked up and began talking. They felt the instant pull of mates when mile bravely asked her to dance which I thought was kind of funny. Mike knew they were soul mates ironically because of Rachel's speech but didn't know what this pull was. When he asked Tanya she felt obligated to explain what the connection was and subsequently explained that we were all vampires. She explained that as a mate of a vampire that you have to be turned into one. After that he decided he doesn't want to be changed until the end of the year so he can say goodbye to his parents with the pretense he is going off to college.

Ironically he asked me to change him much to Tanya's chagrin, but after we explained to her that my bloodline or now venom had some properties that allowed people to bypass their newborn stage she agreed. Wants he is changed he will be a tracker that operates on the physical realm instead of through the mind like Demetri does. So if I didn't have my physical shield he would be able to track me.

Thanks to vampire speed that most of us have we had everything cleaned up and. Edwards and our honeymoon is scheduled for spring break because we are suppose to be in school and must keep of the pretences that we don't have the luxury of missing school. Now we just have to wait for the Volturi to show up.


	38. Chapter 38Volturi

.

"The Volturi will be here in 4 minutes." Alice could not see because of the wolves and my children.

"Carlisle you open the door first and then I will talk when he starts making demands. I will have absorbed everyone's power by then. Everyone stay behind me and you will be safe."

Everyone mumbled an ok even if it was clear they were not happy about it.

4 minutes later.

"Aro what brings you and the entire castle minus a few guards and your wives to my home"

"Good to see you my friend, but we are here because we heard that your coven is beginning to be too large and that there is a rumor that you are creating immortal children and exposing ourselves to the world by informing humans of our existence. I didn't believe it but I wanted to check it out for myself. Hmm at a superficial glance around the room, it seems you have may have indeed broken these laws. I hate to punish you my friend but I must abide by the laws in order to keep order. Let's see I know what needs to be done as a form of punishment. Guards take care of these humans in the room and as for the rest of you the gifted must joined and we will let the non-gifted ones live in peace."

Now I must use my powers to prevent this from happening so that things will go as planned not what Aro decided at the last minute. Thanks to my powers I am able to anticipate last minute decisions unlike Alice.

"Guards why are you not doing what I ask?" Said Aro 

"We can't seem to move master something is blocking us" Said Jane 

"You know what I guess I will have to do this myself, since it appears my guards are acting like imbeciles and the moment." Said Aro, but when he attempted to move as well he couldn't.

"Well it seems my guards are not imbeciles, there is definitely something or someone blocking us from moving forward and completing the tasks at hand. That can only mean that someone in this very room is very talented once I find out I demand that he or she join us immediately or the rest of the untalented vampires will suffer immensely." said Aro

"I will do no such thing Aro and neither will my family, so please stop threatening us. We have not broken any rules" 

"Who do think we are child, we have every right to force someone to join as a form of punishment for breaking our sacred laws" 

"I know exactly who you are and I am confident that you can't harm me or my family including the humans you see here or the three children you are deeming immortal." 

"Wait a second brother. What is your name little one; I can see you have ties with everyone here including the humans. Some of these vampires are blood relatives. Aro, the 'immortal' looking children if you take the time to look carefully instead of jumping to conclusions I can clearly see an even mixture of Edward and this outspoken child. When I look into the bonds of these so-called 'immortal children I see strong bonds. They are also totally in control and are clearly not in danger of attacking these humans in the room. Plus they don't have red eyes like the immortal children that we are used to seeing. These children who look immortal have human color eyes. I also hear several heartbeats that are way faster than that of a human. One of the 'humans' in the room is also clearly pregnant but it also appears that she is in the stages of turning into a vampire, how can this be it doesn't make sense." said Marcus

_I heard long time ago that it could be possible for there to be Halflings but never thought it was anything but a myth. My own brothers don't even know about this. It can be very dangerous from what I hear. I also never heard of a human turning into a vampire without being bitten and still living and breathing. ~Marcus_

_Ok fine they are not immortal children but what are they and do they pose a threat. They are in violation because they informed humans of our world, but I suppose, I will allow that insolent child to explain. Maybe these humans are gifted, but if that is the case then they are clearly trying to overpower us and that is a violation ~Aro_

_What is that other smell I detect? It smells faintly like werewolf but not entirely as pungent as those vial creatures I destroyed. Is it a new breed? If so they must go ~Caius _

"Marcus my name is Isabella but I go by Bella or Bells. The humans in the room are only really Ben, Angela and Mike. I know that you can see that Ben and Angela are true mates, and so are Mike and Tanya. They are to be turned by choice at the end of this year because they wish to finish out their senior year. Ben and Mike will be first and then Angela will be turned later because she wishes to have a child with Ben prior to being turned. To answer your unspoken thoughts, Marcus the process of creating a half human/half vampire can be dangerous if not done properly in some individuals. I was the exception when I was pregnant with the triplets and so is my mother. Like me, my mom is slowly transforming into a full fledge vampire which will be completed the next day after she gives birth. It is in our blood line that both my mom and I went through our pregnancy and transformation this way. Angela on the other hand, will have to be bitten directly after given birth. If we induce the birth a few days before she is scheduled to give birth which is just shy of four weeks she will be ok. She could still make it if we wait the four weeks, but it is a lot more risky, plus she knows she has to ingest blood throughout the pregnancy which is what I had to do and what my mom is doing now. Both my pregnancy and my mother's take longer than Angela's will but not as long as a human birth. I don't know why that is, it could be because of our transformation and pregnancy process or it could just be that my mom and I are more compatible but like I said it is still doable for Angela and will be done. Halflings will grow faster than humans do but will stop aging when they reach adulthood which is roughly 6 years. When they reach adulthood they become immortal but not in the same sense as us vampires; they will always eat both human food and blood and will be able to have children. Only males are venomous but my son will not turn anyone randomly or without purpose he is disciplined. He turned my father because he saw the bond between him and Victoria. Also Halflings have heartbeats but they are much higher than normal, which is what you heard."

"Caius, the so-called werewolf smells you smell are not The Children of the moon species they are shape-shifters that just so happens to shape into a wolf. You can't hunt these shape shifters because three of them are my children's mates and you will be destroying my family if you destroyed them. These shifters are far more civilized and organized than Children of the Moon and do not require a full moon to shift. In fact they maintain order rational thought when in their wolf form, unlike the Children of the Moon you hunted. Besides whereas Children of the Moon are a danger to humans as well and are completely immortal, these shifters are half human, half wolf and can choose at one point to return to being completely human by stopping phasing. Typically vampire venom can be deadly to these shifters, but not for those that have direct bonds with our family. On top of that one of the Shifters has an abnormality. She is the first women to shift into a wolf form. Her sent isn't bothersome to us and our sent doesn't bother her. She is Masen's mate. When Masen reaches maturity and the bond becomes romantic in nature Masen's venom will transform her into the first Vampire/wolf hybrid. Ironically she will still be able to give birth because of her wolf genes. Her children will always be either Wolf/human, or Vampire/human. Once she transforms her vampire traits will prevent her from ever aging if she chooses not to shift.

"I won't destroy your precious wolves but I would like to meet them though. I want to see you prove that they are not children of the moon but shape-shifters." Said Caius

"No need brother. What she says is true. They are shape-shifters and not Children of the Moon. In fact they are not the only shape-shifter community around, there is one colony located in Africa but they shape-shift into Lions and another in Alaska that turns into whatever creature they want to. I have encountered the others in the past and they are essentially docile creatures. These wolves however are more aggressive but that is because they have had bad experiences in the past from our kind. It is nice that you have an alliance with them. That make sense now with the other bonds that you have. I could see bonds but didn't know where they led to. I would like to meet them though and establish my own alliances with them like I did with the other shape-shifters in the world." Said Marcus

"Isabella, I will take your word about them not being immortal and that humans will be changed into vampires. I can see based on Marcus's assessments these humans do have strong ties to you and there for cannot be easily destroyed without consequences. My last concern is the fact that this coven is too large and too many of you are gifted and could be perceived as a threat to the Volturi. How do I know that you will not try to take over and kill us? With that being said I motion for some of you to join us, mainly the useful gifts" Said Aro

"Well Aro you won't be forcing any of us to join besides you can't because of me. I am far too powerful, yet at the same time I don't like to use my powers unless I am provoked or my family is threatened. I don't take kindly to being forced and neither does my family. You see I have more than one power because I am a sponge. The vampires still have their powers; I just also have their power as well. So now I have all the powers of the Volturi. Our intention for such a large coven was not because we wanted to take over Voultri, but instead because bonds have formed. I have my biological mother and father with for whom both have mates that I will have for all eternity. I have my great grandfather by blood and his mate. I see Ben and Angela as my brother and sister and friends. Mike is my friend but I have to work on him being my brother or cousin, but other than that I am sure once he is mated with Tanya we all will get along just fine. I am a reasonable person much like Carlisle is and I can see how such a large gifted coven could look to you so in order to appease your worries I would like to put forth a proposal for you."

I can feel the fear because of the powers we possess and curiosity of what I plan to propose from most of the Volturi. Jasper can sense these emotions as well but doesn't know what they are for, except he is speculating correctly. Marcus however isn't feeling any fear. He can see the potential bonds forming between us and the Volturi but he doesn't know what these bonds mean quite yet but he is hopeful. With my new power from him I can see that he thinks of me as a sister.

"Ok Isabella how do I know you are not bluffing about your powers to get out of this situation but I give you this one. What do you purpose?" said Aro  
Before I could answer Eleazar decided to chime in. I sent him a mental glare but all he did was shrug and said this is important, so I told him to continue through his mind.

"Aro may I interrupt for a second before Bella provides her proposal. I can prove that Bella is in fact a sponge. She is very powerful more powerful than anyone I have seen in the past. The only difference is that she handles the powers she absorbs with grace. She doesn't let these powers go to her head and she is one of the most selfless creatures I have met. She is not even close to being power hungry but I can say that what she proposes is probably more in your favor then it is hers. She is just that person. Anyway when she absorbs a power from another person it manifests different. For example now that she has your power Aro I can probably deduce that she doesn't have to touch a person like you do to read every thought that a person has ever had. She also probably can choose to use this power or Edwards now that she has both. With Edwards she was able to also project thoughts so I would think she can now reverse your power and project it to others. All her powers work the same way" Said Eleazar

"Interesting, Creature you are Isabella if what Eleazar states is true. Eleazar what a pleasure to see you again, may I take your hand do I can verify this information."

"Yes that is fine. Bella can you take me out of your shield until Aro is done them you can protect me again if you wish."

I nodded.

I watched as Aro sifted through Eleazar's thoughts using only Edward's gift until he got to the part where it showed just how powerful I am. Once again his fear skyrocketed.

"Ok Isabella what do you propose. I can see if you wanted to you could take out the entire guard as well as us, but I can see you are not that kind of person. I am willing to listen to you and I will no longer force any of you to join ever again besides you are right, with all your powers that you collected from us alone makes you invincible. You can't even be dismembered because of your natural shield that you possess and now that you are fireproof you never can be killed, thanks to your ability to control fire you obtained from one of my resent guard members Andrew. Your shield alone would have protected you from fire even for that power if you wanted to know." Said Aro

"Eleazar is right when he said that my proposal benefits you more than it does me. I don't like to be the center of attention and what I am proposing puts me in the center among others. Plus I hate power, which is ironic since I am powerful. My proposal is that I don't want to be a part of the guard but I am willing to have an alliance with you. Marcus already sees me as a sister and ironically both you and Caius do as well. You also have bonds with Carlisle and Eleazar. You see them not only as brothers but friends. None of us want to live in the castle or be forced to change our diets but if they agree I propose that Carlisle, Eleazar and I become part of the royal party. Carlisle and I can run the division from the Swan house while Eleazar if he chooses to be a king can work from his location or he can fly down and converse with us whenever he wants to. None of us ever have to go to the castle because we can meet via Skype. As for guards we have enough family members that can pose as guards from the outside but we all will know that they are not guards but family members. Once Ben is changed his power is gift of thirst control it is similar to Phil's which is gift of control. Once Angela is changed her power is change appearance and help other's change appearance which will help us all blend in the community better. To the outside world we will appear to be aging when in reality we will not. The only ones we won't fool or be able to change are those that have shields. Because I will be absorbing her power I can change myself. Rene although is still part human has the power of knowledge. Hers is similar to Jasper's brother Peter's, which is that he knows shit. I also have absorbed both powers. Mike is going to be a tracker just as power as Demetri but instead of tracking by way of locking on the 'tenor' of an individual's mind is a physical tracker. If he is familiar with a vampire or person he will be able to zero into the exact location as well as track a person's movement and it doesn't matter if they have a shield or not, he will always find you.

"I think that is a great idea at least this won't entirely disrupt our lives and you won't feel threatened by our numbers. I know I was a part of the Voultri in the past but I never felt truly welcomed because of the differences of our diets, but now I can be, great idea Bella." Said Carlisle

"I agree, but I rather not be a king but instead be a consultant, friend and brother. I was a part of the Voultri in the past and I don't wish to be a part of it again" Said Eleazar.

"Ok let me converse with Caius and Marcus first." Said Aro

"No need brother like she said I already consider her a sister and Carlisle a brother. Although it is a shame that Eleazar doesn't want to be a part of the royal family officially I can understand his wishes. I vote that he will be what humans refer to as a 'silent partner' these days" Said Marcus

"I agree with Marcus there is no need to converse. Besides I will get to meet these shape shifters with this new arrangement" Said Caius.

"Ok you heard my brothers. Before I make the announcement, Isabella who is your real father and what powers does he possess. I am not asking him to join but I am curious if he has a gift too since it seems to run in the family."

"Charles Xavier Swan (**AN: I know he doesn't have a middle name I just wanted to give him one for my story**), is my biological father but he only goes by Charlie so don't ever call him Charles. He was turned this year by my son Masen Jasper Cullen. Charlie's power is sensing when others are lying and can force them to then tell the truth. He is the Chief of police of Forks. He was that when he was human. We have come up with a full proof plan that has helped me and my father still blend into the community without them noticing any changes. People are usually not observant enough to take notice, except for those that are in this room. My dad still wears contacts until and will still wear them until the town gets use to his eye color changing. The town doesn't remember what Renée looked like and she will change like I did so it will be less noticeable and they never met Phil. He too will have to wear contacts until his eyes changes color. Besides by the time Ben and Angela are changed we won't have to worry about it because of her power."

"That's an interesting power to have, and I am assuming that you have as well Isabella. I know you like being called Bella but I like your given name better. I will however honor Charlie's name because we do have a nomad named Charles. Ironically he has a similar power to you which he can sense if someone is telling a lie but he can't force others to tell the truth. Would you consider being a king as well, although that might be kind of strange since your daughter is a queen?" Said Aro

"Thank you, but no thank you. I rather be a silent partner as well or what my daughter posses as me being her and Carlisle's guard. I am a police office by nature so it wouldn't be a stretch to protect my family, especially my biological daughter. If I did choose to be one of the kings I wouldn't think it was strange if my daughter was queen too. I may be her father but she has always been more mature for her age and I have to say she took care of me as well when she was human and while she was changing into a vampire."

"I have to agree with my ex-husband, but I think I was more of a sister than a mother to her because she took care of me when I was too flighty. She had to grow up way to fast. At least I get to be a part of her life now for eternity and I won't make the same mistakes I made with her with my new child." Said Rene

"Mom you are actually going to have twins a boy and a girl. I already know what you are going to name them and what their powers are going to be. Would you like to know?"

"I would like to know what their powers are but interested in what names you think I am going to name them." Said Rene

"I am curious as well what powers do your kids have and what powers will Ben's and Angela's kids will have." Said Aro

"Well I won't give Ben's and Angela's future child or children secrets away because it is still in the future and things can change but I can give you what is already set in stone."

"Rene's unborn children that are developing now are Michael Emmett Dwyer and his power is to see someone's past by touch, and Emma Marie Dwyer and her power is gift of persuasion. Elizabeth Rose Cullen has the gift of teleportation, Masen Jasper Cullen senses when two people are true mates by way of auras, and Renesmee Alice Cullen has the gift of tactile thought projection and has an Anti-shield. She cannot dismantle a shield but can project a thought by touch to someone who is a shield."

"You are right I was thinking about those names, what do you think Phil do you think we should name our children by those names. Also Emmett although Michael's middle name is Emmett, before meeting you I always like that name but I suppose now he is also named after you." Said Rene

"I like those names too honey. I think we should name our two children Michael and Emma." Said Phil

"These kids are talent as well. I am curious are all Halflings gifted or do they develop a power because their biological parents are talented." Said Aro

"It is because either both or one parent is talented. There is a vampire by the name of Joham who is creating Halflings by raping women; he hasn't been successful of finding women that possess latent talents because he doesn't know where to find them. That's a good thing. He doesn't seem to care about the wellbeing of these women so they don't survive the birthing process, Marcus that is how you heard that it can be dangerous. If you don't consume blood during pregnancy, the fetus consumes your natural blood supply and essentially eats you alive from the inside until it eats its way outside of the body. Also without consuming blood you can't digest food because your body begins to reject it. Joham doesn't know this and even if he did he doesn't care. The Halflings not related by this family so far are Nahuel (1850s South America), Serena (1810 Norway), Maysun (1820s Algeria) and Jennifer (1991 Ohio). The girls, based on my powers are still with the father but Nahuel refuses to join his father. Nahuel wasn't able to change his mother because she died too quickly, but he did turn his aunt, Huilen. He hates his father for what he is doing but thinks he is a monster because he couldn't save his mother. If he met my family he would think differently. Anyway, not sure where this Joham is but when found he should be stopped; however, the Halflings are harmless and should be spared. Joham hasn't created anyone in a while but I am sure he will soon most likely he is waiting for his latest child to be older in years. None of these Halflings have any powers. I have never met Joham so I can't use my tracking abilities and He isn't making any decisions so I can't pinpoint his location"

"Thanks Isabella, we will look into this Joham Character. His creations will be spared but he will be destroyed. If his creations have any bonds we will try to destroy them so that there won't be any complications. As for Angela and Ben I won't force them to be changed right away. I guess I have to be fair we do have employees that are human and know about our secrets and by what Marcus tells me they are loyal. They are not employees but that doesn't matter. I trust you that they will change soon anyway. We plan on making this official so be aware that in the next year we will announce a new king and queen along with their mates to the vampire world. When you visit us for this announcement you will or one of the 'guards/family members' set up Skype and computers for us. We are old and kind of out of touch with new technologies so hopefully we can use this device and communicate with you when needed." Said Aro

"Emmet and Rose would you be willing to visit the castle since you already graduated high school and buy all the equipment necessary and set it up for them so that they can use it without difficulty. You can tutor them too if you like but it isn't necessary. Aro if they agree to this you are not to temp them or force them to change their diet of choice."

"That is fine Sis. I am glad you asked Rose to come with me. I couldn't be without her anyway." Said Emmett

"Don't worry Isabella I won't dare force them to convert or make things difficult. You are now officially our sister even though we haven't made it public yet. Oh and Emmett you can use our funds to purchase all that you need. Oh and Isabella and Carlisle as of now you have access to our funds as well now that you are officially members, but you don't have to use it. It is there if you need it though. Don't worry Alice you won't make a dent in the funds but if you want you and Isabella can use your powers and multiply it if you want but it isn't necessary" Said Aro.

"Alright Aro, Marcus, and Caius, see you next year but communicate with you soon."

With that The Voultri, Emmett and Rose headed to Volturi. Emmett and Rose should be month. They will be spending two weeks setting up Voultri, while I set up the equipment here. It is nice having my mother's and Peter's Power. However the only disadvantage is that I no longer have to study, but knowing me I will still do it anyway because the information that I know may not be what's covered in school. Besides it would look suspicious to the human population if I knew it all.


	39. Chapter 39

"Don't know about y'all, but thank heavens the Voultri are gone. Although we have this 'so called' alliance with t'em y'all aint git me to trust t'em any time soon, I trust t'em as far as I can throw t'em" Said Peter

"That's okay Peter, we understand the not trusting them part. I don't truly trust them myself. I guess I am taking the whole keep your friends close but your enemies' closer concept literally. Although they are not our enemies they can be shady at times especially when they don't agree with the way we handle things or feel threatened and I agree that we must keep our guards up constantly. I saw this alliance with them the only way to get away with having such a large and gifted family, not turning Angela, Ben and Mike until we all graduate, having Halflings and to maintain our beliefs and lifestyle. I am not thrilled of being one of the Queen's of Voultri either but it had to be done. I like the fact that I don't ever have to be in Voultri while being one of the Queens and Carlisle can still work at the hospital if he wanted to while he is one of the kings, not to mention remain with the family. The Voultri not only feel threatened by such a large group that consists of gifted vampires they are threatened by me. Not that I will ever do this, but I alone could wipe out the entire Voultri single handedly because of the powers I had before they arrived and now that I have replicated their powers I am even more invincible. Being aligned with them will appease them and they in turn will leave us alone and all Carlisle and I have to do is play the part of one of the Queens and one of the Kings whenever we are needed, yet still not sacrificing our beliefs and lifestyle. "

"My 'so called' know it all shit told me the exact same thing so I understand. This was the best course of action we needed to take, and I never go against these feelins even when I don't agree with t'em." Said Peter

"Anyway enough about the Voultri and us not fully trusting them, we need to talk to the pack leaders including Jacob and Seth regarding this new development. They weren't around when the Voultri arrived for safety reasons, but now that they have left the premises and gone back to Italy we need to inform them. We also need to inform them as well about the fact that you, Peter and Char, are not goin' to fallow the veggie diet and let them know that no harm will be done to the innocents, unless you plan on switching diets in the near future but my gift is telling me you don't plan on doin' that anytime soon. Am I correct in assuming this tidbit" (**AN: Bella has a southern accent sometimes too since Bella's father Charlie went to University of Texas and sometimes slips with his accent. Both Charlie's and Bella's accents are not pronounced as both Peter's, Char's and Jasper's since they were all in the Southern Vamp wars.**)

"You're right both Char and I are not changin' our diets, just the thought of becoming a fur-muncher—no offence to those that are—makes me cringe. I tried it once on dare and it was the most disgustin thing I have ever tried. The way I see it, we are helping society by getting rid of the derelicts, meanin' the drug dealers, rapists and those who do other inexcusable crimes. I suppose the puppies need to be notified to keep the peace, especially since two of them our attached to my great grandchildren. Not sure if I like this imprintin concept, but since it is similar to our matin I will learn to accept it, just as long as they are just a protector and friend until the appropriate and acceptable time. Anyway this house is interstin' what security do you have in place besides the gates and the cameras. Do you require hand scans, retna scans and passwords in certain areas of the house?" Said Peter

"No but that is a good idea I suppose. The house, windows, walls, floors are all made with materials that are laced with our venom before it dries so vampires can't break them or set fire to them. The practice and play rooms are stronger because they needed to withstand not only vampire strength but vampire powers as well. The safes and holding facilities both at this house and at the Cullen house as well as the beds are made with a special kind of metal that also has venom mixed into it before it dries. Vampires cannot break it, once a vampire is put into the holding facility they cannot break out of it. I agree that we need to make the houses have special passwords, scans and maybe code it with our DNA so that when the houses are locked down especially when we are away from the house, no outside force can enter inside unless it is us. In fact this will ensure that no matter their strength, number or weapon will not be able to penetrate the walls and gain access. Now that we are in alliance with the Voultri we may need to do that just as a precaution even though my gifts are telling me it isn't necessary. It will also protect us from the rest of the Voultri as well, so we can keep some things private. Maybe we should create a special room at this location, that holds all of our assets, financial information on all of our off shore accounts, location's of all of our different properties throughout the country and world which will now be considered our safe houses in case we all need to flee or go on a vacation and not have other vamps raining on our parade, as well as all the names of our other alliances. Seeing as the swan house is now the main headquarters we may need to transfer everyone's records to this special room that will be equipped with the latest technology and security. We also need to have Jenks create several different 'legal' documents with different names and ages which includes passports, social security cards, marriage certificates, etc. when we travel and don't want to create a paper trail back to our original names. This room will be the safest room and would not be able to be destroyed even by vampires or natural causes such as fire. I hate to say this but we also need documents that have the name Voultri on it now that Carlisle is one of the Kings and I am one of the Queens of Voultri."

"Bells we will go and pick up our paper work from our safes in Alaska and bring it back here so that we can store them in one place. We always thought of us as extended family members, so it makes since that we have one central place that will house all of our records in case of an emergency." Said Eleazar

With that Eleazar and Carmon raced out the door and headed back to their Alaskan home so that they could obtain said records. They will be back later that evening to help us build said room.

"I will get right on building the room but we need to wait on the security aspect of it until Emmett and Rose get back since that his specialty. I am sure Peter, or maybe even Bella and Charlie can do it but it will be more secure if they do it. Besides they are the ones that are currently in Voultri setting up their security. They will love the fact that you Peter thought up the scans' and password protections. Also I have always had the Whitlock paper work in my possession since I have always been the head of that coven. When Carlisle brings over the Cullen files I will obtain peter, Char's and mine as well." Said Jasper

"I will help with the build as well. I can set up the preliminary security aspects, since I think we should have it secured before they get back. Being in the police force I know how to set up retna and hand scans and I might even be able to obtain the prototypes for them. Emmet can check and add to what I have done when they get back from Italy next week. Do any of you want to help me and Jasper build a new addition to this house? We can't build up because the house cannot be destroyed or penetrated to build stairs but there is room in the back of the house without destroying any trees and alerting the distant neighbors. It will be private enough that we can use our speed to accomplish the task quickly. As much as I hate to admit, seeing as that I still have to abide by the law at least to the public I agree with Bells we need other identification, as long as we are already planning to break the law, why do we have to go through this Jenks character can't we find a way to create our own documents, but still have it look authentic." Said Charlie

"All the vamps can help if they want while I think it would be best if Reneé and Esme watch the kids but it is up to them to decide. What would you Ben, Angela and Mike want to do?" I said

"I would like to help but I have to get back to the hospital for my shift which is due to start in an hour. I am working the grave yard shift tonight, so I can be off the next day. I will go and get the Cullen files and the Whitlock files since they are stored in the same place once my shift ends. Also, Bella while I am at work why don't you call the wolves to set up a meeting at this house for tomorrow afternoon." Said Carlisle

"I can do that Carlisle" I said

"I would love to help with the building, but seeing as I probably shouldn't since I am pregnant, I will take Bella's advice and be with the kids instead. Just thought I would tell everyone that my gift of Knowledge is telling me that in order to accomplish the authenticity of said documents if we were to do things ourselves rather than obtain documents from Jenks, we must hack into various governmental security systems to create bogus documentations as well as buy machines and software programs that we can use to create said documents. We also need to be knowledgeable on the latest laws and security measures they have in place so that we won't ever be detected or be traceable by human trackers. Due my gift I am already knowledgeable with all of these areas and probably could hack into said systems much like Bella who has already absorbed my gift, but I think Emmett should do the hacking at least while I am not yet fully a vampire due to this pregnancy. Don't want to create any stress to my body. I can tell him, or Bella can what he needs to know concerning what the latest security systems and programs that is in place so that we will never be detected and can successfully accomplish our tasks. "Said Reneé

"Although we have used Jenks, who is human, for a long time for our various documents creating, I think it would be advisable that now that we have such a large group and need to create so many documents that we learn to do things ourselves. Jenks is getting old in his years and won't be around forever and if we know how to do things ourselves we don't have to find someone new when he bites the dust. Granted he probably will have his children take over the business, it is just easier to do things ourselves. We can still have Jenks on hand when dealing with smaller tasks if needed." Said Carlisle

With that Carlisle left to go to work.

"Ben and I must be getting home to our human parents, so we will be allowed to come over. I am sure they are missing us by now. We spend more time over here nowadays." Said Angela

"My parents are on a business trip for their company store. Since we hired another trusted employee to man the local Newton story for the time being I don't have to go to work. I rather hang out with Tanya and get to know her better since she is my mate and I am going to spend eternity with her, but then again it's up to her. If she rather, help build your special room I can always hang out with Esme, Renee and the kids if they don't mind. I can always go home as well, but I don't want to go home to an empty house if I can avoid it and since Tanya is staying here I rather stay." Said Mike

"I know I can help but I rather hang out with Mike and get to know him. Is there a place that we can go so we won't disturb any of you if things get a little heated?" Said Tanya (**AN: Remember she is a Succubus.)**

"Thanks Tanya I didn't need to see those images in your head and what you are planning and I am Sure Edward didn't need to see that either. Granted Edward and I are not prudes but seeing what you have planned with Mike is a little too much for my taste. Anyway you take one of the rooms that don't belong to any of us, our names our on each of the rooms so it is pretty obvious which room belongs to which room, but even with the names you can always tell by our scents permeating the rooms. Just to remind you we built this house and the Cullen house so that all the rooms are soundproof for privacy. We have found that even with those that have mind reading abilities are affected by these soundproofing rooms."

With that Tanya and Mike retreated to one of the guest rooms.

"Bella your correct I am not into building so I will be hanging out with the children and Reneé." Said Esme

"I am going to make a quick phone call to the Pack." I said

"Ok Bells, I am going to make a few phone calls myself to see if I can obtain the equipment or prototypes to the scanners and keypad that we will need to install in our new addition." Said Charlie

Charlie went to his soundproof room to make the phone call, while I went to mine. Edward gave me privacy while I made the phone call and told me that he would meet me outback to help with the building when I was done speaking with Sam. Reneé and Esme went to hang out with the kids who were currently residing in the living room. Angela and Ben went home to their human families, and the rest of the family went to go buy the necessary equipment to build the new addition in the backyard.

_**Hello, Alpha Sam Speaking**_

_**Hey Sam, this is Bella I need to discuss things with you. **_

_**Ok do you want to do this over the phone or do you want to meet in person.**_

_**I think it is best that we all meet in person. **_

_**Does this have something to do with the various unknown vampire scents we have been detecting? I know you mentioned that the Voultri were going to arrive and that we needed to go against our natures and leave them alone. **_

_**Yes that is a part of it. Just until we meet tomorrow don't destroy any vamps you might come across. It is important that you listen to me.**_

_**Fine, as much as I don't like taking orders from a bloodsucker I will listen to you**_

_**Thanks Sam. Come to the Swan house tomorrow morning around 10am. Bring whoever you want but I think it would be best if the entire pack came including Seth, Leah and Jacob who I am sure are dying to get to know their imprints. Don't worry I don't see any problems happening if you leave La Push unprotected for a couple of hours tomorrow morning.**_

_**Yes they are as a matter of fact. Anyway we will all be there tomorrow morning. A couple of hours I think will be ok. Besides other than the vamps that came by this area for you lot there hasn't been any activity in a while. They also seemed to respect the boundaries and we haven't heard of any suspicious deaths which is good.**_

_**Bye Sam**_

_**Bye Bella**_

After I was done with the phone call I went back to the living room where my dad seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hey Bells did you manage to get a hold of Sam and are they going to be showing up anytime soon to discuss what has recently transpired." Said Charlie

"Yes, Dad I did. He wasn't too happy about following orders from a 'bloodsucker' but he is complying in order to keep the piece. Besides I am sure he didn't want to anger me seeing that three of his pack members are connected with us for life due to the imprints. They will all be here tomorrow morning around 10am. Were you able to secure the equipment or at least the prototypes needed to build our secured building?"

"Yes I did, I had to pull in major favors though so they wouldn't get suspicious. Don't know how I convinced them but we should have the supplies needed within the week. They told me that I will need to do the preliminary wiring so that it will be easy to install. They wanted to install it for us but I somehow convinced them that it would be best if they just left the equipment for us to install it ourselves. They might have been suspicious but they let it slide." Said Charlie

"That's good. Now that we have everything situated and the others have just arrived back from buying the necessary materials for our building we should meet them in the back yard and get started."

With that my dad and I went outside to meet up with the others. I gave Edward a brief kiss on the lips and told the others that Sam and the pack will be here tomorrow around 10am, and Charlie told them when we should expect the equipment to arrive.


	40. Chapter 40

"So Bella what is it that you couldn't discuss on the phone but had to do in person. Hi Peter and Charlotte it is nice seeing you again, glad that you are not hunting in the immediate area still. Have the Voultri left the vicinity just having that many human blood drinkers in the vicinity was making us uncomfortable, not to mention we sprouted several more wolves, not that I am complaining about that except they are far too young. Some of them are barely 13 years old. I see that you are missing two of your members the gigantor (sic?) and Blondie, why aren't they present for this meeting." Said Sam

Peter and Charlotte just nodded a hello.

"Yes Rose and Emmett are the two you are referring to—not gigantor and blonde, they have names you know, anyway, the two of them went with the Voultri to help set up their security and video communication system. Emmett is our resident export, or was anyway regarding all things that center around network, security and video feeds. They should be back by the end of this week. That is kind of what we needed to discuss. As you see the Voultri have left the vicinity, but that isn't the only communication that we will be having with them. To minimize the exposure to them we had to join forces with them, but not in the way you think. Let's just say Carlisle and I am one of the kings and queens of Volturi. We represent the America Division. Two of the three kings saw us as threats and the pack as a threat by extension. In order to minimize this, this was the best possible solution. Edward and Esme are not true kings and queen of Volturi but they have the same title as the Wives of the royals in Italy. Our domain is this house and the newly remodeled Cullen house. We are setting up video communication feeds so that we can communicate with them without them having to ever set foot in this vicinity in the future. Although we consider each other family, the Voultri do not. The kings were going to supply us with some of their guards but we talked them out of it because we convinced them that that the rest of the family can act like guards if needed. I think that is the best solution because the guards wouldn't have been mindful of your requests and they would act like spies. As it is the family has decided to create a special security room outside the house that will be decided to keep out all supernatural creatures as well as humans. As Peter stated so eloquently we trust the Volturi as far as we can throw them."

"Fine Bella, I do not like the fact that there is a possibility for the Volturi to set foot in the area in the future. Will you or Carlisle being royalty pose dangers to Fork s or La Push? What I mean will this attract more vampires to the area that we might be concerned with. Although I do not wish to be a part of your so-called guard, we will be your children's guards and will join you if there were ever a fight if your children, town of Forks or town of La Push are in danger" Said Sam

"Thanks Sam I didn't expect you to defend us, but I appreciate that you will protect my children, but I understand you have the obligation to do so since they are also Jakes, Seth's and Leah's Imprints. I also appreciate that you will join forces with us if we needed. We don't plan on leaving the vicinity anytime soon. Once Angela is a vampire she or I will be able to change all of our appearances so we never have to move. About the potential dangers to Forks and La Push, there is always a possibility even if we weren't royalty. Vampires who are not civilized are notorious not to follow boundaries or territories but are less likely to infringe in any area if they feel outnumbered or threatened, unless they like taking risks or like challenges, like James did before I took him out. We want to provide you with all our allies which some of them have the same diet as Peter and Charlotte. They are informed of the treaty and will not hunt in the area or La Push if they come and visit us. Those that are not allied with us may be a threat or may not, I am just asking that you ask questions or capture them so we can hold them and interrogate them"

"Fine, not too happy that we cannot destroy them permanently if we feel threatened, but I suppose now that you are part of the Royalty of the Vamps, it might be best to work together to save face. I want to make note that this is going to go against our nature, but I will tell the pack to not destroy vamps permanently but instead ask them questions or capture them for interrogation. If we dismantle them but leave their body parts intact can we still interrogate them and if so can we be there when you interrogate them? Not only does it give us pleasure to be able to tear up a bloodsucker, it is much easier to transport them if they are in pieces "Said Sam

"Yes, if it will appease your instincts to be able to dismantle them you may do so. Vamps can be put together once they have been torn apart as long as they are not burnt. It might take a few hours for them to fully recover enough to be able to talk but Edward and I will be able to hear their thoughts before they are able to speak. It might be better to dismantle them anyway, especially if they have any gifts that they can be used against you. I am the only one that has the ability to block gifts and can shield others as well, but if I am not around their gifts can affect you as well as humans and other vampires without a shield. I don't see a problem with you joining in the interrogation either. It might be beneficial if we partner-up and ensuring that the area says safe and clueless. If it is ok with the rest of the family we will give you access to the special room since I am more likely to trust you more than I would ever completely trust The Voultri."

Although my family didn't answer their thoughts indicated that they thought it was fine if we gave them access to the fault but only Jacob, Seth, Leah and Sam because he was the Alpha.

"Yeah that is fine, but why do I need access to your security room. " Said Sam

"My family through their thoughts feels that it was ok to give access but only to Jacob, Seth, Leah and you. This room contains all the information regarding our allies, possible gifts vampires have, where our safe houses/vacation houses are located, our financial information including cash on hand, our different identification etc that we need to use since we don't age, and may need new identities if we were to use Angela's future gift so we can still function in this society without being detected. . Because Jacob, Seth and Leah our connected through imprints we will also have a financial account set up for them as well different identification since they are most likely going to travel with us to stay close to their imprints. We would like you to have access in case you needed to get the information for whatever reason."

"I guess that makes sense, maybe we should have different identification as well seeing that we don't look our age and neither us or our imprints age until we stop phasing. Well this applies to every one of us except for Jacob, Seth and Leah who will always phase because their imprints will be immortal. We can also provide you with our legends as well that can be stored in your database for safe keeping in your special room as well. I think it's fair if you are providing us with vampire knowledge that you know everything about us as well. Maybe even help us with contributing information to us as well for future generations. Not that we ever will use it, but can we use the vacation homes? How do we gain access to this room you are creating and how does the other member of the pack not gain access to the account if everything I see they see when we are in wolf form?" Said Sam

"Only those that are entered in the system will have access to this room. We will need a sample of your blood or DNA so we can program the system to recognize you. We may need a sample taken when you are in human form and when you are in wolf form just in case your DNA changes so that the security system will recognize you in any form. They will also be an iris scan as well. We won't need it until the end of this week when the room is complete. Yes you can use the vacation homes if you ever wanted to. It also can be used if you had to flee for whatever reason or you had to send your imprints to a safe location. We can have identification and papers made in whatever name you choose and it will be legal. We are in the process of learning how to make the documents ourselves. The pack may be able to see the password you choose but because there is an extra layer of security in place only those that match completely what was entered into the system will be-able to gain access to the system. "

"How about you take the samples now to get it over with, I would like to get back to the Rez. " Said Sam

"I suppose we could do that but we need the samples viable, and it won't be if we take them now. We don't have the necessary equipment set up and won't get it until the end of the week. I understand being with us vamps with the exception of the half humans/Half vamps is uncomfortable and although you want to work with us you are always cautious around us and being around us goes against your instincts."

"Fine, I will come back at the end of this week to provide my samples, but most likely Seth, Leah and Jacob will already be hanging around the house visiting their imprints." Said Sam

With that said Sam and the rest of the pack with the exception of Seth, Leah and Jacob went back to the Rez.


	41. Character: Bella

**Name:** Isabella Marie Swan Cullen (Volturi)

**Official Title:** Volturi Queen of the Olympic Peninsula Area

**Nick Name:** Bella, Bell, Bells

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**Michael Emmett Dwyer & Emma Marie Dwyer (Half Vampire/Half Human) soon to be born

**Mate:**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Change:**Changed slowly into a vampire while pregnant

**Year of Birth:**September 13, 1987

**Age when changed:**17 (August 2005)

**Undercover ages:**15-21

**Hair:**Chocolate Brown

**Free Time:**Reading, Listen to Music, Learning History and Languages

**Children:** Elizabeth Rose Cullen (gift of teleportation), Masen Jasper Cullen (Senses when two people are true mates by way of auras), Renesmee Alice Cullen (Tactile Thought Projection)

**Vehicle:**Blue metallic 2005 automatic Mazda RX-8

**Ability:**Sponge (picks up every ability that a vampire, has except for hybrids, she comes into contact with. Some abilities listed here she hasn't developed yet until the Volturi Come into the picture as well as when her mother, Step Father, Angela and Ben are vampires.)

Inherited ability: Physical and Mental Shield

Powers absorbed: Protective Shield, Tactile Telepathy, mental Telepathy and thought Projection, Clairvoyance of

all supernatural beings, Empathy-sense and manipulate emotions but can also sense reason behind the emotion,

Relationship Empathy but can search for ones soul mate if they exist or will exist, succubus-if she wants to can

attract both human and vampire, Electrical Current-can shock people without touch, Projection of Illusionary Pain

that could be felt for days, Self-preservation-cannot be caught if she doesn't want to be, Advance Tracker can

locate anyone at anytime and it is like she is there with them plus location by sensory even if they are a shield,

Sensing liars, deceitfulness and forcing them to tell the truth, Sensing someone's true intentions and forcing them

to admit to their intentions, Gift of Knowledge, Can see all the thoughts someone has ever had without touch, 7

Relationship manipulator but can strengthen or break emotional and relationship bonds of that of true love and

family, Sensory Paralysis, Ability Identification, and Fire. Also has a power of seduction.

Future gifts she will absorb: Help others change their appearance, can Eliminate thirst for human blood

completely from Angela and Ben.

**Personality:**

She was accident prone as a human, and danger magnet. As a vampire due to her various powers she has self-preservation and is no longer a true danger magnet and is extremely graceful vampire. Transferred Personality stubborn, compassionate and caring towards others. Has a sarcastic sense of humor, and is very understanding and forgiving. She develops a backbone during her pregnancy which manifests when she is in danger or her family is threatened. This backbone will become useful as a queen.


	42. Character: Charlie

**Name:** Charles Xavier Swan

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** Charlie

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Victoria Swan

**Change:**Bitten by Bella's Son Masen Jasper

**Year of Birth:**October 20th, 1964 Forks, Washington

**Age when changed:**41 (2005)

**Undercover ages:**34-45

**Hair:**Curly Brown

**Children:** Bella Swan Cullen, in the future will act as Angela's and Ben's adopted father

**Free Time:**Sports & Fishing

**Vehicle:**None (still drives the police vehicle when working, or borrows his families cars)

**Ability:** Sensing when others are lying and can force them to tell the truth.

**Personality:** Caring, loves and cares for his daughter, grandchildren and Mate deeply but doesn't always express it aloud. He is loyal and protective over his family. Was slightly clumsy as a human but is quite graceful like his daughter as a vampire, respects people's privacy unless it is to protect them. Can be overbearing at times especially when he has to force someone to tell the truth. He is also very controlled as a vampire.


	43. Character: Renee

**Name:** Renée Higginbotham Dwyer

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** None

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Phil Dwyer

**Change:**Changed the same way as her Daughter Bella, through pregnancy.

**Year of Birth:**April 16, 1968 Forks, Washington

**Age when changed:**37 (2005)

**Undercover ages:**30-41

**Hair:**Brown

**Free Time:**Reading, plays the piano, and listens to classical music

**Vehicle:**None

**Ability:** Gift of knowledge (knows how to do things without learning)

**Children:** Bella Swan Cullen, and (soon to be born) Michael Emmett Dwyer (Sees the past of someone by touch) and Emma Marie Dwyer (gift of persuasion)

**Personality:** Eccentric, free spirited, forgetful as a human will not be so much as a vampire, very perceptive and sees the world very clearly, likes to shift between hobbies and interests at the drop of a hat and constantly has to learn new things and try new things, has negative views on early marriages due to her failed marriage with Charlie Swan but understands Edward's and Bella's relationship and marriage now that she understands mates, She can seem hectic or chaotic in personality and in her thoughts at times. She is outgoing and young at heart. She is somewhat irresponsible but gains responsibility when she becomes pregnant again and starts to turn into a vampire.


	44. Character: Phil

**Name:** Phillip Dwyer

**Official Title:** Phil

**Nick Name:** None

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Renée Dwyer

**Change:**.by Bella

**Year of Birth:**May 20, 1975

**Age when changed:**30

**Undercover ages:**24-35

**Hair:**blond

**Free Time:**Baseball, Coaching and Sports

**Vehicle:**None

**Ability:** Gift of Control

**Children:** (soon to be born) Michael Emmett Dwyer (Sees the past of someone by touch) and Emma Marie Dwyer (gift of persuasion), step-father to Bella Swan Cullen

**Personality:** Carrying, loyal, Protective, loving, assertive, likes to stay in control of things and grounds his mate's personality so she won't seem so chaotic and flighty. He is very organized and is a good listener. When things seems out of control he likes to take control of the situation.


	45. Character: Victoria

**Name:** Victoria Swan

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** none

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**Anne (older Sister)

**Mate:**Charlie Swan

**Change:**Changed by a vampire named Anne

**Year of Birth:**1550, England

**Age when changed:**1568, 18

**Undercover ages:**18-30

**Hair:** Brilliant Orange or Fiery Red

**Free Time:**Reading, interested in history and military

**Vehicle:**none

**Ability:** none

**Children:** None just adopted (Step-mother to Bella Swan and future adopted mother to Angela and Ben)

**Personality:** Mysterious but elegant personality. Calculating and persistent and can be ruthless when protecting family. She isn't afraid to be manipulative and use others if it will achieve the dsire goals but she will never go against family and loves Charlie and Bella Deeply. She also loves Angela and Ben and when they become vampires she will co-adopt them with her mate Charlie.


	46. Character: Edward

**Name: **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Nick Name:** None

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Bella Marie Swan (Cullen)

**Change:**Changed by Carlisle Cullen

**Year of Birth:**August 20th, 1901 (I know in the actual twilight June 20th 1901)

**Age when changed:**17(September 1918)

**Undercover ages:**15-21

**Children:** Elizabeth Rose Cullen (gift of teleportation), Masen Jasper Cullen (Senses when two people are true mates by way of auras), Renesmee Alice Cullen (Tactile Thought Projection)

**Hair:**Bronze

**Free Time:**Collects Cars and plays piano, Listens to music

**Vehicle:**Silver Volvo S60R, & Aston Martin V12

**Ability:**Telepathy & Extremely Fast Runner

**Personality:** Brooding and very stubborn at times. Use to see self as a soulless monster until he met Bella and has children of his own. Is very kind and compassionate, Charming, polite, and determined vampire. Dazzles Humans, is romantic at heart, over analyzes and overacts at times, and is over Protective of Bella and Family.


	47. Character: Alice

**Name:** (Mary) Alice Brandon Cullen

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** Alice

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Jasper Whitlock (Hale)

**Change:**Unknown staff member from the asylum

**Year of Birth:**1901 Biloxi, Mississippi

**Age when changed:**1920 (19)

**Undercover ages:**15-22

**Hair:**Black

**Free Time:**Fashion, Shopping, decorating, Party-planning, works the stock market

**Vehicle:**Yellow Porsche Turbo

**Ability:** Precognition

**Children:** None

**Personality:** Fun-loving, open-minded, optimistic, adventurous spirit, accepting, compassionate, well protective of those that she loves, loves to throw extravagant parties and loves to play dress-up. She is also very hyper at times, loves and cares for Bella like a sister and best friend, often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, loves to sing, moves gracefully, and is very capable fighter. She is loyal to family and most of all loyal to her mate.


	48. Character: Jasper

**Name:** Jasper Whitlock (Hale)

**Official Title:** Major Jasper Whitlock

**Nick Name:** Jazz, Jazzy, Mr. Jasper, Jasper Cullen

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Alice Cullen

**Change:**Changed by Maria

**Year of Birth:**1844 Houston Texas

**Age when changed:**1863, Age 19

**Undercover ages:**16-22

**Hair:**Honey blond

**Free Time:**hiking, motorcycles, scholarly pursuits and history,

**Vehicle:**Ducati Motorcycle

**Ability:** Pathokinesis-ability to sense and manipulate emotions

**Children:** None

**Personality:** can brood at times. Has a very militaristic mindset but he is very kind, polite, gallant, and simple. He is completely in-love with Alice and protective of her. He is perceived to have the least control over his thirst because he is new to the vegetarian life style but in actuality he is one of the strongest because he constantly feels other's bloodlust. He is also quite charismatic.


	49. Character: Rose

**Name:** Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** Rose, Kitty, Babe, Sleepless beauty, Beauty Queen, Blondie

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Emmett Cullen

**Change:**Changed by Carlisle

**Year of Birth:**1915, Rochester, NY

**Age when changed:**April 1933 Age 18

**Undercover ages:**16-21

**Hair:**Pale Blond

**Free Time:**Music, Car Mechanics

**Vehicle:**Red Mercedes M3

**Ability:** none

**Children:** None

**Personality:** Narcissistic at times, self-centered at times, extremely loyal to friends and family, can be shallow and naive caused by her beauty as a human, treasures humanity and often wishes she was still human but has accepted being a vampire as long as she can help with Bella's Children, Angela's Children and Renee's Children.


	50. Character: Emmett

**Name:** Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** Monkey Man, Em, Emmy-Bear

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Rose hale

**Change:**Changed by Carlisle

**Year of Birth:**1915, Gatlinburg,Tennessee,

**Age when changed:**1935 Age 20

**Undercover ages:**16-23

**Hair:**Blackish Brown

**Free Time:**Fighting, Sports, Gambling, playing Chess, Computers, Electronics, Security

**Vehicle:**Jeep Wrangler

**Ability:** none, Brute Strength

**Children:** None

**Personality:** Easygoing, loves to laugh and make jokes, teddy-bear like quality, big brother everyone wants, is protective and loyal to those he loves and cares for, never hesitating, always speaks his thoughts. He often appears to be thoughtless, impatient reckless and makes rash decisions. He often allows his instincts to take over and he relies on his strength. He is optimistic, brave, enjoys fighting and is very competitive but if he needs to protect those he loves instead of fighting he will chose to do so. He is smarter than he looks and acts sometimes. He is very outgoing when it comes to expressing his sexual nature.


	51. Character: Esme

**Name:** Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** none

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Carlisle Cullen

**Change:**Changed by Carlisle

**Year of Birth:**1895 Columbus, Ohio

**Age when changed:**1921 age 26

**Undercover ages:**23-40

**Hair:** Caramel/Brown

**Free Time:**Obsessed with interior design and historical objects. Loves to collect art and loves to renovate old properties.

**Vehicle:**Mercedes

**Ability:** none

**Children:** None just adopted (Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella (shares motherly duty with Renee and Victoria), Emmett, and Rose_

**Personality:** Extremely warm hearted, has an ability to love people around her passionately, has strong maternal instincts, family motivated, deeply loves her family and is protective, she is intelligent and very kind gentle person.


	52. Character: Carlisle

**Name:** Carlisle Cullen (Volturi)

**Official Title:** Volturi King of the Olympic Peninsula Area

**Nick Name:** none

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Esme Platt Cullen

**Change:**Changed by unknown vampire

**Year of Birth:**1640's London

**Age when changed:**1660s age 23

**Undercover ages:**22-40

**Hair:** Blond

**Free Time:**Medicine, Music, staying up to date on medical advances, collects art and reads

**Vehicle:**Black Mercedes S55AMG

**Ability:** none

**Children:** None just adopted (Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella (shares fatherly duty with Charlie and Phil), Emmett, and Rose_

**Personality:** Father figure is extremely kind, even-tempered. Non-judgmental, very patient, compassionate, and has an aversion to taking human life and strives to protect humanity. Has a strong resistance to the smell of human blood. Is curious about the unknown and is peaceful and has an accepting nature.


	53. Character: Angela

**Name:** Angela Weber (soon to be Cheney)

**Official Title:**

**Nick Name:** Ang

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Ben Cheney

**Future Children:** Ethan Amrit Cheney and Akira Jasmine Cheney will be born August 2005

**Change:**.Ben will change her in August after she gives birth to his children. (future)

**Year of Birth:**April 22, 1988

**Age when changed:**17 (August 2005) Future change still human

**Undercover ages:**15-21

**Hair:**brown

**Free Time:**Reads

**Vehicle:**None

**Ability:** Future gifts when she is changed into a vampire (Change appearance and help other's change appearance.)

**Personality:** Is pure and kind, gentle in nature, caring, shy, quiet but outspoken when defending ones she loves and cares about.


	54. Character: Ben

**Name:** Benjamin Cheney

**Official Title:** None

**Nick Name:** Ben

**Biological Vampire Siblings:**none

**Mate:**Angela Weber Cheney

**Change:**.Changed by Bella in the future

**Year of Birth:**May 11, 1988

**Age when changed:**17 (June 2005) Future change still human

**Undercover ages:**15-21

**Hair:**black

**Free Time:**martial arts

**Future Children:** Ethan Amrit Cheney and Akira Jasmine Cheney will be born August 2005

**Vehicle:**Dodge neon

**Ability:** Future gifts when he is changed into a vampire (Complete Thirst control and can help other's eliminate their thirst completely)

**Personality:** Light hearted, happy, loving, loyal, cares deeply for his mate and family


End file.
